Harry Potter y el tiempo pasado
by bronwyn bm
Summary: Harry viaja al pasado para pedir ayuda a los merodeadores y a Lily, pero estos están demasiado ocupados con su vida para preocuparse de los extraños que tratan de ganarse su confianza, mientras Voldemort comienza a ganar fuerza
1. Un viaje muy largo

Después de repetir hasta la saciedad que no iba a hacer segunda parte de mi primer fic... no pude resistirme, estaba un día escribiendo sobre temas que no tienen nada que ver y se me ocurrió esto y como hechaba de menos a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bronwyn, Shido y compañía me puse a escribir un poquito solo para calmar mi añoranza y finalmente surgió esto... Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar como con mi anterior Fic, estoy segura de que voy a acabarlo mucho más rápido y sin duda este es mucho más fluido, porque cuando escribes de los merodeadores una letra tras otra sale sola en la pantalla, sin que apenas puedas pulsar las teclas.

Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo y pensarlo, me encantaría recibir reviews con vuestras opiniones y criticas (constructivas espero) Gracias de antemano! Y procuraré tener otro capítulo para la semana que viene, como regalo de publicación. :D

**1.**** — UN VIAJE MUY LARGO**

Harry rodeó con un brazo a Bronwyn, la chica gimió ligeramente, aún en sueños y se apretó más a él, Harry sonrió con suavidad y la abrazó más fuerte, la besó la comisura de los labios, la chica abrió un ojo, le miró unos segundos y volvió a cerrarlos, Harry comenzó a besarla de nuevo, primero el rostro y luego se deslizó por el cuello y la clavícula de la chica.

— Buenos días, preciosa. — dijo Harry antes de bajar aún más, acariciando el vientre de la chica con la lengua.

— Hola. — susurró la chica acariciando el pelo de Harry. — ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Bronwyn algo más despierta.

— Aún es temprano, tenemos tiempo.

— ¿No habíamos quedado para desayunar con ellos? — preguntó Bronwyn mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de la lengua de Harry.

— Sí, pero más tarde, no se van a morir de hambre porque tardemos un ratito en llegar.

— Está bien.

Harry y Bronwyn decidieron dejar de hablar y hacer algo mucho mejor, era viernes, y los dos tenían que dar clases y primero habían quedado con los merodeadores, Selene, Susan y Lily para desayunar, tenían claro que iban a llegar tarde, pero no les importaba.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— ¿Dónde está tu hija? — preguntó Susan mientras daba de comer a su hijo de dos años.

— ¿Me ves cara de adivino? — preguntó Sirius molesto, se llevaban mucho mejor que hacia dos años, pero lo de discutir era algo que nunca dejarían, era su forma de ser.

En ese momento aparecieron Harry y Bronwyn, ambos algo sonrojados y se sentaron en la mesa que ya estaban sentados los merodeadores, Susan, Lily, Selene, Shido, Hermione, Ron y Elektra. Sirius les miró con una ceja alzada, al parecer se imaginaba lo que estaban haciendo, Harry se limitó a sonrojarse mientras mordisqueaba una tostada, Bronwyn se echó a reír, quitándole importancia al asunto, Harry había cambiado mucho desde que se habían conocido, pero no tanto como para aguantar bromas sexuales sin sonrojarse.

— Bueno ahora que estamos todos juntos hay algo que queremos contaros. — dijo Selene.

— No me digas que mi madre está otra vez embarazada. — dijo Bronwyn con tono de burla, causando la risa de todos los presentes menos Susan y Sirius, y es que el tema de la pareja se había convertido en objeto de gracias, ya que después de Bronwyn habían tenido a Josh y a otro niño llamado Chris sin planear ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Harry, no le gustaba la cara de Selene, le recordaba a los últimos tiempos, cuando le daban malas noticias relacionadas con la guerra y con Voldemort, pero él estaba ya muerto, así que no podía tratarse de eso.

— Hay algo que nunca os hemos contado, acerca de sucesos que acontecieron hace ahora algo más de veinte años. — de nuevo habló Selene, parecía que era la que llevaba todo el peso de la situación.

La vampiresa sacó una foto que le tendió a Harry y Bronwyn. Harry tardó un rato en asimilar su propio rostro en la fotografía, no hubiera sido algo tan extraño, de no ser porque estaban junto a unos merodeadores adolescentes. Bronwyn también salía en la foto, tardo dos minutos en poder separar los ojos de la foto para mirar a Selene, mientras pasaba la foto a Hermione que trataba de verla por encima del hombro.

— No lo entiendo. — dijo finalmente Harry que por mucho que estaba luchando no encontraba una explicación lógica.

— ¿Recordáis aquella carta que Sirius y James os escribieron verdad? — preguntó Lily, seguramente buscaba una forma fácil de explicar aquello, pero no debía existir.

— Ponía que Dumbledore nos había explicado una historia, pero no fue exactamente Dumbledore. — dijo Sirius.

— ¿Quién fue entonces? — preguntó Harry, aunque estaba seguro de que la respuesta estaba en la foto.

— Fuisteis vosotros, Harry. Tú y Bronwyn de alguna forma tenéis que viajar al pasado y explicarnos todo lo de los fundadores para que nosotros podamos escribir la carta y guiaros hasta allí.

— ¿Así de fácil? Vamos allí y os decimos lo que hacer y volvemos.

— No es tan fácil Harry, viajar al pasado no es como ir a la habitación de al lado, no se puede viajar tantos años atrás, o no se sabe como al menos. — dijo Hermione.

— Pero nosotros ya viajamos en el tiempo en tercero. — dijo Harry.

— Sí, tres horas, no veinte años Harry.

— Seguramente encontraremos la foto, quiero decir, que la encontrasteis, o la encontraréis, porque si no, no existiría la foto. — dijo Sirius pensativo.

— ¿Pero porque no nos habéis contado esto antes? — preguntó Bronwyn.

— Porque no lo recordábamos. — dijo Selene. — Creo que nos borramos la memoria, dejamos lo justo en mi memoria para recordar que debíais volver, y como yo lo olvidé todo no he podido recordar hasta hoy.

— Tal vez Dumbledore pueda ayudarnos.

— Pero hay algo más, si vais allí y nos soltáis esto de golpe seguramente no os creamos, tendréis que ganaros nuestra confianza. — dijo Remus.

— Genial. — murmuró Harry. — Sugerís que viajemos al pasado lo cual teóricamente no se puede hacer, nos hagamos vuestros amigos y luego os digamos lo de los fundadores y todo esto sin contaron nada del futuro para que no altere nada aquí.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Interesante. — murmuró Dumbledore mirando con sus claros ojos azules a Harry y Bronwyn, estaban sentados en la mesa de los profesores de Hogwarts, en el lugar que les correspondían y le habían contado al director de la escuela los planes que rondaban su cabeza. — No creo que se haya realizado un viaje en el tiempo de esas magnitudes.

— ¿Pero cree que es posible? — preguntó Bronwyn.

— En realidad creo que es posible, me temo que mi memoria está algo deteriorada ya, pero puedo recordar a dos jóvenes que decían venir del futuro hace veinte años. Investigaré a ver como podemos hacerlo, ahora será mejor que vayan a dar sus respectivas clases.

— Genial. Gracias profesor Dumbledore. — Harry y Bronwyn se despidieron del mago y se dirigieron a sus clases, ya que los alumnos ya habían empezado a irse.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Es como un giratiempo, pero está preparado para volver atrás años en vez de horas.

— ¿Es peligroso? — preguntó Bronwyn mirando el objeto dorado que Harry tenía entre sus manos.

— Es probable, no hay forma de saber que día ni en que momento aparecerán.

— ¿Cómo volveremos? — preguntó Harry.

— Cuando hayan acabado lo que fueron a hacer, el tiempo se restaurará, espero. — dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará aquí? — preguntó Harry.

— No hay forma de saber cuanto tiempo pasará aquí. Tal vez vuelvan al momento del que partieron o tal vez pase un año o dos, tal vez pase el mismo tiempo aquí que allí, no podemos saberlo.

— Debéis hacerlo Harry. — dijo Selene con una sonrisa, al parecer la mujer había notado el reparo de los chicos en hacer aquella misión.

— ¿Y si hay problemas aquí y necesitáis nuestra ayuda? — preguntó Bronwyn.

— Voldemort está muerto, Tate está muerto, podremos lidiar con cualquier otra amenaza hasta que volváis. — dijo Shido guiñándoles un ojo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hermione, la chica estaba más preocupada que los demás por el experimento, después de un año entero con el giratiempo sabía lo inestable que podía ser el tiempo, inestable y peligroso.

— No creo que convenga pensarlo más chicos, es algo que debéis hacer. — dijo Elektra. — Yo iría encantada.

— Lleva razón, vamos.

Harry y Bronwyn se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y de los demás presentes, Lily permaneció unos segundos más que los demás abrazando a su hijo.

— Esa foto era de séptimo, tienes que entender que seguramente verás cosas de los merodeadores o incluso nuestras que no te gustarán, pero tienes que entender que nuestra generación no era como la vuestra. — explicó Lily, James se unió al abrazo familiar revolviéndole un poco el pelo a Harry con la mano.

— Además en séptimo pasaron muchas cosas horribles, como la muerte de mis padres o los de Susan, debéis tener cuidado a la hora de hablarnos de no revelar ciertos detalles que pueden cambiar esos acontecimientos. — explicó esta vez James.

— Ni tampoco debéis cambiar nuestra muerte, ni delatar a Peter, de hecho ahora que lo pienso tenéis que tener mucho cuidado con lo que digáis delante de Peter, no sabemos si ya filtraba a Voldemort información. — dijo Remus pensativo.

— Además no debéis dejar que nadie ajeno a la escuela os vea, podemos alterar los pensamientos de los de dentró, pero no de los de fuera. — finalizó Dumbledore e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza como despedida.

— Tened cuidado. — dijo Hermione abrazando por última vez a Harry.

— Tú también. — dijo Harry mirando a Shido claramente, en un claro mensaje, quería que protegiera a la chica. Los demonios estaban algo revolucionados y Hermione ya había sido objetivo una vez.

— Vamos chicos. — habló Dumbledore otra vez, aunque las despedidas duraron aún unos minutos más.

— A una cosa más. — dijo Susan. — Debéis dejar los anillos de la orden, si notan su magia pensarán que los habéis robado y os atacarán, y si alguien lo ve podría estropear vuestra coartada.

— Y nada de usar los poderes demoniacos, ellos podrían sentiros y atacaros.

— Pero entonces nos quedaremos sin poderes casi. — dijo Harry, que se valía bastante más de lo que le gustaba de sus poderes demoniacos.

— Sigues siendo un mago. — dijo Ron riéndose.

— Llevas razón, venga vamos. — dijo Harry tomando la mano de Bronwyn dejaron los anillos sobre la mesa de Dumbledore y rodearon sus cuellos con la cadena. Antes de empezar a dar vueltas al pequeño reloj de arena dorado.

Por un segundo notaron como todo vibraba, un temblor descontrolado, se sujetaron mutuamente, no querían perderse en la brumosidad que les rodeaba. Entonces todo paró, tan repentinamente como había llegado. Sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra firma y no pudieron evitar perder el equilibrio.

— Señor Potter ¿Qué hace aquí? — la voz de Dumbledore los sobresaltó mientras se volvían a poner de pie, estaban en el despacho del mago, pero aparté del hombre y ellos mismos no había nadie más allí. Además tenía menos cachivaches de los que había en el despacho cuando se habían ido, lo cual les daba bastantes pistas de que habían conseguido lo que se proponían. — Usted no es James Potter. — dijo Dumbledore mirando con curiosidad a Harry.

— No, mi nombre es Harry y ella es Bronwyn. Hemos traído esta carta para usted. — Harry le tendió una carta que el Dumbledore del futuro había escrito para si mismo, para ayudarle a entender lo que sucedía.

El hombre la tomó y la leyó en completo silencio, solo un par de veces durante la lectura separó sus ojos azules para mirarles con autentica curiosidad. Cuando acabó de leerla la dejó sobre la mesa y clavó su mirada en ellos, seguramente tratando de acceder a su mente, pero los chicos le bloquearon el paso.

— Lo siento profesor Dumbledore, pero no podemos dejar que acceda a los recuerdos del futuro, usted mismo nos ha advertido de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.

— Supongo que soy un hombre sabio en el futuro. — dijo Dumbledore dejando entrever una sonrisa. — Supongo que necesitáis mi ayuda, si no, no estaríais aquí.

— Así es, debemos hacernos pasar por estudiantes, para poder ganarnos la confianza de nuestros pa… — Harry se llevó un golpe por parte de Bronwyn para que se callara.

— De algunos estudiantes. Deben ayudarnos en el futuro y para eso debemos decirles como en el pasado.

— Entonces si debéis haceros pasar por estudiantes, será mejor que lleguéis como todos los demás, el expreso debe estar apunto de salir, no hay más tiempo que perder, ya hablaremos de los detalles más tarde.

— Haré un traslador. — sugirió Dumbledore. Los chicos asintieron encantados, porque ya no tenían otra forma de viajar, ahora que no tenían anillos y no podían usar poderes demoniacos.

El traslador los dejó junto al expreso rojo aunque por desgracia lo de viajar con traslador nunca había gustado a Harry que cuando llegó al anden no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, Bronwyn consiguió mantener el equilibrio y le tendió una mano a Harry para ayudarle a levantarse, el anden estaba lleno de alumnos, caras que no conocían, recorrieron la vista buscando a los merodeadores, pero no pudieron encontrarlos entre tantos alumnos y familiares.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Harry, Bronwyn tenía un bulto en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

— Me lo metió Sirius antes de venir. No sé lo que es. — dijo la chica.

— Pues ábrelo. — sugirió Harry sonriendo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Y si estalla o algo… Es mejor esperar a estar solos, a saber lo que puede ser… Conociendo a Sirius.

— ¿Quién me llama? — un Sirius Black adolescente se giró hacia ellos.

Trataron de contener la sorpresa, estaba claro que los años en Azkaban habían hecho mucho mal en la belleza de Sirius, allí estaba, con diecisiete años, los ojos grises, muy parecidos a los de Bronwyn y el pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros, era alto y sus músculos se marcaban incluso a través de la ropa, nada que ver con el Sirius delgado y demacrado que había salido de Azkaban y aunque había mejorado mucho desde entonces, se daban cuenta de que solo era una sombra de lo que había sido.

— No te hemos llamado perdona. — dijo Bronwyn con un intento de sonrisa amable, pero aún se sentía algo descolocada.

— Bueno, pues puedes llamarme cuando quieras. — dijo Sirius con una sonrisa seductora, guiñándole un ojo a la chica. Bronwyn le miró boquiabierta.

— ¿Estás tratando ligar conmigo? — preguntó Bronwyn, normalmente no la hubiese molestado con un chico ligase con ella, se habría limitado a decirle que no le interesaba y que ya tenía pareja, pero que su padre intentase ligar con ella era superior a sus fuerzas.

— Bueno cariño, no me gusta esa palabra, solo trato de… conocerte.

— Está conmigo. — dijo Harry pasando un brazo por la cintura de Bronwyn y acercándola más a él, apretándola con fuerza para evitar que respondiera mal a Sirius.

— ¿Y quienes sois vosotros? — preguntó Remus que acababa de unirse al pequeño grupo.

— Somos nuevos, venimos de… España. — improvisó Harry, recordaba que Bronwyn había dicho eso cuando había empezado sexto con ellos en Hogwarts.

— Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco. — dijo Sirius mirando con desconfianza a Harry.

— Coincidencia supongo. — dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, en un intento por sonar despreocupado. — Me llamo Harry y ella es Bronwyn. Y ahora será mejor que nos subamos al tren, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Harry empujó a Bronwyn entre el gentío, hasta el expreso de Hogwarts y una vez allí se metieron en un compartimento vacío y cerraron la puerta, Bronwyn se dejó caer en el asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Harry la miró con una ceja alzada mientras miraba al andén donde Sirius y Lupin se habían reunido con Peter y James.

— ¿Te has enfadado? — preguntó Harry a la chica al ver que no hablaba.

— ¿Por qué no me has dejado responderle? — preguntó Bronwyn con el ceño fruncido.

— Venga ya, que ibas a sacar en claro mandándole a paseo, si él tuviera alguna sospecha de que eres su hija seguramente no hubiese tenido intenciones de liarse contigo, pero no hay forma de que lo sepa, solo es un adolescente hormonado y tu estas muy buena. — dijo Harry en un intento de aliviar el enfado de la chica y debió funcionar, porque ella sonrió.

— Va a ser muy duro ¿verdad? — dijo la chica.

— Y que lo digas, pero necesito que tengas los pies en el suelo Bronwyn, porque no sé si seré capaz de estar con ellos todo el día y no advertirles de lo que va a pasar. No sé si lo aguantaré y a veces necesitaré que tú seas fuerte por los dos.

— Claro, solo es el shock del momento, dame unas horas para centrarme.

— Tenemos todo el día, supongo que nos podemos concienciar, porque cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts nos van a hacer muchas preguntas. — pese a sus palabras Harry sonreía con tranquilidad.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Adivina quien llega la última. — dijo Susan sonriendo a Selene cuando entró en el compartimento donde ya estaban sentadas Lily y ella misma.

— Estaba hablando con los chicos. — Selene la sacó la lengua ante la cara de fastidio de sus dos amigas, los chicos no eran muy apreciados por ellas. — Van a venir luego, quieren saludaros.

— Sí ya, ¿saludarnos o torturarnos? — preguntó Lily cruzando una mirada cómplice con Susan, se alegraba de que la chica no estuviera bajo el "embrujo" de los merodeadores, aunque ella más bien lo consideraba una maldición.

— Pues deberías ver a James Lily, este año ha crecido un par de centímetros más y se ha puesto algo más cachas, no tanto como Sirius por supuesto. — dijo Selene con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa divertida.

— Y a mí que me importa como estén Potter y Black. — murmuró Lily molesta.

— Me pitan los oídos. — dijo James entrando en el compartimento, Selene se había dejado la puerta abierta, así que debían haberlas oído desde el pasillo.

— Es de mala educación escuchas tras las puertas Potter. — dijo Susan con acidez, Lily sonrió mirando por la ventana, para que los chicos no la vieran, le gustaba el tono que Susan utilizaba para hablar a los merodeadores.

— Es difícil escuchar tras una puerta cuando la puerta estaba abierta, Montgomery. — dijo Sirius Black, que había entrado tras James y se había sentado cómodamente junto a Selene. — Pero no esperamos que tu aprecies tan sutil diferencia.

— Acaba de arrancar el tren y ya tengo que soportar tu presencia, de verás que este año voy a rogar a Dumbledore que me cambie de casa.

Susan miró exasperada al techo, parecía que lo decía en broma, pero era capaz de hacerlo, durante los seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts había sido la única chica que había conseguido obtener un permiso especial para llevar pantalones en vez de falda, para usar su propia escoba durante el primer curso en las clases de prácticas y varias proezas similares que habían conseguido ganarse el odio de la mayor parte de la escuela.

Susan sabía que era diferente a las demás chicas, incluso diferente que sus amigas, a las únicas que consideraba dignas de su amistad, no la gustaba vestir con faldas ni ropa estrecha, de hay que consiguiera convencer a Dumbledore para que la dejase usar pantalones, aunque si no la hubiesen dejado lo hubiera echo igual seguramente, pero es que la chica tenía un don especial cuando se trataba de convencer a los demás, incluido profesores, con el único que no funcionaba su "don" era con Sirius Black, al que había tratado de convencer en repetidas ocasiones de que se tirara de la torre de astronomía, sin ningún éxito, y no es que la chica tuviese mal cuerpo o como habían comentado las lenguas más viperinas del colegio no tenía el cuerpo deformado por hechizos y pociones defectuosos, simplemente no se sentía cómoda con la ropa estrecha. Al igual que la gustaba llevar su pelo largo, rubio y liso cubriéndola parte de la cara, aunque no era nada fea.

Normalmente era una chica tranquila, pero se transformaba completamente cuando Sirius Black o James Potter entraban en escena, no tenía nada contra ellos, simplemente les parecían inmaduros e irresponsables. Por el contrario adoraba a sus amigas y eran las únicas que impedían que matase a los merodeadores, sobretodo Lily, que solía tranquilizarla diciéndola que ya quedaba menos para acabar Hogwarts y perderlos de vista definitivamente, Selene por el contrario también conseguía sacarla de quicio, porque corría tras los merodeadores como una niña tonta, pero cuando ellos no estaban cerca Selene era una chica estupenda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Lily mirando a Susan.

Siempre la había considerado su mejor amiga, Selene también era su amiga, pero de diferente manera, Siempre se apoyaba más en Lily, quizás porque sentía que las dos se necesitaban mutuamente, sobretodo para protegerse de los merodeadores, y Selene adoraba a los chicos. Lily y Susan se habían conocido en primero, durante el trayecto en el tren, las dos chicas se habían hecho amigas enseguida, pese a lo diferente de sus orígenes, Susan venía de una larga línea familiar de magos muy poderosos, la mayor parte apoyaban al bien, aunque había alguno oscuro en sus filas, aún así Susan siempre había demostrado unos ideales muy poco acordes con los magos oscuros y así se habían hecho amigas y su amistad ya duraba siete años, pese a sus más y sus menos.

— ¿Sí y tú? — preguntó Susan a Lily, la pelirroja la miró antes de asentir ligeramente, Susan siempre había envidiado los ojos de la chica, una envidia sana, ya que los suyos eran marrones.

— ¿Sabes Lily? — preguntó James, la chica hizo lo imposible por no mirarle, pero al final cedió. — Te ha sentado de maravilla el verano, estás preciosa.

— Genial. — dijo Lily poniéndose de pie, Susan la imitó, no sabía donde iba la pelirroja pero no pensaba quedarse sola con los merodeadores. — Selene cuando estos se vayan nos avisas y volvemos.

— Vamos chicas, ¿no podemos tener un año en paz? — preguntó Selene haciendo un puchero.

— ¡No! — exclamaron Lily y Susan a la vez mientras salían del compartimento.

— ¿Ves pequeña? — oyeron la voz de Sirius Black detrás. — Nosotros tratamos de ser amables, ellas son las brujas.

— Eso está claro. — resopló Susan señalando su varita. Lily dejó escapar una carcajada.

— ¿Lily? — la voz de James la llamó desde atrás, la chica rodó los ojos, hubiese reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte, pero era algo que no pensaba reconocer.

— ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a los dos y me olvidas Potter? — preguntó Lily sin girarse.

— De eso quería hablarte. — Lily se paró aún sin proponérselo.

— ¿Qué quieres Potter? — preguntó Lily girándose hacia él. — Y antes de hablar déjame decirte que rezo porque esta sea la última vez que tenga que hablar contigo el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Rezar? — preguntó James sin entender, luego le quitó importancia. — Solo quería decirte que este años no pienso acosarte, te dejaré a tu aire, aunque si en cualquier momento cambias de idea… Ya sabes que estoy aquí.

— No voy a cambiar de idea Potter, no me interesas lo más mínimo.

Susan sonrió ligeramente al chico, dándole ánimos, podía caerle mal, pero sabía lo que podía doler que la persona a la que querías te rechazase una y otra vez, al principio Lily había tratado de ser suave con él, pero había comprendido que era una tontería, ya que el chico no parecía darse por vencido nunca.

— Ya no hay compartimentos libres. — dijo Lily, se asomó en el que estaban Harry y Bronwyn, que parecía el más vacío. — ¿Os importa que nos sentemos con vosotros?

Los chicos se sobresaltaron ligeramente, y solo atinaron a hacer un gesto en la cabeza para que las dos mujeres entrasen, Susan se dejó caer junto a Bronwyn, mientras que Lily entraba algo más cautelosa.

— ¿No nos conocemos verdad?

— No, somos nuevos, de España. — mintió Harry, tratando de sonar natural.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

— ¿Te encuentras bien James? Estás muy pálido. — preguntó Selene acariciándole la mejilla.

Selene siempre había sido la más carismática de sus amigas, de hay que consiguiera hacerse amiga de los merodeadores en primer curso. Aunque debía reconocer que amiga de Sirius era desde que eran pequeños, porque sus padres tenían los mismos ideales que los Black y siempre habían disfrutado encontrándose con la otra familia y fantaseando con que sus hijos perpetuaran su "negro" linaje. Pero Selene y Sirius nunca habían sentido eso el uno por el otro, simplemente eran amigos, y disfrutaban de la compañía de mutua.

— Sí, ¿qué es rezar? — preguntó James, que no podía dejar de dar vueltas a las palabras de la pelirroja.

— Es algo que hacen los muggles James, le piden a un ser superior que les concedan cosas. — explicó Remus mirando con curiosidad a James. — ¿Te ha vuelto a rechazar Lily?

— Sí.

James se dejó caer derrotado en el asiento, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Selene, que le acarició el pelo, despeinándole aún más, siempre le había gustado mucho Selene, es más, si no estuviera convencido de que Lily era su media naranja hubiese intentado algo con Selene, la chica era muy dulce siempre y se preocupaba por ellos, realmente se merecía un buen chico que cuidase de ella. Miró a Remus durante un minuto entero, el chico le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad, sabía cuando James planeaba algo, se le ponían los ojos brillantes y una arruga de concentración en la frente.

— ¿Qué planeas James? — pregunto Sirius que también había captado la mirada de su amigo.

— Nada, aún nada, ya os contaré. Selene ¿tú podrías tratar de hacer razonar a Lily? — preguntó James haciendo un puchero a Selene.

— Ya lo intento James, pero tal vez deberías dejarla unos meses para que… bueno aprenda a valorarte. — dijo Selene tratando de hacer sentir bien a James, el chico agradeció su gesto besándole la mejilla.

— Cuidado con ella, Cornamenta, yo la vi primero. — dijo Sirius tirando de su amiga para separarla del chico, la sentó en su regazo, todos sabían que Sirius estaba de broma, realmente no sentía nada por la chica, solo le gustaba molestar a sus amigos. Y aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

— Venga Sirius, no fastidies. — dijo Selene, pese a sus palabras se abrazó a su amigo, al cual consideraba como un hermano.

— Ya sabes que no me gusta que otros se te acerquen. — dijo con una sonrisa Sirius. Y Selene lo sabía, podía ser muy protector, cosa que a veces la molestaba mucho, y otras soportaba estoicamente.

— Creo que voy a buscar a las chicas, no quiero que se enfaden conmigo.

— Yo voy. — se ofreció James levantándose rápidamente.

— No, tú quédate aquí, seguro que Sirius quiere empezar su último año con una broma.

Selene sonrió a sus amigos antes de salir de allí, era consciente de la larga trayectoria de los merodeadores con sus bromas, de las que fingían no ser ellos, pero que siempre acababan llevándose el mérito, pese a que lo sabía y a ellos no les molestaba que se incluyera en sus bromas a ella no la gustaba demasiado, se reía con las bromas como todos, pero no quería formar parte, consideraba que era algo de ellos, además, que no quería que Susan y Lily se enfadaran y sin duda eso pasaría si tratara de formar parte de las bromas de los merodeadores.

Buscó a sus amigas y las encontró unos compartimentos más allá, entró y se sentó junto a ellas, mirando con reprobación a Lily, no le gustaba que diera tantas calabazas a James, sabía que el chico la quería mucho y sin duda estarían a gusto juntos, pero Lily se empeñaba en no darle siquiera una oportunidad.

— No me mires así, es pueril e irresponsable. No le interesa nadie que no sea él mismo, y si acepto salir con él, cosa que no va a pasar, a los dos días estaría con otra, solo le gusto porque no puede tenerme.

— Sabes que eso no es verdad, Lily, te quiere.

— No me quiere, quiere lo que no puede tener, como los niños. — dijo Lily furiosa, mirando a Selene, luego desvió su mirada hacia Susan. — Díselo tú, Su. — pidió Lily.

— No creo que pierdas nada intentándolo. — ante la mirada de reproche de Lily cambió de tema. — Selene estos son Harry y Bronwyn.

— Ah hola. — dijo Selene mirándolos por primera vez, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió y entró un Severus Snape adolescente, aunque a parte de que era algo más bajo y tenía la piel más tersa estaba igual, tenía el pelo grasiento y la nariz ganchuda, y los ojos negros como profundos pozos.

Iba con dos amigos más, que parecían instarle contra los presentes, y que Harry no reconoció, Snape miró a Lily fijamente durando un segundo, un segundo en el que sus ojos negros parecieron tener vida, luego volvieron a ser oscuros pozos negros.

— Ahora no tenemos tiempo Snape. — dijo Susan mirando mal al chico.

— Nadie ha hablado contigo, traidora. — dijo Snape, Susan y Selene se limitaron a reírse, al parecer no tomaban enserio a Snape, Lily se limitó a no mirarle.

— Nos han comentado que había alumnos nuevos aquí y veníamos a ofrecerles una compañía mejor que la vuestra.

— Pues cuando la encuentres nos avisas. — dijo Harry con odio, sujetando la mano de Bronwyn, que parecía dispuesta a sacar la varita.

— Así que vais a seguir el camino de las dos traidoras a su sangre y la sangre sucia.

— ¿Por qué no te atas la lengua, Quejicus? — preguntó James Potter que acababa de aparecer tras ellos. — O mejor ya lo hago yo. — Movió la varita y murmuró una palabra, mientras Snape trataba de hablar pero parecía que se le había quedado pegada la lengua en el paladar.

— Potter no hace falta que me defiendas. — murmuró Lily deshaciendo el hechizo de James. — Lárgate Severus.

— ¿Por qué él es Severus y yo Potter? — preguntó James mientras Snape se iba de allí murmurando en contra de James y la sangre sucia.

— Lárgate tú también. — pidió Lily sin mirarle siquiera.

— Solo quería ayudar. — dijo James, en ese momento pareció ver a Harry y Bronwyn, miró a Harry durante unos segundos, al parecer había notado el parecido entre ambos.

Harry volvió a explicarle quien era, o quien se había inventado mejor dicho, James pareció satisfecho con la explicación y salió de allí, Harry se arrepintió de no haber tomado poción multijugos antes de ir allí, pero como no se le había ocurrido sin duda iba a tener que dar una explicación más factible para su parecido a James que un simple "casualidad".

Por suerte no hubo más interrupciones en el viaje a Hogwarts, Selene, Lily y Susan se quedaron en el compartimento con Harry y Bronwyn casi hasta el final del viaje, donde volvieron a sus compartimentos para ponerse el uniforme y recoger sus cosas, Harry y Bronwyn pasaron aproximadamente media hora solos, y la pasaron en completo silencio, tratando de mentalizarse el hecho de tener que volver a ponerse frente a unos alumnos de Hogwarts que ni siquiera conocían.

— ¿Crees que tendremos que pasar por la selección? — preguntó Bronwyn preocupada.

— Espero que no, no me gustaría tener al sombrero en mi cabeza con todo lo que sabemos.

— No creo que cuente nada… — dijo Bronwyn pero aún así no era algo que quisieran hacer.

Harry se echó a reír de repente, causando el sobresalto de Bronwyn, que le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, Harry tardó unos segundos en calmarse y poder explicar a Bronwyn el porque de su risa un tanto histérica.

— Pensaba en lo preocupados que estamos por que todo salga bien, pero lo peor que puede pasar si metemos la pata es que salvemos a nuestros padres de un futuro horrible.

— Si no pasa como tiene que pasar puede que no puedas derrotar a Voldemort. — Harry agitó una mano restándole importancia.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Por primera vez nos podemos comportar como adolescentes normales, sin ser los salvadores del mundo mágico, sin que nadie nos reconozca, solo disfrutar y ser felices, y eso creo que sé como hacerlo. — tomó a Bronwyn de la cintura y comenzó a besarla el cuello.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Y mientras Harry y Bronwyn decidían ser dos adolescentes normales en el futuro las cosas no iban del todo bien.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, mientras un punzante dolor de cabeza amenazaba con partírsela, se levantó del suelo, tocándose la nuca, donde manaba un pequeño chorro de sangre libremente, arrancó un trozo de su camiseta, de la interior que era lo único que no parecía lleno de polvo y se taponó la herida como pudo, sin poder evitar un gesto de dolor.

Vio un destello pelirrojo a unos metros de ella, corrió hacia el lugar, aunque pronto tuvo que frenar porque la resultaba muy doloroso, Ron estaba en el suelo tumbado, también parecía inconsciente, Hermione le agitó varias veces, hasta que el chico abrió los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó tocando el suelo arenoso y mirando las bajas paredes escavadas en piedra.

— Si no me equivoco… En el inframundo. — dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio con preocupación.

— ¿Y cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? — preguntó Ron. — ¿Estamos muertos? — preguntó palideciendo intensamente.

— No lo creo, supongo que el viaje en el tiempo de Bronwyn y Harry crearon una especie de brecha que nos mandó aquí.

— ¿Los demás también están aquí? — preguntó Ron.

— No lo sé, nosotros estábamos más cerca de ellos, tal vez a los demás no les llegó la honda expansiva. Pero hay algo más Ron.

— ¿Más malas noticias? — preguntó Ron temblando.

— Si yo llevó razón, en lo de la brecha temporal, podemos estar en cualquier fecha entre la nuestra y a la que fueron Harry y Bronwyn.

— ¿Y cómo volveremos? — preguntó Ron aterrado.

— Si Dumbledore lleva razón, cuando el tiempo se restaure nosotros deberíamos volver allí. Pero… — Hermione se mordió el labio, pensando en todo lo que sabía sobre el lugar donde estaban.

— ¿Pero que Hermione? — preguntó Ron con voz chillona.

— Tenemos que salir del infierno, si no… no creo que podamos volver a nuestra época, y que yo sepa, la única forma de salir del infierno, son con los poderes demoniacos…

— Si Shido está en esta época también, ¿Podrá encontrarnos? — preguntó Ron, con esperanza, el hombre no era santo de su devoción, pero lo eran aún menos los demonios que allí había.

— No mientras estemos aquí abajo, debemos encontrar la forma de salir, luego yo podré encontrarle a él, si está en esta época.

— ¿Algún plan? — preguntó Ron.

— Sí. Encontraremos a un demonio de bajo nivel y le obligaremos a ayudarnos o le ofreceremos un trato, vamos.

Hermione comenzó a andar, aún con una tira de su camiseta taponándola la herida de la nuca y Ron caminando a su lado, ambos con la varita en la mano y un lumus creado para poder ver su camino, ambos temblaban ligeramente por el miedo a lo desconocido, aún así avanzaron firmes, sin dudar, en un intento de dar ánimos al otro.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Harry y Bronwyn se montaron en uno de los carruajes, poco después Remus y Peter se montaron con ellos.

— ¿Los conocemos? — preguntó Peter a Remus en un susurro en un intento de esclarecer si los había olvidado o si solo es que no los conocía.

— Yo soy Harry y ella es Bronwyn y no nos conoces. — dijo Harry sonriendo con amabilidad. Bronwyn le miró fascinada ella no hubiera sido capaz de ser tan amable con el que consideraba la peor escoria del mundo.

— Oh, yo soy Peter y el Remus. Es que tengo muy mala memoria y a veces olvido a la gente. — el pequeño Peter se sonrojó ligeramente.

— No pasa nada, es normal.

No hablaron mucho más en el camino hasta Hogwarts, luego Harry y Bronwyn se reunieron con McGonagall antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Los chicos suspiraron sabiendo que de nuevo empezaba la pantomima.

— Harry y Bronwyn ¿verdad? Sí, el profesor Dumbledore me explicó sobre sus… circunstancias especiales. — dijo McGonagall, los chicos la sonrieron con amabilidad, preguntándose cuanto le habría contado el profesor. — Lo que no me dijo son sus apellidos.

— El es Harry McNamara y yo soy Bronwyn Troy. — improvisó Bronwyn, Harry se lo agradeció porque había estado apunto de responder Potter y Black.

— Entonces pasaremos a seleccionaros con los alumnos de primero, si eso no representa un problema para ustedes. — mencionó McGonagall y como no había ningún motivo real para negarse, lo aceptaron.

— ¿De donde has sacado esos apellidos? — preguntó Harry con curiosidad, pues no le sonaban de antes.

— De una serie muggle, no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

— Genial, pues espero que nadie la haya visto.

— Aún no existe Harry. — dijo Bronwyn sonriendo.

— Es verdad.

Cuando los alumnos de primero llegaron poco después a través del lago y los demás ya estaban sentados en el gran comedor dio comienzo la selección, Harry sonrió divertido al oír a los niños murmurando nerviosos, recordando su primer año y lo preocupado que había estado porque le mandaran de nuevo a casa.

— Primero pasaremos a seleccionar a dos alumnos que pasaran a formar parte de séptimo, Harry McNamara. — llamó McGonagall, Harry ando hacia el sombrero mucho más seguro que la primera vez, aunque la mirada de todos los demás sobre él le seguía poniendo nervioso.

Cuando se sentó en el taburete y McGonagall deslizó el sombrero en su cabeza Harry suspiró antes de empezar lo que supuso sería una larga discusión con el sombrero.

— Sí… El profesor Dumbledore me comunicó que tendría que darles una casa a dos venidos del futuro, pero no me dijo que sería un Potter uno de ellos. Un Potter — Evans.

— Pues la otra es una Black — Montgomery. — pensó Harry sin poder evitar que una sonrisa llegase a sus labios.

— Que curiosa es la magia, ¿verdad? — habló de nuevo la voz en su cabeza. — Que difícil, es asignarle casa señor Potter, veo que estuvo en Griffindor en el futuro.

— Y me gustaría seguir allí. — musitó Harry en su cabeza.

— Eso sin duda, pero tal vez debería probar en Slytherin, tal vez el cambio le agrade.

— Te aseguro que si voy a Slytherin mataré a alguien antes de que acabe el curso. — pensó Harry en Snape y el insulto que había dedicado a su madre en el tren.

— Está bien señor Potter, entonces: GRIFFINDOR. — gritó la última palabra para que la oyese todo el gran comedor y Harry se encaminó a la mesa, sentándose junto a Peter que le señalaba un par de sitios libres a su lado.

Seleccionaron a Bronwyn, que obviamente fue a parar también a Griffindor, seguramente la chica no hubiera aceptado otra cosa, se sentó junto a Harry y miró de reojo a Peter y al resto de merodeadores que estaban enfrascados en una conversación susurrada.

— ¿Por qué no le odias? — preguntó Bronwyn en un susurró bajo, asegurándose de que solo Harry la oyese.

— Según le he visto le hubiese matado Bronwyn, pero mírale, él aún es inocente, solo es un chiquillo de diecisiete años preocupado por sus notas y por sus amigos. Aún no ha traicionado, matado o ayudado a Voldemort en su regreso, debes ver la diferencia, si le condenas con tu odio, seguramente le precipites al otro lado, olvídate de todo lo que sabes del futuro y vive el día a día o no seremos capaces.

— Llevas razón. — dijo Bronwyn suspirando.

— Además me recuerda a Neville en los primeros cursos, tan tímido e introvertido… Tal vez si Peter hubiera tenido más suerte, no habría acabado allí.

— Está bien, ¿iremos a hablar con Dumbledore? — preguntó Bronwyn aceptando las palabras de su novio.

— Creo que podemos esperar a mañana, no creo que sea buena idea empezar con secretos el primer día. — dijo Harry sonriendo, sabía que los merodeadores no se fiaban del todo de ellos y estarían pendientes de si desaparecían para ir a ver a Dumbledore, y estaba tan seguro porque él hubiera hecho aquello de estar en su lugar. Una nueva aventura que los merodeadores estarían encantados de vivir.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y empezó su discurso, Harry sonrió alegre de lo familiar que parecía todo y se limitó a escuchar.


	2. Un día muy movido

Disclaimer: como sabéis nada de esto me pertenece y solo saco de aquí entretenimiento y diversión.

**2.****- UN DÍA MUY MOVIDO**

Hermione se despertó fatigada, más cansada que cuando se había ido a dormir, si es que era posible, despertó a Ron que estaba tendido a su lado, se habían pasado horas andando por el inframundo, en un intento de encontrar a alguien para poder salir de allí, pero parecía que el lugar estaba abandonado, no habían encontrado un solo demonio en todo el día, finalmente se habían dormido sobre la fría piedra, desesperados, sedientos y agotados.

— ¿Crees que encontraremos agua? — preguntó Ron. Hermione no quiso decepcionarle, porque dudaba que hubiese algo más que piedras y polvo allí. Además no tenían siquiera sus varitas, habían desaparecido en algún momento de su viaje al inframundo.

— No me puedo creer que no nos hayamos encontrado con nadie. — dijo Hermione dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la piedra que constituía el suelo.

— Yo tampoco, bueno si he de ser sincero no es que tenga muchas ganas de correr al acecho de esos demonios, pero mejor que…

— ¿Qué has dicho? — le cortó Hermione.

— Que es mejor que…

— No, no. — le volvió a cortar Hermione. — Dijiste que no tenías ganas de encontrarte con ellos.

— Bueno Hermione, es que no soy suicida, estamos en su territorio, sin armas, sin varita, y tenemos que encontrar a uno de esos seres, que tienen más poder que nosotros…

— Eso es Ron, eres un genio.

— Lo sé… — dijo Ron con orgullo. — ¿Pero por qué exactamente?

— Y si no estamos atrapados en el inframundo, si no en la grieta de tiempo, quiero decir, no tendría lógica que hubiésemos caído en el inframundo, pero si tiene lógica que hayamos caído en la grieta y que veamos el inframundo porque esta acorde con nuestro pensamientos y sentimientos.

— No te entiendo Hermione.

— Es muy simple Ron. — dijo Hermione, aunque se dio cuenta de que no era para nada simple cuando trató de volver a explicárselo. — Ya dije que no había que jugar con el tiempo. Cuando Harry y Bronwyn viajaron, rompieron el espacio tiempo y crearon una especie de grieta, imagínalo como una línea, en nuestro tiempo se ha partido porque ellos se han ido y hasta que no vuelvan no volverá a unirse, nosotros ahora estamos perdidos en algún punto de esa grieta en la línea, sin poder salir de ella. Pero técnicamente ahora somos parte de la grieta, por tanto debemos ser capaces de ir a un lado y a otro de esa grieta, tal vez si podemos ir a donde están Harry y Bronwyn y advertirles puedan ayudarnos o si podemos llegar hasta Shido el sepa como sacarnos de la grieta.

— ¿Estás segura de eso, Hermione? Yo no creo que esto sea cosa de nuestras mentes, este sitio da asco.

— Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Harry miraba fijamente la chimenea que estaba apagada porque aún hacia calor, faltaban un par de horas para que los alumnos empezaran a levantarse, pero es que él no había sido capaz de dormir, y aunque pareciera mentira su insomnio no había sido causado por los fuertes ronquidos de Peter, ni porque Remus no dejase de dar vueltas ni dos segundos en la cama, ni porque James y Sirius habían decidido que la primera noche en Hogwarts era un desperdicio pasarla durmiendo y se habían pasado todo el tiempo ideando bromas contra su blanco favorito Snape, o al menos estaba seguro de que era contra Snape, por lo menos su nombre había salido a relucir un par de veces.

Todo eso no le había impedido dormir, ninguno de sus compañeros habían sido los causantes de que no pudieran dormir y a la vez el motivo estaba estrechamente relacionado con ellos, el motivo por el que Harry Potter no pudo dormir su primera noche, por segunda vez, en el séptimo curso del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería había sido que deseaba levantarse y decirle a su padre y su padrino que Peter los iba a traicionar y a condenar a una vida en Azkaban en el caso de Sirius o muertos en el caso de James, su padre. Pero había prometido no revelar más de lo necesario, no podría salvar a su familia ni aunque quisiera, y tenía la oportunidad a alcance de la mano.

Todo eso había provocado que se pasase la noche en vela y que ahora tuviese los ojos rojos y grandes ojeras bajo estos, se pasó una mano por el cuello y el hombro, tratando de aliviar la tensión que había en estos, cerró los ojos y hundió la cara entre sus manos, había sido muy valiente antes de ir allí, había hablado con Bronwyn sobre tratar bien a Peter, él aún era inocente, pero Harry sabía que Peter había sido el principal causante de dolor en su familia, por muy inocente que fuera, no podía contener sus instintos homicidas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó una voz femenina sentándose junto a él. Harry sonrió a Selene restándole importancia.

— No es nada.

La mujer, mejor dicho, la chica, era tan parecida a como era en el futuro, no solo porque su aspecto allí era el de una chica de veinte años, un vampiro la había mordido con esa edad, cuando Voldemort atacaba la casa de los Potter, pero no solo se parecía en el aspecto a ella misma de mayor, seguía llevando esa ropa escotada y provocativa, incluso había modificado el uniforme, seguía con esa sonrisa dulce en los labios, y cuando hablaba con un chico ponía un tono de voz que Ron había descrito como "ronroneante". Si definitivamente Selene siempre sería Selene.

— Por nada no se tienen ojeras ni esa cara de pena.

— Supongo que es difícil hacerse al cambio. — sonrió Harry, tratando de sonar amigable, pero no tenía ninguna gana de hablar de aquello con la mujer.

— Estuve hablando con Sirius y James, no se fían de vosotros.

— ¿Y por qué me cuentas eso? — preguntó Harry, sin entender porque Selene traicionaba a sus amigos por un desconocido.

— Porque Sirius y James no se fían de nadie, James te oyó defender a Lily de Snape y piensa que le quieres robar protagonismo frente a Lily, y Sirius… Bueno siempre piensa mal de la gente atractiva. — dijo Selene apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá y cruzando las piernas. — Yo no creo que seáis malas personas. Y no me gusta que haya más rivalidad en Griffindor, suficiente hay con la que les tienen Lily y Susan. Procura no ligar más que Sirius y no defiendas a Lily de Snape y seréis sus amigos.

— Gracias, supongo. — dijo Harry sonriendo a la mujer.

— De nada, cariño. — dijo Selene sonriendo. — Eso no significa que no sepamos todos que escondéis un secreto, te pareces demasiado a James, pero tus ojos… Son como los de Lily y está claro que nada normal puede salir de esa mezcla. — Selene dejó escapar una risa antes de subir hacia la habitación de los merodeadores.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Tranquilízate Shido. — pidió Elektra poniéndole las manos sobre las mejillas, los ojos del chico estaban más rojos de los normales y Elektra sabía lo que pasaría si perdía el control.

— No me voy a tranquilizar, de alguna manera mi mujer esta perdida en el tiempo, eso si es que sigue viva…

La honda expansiva había creado una especia de mini explosión cuando Harry y Bronwyn habían desaparecido, llenándolo todo de humo, cuando el humo se había disipado de habían dado cuenta de que Hermione y Ron también habían desaparecido, pero ninguno pensaba que estuviesen en el pasado, al menos no en el mismo pasado que los otros dos.

Dumbledore había mandado a Lily y Susan a casa de la segunda a buscar en los libros que allí había haber si averiguaba algo, Remus hacía lo mismo con Selene en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y James y Sirius habían ido alguna de las propiedades de los Black haber si encontraban algo de utilidad.

Por supuesto Shido se había negado a sentarse en una silla y leer mientras su mujer estaba perdida a saber donde, así que había bajado al inframundo con Elektra en busca de algo más útil, sabía que ya era persona non grata en el infierno, desde que Ginny y Conner mandaban allí, pero tenía pensado que no le descubrieran, estaba reunido con alguno de los demonios que le habían sido fieles, que le seguían siendo fieles pese al reinado de la "reina de corazones".

— Hacía mucho que no pasabas por aquí. — dijo uno de los demonios, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Elektra mientras hablaba. — Espero que vengas a mejorar nuestra situación.

— En realidad aún no, me temo que debéis mejorar vuestra situación vosotros, no puedo hacer nada, ya no cuento con la simpatía de los jefes, pero vosotros… Sois libres maldita sea, no podéis dejar que os pisoteen y os maten.

— Eso es muy fácil de decir Shido, pero nuestra única opción es huir de aquí y esta es nuestra casa.

— Lo sé, pero debéis aguantar un poco más, ahora mismo hay problemas que requieren mi atención y en cuanto acabe con esto os prometo que me encargaré de que la paz vuelva al inframundo, pero para ello necesito vuestra ayuda.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — Shido sonrió ligeramente, sabía que todos ellos confiaban en él, y tenía pensado ayudarlos, pero cuando encontrase a Hermione, su mujer estaba por delante de esa panda de demonios demasiado inútiles para empezar una guerra solos.

— Necesito a alguien que tenga el poder de viajar en el tiempo y entre dimensiones.

Dos demonios se ofrecieron voluntarios para ayudarle, Shido sonrió y despidió a los demás, mientras pedía a los demonios que les explicase como usar su poder, mientras escuchaba atentamente, memorizando cada detalle. No tenía pensado colaborar con ellos, llevaba la daga de las almas escondida bajo su ropa, solo quería sus poderes, por eso quería saber todo sobre ellos.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Bronwyn y Harry iban camino del despacho de Dumbledore, mientras Harry le contaba entre susurros la conversación con Selene, habían decidido tratar esos temas en privado, si era verdad que no se fiaban de ellos podían espiarlos.

Se pararon frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, dándose cuenta de que no conocían la contraseña, por lo visto había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar, ni en el pasado, ni en el futuro.

— ¿Contraseña? — preguntó Bronwyn.

— ¿Cómo quieres que la sepa? Empieza a probar con cosas dulces. — dijo Harry riendo con suavidad.

— No entiendo porque el despacho del director tiene que tener contraseña, ¿qué haces si tienes una emergencia?

— Ir a ver a la jefa de la casa, me imagino, siempre podemos aparecer dentro.

— No puedes usar tus poderes demoniacos, Harry. Esperaremos hasta que salga.

— Queda al menos una hora hasta que empiece el desayuno, no creo que salga pronto. — trató de convencerla Harry, la verdad es que llevaba tanto tiempo sin usar sus poderes demoniacos que los echaba de menos.

— Entonces busquemos a McGonagall y pidámosla la contraseña.

— Seguro que nos la da encantada. — susurró Harry.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta para irse la gárgola se abrió sola, y Snape salió de allí, Harry y Bronwyn aprovecharon para entrar, mientras se preguntaban entre susurros lo que habría ido a hacer Snape allí el primer día de clases.

— Nosotros también estamos aquí el primer día, Harry y no es por nada malo. — trató de razonar Bronwyn.

— No, es porque hemos viajado en el tiempo, él no tiene esa excusa.

— Tú dijiste que había que tratar bien a Peter porque aún no había hecho nada, creo que hay que aplicar la misma ley a Snape.

Por suerte para Harry llegaron arriba, a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y se libró de tener que responder a Bronwyn, porque él no quería tratar bien a Snape, le había amargado sus siete años en Hogwarts y era algo que no perdonaría ni a Snape de adulto ni al joven, por mucho bien que hubiera hecho en la guerra.

Llamaron un par de veces a la puerta antes de entrar, Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio, escribiendo en un pergamino, fijó la mirada en ellos en cuento entraron y señaló unas sillas para invitarles a que se sentaran.

— Queríamos hablar con usted, profesor Dumbledore, ya que ayer con las prisas quedaron muchos temas por finiquitar.

— Ustedes dirán.

— Bueno queríamos hacerle un breve resumen de lo que nos trajo aquí, evitando ciertos detalles que como comprenderá aún no podemos revelar.

Le contaron a Dumbledore sobre los collares y los fundadores, evitando decir quienes eran los herederos o como estaban ellos relacionados con el tema, solo dijeron que le tenían que contar algo a los merodeadores para que estos pudiesen contárselo a ellos en su época y pese a los pocos detalles que habían dado estaban convencidos de que Dumbledore sabía mucho de todo aquello, sin duda ya se había imaginado de quien eran hijos. Pero no comentó nada.

— ¿Y saben donde están esos collares? — preguntó Dumbledore.

— En realidad no, pero supongo que se nos ocurrirá algo. Tal vez estén en la sala de los fundadores aún.

— Está bien, con el estómago vacío no podremos hacer nada, así que les aconsejo que vayan a desayunar y sigan fingido ser alumnos de intercambio.

— Pero no tenemos libros, ni túnicas, ni nada.

— Anoche llevaban una túnica. — dijo Dumbledore.

— Hechizamos nuestra ropa en el tren, pero no podemos llevar la ropa hechizada todo el tiempo, es agotador.

— Está bien, yo me encargo de eso, les dejaré lo necesario en sus respectivas habitaciones, ahora bajen a desayunar.

Harry y Bronwyn siguieron el consejo del profesor y bajaron a desayunar, salieron del despacho de hablando de nuevo de cómo conseguiría Dumbledore todo aquello tan rápido. En el rellano fuera del despacho oyeron un ruido, que no habrían percibido de no ser por que estaban atentos a cualquier cosa fuera de lo común.

— Es Peter. — susurró Harry señalando el que había producido el ruido, una rata corría en dirección contraria a donde estaban ellos.

— Mierda. — susurró Bronwyn, levantó la mano sin molestarse en sacar la varita y murmuró. — Obliviate.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Harry boquiabierto.

— No sabemos cuanto ha oído, tranquilo era un obliviate flojo, solo borrará la última hora, de hecho es algo que debes aprender a hacer, así será más fácil guardar el secreto.

— Vamos, anda. — susurró Harry tirando nuevamente de Bronwyn hacia el gran comedor, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la táctica de Bronwyn, pero debía reconocer que era buena idea. — Debemos tener cuidado a partir de ahora.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Creo que pensar en Harry y Bronwyn sería más impreciso que pensar en Shido. — Hermione y Ron llevaban un rato discutiendo, habían llegado a la conclusión que un pensamiento positivo.

— Solo quieres pensar en Shido porque es tu novio.

— No Ron, quiero pensar en Shido porque es mi marido y porque si le contamos lo que pasa nos podrá ayudar en cualquier momento de su vida. Si pensamos en Harry y Bronwyn imagínate que aparecemos cuando Harry tiene seis años y no tiene ni idea de que es mago, ¿qué puede hacer?

— ¿Y si aparecemos cuando Shido tiene seis años que va a hacer? — preguntó Ron molesto, el hombre seguía sin caerle del todo bien.

— Pues si aparecemos cuando Shido tiene seis años nos podrá ayudar Alex. — se defendió Hermione. Alex era el padre de Shido y aunque padre e hijo no tenían buena relación Alex era un buen mago, había sido su profesor en Hogwarts y sin duda sabía mucho de magia.

— Está bien. — dijo Ron sabiendo que tenía la batalla perdida con Hermione.

Se dieron la mano, cerraron los ojos y pensaron en Shido, cuando volvieron a abrirlo la escena de su alrededor había cambiado, por desgracia seguían estando en el inframundo o eso parecía.

— Tal vez no haya salido bien. — susurró Hermione.

— Yo creo que sí. Se oyen pasos. — dijo Ron, Hermione y él se escondieron parcialmente tras una pared, para ver a quien pertenecían los pasos sin que les viesen a ellos.

Los pasos cruzaron por delante de la pared donde estaban escondidos, los chicos se asomaron con cautela, seguían sin tener sus varitas y el inframundo no era un lugar muy seguro.

— Es Shido. — susurró Ron aliviado tras mirar.

— No lo es. — susurró Hermione tirando de su amigo para volver a esconderse mientras el supuesto "Shido" se giraba, para ver quien le había llamado.

— ¿De qué hablas? Claro que lo es. — susurró Ron.

— No. Shido no lleva así de corto el pelo desde que le conocimos en sexto, le dije que no me gustaba y se lo dejó más largo. — Hermione se sonrojó tras esa declaración.

— Tal vez se haya cortado el pelo.

— Claro ¿yo desaparezco y él se dedica a cortarse el pelo?

— A lo mejor hemos aparecido cuando estábamos en sexto. — sugirió Ron.

— No lo sé. — susurró Hermione saliendo poco a poco del escondite, para buscar a Shido, si podía verle sabría si era él o no.

Siguieron las huellas que Shido había dejado en el fino polvo del suelo hasta una sala circular, se asomaron con cuidado, desde la puerta, Shido estaba sentado en un trono con una chica sentada sobre sus rodillas, la mujer le besaba el cuello, Hermione dejó de mirar, si no era Shido era su gemelo idéntico, de eso no había duda, pero no entendía que hacia él allí con una mujer, nunca le había gustado estar mucho tiempo en el inframundo, decía que sacaba lo peor de él.

— ¿Por qué espiáis al rey? — dijo una voz potente desde atrás.

Hermione y Ron se dieron la vuelta despacio, deseando poder salir de allí de nuevo, el hombre que había hablado medía más de dos metros y además parecía culturista. Hermione trató de hablar, pero se sentía demasiado intimidada para hacerlo.

El hombre los sujetó a cada uno de un brazo y los arrastró dentro de la sala circular donde estaba Shido, el hombre los miró un rato con una rubia ceja alzada en un perfecto arco, antes de volver a concentrarse en la chica que estaba sentada sobre él.

— Puedes matarlos o mejor… Mátale a él, a los chicos les gustará la diversión que ella puede darles.

— Espera Shido, yo… yo… — a Hermione no la salían las palabras por primera vez, no podía decirle que estaban casados porque él tal vez no la creyese. — Soy amiga de Bronwyn.

Shido se puso de pie, parecía haberse olvidado de que allí tenía a una mujer porque la tiró al suelo sin miramientos y se acercó a Hermione, que la cogió por el cuello, la chica trató de luchar, sin apenas fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

— Bronwyn está muerta y te aconsejo que no vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre. — susurró el demonio mientras lanzaba a Hermione contra el suelo.

— ¿Muerta? No puede ser. — Hermione se acarició el cuello donde Shido le había apretado. — Ella no está muerta.

— Salid de aquí. — ordenó Shido al demonio culturista y a la chica que le besaba momentos atrás. — ¿Qué sabes tú de Bronwyn?

— Vale sé que esto te va a sonar muy raro, nosotros no somos de aquí, venimos de otra dimensión, donde Bronwyn está viva y tú eres bueno. — explicó Hermione, tratando de dar a su voz un tinte tierno pese al miedo que sentía. Aquel hombre parecía tener el aspecto de Shido, pero estaba segura de que dentro no quedaría mucho de él.

— Poder viajar entre planos. — susurró Shido interesado mientras dirigía su mano hacia una daga que colgaba de su cinturón y que Hermione reconoció sin problemas.

— No somos demonios, no tenemos ese poder, tuvimos un accidente mágico y quedamos atrapados aquí. Así que guarda eso.

— ¿Cómo sabes…? — pero Hermione le cortó.

— ¿Qué tratas de robarnos poderes que no tenemos? — preguntó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, al fin podía responder a algo que sabía. — Porque Bronwyn y tú me dejasteis ese arma para que lo protegiera de Tate, sabes que no miento Shido, puedes notar mi aura oscurecida por la daga, tú me explicaste que una vez que tocas la daga tú aura queda marcada para siempre.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Come algo, Harry. — le dijo Bronwyn empujando unas tostadas hacia él.

— No tengo hambre, Bronwyn. — respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, pero le dio un mordisco a la tostada para que Bronwyn no se enfadase.

— ¿Es por lo del hechizo? Ya te he dicho que lo siento. — dijo Bronwyn bajando el tono, después del obliviate que había echado a Peter el chico había estado muy pálido y callado todo el desayuno, causando gestos de preocupación en sus amigos y miradas de desconfianza hacia ellos. — Tal vez me pasase de intensidad, pero se pondrá bien en un par de horas.

— No estoy enfadado, Bronwyn. — dijo Harry cansado de que le preguntase lo mismo. — Voy hacia clase ¿vale?

Bronwyn hundió la cabeza entre las manos cuando Harry se fue, sabía que le estaba agobiando, igual que sabía que al chico la pasaba algo que no quería contarla y temía que estuviese dudando sobre que podía o no contarle a sus padres, ella le entendía, si estuviera en su mano salvaría a Lily y a James y evitaría doce años de Azkaban para su padre, pero si hacía eso se arriesgaba a que nadie pudiese matar a Voldemort.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Lily sentándose junto a Bronwyn.

— Eso creo, hombres… — murmuró Bronwyn intentando sonreír, y hacer pasar el enfado por una riña de novios.

— Y que lo digas. — dijo Susan sentándose al otro lado de Bronwyn. — Cuando piensas que hay alguno en condiciones, descubres que solo es otro gilipollas más.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — preguntó Bronwyn ligeramente divertida.

— Nada. — dijo de malhumor.

— Había quedado con un Ravenclaw para dar una vuelta antes de desayunar y no ha aparecido.

— Vaya… Lo siento. — dijo Bronwyn mirando a Sirius y James que se reían y tosían tratando de disimularlo, la chica estaba segura de que ellos habían tenido algo que ver. Susan siguió la mirada de Bronwyn y vio a los merodeadores reírse.

— ¿Crees que han tenido algo que ver? — preguntó Susan frunciendo el ceño, lo que al parecer causó la risa de James y Sirius de nuevo. — Voy a matarlos. — susurró Susan con los dientes apretados.

— Deberíamos vengarnos de ellos. — susurró Lily. — Se divierten amargándonos, pues en un juego al que podemos jugar todos.

— Genial, en que estás pensando. — preguntó Susan mientras dedicaba una sonrisa radiante a los merodeadores, para molestarlos.

— ¿Te apuntas Bronwyn? — preguntó Lily.

— Depende de lo que planeéis, luego me lo contáis, yo voy a ver a Harry.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— No creo que eso sea buena idea Shido. — susurró Elektra, llevaba un rato tratando de convencer al hombre de que no se apuñalara. — Podrías coger sida o cualquier otra enfermedad.

— No seas ridícula, lo único que voy a coger va a ser los poderes de ese demonio al que he matado, para poder salvar a mi mujer, y solo será un cortecito.

Shido no le dio más vueltas y se cortó en el estómago, sabía que cuanto más profunda fuese la herida más probabilidades habría de que los poderes fueran más poderosos, dejó que la magia le recorriese, sintiendo el dolor, pero evitó hacer ningún ruido, para que Elektra no se asustara, o mejor aún para que no le regañase, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, si el moría estaba bien siempre y cuando Hermione estuviese a salvo.

— Vamos, te llevaré a Hogwarts con los demás, para que les ayudes a buscar algo.

— ¿Para que vamos a buscar nada? Si ya puedes viajar entre dimensiones y en el tiempo, puedes buscarla tú.

— Sí pero no es tan fácil, cualquier cosa me puede servir de ayuda.

— Está bien. — susurró Elektra. — Pero yo quiero ir contigo a buscarlos, también tengo ganas de encontrar a Ron.

— Ya veremos. — susurró Shido, no quería arriesgar a más gente, podía perderse entre dimensiones, y no quería perder también a Elektra.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Hermione paseaba encerrada en la jaula a la que Shido les había mandado, Ron permanecía sentado con la espalda contra la pared. Shido finalmente había decidido ayudarles, pero como no se fiaba de ellos los había encerrado en esa celda donde no se podía usar magia, aunque no tenían demasiada magia que usar.

— Te dije que debíamos haber pensado en Harry.

— Venga ya, está averiguando en que dimensión estamos ¿no?

— No sé de que nos servirá saber que pasó hace dieciocho años. — dijo Ron molesto.

— Pues de mucho Ronald, si sabemos que le pasó a Harry de niño sabremos como es la dimensión en la que estamos. Y no sé por qué pero no me gusta nada como pinta la cosa.

— Solo porque tu novio es el rey de los demonios.

— No es mi novio Ronald, es mi marido, te lo he dicho mil veces, de hecho creo recordar que te invité a la boda, aunque no aparecieras.

— Estaba ocupado. — dijo Ron, aunque se le pusieron las orejas muy rojas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco molesta, se podía imaginar porque el chico no había ido a su boda, se había casado nada más acabar séptimo, curso durante el cual el chico había insistido en el error que cometía, sostenía que Shido era un asalta cunas además de un demonio peligroso, consideraba que Hermione se estaba equivocando y que no debería casarse con él, así que cuando se casaron seguramente Ron había considerado menos hipócrita no ir a la boda, aunque la había mandado una carta con una perfecta excusa y un justificante de San Mungo que Hermione había roto y tirado, molesta por la traición de su amigo.

Desde entonces Hermione y Ron no se habían visto, hasta que Harry los había llamado para comentarles lo de su viaje, los chicos habían hecho como que no había pasado nada, no había vuelto a sacar el tema a relucir hasta que Hermione había dicho aquello segundos antes y ante el enrojecimiento de Ron consideró que era mala idea seguir hablando de aquello.

Hermione volvió a pasear molesta, de cierta forma sabía que Ron llevaba razón Shido ahora era el rey del inframundo, no estaba muy segura de si estaba en algún tipo de dimensión paralela o es que Harry y Bronwyn habían cambiado de alguna forma el tiempo.

Shido volvió una hora después más o menos, y les explicó que había tardado tanto porque había estado hablando con Voldemort, Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse al oír aquello, no porque hubiese dicho el nombre de Voldemort, como le había pasado a Harry, si no por pensar que tenía tanta familiaridad con el mago oscuro como para ir a hablar con él, como el que visita a un amigo.

— Comentó que uno de sus hombres más fieles, un tal… colagusano o algo así, le había comentado que si mataba a Lily Potter su sacrificio protegería al bebé Potter así que no la mató, solo la dejó inconsciente y mató al bebé.

— Scabbers rata traidora. — murmuró Ron molesto.

Entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar, Ron se acercó a Hermione y la sujetó de la mano, de alguna forma los dos sabían lo que significaba ese temblor, Shido les miró con el ceño fruncido, seguramente preguntándose que pasaba entre ellos, pero con un último temblor todo desapareció de nuevo, incluido Shido.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Sabes Harry. — la voz de Sirius sobresaltó al chico que estaba sentado en el suelo frente al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era la clase que le tocaba después del desayuno. — Nosotros el primer año que estuvimos aquí nos perdíamos continuamente, sin embargo vosotros no parecéis tener ningún problema para encontrar los sitios.

— Tenemos buena memoria. — Harry resopló, sin duda habían descuidado muchos detalles, con los que debían haber tenido más cuidado.

— Yo no lo creo, ¿y tú Sirius? — preguntó James.

— Entonces ¿para que me preguntáis? Si no me vais a creer. — dijo Harry molesto, después de tantos años queriendo conocer a sus padres, estaba claro que no iba a ser una visita tan agradable como había supuesto.

— Verás Harry… — Sirius se sentó al lado de Harry y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras James se sentaba al otro lado de Harry. — Queremos confiar en vosotros de verdad, pero nos lo ponéis muy difícil.

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada, si de verdad supieran de donde venía y porque si que tendrían motivos para desconfiar, sin embargo solo desconfiaban porque tenían una absurda rivalidad adolescente.

— Mirad chicos, sé que no me conocéis, pero yo sé como sois, os creéis los reyes del colegio, y tal vez lo seáis, realmente no me interesa vuestra corona… — pasó el brazo por los hombros de Sirius. — Ni vuestras chicas. — pasó el otro brazo por encima de los hombros de James. — Realmente solo quiero ser vuestro compañero, tal vez amigo con el tiempo, no tenéis motivos para desconfiar.

— Tampoco tenemos motivos para confiar.

— Bueno pues ni confiéis ni desconfiéis hasta que encontréis motivos. — dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantándose del suelo.

Bronwyn apareció en ese momento, miró la estampa durante un segundo, antes de apoyarse contra la pared, parecía algo ofendida por el trato que la había dado Harry, así que no comento nada, no era un tema que quisiera tratar delante de su padre y de James.

— No miraste lo que te había dado tu padre. — le recordó Harry a Bronwyn, sentía curiosidad.

— Cierto, lo olvidé. Luego lo vemos.

— ¡Harry! — Bronwyn y el nombrado se giraron al oír la voz de Ron, mirándole boquiabiertos durante el rato que él y Hermione tardaron en llegar hasta ellos.

— ¡Qué alegría veros! — Hermione se abrazó a Harry, que la devolvió el abrazo torpemente.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — preguntó Bronwyn. Los merodeadores miraban atentamente la escena.

— Bueno… Eh… esto… — dijo Hermione, mirando a los merodeadores. — Dumbledore nos dio permiso para venir a saludaros, pasábamos por aquí.

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? — preguntó Ron.

— Yo creo que no. — dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

— No importa, no podemos quedarnos muchos, de alguna forma vuestro viaje a desencadenado una reacción en cadena… Y ahora no podemos dejar de viajar… — dijo Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos para que entendieran el significado oculto.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? — preguntó Harry.

— Solo tener cuidado con lo que habláis delante de… Scabbers. — dijo Ron.

— Sí, él se lo cuenta todo a Voldemort y eso puede mataros. — dijo Hermione, y de pronto todo empezó a temblar de nuevo, Ron y ella salieron corriendo para que los merodeadores no les vieran desapararecer.

Harry y Bronwyn no volvieron a hablar, ambos trataban de aceptar las palabras de Ron y Hermione, de entender lo que les estaba pasando a sus amigos, pero era demasiado duro para poder digerirlo tan rápido, Harry se dejó caer contra la pared de piedra, mientras el resto de alumnos empezaban a llegar.

Extrañamente James y Sirius no comentaron nada, parecían haber entendido la preocupación de Bronwyn y Harry o tal vez solo estaban tratando de entender todo lo que habían dicho los otros chicos, de cualquier forma Harry agradeció su silencio, porque se sentía demasiado culpable sin necesidad de sus comentarios.

Por suerte para Harry la clase se abrió en ese momento, que pudo dejar de torturarse, entró y se sentó en primera fila, en parte por una costumbre adquirida de Hermione y en parte porque en la última se sentaron los merodeadores y no quería, ni podía, estar cerca de ellos en ese instante.

— Estarán bien, Harry, me apuesto lo que quieras a que Shido está removiendo cielo e infierno, literalmente, buscándolos, y los encontrará.

— Lo sé, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor en estos momentos, están así por nuestra culpa.

— No fue idea nuestra venir aquí Harry, y no estuvimos de acuerdo en ningún momento.

— Eso no cambia que finalmente vinimos y que eso ha traído consecuencias, tenía que haber escuchado a Hermione.

— Harry… Tu magia. — los ojos del chico empezaban a oscurecerse y Bronwyn sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa, que su magia se descontrolaba.

— Tranquila, es solo que aquí me cuesta más dominarlo.

El profesor entró en ese momento, un hombre de unos veinticinco, tal vez algo más, con el pelo rapado y los ojos de color negro. Dijo que su nombre era Conner, nombre que les resultó muy familiar a Harry y Bronwyn pero no estaban seguros de por qué.

Les dio una clase sobre las maldiciones imperdonables, por suerte para Harry no fue tan práctica como la que les había dado Moody en cuarto curso, no estaba seguro de poder ver de nuevo como torturaban a unos animales indefensos.

Harry pensó que solo unos días atrás él era el profesor, le gustaba aquel puesto, los alumnos le respetaban, igual que pasaba con Mcgonagall y con Snape, guardaban silencio cuando el entraba a clase y no hablaban entre ellos hasta que finalizaba, procuraba enseñar todo lo que él no había aprendido.

Siempre había pensado que sería auror, desde que supo lo que era un auror había soñado con serlo, pero desde que mató a Voldemort, había dejado de querer aquello, sentía que ya había luchado con magos oscuros demasiado tiempo, lo cual no quería decir que no fuese a prestar su ayuda si volvía a aparecer un mago oscuro, solo significaba que quería enseñarle a los demás lo que él había tenido que aprender por su cuenta, no quería que más niños murieran como habían muerto sus compañeros de Hogwarts por culpa de un mago oscuro.

Ni Bronwyn ni él prestaron demasiada atención a la clase, porque ya sabían todo lo que ese hombre podía contarles, Harry recorrió la sala con la mirada, los merodeadores charlaban entre susurros, Harry supuso que ponían al día a Remus y Peter de lo sucedido con Hermione y Ron.

Cuando acabaron las clases de ese día fueron a la sala de los menesteres, seguramente en un intento por estar solos, ya que en la sala común estaban James y Sirius, en la biblioteca Lily y Remus y los demás seguramente estaban por los terrenos.

— He traído el saquito que me dio Sirius. — dijo Bronwyn poniéndolo entre ellos.

— ¿Todavía te da miedo que explote? — dijo Harry riéndose.

— Un poco sí. — reconoció la chica avergonzada.

Harry tomó el saquito y lo abrió, había un montón de galeones dentro, abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos cruzaron una mirada antes de sacar un sobre que había también dentro del saquito.

— Creo que Sirius consideró que necesitaríamos dinero. — dijo Bronwyn con una sonrisa.

— ¿De dónde ha sacado tanto dinero Sirius? — preguntó Harry.

— De lo que le dio el ministerio, para según ellos reparar: "un pequeño error que no se les debe tener en cuenta"

— Menos mal que Fudge ya no es ministro.

Harry abrió el sobre, que era muy pasado, una moneda, algo más grande que un galeón estaba dentro, también era de oro, Harry la sacó y la observó, tenía una S grabada en un lado y una B en el otro, Harry pasó el dedo por el borde de la S antes de darle la moneda a Harry.

— Lee la carta en voz alta por favor. — pidió Bronwyn mientras miraba la moneda.

Queridos Harry y Bronwyn:

Soy consciente de que os hemos mandado a un lugar que no pertenecéis, del que no conocéis nada y que sin duda no os gustará, en esa época éramos descuidados, desconfiados e idiotas, aparte de muchas otras cosas, que no vienen al caso.

Pero confío que entendáis que nuestras motivaciones no son las mismas que las vuestras, mientras que vosotros habéis sido maduros desde que aprendisteis a andar prácticamente, nosotros no nos tuvimos que preocupar de esas cosas hasta séptimo, aquel año fue el de los grandes cambios, murieron los padres de James y eso nos sentó un poco la cabeza, y nos hizo unirnos cuando también murieron los de Susan.

En parte por eso queríamos que vierais lo que vivimos allí, no solo os hemos mandado por lo de los fundadores, que también, queremos que aprendáis lo que vivimos y nos comprendáis, seguro que lo entenderéis cuando volváis.

A parte de esto también quería deciros que tengáis cuidado con lo que nos contéis, no podéis evitar ciertos acontecimientos. Espero que aprendáis a ser pacientes y disfrutéis del "viaje"

Firmado:

Sirius Black.

PDT: La moneda os servirá para demostrar que venís del futuro, guardarla hasta que llegue el momento adecuado.

— Bueno aparte de lo de la moneda no hay nada nuevo. — dijo Bronwyn. — Sirius tiene esa costumbre de escribir mucho y no decir nada.

Ambos rieron, aliviados por el mensaje de Sirius, tal vez el hombre llevaba razón y debían disfrutar y relajarse un poco, por primera vez en su vida podían darse a la buena vida.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Creo que el Ravenclaw había quedado con Susan no con Lily. — dijo Sirius divertido.

— ¿Y yo que sabía? — se quejó James y se hecho a reír.

— Ha merecido la pena por ver la cara de fastidio de las dos. — dijo James y los dos rieron. — ¿Pero no ibas a dejar en paz a Lily? — preguntó Sirius mientras guiñaba el ojo a una chica de quinto que le miraba desde el otro lado de la sala común.

— Sí, la he dejado de pedir salir, pero eso no significa que pueda salir con otro. Cuando se descuide volveré a por ella. Me echará tanto de menos que aceptará salir conmigo.

— Deberías hacer como yo, disfruta la vida James.

— Ni siquiera sabes como se llama. — dijo James mirando a la chica de quinto que tonteaba con su amigo.

— ¿Qué importa? No me voy a casar con ella, solo a pasar un rato divertido, luego nos vemos Cornamenta.

Sirius se levantó y se dirigió a la chica, la pasó un brazo por los hombros y la dijo algo al oído, la chica rió tontamente, mientras James ponía los ojos en blanco, quería a Sirius como un hermano, pero no estaba totalmente de acuerdo en la forma de ligar del chico, las chicas se enamoraban de él y cuando obtenía lo que quería pasaba de ellas, aunque James no era el más indicado para hablar de eso, ya que él también había hecho aquello varias veces.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— ¿Por qué estás tan seria Lily? — preguntó Remus, habían ido juntos a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes, pero la chica no mostraba su acostumbrado buen humor.

— Por nada. — dijo la chica, aunque se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Puedes contármelo si quieres, no se lo contaré a James.

Lily se preguntó como sabría Remus que aquello tenía que ver con James, sabía que podía confiar en él, ya le había contado cosas antes y él no la había delatado, pero aquello no significaba que tuviese que ser su confesor. Aunque quería hablar con alguien y sabía que Susan la mandaría a la enfermería por tener delirios y que Selene se emocionaría pensando cosas que no eran.

— Es que normalmente Ja… Potter se pasa todo el verano mandándome cartas y regalos, pero este año no me ha mandado ni una, y en el tren me dijo que no me pediría salir más, me preguntaba… bueno… — Lily se sonrojó un poco más y Remus se echó a reír, lo que causó malas miradas de unos Ravenclaw que había cerca.

— ¿Quieres saber si está con otra? — preguntó cuando pudo dejar de reír. Lily asintió, tratando de parecer desinteresada, pero fracasando frente a los ojos de un experto mentiroso.

— Pues no, no es así, él te quiere Lily, te quiere de verdad, no es un capricho ni nada parecido, no creo que sea capaz de estar con otra, o al menos no más haya de la… satisfacción momentánea. Si no te ha mandado cartas, ni te acosa, es por la influencia positiva de Selene, ella le pidió que te dejase respirar un poco.

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacerle caso a Selene? Yo llevo pidiéndole eso años…

— Porque Selene le dijo que era lo mejor para ti y él te quiere. — dijo Remus sonriendo. Se daba cuenta de que algo había cambiado en la pelirroja.

— Deja de repetir que me quiere, Potter solo se quiere a si mismo, a su pelo desordenado y a su escoba de carreras. No es capaz de querer a nadie más, si sintiera amor, no sería tan cruel con los demás.

Remus se encogió de hombros, sabía que lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria a la chica, ya se daría cuenta con el tiempo de que James no era malo, solo infantil, igual que Sirius, Peter y el mismo, pero eso no tenía porque ser algo malo, no siempre al menos.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Sabes que deberíamos estar haciendo los deberes con Lily y Remus, luego no nos dejaran copiarnos. — dijo Selene, pero siguió tumbada sobre la hierba, con Susan a un lado y Peter al otro.

— Venga ya, pronto empezará el frío, no quiero perder el poco sol que queda. — dijo Susan.

— Yo no quiero empezar tan pronto los deberes, si no el curso se me hará muy largo.

— Sí, Peter lleva razón. — dijo Selene sonriendo. — Me encanta el sol.

— Por cierto ¿habéis visto a Brianne?

— No, Peter. Deberías decirla que te gusta, seguro que la gustas. — dijo Selene.

Brianne era una chica de Hufflepuff que solo soportaban porque se llevaba bien con Lily y Peter. Era una chica rubia, delgada, con ojos azules, algo bajita y muy tímida. Se había empezado a juntar con ellos en un intento de liarse con Sirius, más tarde había dejado pasar al moreno al ver que no podía tener nada con él y se había centrado en Peter. El cual se mostraba más que satisfecho con las atenciones de la chica.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Hermione mientras miraba por encima de una pared derrumbada, podía ver un césped abrasado y lleno de escombros.

— Creo que seguimos en Hogwarts.

Ron miraba al lado contrario que Hermione, esta se dio la vuelta y pudo ver la chimenea de la sala común de Griffindor, pero estaba medio derruida al igual que el resto de la sala común y el retrato parecía haber desaparecido, los chicos se acercaron con miedo al hueco, temiendo lo que pudiesen encontrarse fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Como dije aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero sinceramente que os guste, y me gustaría que me dejarais reviews para saber que pensáis de la historia y saber si queréis que la siga o no, gracias!<strong>


	3. JAMES POTTER

**3.****— JAMES POTTER**

Harry se bebió de un trago la poción para dormir sin soñar que habían robado Bronwyn y él de la enfermería, ya llevaban una semana en 1977 y la cosa no había ido a mejor, apenas había conseguido dormir, por lo que Bronwyn le había convencido para coger la poción y por primera vez consiguió conciliar el sueño.

Hasta la madrugada al menos, cuando Sirius le despertó agitándole con fuerza, Harry le miró molesto, antes de darse la vuelta en un infructuoso intento de dormirse de nuevo. Aunque cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a James al otro lado agitándole también.

—Venga Harry despierta, sabemos tu secreto.

—Sí, seguro. —susurró Harry antes de ponerse boca abajo para no oírlos, subiendo las almohadas en un intento de no oírlos.

—Hemos mandado una nota a Bronwyn para que venga también.

—Pues suerte. Se lo contáis a ella y ya me hará un resumen. —susurró Harry, que sabía que por mucho que supieran o creyeran saber los merodeadores no estarían ni cerca de la verdad.

Bronwyn entró en la habitación de los chicos y cerró la puerta, mirándolos desde allí con curiosidad, prefería estar en la cama, pero también tenía curiosidad por saber que querían los merodeadores.

—Por cierto Sirius. —dijo Bronwyn mientras les devolvía la nota que la habían mandado y la chica se acercaba a la cama por una petición silenciosa de Harry—. Cuando quieras escribir una carta haciéndote pasar por otra persona, primero aprende a escribir el nombre y luego no pongas expresiones que solo tú usas.

—¿Qué has puesto? —preguntó Remus quitándole la nota—. ¿"Nenita"? — preguntó al leerla.

—Haberla escrito vosotros listos. —se quejó Sirius—. ¿Cómo sabías que era mía?

—Porque eres al único que le he oído decir eso de nenita.

Bronwyn se echó a reír, acompañada por Remus, James y Peter, mientras Harry tiraba de ella y la metía debajo de las mantas con él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, hacia mucho que no dormían juntos y lo echaba de menos. Bronwyn se dejó hacer aún sonriendo.

—¡Venga ya! — se quejó James. — No queremos ver porno, queremos que confeséis.

—¿Confesar qué? — preguntó Bronwyn mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no les sigas el juego, que si no van a estar toda la noche con esta tontería.

—Venga ya, escuchar sus teorías conspirativas dos minutos y luego nos vamos todos a dormir. —pidió Remus, que estaba sentado en la cama de Peter mirando a los demás, y se le empezaba a notar la cercanía de la luna.

—Esta bien, soltadlo. —dijo Harry abriendo los ojos lo suficiente para que supieran que escuchaba.

—Sois testigos protegidos. —Harry se sentó bruscamente en la cama, era una excusa bastante buena.

—¿Cómo… cómo…? —fingió ponerse nervioso, esperando que ellos hablasen de nuevo.

—Fue por lo que dijeron vuestros amigos, que no podían dejar de viajar porque no estabais… —dijo Sirius.

—Por eso pensamos que tal vez Voldemort os perseguía y los persigue a ellos porque os conoce. —puntualizó James.

—Y por lo de ese tal Scabbers que es un traidor. —dijo Peter.

—Nos habéis descubierto chicos, pero debéis entender que si habláis de estos con alguien arriesgaréis nuestra vida. —dijo Bronwyn.

—¿Y no estáis arriesgando nuestra vida estando aquí? —preguntó Remus, que al parecer no aceptaba del todo la teoría de sus amigos.

—Voldemort teme a Dumbledore, no hará nada mientras estemos aquí.

—Por eso no nos dejan salir del castillo. —aclaró Harry, de verdad que la teoría de los merodeadores podía simplificarles mucho la vida.

—¿Qué habéis hecho? Para que os persigan quiero decir. —preguntó James interesado.

—No sabía que había que hacer algo para molestar a ese loco psicópata. —dijo Harry molesto, no quería enfadarse con ellos, pero no soportaba saber que los iban a matar.

—Realmente no queremos hablar de eso ahora, aún no estamos preparados. —mintió Bronwyn, los merodeadores parecieron aceptarlo porque se fueron a sus respectivas camas.

—¿Te quedas a dormir? —preguntó Harry acariciándola el brazo.

—Claro.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—¿Y cual es el plan? —preguntó la chica en un susurró, no le gustaba nada la tesitura que estaba tomando esa extraña búsqueda—. ¿Ir de dimensión en dimensión buscando un atisbo de su magia?

—Me muevo siguiendo su magia, Elektra, tarde o temprano daremos con ellos.

—Sí, seguro. —musitó Elektra, aunque no quiso llevarle la contraría, Shido parecía frenético.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? — susurró Hermione mirando las escaleras derruidas, no reconocían prácticamente nada del Hogwarts que había sido su hogar.

—No lo sé. — Ron parecía tan afectado como ella.

—No podemos bajar, no por aquí al menos.

—Pues será mejor que busquemos una forma, no quiero quedarme aquí.

La sala común que antes había sido un lugar donde se sentían tranquilos y a "salvo" ahora era algo frío y derruido, les dolía verlo tan deteriorado, así que fueron por el vestíbulo, el único camino por el que podían avanzar, Hermione iba delante, andando con cuidado, temían que el suelo cediera bajo ellos, un miedo muy coherente si se miraba alrededor, no entendían que podía haber pasado para que Hogwarts tuviese esa aspecto, pero sin duda no había sido nada bueno.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Ron señalando al primer piso, se podía ver porque no había suelo en ninguna planta.

—Parece… gente. — dijo Hermione.

Y llevaba razón, parecía haber gente tumbada en el piso inferior, entre los escombros, ninguno se movía, Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada preocupada, no querían decirlo en voz alta, pero temían que esos cuerpos pudiesen ser los suyos, ya habían descubierto con anterioridad que Harry y Bronwyn estaban muertos en esas dimensiones, y era posible que ellos también lo estuvieran.

—Vamos, busquemos una forma de bajar. — dijo Ron empujando ligeramente a Hermione, no solucionarían nada allí parados.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Sirius bajó temprano del dormitorio, Remus sostenía que no creía que los dos nuevos fuesen "testigos protegidos" como James y él habían pensado, no sabía que pensar, estaba claro que tenían muchos secretos, y quizás no eran testigos protegidos, pero estaba claro que estaban en contra de Voldemort, además Remus no había sido capaz de buscar otra explicación y eso era bastante pausible.

Se iba a sentar en el sofá, cuando vio a Selene tumbada en él a lo ancho, con los pies sobre el respaldo y la cabeza colgando, la miró durante un rato en silencio, esperando a ver si ella notaba su presencia, pero estaba demasiado entretenida mirando la chimenea del revés.

—Vale Selene, ¿me explicas que haces? —preguntó sentándose en la mesa frente a ella.

—Yo te explico lo que quieras Sirius. —dijo Selene sonriendo, aunque cabeza abajo quedaba un tanto raro. Probablemente otra persona se hubiese levantado rápidamente avergonzada y hubiera fingido que no pasaba nada, pero ese no era el estilo de Selene—. Pensaba que estaría bien ser un murciélago.

—¿Sabes, Selene? Creo que deberías ponerte bien, la sangre está inundándote el cerebro.

—No es eso Sirius. —no obstante se sentó bien en el sofá, quedando frente a Sirius—. Quiero ser un animago ilegal, así cuando mis padres traten de torturarme me transformaré y me esconderé, hay muchos murciélagos en casa, no me descubrirán.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerte un animago ilegal? —preguntó Sirius.

La acarició los rizos castaños, deseaba matar a los padres de la chica, sabía todo lo que la hacían y no entraba en su cabeza como podían torturar a una persona tan dulce y buena como Selene, y sabía que las torturas no era lo único que la hacían. Pero era algo de lo que la chica no acostumbraba a hablar con nadie, y él trataba de no recordárselo.

—Tú me enseñarás.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius mientras se atragantaba con su propia saliva por la sorpresa.

—Venga ya, no soy tonta Sirius, sé lo de tus viajes al bosque con Remus, lo descubrí a principios del año pasado. Y déjame decirte que eres un perrito precioso.

—No nos delatarás ¿verdad? —preguntó Sirius pálido.

—Claro que no, ¿quién crees que soy? Solo quiero ser un murciélago.

—Lo hablaré con los chicos a ver que podemos hacer. —la besó en la frente con dulzura—. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

—Claro. —Selene se levantó con la ayuda de Sirius, la verdad es que la postura la había mareado un poco, tendría que perfeccionar aquello.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—¿Habéis visto a Sirius? —preguntó James, mientras despertaba a todos y ponía la habitación patas arriba.

—¿Me puedes recordar que pida a Dumbledore una habitación lejos de ellos? —preguntó Harry mientras metía la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—Se ha ido a desayunar temprano James. —dijo Remus molesto, la cercanía de la luna llena ya empezaba a hacer mella en su humor—. Y si no hubiera sido así, no creo que estuviese dentro de los zapatos de Peter. —murmuró el hombre lobo porque James revisaba en cada rincón de la habitación—. ¿Por qué no bajas con él y dejas a los demás dormir en paz?

—Ten amigos para esto. —dijo James, suficientemente alto para que le oyeran todos los de la habitación, mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando localizó a su amigo le gritó desde la puerta, mientras andaba hacia él—. ¡Qué traición Sirius Black, no me esperaba esto de ti!

Sirius le miró con curiosidad, James se encogió de hombros, no estaba enfadado con él, pero le gustaba ser el centro de atención y había conseguido que todas las miradas se posasen en él.

—¿Qué te ha dado esta mañana, James? —preguntó Selene mientras mordisqueaba una tostada que quemaba.

—Y lo dijo la que estaba cabeza abajo en un sillón.

—¿Qué hacías cabeza abajo, Selene? —preguntó James divertido, mientras se untaba una tostada, seguramente alguna broma se había empezado a formar en su cabeza.

—Me vais a enseñar a ser un animago. —a James se le cayó la tostada, antes incluso de que esta pudiese acercarse a su boca, y clavó la mirada en Sirius esperando una explicación—. Aunque sigo diciendo que debería ser anibruja, lo otro es discriminatorio.

—Yo no te he dicho que te vayamos a ayudar, Selene, he dicho que lo hablaría con ellos. —Sirius pasó por alto el estallido "revolucionario", de la chica.

—Considéralo hablado y aceptado. —dijo Selene con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros—. Por el bien de vuestro secreto.

—Tú nunca nos delatarías. —dijo James.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Selene con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa, estaba claro que nunca los delataría, pero quería ser un animago y un poco de miedo no les vendría mal.

—Bueno pero dejad de hablar de esto aquí. —dijo Sirius mirando a su alrededor, había pocos alumnos aún, porque era muy temprano, además que era viernes y los alumnos siempre remoloneaban más los viernes, pero aún así los pocos que habían tenían oídos y les podrían oír.

—Es Lily. —susurró James mirando la puerta, sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco—. ¡Eh Lily! Siéntate aquí.

James empujó a Sirius para hacer un hueco a Lily, la chica dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se sentó al lado del chico, tenía demasiada hambre para ponerse a discutir con él sobre los asientos.

—¿Qué tal estás, Lily? —preguntó James con una sonrisa.

—Eh… bien. —dijo Lily mirándole con curiosidad, cuando se ponía tan amable era porque solía querer algo. De hecho tanta simpatía solía ir acompañada de una petición para salir.

—Sí, Lily, ¿qué tal? —preguntó Selene con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué os pasa a todos? —preguntó Lily desconfiada, los tres parecían demasiado sonriente, una sonrisa culpable, sin duda estaban planeando algo.

—Nada. ¿Qué tal ayer? —pregunto Selene, sin duda trataba de distraer la atención para que Lily no sospechase, y debió funcionar, porque la chica se sonrojó.

—Bien.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó James receloso, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada que a ti te importe. —contestó Lily mirando mal a su amiga por haber sacado el tema.

—No te va a matar ser más simpática. —dijo Sirius, no le gustaba la forma en la que la chica hablaba a su amigo, y James la consentía demasiado.

—¿A ti quién te ha preguntado, Black?

—Venga dejad de discutir, solo trataba de ser simpático. —dijo James—. Ya te dije que este año no te iba a agobiar, solo quería sonar amigable.

—¿Así que este año te da igual que salga con otros? —preguntó Lily, aunque no se lo creía.

—Claro.

—Ya… —Lily no supo que decir, era lo que quería desde que James había empezado a "seguirla" por primera vez en cuatro años podría estar tranquila y tener una vida con otros chicos.

—Pues si es así, ayer salió con Duke Budge. —dijo Selene con una sonrisa, no es que quisiera molestar a James, porque sabía que él seguía enamorado de Lily, solo era que Budge no le caía nada bien y sabía que James le alejaría de Lily.

—¿Con Duke, el de Huflepuff?- preguntó Sirius boquiabierto, y él y James rompieron a reír.

—¿De qué os reís? —preguntó Lily con su orgullo dañado. Quizás Duke no era tan guapo como Sirius o James, pero era buen chico y la había tratado bien durante toda su cita.

—De nada Lils. —dijo James calmándose, aunque cuando acabó de hablar empezó a reírse de nuevo—. Debías haberme dicho que era él.

—¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Remus.

Remus, Susan, Peter, Harry y Bronwyn habían entrado en ese momento en el Gran Comedor, y se habían ido a sentar con los que ya estaban allí, James miró mal a Harry que se había sentado junto a Lily, así que el chico se apresuró a poner a Bronwyn entre Lily y el mismo.

Mientras tanto Sirius explicaba a los demás que Lily había salido con Duke Budge, provocando un sonrojo más acentuado en las mejillas de Lily y una risa, algo más discreta que las exageradas carcajadas de James y Sirius, por parte de Peter y Remus, Susan miró con lástima a Lily mientras la pelirroja lanzaba miradas asesinas a Selene por haberlo contado.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Lily, pero miraba a Remus, que consideraba al más sensato de los cuatro.

—En realidad no es tan gracioso. —dijo Remus, aunque seguía teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Venga ya, dímelo Potter.

Harry abrió al boca para contestar, por suerte Bronwyn se dio cuenta y le metió un trozo de tostada en la boca, antes de que tuviera tiempo de meter la pata, le entendía perfectamente, cuando oía su apellido también la daban ganas de contestar, sobretodo en clase, cuando le preguntaban algo a Susan, Bronwyn había usado el apellido de su madre durante todo el tiempo en el que su padre estuvo escapado de Azkaban, la chica solía abrir la boca para contestar, y lo mismo la pasaba cuando preguntaban a Sirius.

—En realidad, de lo que nos reímos es de que… —James puso un gesto de extrema concentración, como si le preocupase herir los sentimientos de la chica—. Bueno Duke es gay, trató de ligar con Sirius el año pasado, y si sale con chicas es solo para que nadie descubra lo que es, lo siento pelirroja pero tu príncipe azul en realidad prefiere los vestidos rosas.

—Eso no es verdad, solo dices eso para que no salga con él, tratas de sabotear todas mis citas como siempre.

—Si quisiera sabotear tu cita sería más ingenioso Lily, pero ya no quiero sabotearte más.

James se encogió de hombros y le pidió el zumo de calabaza a la chica, la cual molesta tomó la jarra y se la volcó por encima a James antes de salir del Gran Comedor apresurada, sabía que su enfado era un poco infantil, pero la molestaba que por un chico con el que intentaba salir fuese gay, y la molestaba que James y los demás se hubiesen reído de ella, no podía saber que Duke era gay, no había dicho ni hecho nada que indicase aquello, pero sobretodo la molestaba que James hubiese pasado página de ella de forma tan abiertamente fácil.

Había estado tantos años siguiéndola que casi se había creído finalmente que estaba enamorado de ella, solo para que ahora la dijese, lo siento no me interesas, aquello la había molestado mucho, no sentimientos algo por él, como Remus y Selene parecían pensar, solo porque la hacia sentirse inferior, como si toda la vida la hubieran dicho que era guapa y un día alguien la dijese, en realidad no eres guapa solo te lo decíamos por no herir tus sentimientos. James la había hecho sentir mediocre, y era algo que no pensaba perdonar al merodeador.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ron sujetó a Hermione cuando la chica bajó por el hueco, habían bajado siete plantas descolgándose de un piso a otro porque no quedaban escaleras intactas, los primeros pisos no habían sido difíciles, pero después de cuatro les dolían los brazos y los tobillos de las caídas.

Así que se sintieron aliviados cuando llegaron hasta abajo, anduvieron hasta el vestíbulo, donde habían visto los cuerpos desde arriba, lo primero que notaron fue un terrible olor a podrido, que golpeó su nariz mientras, les inundaba completamente, revolviéndoles el estómago, Ron no pudo evitar vomitar, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y se tapaba la nariz para no acabar igual que Ron, cuando el chico paró de vomitar, volvieron a avanzar, respirando por la nariz tapada con la mano, para que no se les metiera en le boca ninguno de los innumerables bichos que pululaban por allí.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Hermione, pero Ron que había tomado un color verdoso, no respondió.

Hermione siguió avanzando y se metió de pleno en el vestíbulo, unos veinte cuerpos cubiertos de trapos negros yacían en el suelo, aunque parecían demasiado pequeños para ser magos adultos, Hermione se acercó al que más cerca esta y levantó el trapo que lo cubría, unas cuencas vacías la devolvieron la mirada, un cuerpo prácticamente devorado por los animales y cubierto de gusanos yacía allí.

La chica no podía saber quien era, apenas quedaba piel, ni ropa más allá de aquel trapo azul, pero por la altura parecía ser un niño, quizás de once o doce años, seguramente un alumno de Hogwarts, Hermione destapó un par de cuerpos más, pero todos eran iguales, Ron se había quedado fuera de la zona de los cadáveres, parecía muy afectado, sin tener en cuenta su tono verde, ni que de vez en cuando volvía a vomitar.

-Salgamos fuera Ron, esto es insoportable.- dijo Hermione, empujando las puertas, en un intento de abrirlas.

Ron se unió a ella en el intento de abrirlas las puertas, que no se movían ni un ápice, parecían enganchadas con algo. Quizás solo era por el tiempo que llevaba sin abrirse. Aunque los chicos no desistieron en el intento, porque cualquier cosa era mejor que volver con los cadáveres de niños que había justo detrás.

—¿Quién osa invadir nuestro castillo? —gritó una voz, que parecía venir desde el Gran Comedor.

Ron y Hermione se miraron un segundo, dudando de si ir a hablar con el dueño de la voz hostil o salir corriendo en dirección contraria, puesto que fuera quien fuese no parecía muy contento de verlos y seguramente tenía más magia que ellos.

Pero antes de que pudieran decidirse, un grupo los rodeó, llevaban la cara tapada con las túnicas, pero por la altura podían deducir que también se trataba de niños, eso o habían caído en una dimensión de gente muy bajita, de cualquier forma los niños, más o menos quince, que les rodeaban llevaban las varitas en alto.

—¿Corremos? —susurró Ron, Hermione se apresuró a sentir fervientemente.

—Busca un aula para saltar por la ventana. —respondió Hermione—. Nos encontramos en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Hermione no se sentía demasiado a gusto corriendo sola, pero sabía que si se separaban tenían más oportunidades de salir de allí, al menos uno de los dos, y suponía que si el otro era capaz de descubrir que los había llevado hasta allí los dos podrían salir.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—¿Te has enfadado de verdad? —preguntó James.

Lily se sobresaltó, porque no le había oído llegar, se había ido a la puerta de transformaciones, a esperar a que la clase empezase, supuso que sus compañeros tardarían un rato en llegar porque quedaba mucho para que empezase las clases, pero como era lógico Potter no iba a dejarla en paz, se puso roja de nuevo, pero esta vez de furia, se dio la vuelta molesta, para enfrentarse a él, le sorprendió ver tranquilamente sentado en el suelo, se preguntó como se habría limpiado el zumo de calabaza tan rápido, pero suponía que Remus había tenido mucho que ver.

—No me gusta que se rían de mí. —dijo molesta, apretando los dientes mientras le dirigía miradas enfadada.

—¿Reírnos de ti? No nos reíamos de ti, Lils te lo aseguro, los hubiera matado si hubieran tratado de reírse de ti, solo nos reíamos de la situación, Duke ha engañado a muchas chicas, deberías haberte enterado ya, pero no nos reímos de ti, de hecho el año pasado en navidades se montó un escándalo por el tema.

—No me llames Lils. —no sabía que decirle así que se limitó a corregir su nombre.

—Siéntate conmigo, Lily, hablemos, ya te he dicho que solo quiero ser tu amigo.

—No creo que pueda ser tu amiga, Potter.

—Puedes intentarlo ¿no? —preguntó James con una sonrisa, Lily se encogió de hombros, pero se sentó enfrente de él.

—¿Por qué ese cambio, Potter? No es que me moleste, pero me extraña.

—Creo que ya hemos fracasado como novios, así que consideré que era mejor ser amigos que nada.

—¿Fracasado como novios? Pero si nunca hemos sido novios… —dijo Lily desconcertada, definitivamente Potter había perdido la cabeza.

—Por eso hemos fracasado, no se me puede acusar de no haberlo intentado Lily, de verdad que lo intenté, pero tal vez no estamos destinado a serlos, tal vez solo podamos ser amigos, no pienso fracasar en ser tu amigo también.

—Parece que has madurado mucho este verano Potter.

—Ha sido un verano duro. —respondió James con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Perdiste la Snicht Potter? —preguntó una voz fría desde el pasillo al lado de ellos.

James levantó la varita, apenas sin darse cuenta mandando a Snape contra la pared, y se quedó allí, como si unas cuerdas invisibles le atasen, se puso de pie acercándose a Snape, que luchaba contra las cuerdas invisibles, quizás James intentase ser mejor persona, pero nunca lo iba a conseguir mientras estuviese Snape cerca, conseguía sacarle de sus casillas con su sola presencia.

—¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez, quejicus? —preguntó James con odio.

—Tú primero Potter. —respondió Snape, mientras levantaba su varita como pudo y trató de pronunciar unas palabras, pero James se la quitó antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada.

—Si vuelves a tratar de hechizarme te juro que vas a estar escupiendo trozos de tu varita los próximo veinticinco años, quejicus.

—Déjale Potter. —se quejó Lily tirando del brazo de James.

—No necesito que me… —empezó Snape.

—Cuando aprenderás que quejicus no es bueno, Lily, solo quiere hacer daño.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó McGonagall, que acababa de llegar al pasillo.

—Profe… profesora…- trató de hablar Lily, pero McGonagall la cortó.

—No hay excusas, los tres serán castigados y cincuenta puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes.

—Eso no es justo profesora. —dijo James.

—Habérselo pensado antes señor Potter. —respondió la profesora.

—¿Qué? Ah no, castígueme si quiere, y los puntos los recupero en una clase, me refiero a que no debe castigar a Lily, ella solo trataba de separarnos. —James sonrió tratando de parecer convincente, mientras McGonagall boqueaba sorprendida.

—Tal vez deberíamos plantearnos un castigo más severo para usted, señor Potter, ya que considera un castigo como una agradable diversión.

—Bueno póngame el castigo que quiera, profesora, sabe que siempre considero acertadas sus decisiones. Pero haré también el castigo de Lily, ya que ella no ha hecho nada.

—Yo no necesito que me defiendas, Potter.- dijo Lily malhumorada, mientras Snape seguía pegado a la pared.

—Entren en clase ahora mismo, no quiero oír decir una palabra más, me pondré en contacto para comunicarles su castigo.

Lily entró la primera a la clase, chocándose enfadada contra el hombro de James para pasar, se sentó en su sitio habitual, esperando que llegasen sus amigas, esperando sinceramente no volver a hablar con James en un par de meses, como mínimo.

Pero no iba a tener tanta suerte, James entró tras ella y se puso delante de su pupitre, Lily se tomó su tiempo para respirar, antes de mirarle, quería relajarse para calmar sus instintos homicidas, cuando consiguió relajarse esperó a que él hablase, pero no lo hizo, parecía triste.

—Gracias Potter. —dijo Lily.

—De nada, lo que he dicho era verdad no…

—No, gracias por demostrarme que sigues siendo un capullo, casi había llegado a considerar que eras mejor, que habías cambiado, que tal vez mereciese la pena conocerte mejor, pero solo eres el mismo crío inmaduro de siempre, gracias por hacer que me diese cuenta antes de que fuera tarde.

—Lily yo…

—No me llames Lily, de hecho no me llames de ninguna forma, piérdete, y procura que no nos encontremos muy a menudo, a lo mejor me da por hacer lo mismo contigo que lo que tú haces con Severus.

En ese momento entraron los demás y Sirius que cuando había visto bajar los relojes de arena se había imaginado que su amigo tenía algo que ver con el descenso de puntos, y quería conocer los detalles, más que nada porque no le gustaba que su amigo le dejase fuera en las bromas.

—Lily se estaba considerando tener algo conmigo. —dijo James con una sonrisa, en opinión de Sirius, idiota.

—¿Y ya no? —preguntó Remus que había oído a su amigo.

El hombre lobo se dejó caer en una silla mientras Sirius le ponía una mano sobre el hombro, la luna llena estaba cerca y se le notaba en el aspecto cansado y ojeroso, pese a que trataba de disimularlo para que sus compañeros no sospecharan.

—Me vio pelear con Snape. —James agitó la mano quitándole importancia—. Pero ya casi la tenía y la tendré chicos. He estado tan cerca… Es genial.

—Mira James, deberías buscarte a otra, Evans no te conviene… Si te van las pelirrojas yo te puedo presentar a varias…

—Esa de Ravenclaw es muy guapa, y también es inteligente. —dijo Peter.

—Es muy paradita, ya solo quiero lo mejor para James. —dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por el hombro de James, aunque lo quitó cuando McGonagall les miró.

—¿Paradita? —preguntó Peter sin entender a que se refería su amigo, la chica parecía normal.

—Creo que no habla de su forma de ser Pet. —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—No quiero los restos de Sirius, quiero a Lily, ella es perfecta.

—Esa es otra, James, nunca te has acostado con Evans ¿y si no sois compatibles?

—Lo somos… lo seremos. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Puedes guardar silencio o les tengo que restar más puntos? —preguntó McGonagall.

Los chicos guardaron silencio con una pequeña sonrisa, se dedicaron a responder todas las preguntas de la profesora para recuperar los puntos que había perdido James, y aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta, estaba claro que la profesora hacia las preguntas para que ellos pudieran recuperar los puntos, a fin de cuentas era una Griffindor.

James se propuso sinceramente estar callado y recuperar los cien puntos, los de Lily y los que el mismo había perdido, pero cuando Selene le pasó una nota y vio su oportunidad de seguir hablando de Lily se olvidó de los puntos, y comenzó a responder a la nota en la que ponía: _"¿Qué le has hecho a Lily que está tan seria?"_

James volvió a explicar la conversación que había tenido Lily en el pasillo y que había estado apunto de sucumbir y salir con él, le explicó lo cerca que había estado y le pidió ayuda para saber que podía hacer ahora con Lily, después de todo el anterior consejo de la chica había funcionado.

James lanzó la nota, que cayó en el pupitre de Lily, tal vez porque James no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja y por eso se había desviado, Selene estiró la mano y cogió la nota antes que Lily, pero despertó la curiosidad de la chica, que esperó a que Selene se despistara antes de quitarle la nota, normalmente la hubiese dado igual con quien se dedicara a perder el tiempo en clase mandándose notitas. Pero sabía que la nota venía de James y quería saber que tenía que hablar "ese" con su amiga, porque se había negado a llamarle por su nombre o su apellido.

Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado, McGonagall hizo una pregunta a Selene cuando la vio despistada y Lily aprovechó para quitarle la nota, la leyó boquiabierta, mientras que Selene que había visto lo que pasaba trataba de quitarle la nota. La rabia se apoderó de Lily, Potter la trataba como un objeto y no tenía ningún derecho igual que no tenía derecho a creer que iba a acabar juntos.

—¡Potter! —gritó Lily furiosa levantándose de la silla y encarándose a él—. Te aseguro que no voy a salir contigo nunca, y si algún día soy tan gilipollas de considerarlo si quiera te juro que prefiero suicidarme antes de estar con un crío inmaduro y egoísta como tú, y más te vale no acercarte más a mí, porque te aseguro que haré que te arrepientas.

Lily salió de la clase, siendo consciente de que toda la clase la miraba, incluida la profesora, se sentía avergonzada de haber tenido ese estallido en clase, pero tenía muy claro que ella llevaba la razón, solo se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, solo de haberlo dicho durante una clase.

La profesora McGonagall dio por acabada la clase unos minutos antes, porque tenía claro que ninguno de sus alumnos prestaba ya atención, pidió a James que se quedase cuando acabó la clase, el chico tenía claro que le iba a echar la bronca, pero no comprendía porque se la echaba a él cuando la que se había puesto a gritar en medio de clase era Lily.

—Dígame profesora.

—Señor Potter. —la profesora pareció dudar, era como si la doliese pronunciar aquellas palabras, y seguro que era así, no la gustaba castigarles ni nada parecido, a fin de cuentas eran sus alumnos y les tenía mucho aprecio.

—Si es por el castigo por lo de antes…

—No James, es por la señorita Evans, entiendo que la situación entre ustedes ha empeorado mucho este curso, no estoy segura de que debamos seguir imponiendo a la señorita Evans su presencia.

—¿Me va a expulsar? —preguntó James boquiabierto.

—No señor Potter, pero creo que debo discutir su situación con los demás profesores, tal vez podamos cambiarle de casa o algo así.

—¿Por un enfado de Lily? Se la pasará, en el fondo sé que me quiere, estamos hechos el uno para el otro… Se ha enfadado porque se piensa que sigo siendo como antes, pero he madurado, por favor profesora.

—Señor Potter, esto es por su bien, por el bien de los dos, si ha madurado como dice, lo comprenderá.

—¿Y qué pasará con mis amigos y con el Quidditch?- preguntó James enfadándose por momentos.

—Ya hablaremos de ellos cuando tomemos una decisión, ahora será mejor que vaya a su siguiente clase.

James salió furioso de la clase, estaba claro que no pensaba ir a una clase de pociones doble en ese momento, porque si tenía a Snape cerca seguramente le mataría, si él no hubiese llegado para fastidiar ahora estaría con Lily y no estarían decidiendo si cambiarle de casa. Aquel era su hogar, no podían cambiarle sin más.

Dio un puñetazo a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, notó los huesos de su mano crujir, a medida que iban golpeando una y otra vez contra la pared, pudo notar el intenso dolor, mientras le empezaba a sangrar. Un grupo de niños de primero se le quedaron mirando, y le ofreció dos galeones al que fuese a pedirle al profesor Slughorn que dejase salir a Sirius Black para hablar con la profesora McGonagall acerca de un castigo, sin duda su profesor de pociones se creería aquello, no hubiera sido la primera vez que había pasado.

James esperó a Sirius en la salida de las mazmorras y cuando el chico salió enarcando una ceja en su dirección James solo le dirigió una sonrisa triste. Sirius puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le condujo fuera, había una zona en los terrenos, entre una gran piedra y el lago, la piedra impedía que les vieran desde Hogwarts si un profesor miraba por la ventana, y el lago les ofrecía una buena vista para perderse en sus pensamientos a los chicos les gustaba ir allí.

—¿Qué pasa James? —preguntó Sirius preocupado por su amigo.

James tomó aire, mientras se miraba la mano cada vez más consciente de que se la había roto, pero no le molestaba, el enorme dolor le ayudaba a sentir que todo aquello era real, no podía creerse que quisieran separarle de sus amigos, de la chica a la que amaba con toda su alma y de su deporte favorito, en el cual era muy bueno y era el capitán, no podían quitarle sin más.

James le contó con todo lujo de detalles lo sucedido con McGonagall, y Sirius fue bastante menos amable con la profesora de lo que había sido James, dijo en contra de la mujer todos los insultos que pasaron por su cabeza, lo cual no ayudó a aliviar el dolor que sentía James, era como si tuviese una piedra presionándole el corazón.

—No es culpa de Lily… —dijo James cuando su amigo comenzó a volcar los insultos contra la pelirroja.

—¿Cuándo entenderás que ella no te quiere James?

—¿Recuerdas cuando todo el mundo quería que fueses a Slytherin y tú tenías claro que querías ir a Griffindor? —preguntó James con una sonrisa triste, Sirius asintió—. Ella es mi Griffindor. Yo necesito estar con ella, y ella me quiere aunque no sea capaz de admitirlo aún.

—Pero prométeme que te lo tomarás con calma. Haz lo que dijo Selene, déjala en paz un par de meses, luego veremos lo que pasa.

—Está bien. Pronto será luna llena, será mejor que no le cuentes nada a Remus de momento, no quiero que el lobo se enfade conmigo y me ataque.

James no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras Sirius le daba un pequeño abrazo para darle ánimos, recordaba cuando habían entrado en primero, James siempre había sido muy cariñoso, y él había rehusado todo contacto físico, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a los abrazos de su amigo y ahora era él incluso el que siempre se arrancaba a abrazar.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Harry agradeció cuando acabó la cena y pudo sentarse en la sala común con Bronwyn tranquilamente, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en la cama, solo estaban por allí Lily y Remus estudiando, el chico parecía sinceramente agotado, seguramente se acercaba la luna llena, pero aún así estaba poniendo sus deberes al día, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Hermione.

Entonces la tan ansiada relajación de Harry se rompió, Shido y Elektra aparecieron justo delante de ellos, Bronwyn abrió mucho los ojos, como instándoles a que desaparecieran de inmediato, pero Shido no iba a ser tan generoso.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Shido.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.

Lily y Remus se habían levantado, el segundo con mucho esfuerzo y habían levantado la varita alertas para atacar. Elektra se limitó a abrazar a Harry, después de todo con el frenético y enloquecido viaje de Shido había echado de menos la tranquilidad que la proporcionaba Harry.

—Hermione… ¿Dónde está Hermione? —repitió Shido, mirando con cierta burla las varitas de Lily y Remus, el chico odiaba las varitas, las consideraba inútiles.

—Pasó por aquí, pero se fue.

—¿Cómo habéis aparecido aquí? —preguntó Lily—. No se puede aparecer dentro de Hogwarts.

—Los magos y su inútil magia no podrán, pero yo no soy un mago…

—Cállate ya. —dijo Harry, tiró del brazo de Shido y lo arrastró fuera de la sala común.

Cuando salieron le explicó que Hermione había estado allí, y le pidió que se tranquilizase, le explicó lo poco que sabía de lo que había sucedido a Hermione y Shido le explicó que cuando ellos habían viajado al pasado habían creado una honda expansiva que había mandado a Hermione y Ron a viajar por distinto tiempo y distintas dimensiones.

—¿Y desde cuando viajas tú en el tiempo? —preguntó Harry.

—Desde que mató a un demonio y le robó ese poder. —dijo Selene.

—Ahora entiendo porque estás tan… furioso. Te está consumiendo su magia, tienes que tranquilizarte.

—Me tranquilizaré cuando encuentre a mi mujer.

—Así no la encontrarás Shido.

—No quiero tus consejos Potter, me conformaba con que la hubieses protegido aquí.

—¿Protegerla aquí? Si desapareció antes de que me diese tiempo a reaccionar.

—Si te hubieses preocupado más por…

—A mi no me cargues la culpa, Shido, la culpa es tuya, yo te pedí que la protegieras, sabías que estaba en peligro, y tú la dejaste desaparecer, si la pasa algo será solo tu culpa.

Harry observó como los ojos del demonio se enrojecían paso a paso, estaba más delgado que la última vez que le había visto y sus ojos mostraban grandes ojeras, probablemente más por la preocupación que por el sueño. No es que le dijese esas cosas horribles para cargarle con más culpa, es que si el chico iba a seguir buscando sin pausa a Hermione, más le valía que descargarse su magia.

—¡Cállate!- le ordenó.

-¡NO! Sabes que es verdad, ella nunca estará segura mientras esté contigo, no si no aprendes a controlar tus poderes.

Shido levantó la mano, una bola de fuego salió de allí, corriendo hasta Harry, que levantó la mano y la absorbió sin ningún problema, en ese momento Bronwyn no pudo contener más a Remus y Lily, que querían ver lo que sucedía fuera, Harry pudo oír una exclamación ahogada seguramente por parte de Lily, pero en ese momento no se podía distraer, Shido seguía lanzándole bolas, que él se esforzaba por repeler.

Harry observó como sus ojos iban perdiendo el color rojo y volviendo al azul según iba gastando su magia, Bronwyn agitó la cabeza, Harry solo había tardado una semana en mostrar su magia demoníaca, y aquello no iba a ser bueno, seguramente levantaría más sospechas, si eso era posible, aparte de que se arriesgaban a atraer a más demonios.

—Para ya. —dijo Bronwyn—. No tendréis magia para volver si no.

Shido parpadeó un par de veces, como si saliese de un trance, antes de dirigir una mirada a Harry y Bronwyn y desaparecer de allí con Elektra. Los chicos se negaron a hablar con Remus y Lily, que parecían repletos de preguntas, y se fueron a dormir directamente, aunque sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que dar una explicación de lo sucedido.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Hermione sabía que esa gente, sea quien fuese la perseguía, de hecho la iban pisando los talones, se metió por la primera puerta que vio, mejor dicho, que consiguió abrir, porque se había encontrado varias cerradas por el camino, cuando consiguió entrar en una hizo lo que le había dicho a Ron, saltó por la ventana, el golpe fue algo más grande de lo que se esperaba, pero al menos ya estaba fuera de Hogwarts, corrió hasta la cabaña y se metió dentro, Ron ya estaba allí, dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se abrazó a él un segundo, luego bloqueó la puerta.

—Hermione. —susurró el chico, pero no parecía aliviado, si no asustado.

—Tranquilo Ron, saldremos de esta.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Una voz fría sorprendió a Hermione, miró la procedencia, Draco Malfoy estaba en una esquina de la cabaña de Hagrid, entre las sombras, apenas podían ver parte de su cara, aún así pudieron diferenciar su mirada, una mezcla de asco y diversión, sin duda aquel no era el Draco que Hermione conocía, seguramente tenía más que ver con aquel que hacia todo lo que su padre decía, no con el que se había casado con Kiara y había conseguido meter a su padre en Azkaban.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Por qué insistís en ponerme como el malo? Yo estaba tranquilamente en mi castillo cuando mis súbditos me informaron de que se había colado gente allí, como comprenderéis no puedo dejar que la gente salga y entre libremente en mis dominios, porque entonces no me dejarían en paz. Vamos, es hora de que le conozcáis.

Draco salió por fin de entre las sombras, con la varita en ristre, Hermione ahogó una mueca de asco, aunque Ron no fue tan generoso y dio un paso atrás mientras murmuraba una palabrota. La parte derecha de la cara de Draco estaba cubierta de cicatrices, desfigurando completamente su rostro, el rubio le miró, pero lejos de decirle algo a Ron agachó la cabeza, con tristeza, se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, seguro que aquello había sido como un castigo día tras día en su vida.

Draco volvió a llevarles al castillo, esta vez los chicos les dejaron entrar, Draco les indicó un pasadizo que conducía dentro del castillo sin tener que utilizar la puerta y les condujo a la sala común de Slytherin, Ron y Hermione iban delante de él, algo temblorosos, aquello no pintaba nada bien.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Draco los empujó dentro, una figura estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala común y no tuvieron ningún problema para reconocer al dueño.

—¿Qué demonios…? —dijo Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews! Gracias<strong>


	4. Sirius Black

Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, espero que este capítulo os guste y que dejéis más reviews! Gracias!

**4.-**** SIRIUS BLACK**

Sirius Black siempre se había considerado una persona bastante perfecta, y si no se consideraba perfecta del todo es porque era humilde, se consideraba guapo, demonios, era muy atractivo sin duda, carismático, divertido, amigo de sus amigos, un gran jugador de Quidditch, un gran merodeador, una persona inteligente, y varias cosas más, pero entre esas cosas no estaba la paciencia...

Remus Lupin estaba tumbado en la cama, la noche anterior había sido luna llena, y eso siempre le dejaba hecho una mierda, así que Sirius trató de vestirse sin hacer ruido para no molestarle, cosa que no consiguió y salir de la habitación sin despertar a su amigo. Sí, sin duda Sirius Black tenía muchas virtudes, pero la paciencia no estaba entre ellas.

—Ni se te ocurra Canuto. —dijo la voz de James desde la cama.

—No voy a hacer nada. —susurró Sirius antes de bajar apresuradamente las escaleras.

James no iba a perseguirle por todo Hogwarts en pijama, así que contaba con unos minutos para llegar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall antes de que James le cogiese, porque la… bruja, no podía amenazar con separar a su "hermano" de él, y luego no volver a comentar nada en tantos días. Hacia ya casi una semana y Sirius no iba a estar otra semana de brazos cruzados.

—Sirius Black, te prometo que si cruzas esa puerta no tendrás que preocuparte del dictamen de McGonagall, yo mismo me encargaré de que me coloquen en Slytherin y no te volveré a dirigir la palabra.

Sirius se giró hacia James, aún con una mano puesta en el retrato de la señora gorda, sabía que James no hablaba enserio, nunca se iría a Slytherin, pero sus ojos castaños le miraban con tanta severidad tras las gafas que dudó un segundo, luego se separó del retrato y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Deberías ir tú mismo a hablar con ella, James, no puede jugar así con nosotros.

—Vamos Sirius, podrían ponerme en la otra punta del mundo, que íbamos a seguir en contacto, gastando bromas y divirtiéndonos, ¿vale?

—Yo no se como puedes aguantar tanto por una chica, James. —dijo Sirius—. Y menos por una que te odia, yo ya me habría olvidado de ella.

Pero James no le contestó, se limitó a sonreír de forma críptica, como hacia siempre, que alguien le preguntaba por su exagerada obsesión hacia la pelirroja, Selene bajó de la habitación de las chicas, dando pequeños saltitos en las escaleras y se sentó junto a James, ante irritación de Sirius que los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no te vistes y vamos a desayunar, James? —sugirió Sirius señalando su pijama.

James aceptó, mientras Sirius tiraba del brazo de Selene para sentarla junto a él, la chica se dejó hacer mientras él pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, Selene apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius mientras suspiraba. El chico la acarició el brazo con cariño, si no hubiera sido Selene seguramente abría intentado tener algo más con ella, pero era Selene y no podía imaginarse tener nada con ella.

—El próximo fin de semana hay visita a Hogsmeade. —dijo Selene mientras se acomodaba un poco más en el brazo de Sirius.

—Creía que era en octubre.

—Es que el próximo fin de semana es ya octubre Sirius.

—¿Enserio?

Ante el asentimiento de Selene el chico aceptó lo rápido que estaba pasando su último año en Hogwarts, pensó que tenía que buscar a una chica para ir a Hogsmeade, había prometido aprovechar ese año para salir con todas las chicas que pudiese, no es que antes no lo hubiera hecho, pero ese año pensaba llevarlo al siguiente nivel, no iba a dejar una sola chica guapa en Hogwarts sin el placer de estar con él.

Bueno tal vez a alguna Slytherin, pero eso era un caso aparte, no sabía si aquella panda de aspiradores a mortífagos podían considerarse personas, James bajó en ese momento, ya vestido, y tratando de aplastarse un poco el pelo con la mano, que ese día parecía más rebelde de lo demás.

Sirius se puso de pie y tendió la mano a Selene, que la tomó con una sonrisa y se levantó, Sirius la besó ligeramente en la frente, obligándose a hacer una nueva corrección a su plan de salir con todo Hogwarts, se liaría con todas las chicas menos con las Slytherin, Selene, Susan y Lily.

Sabía que James le mataría sin intentase algo con Lily, además de que a él le gustaban las chicas más… cálidas, no una que pudiese helarle con una mirada, así que eso descartaba también a Susan, y Selene era como una hermana, o algo parecido, no podría liarse con ella ni aunque lo intentase.

—Vamos. —dijo James.

—Yo voy luego, voy a despertar a Lily y Susan.

—Saben despertarse sola, pequeña. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero creo que Lily está enfadada conmigo, aunque no puedo culparla de ello, así que voy a ver si consigo que me perdone.

—¿Evans, está enfadada contigo? Cuando es ella la que ha provocado que echen de Griffindor a James.

James hacia gestos a Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos, para que se callase, pero el moreno no lo pilló, o no quiso entenderlo al menos, James le hizo un gesto amenazador, pero Selene les miraba alternativamente y pidió una explicación, James se negó a darle más importancia, pero Sirius le explicó lo que había dicho McGonagall.

—Pero no le cuentes nada a Lily. —pidió James, cuando Sirius acabó de hablar.

—Claro. —dijo Selene, pero subió corriendo las escaleras, lo que les indicó que no iba a guardar el secreto.

—¿Por qué se lo cuentas? —preguntó James mirando a Sirius molestó, mientras salían por el retrato—. Se lo contará a Lily y seguro que va a hablar con McGonagall para que me cambien a Slytherin.

—Tal vez se sienta culpable y vaya a pedir que te dejen aquí, después de todo Evans sabe lo que Griffindor significa para ti.

Sirius se dejó caer en su sitio de nuevo, no sabía que les pasaba ese año, pero estaban madrugando mucho, de nuevo el gran comedor estaba muy vacío, aun que no les molestaba, no estaba mal estar solos en la mesa.

—Me ha dicho Selene que hay visita a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana.

—Sí, lo había visto, es buena fecha, Remus ya estará bien para ir.

—Sí, tendré que pensar en una chica para concederla el honor de mi presencia. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—¿Hablas enserio? —preguntó James boquiabierto, mientras su amigo recorría el gran comedor con la vista, en busca de una presa aceptable.

—Claro… Sé que es un poco pronto, pero si me quiero acostar con tantas chicas tengo que empezar ya.

—Es la primera visita a Hogsmeade, Black.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado, dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía James, todos los años, la primera visita a Hogsmeade la hacían juntos, ese año por lo visto no iba a ser una excepción, era el último año y James le daba mucha importancia a la "familia" que habían formado en Hogwarts y a la amistad y las tradiciones.

—Llevas razón, es la primera visita, tendré que buscar a una chica igualmente importante. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa lasciva, James no dijo nada, clavó su vista en el plato con tristeza—. Vamos Cornamenta, es una broma, es la primera visita a Hogwarts y tenemos que ir juntos, como todos los años.

—Bueno Sirius, si prefieres ir con una chica…

—En realidad sabes que con las chicas prefiero… quedarme. —dijo Sirius sonriendo—. Quiero ir con mi familia.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Draco los empujó dentro, una figura estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala común y no tuvieron ningún problema para reconocer al dueño.

—¿Qué demonios…? —dijo Ron.

—Hola. —dijo Snape, sentado en el verde, y bastante destrozado, sofá—. ¿Por qué no os sentáis? —Snape señaló dos sillas que había frente al sofá.

—No queremos pelear, solo irnos.

—Tranquilos chicos, no vamos a haceros nada. —dijo Snape.

Draco se había alejado de ellos, asegurándose de quedarse cerca de la puerta, seguramente para poder evitar una huida, pero se había quedado entre las sombras, seguramente no quería que viesen su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

—¿Qué quieres, Snape? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó Snape, pero Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no quería darle más detalles si él no hablaba primero—. Solo quiero hablar.

—¿Hablar de qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—De cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí.

—No sabemos como hemos llegado hasta aquí, así que no podemos decírtelo, cuéntanos que ha pasado aquí. —dijo Hermione, no pensaba darle detalles de sus viajes en el tiempo si no obtenía algo primero.

—Fue hace casi seis años, Conner atacó…

—¿Quién es Conner? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Habéis vivido bajo tierra? —preguntó Draco desde su posición con burla.

—Es el rey del inframundo. —dijo Snape ignorando el comentario de Draco, antes de seguir hablando—. Como iba diciendo, y no me gusta que me interrumpan, Conner atacó la escuela, mató a todos los profesores, yo tuve la mala idea de intentar defenderme, le herí, le hice una herida en el rostro, en su vanidoso rostro. Luego atacó el expreso, mató a casi todos los alumnos, a algunos los pude traer hasta aquí, salvarlos a tiempo, pero nos encerró aquí, no podemos salir, y cuando un alumno cumple los dieciocho años, Conner de alguna forma lo mata.

—¿Por qué a ti no te mató? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad, estaba claro que Snape no le caía bien en ninguna dimensión.

—Para torturarme, no podéis imaginar lo horrible que es estar aquí encerrado. Viendo como mueren los alumnos sin poder hacer nada, y para colmo de males, cada año me mete algunos niños nuevos, para poder seguir con su macabro juego.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —preguntó Hermione, que estaba segura de que no les contaba todo aquello por hablar un rato.

—Draco cumple diecisiete años la semana que viene.

Hermione miró al chico durante un minuto entero, en su dimensión eran amigos, de hecho eran familia, porque en su dimensión Draco estaba casado con la hermana de Shido, puede que allí no fuera su cuñado, pero seguía tendiendo en él las cualidades que le habían llevado hasta aquello, eso sin duda, pero no se le ocurría como podían ayudarle.

—No podemos viajar a nuestro gusto, estamos atrapados en una especie de viaje en el tiempo continuo, no podemos sacarle. —dijo Hermione mirando con pena a Draco.

Un ruido les llegó a través de la puerta de la sala común, un golpe sordo y una voz que Hermione y Ron conocían muy bien, la voz de Shido, la chica se levantó bruscamente, mientras Snape y Draco levantaban sus varitas, la puerta de la sala común estalló, causando el sobresalto de los presentes.

—Hermione. —susurró Shido, tomando la cara de la chica entre las manos y besándola con ansia—. Por fin te encuentro.

Elektra que había entrado tras Shido se abrazó a Ron, que la devolvió el abrazo algo desconcertado, no entendía como los chicos habían llegado hasta allí.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Harry tomó a Bronwyn de la mano y la empujó contra la pared, quitándola del transito del pasillo, habían estado tratando de abrir el cuadro que llevaba a la sala de los fundadores en el quinto piso, pero no conocían las respuestas a las preguntas del cuadro, llevaban toda la hora del desayuno intentándolo, pero era imposible y cuando habían oído unos pasos en el pasillo, que normalmente era muy poco transitado, Harry aplastó a Bronwyn tras una armadura, para que nadie los viera. No querían levantar más sospechas en torno a ellos.

—No creo que seas digno ni siquiera de intentarlo.

Los chicos pudieron reconocer al voz del anciano del cuadro, pese a que no podían ver con quien hablaba con él y no podían arriesgarse a moverse de su posición, si la estatua hacia ruido estaban perdidos.

—Tienes la obligación de hacer la pregunta, viejo chocho. —dijo una voz hablando con el cuadro, pero Harry y Bronwyn no pudieron reconocerle.

El anciano le preguntó por el nombre de los progenitores de todos los fundadores de Hogwarts, oyeron el grito furioso del hombre sin duda no lo sabía, sonrieron ligeramente al darse cuenta de que el cuadro le ponía más fáciles las preguntas a ellos.

—Conseguiré entrar aunque tenga que arrancarte la pintura capa a capa. —dijo el hombre furioso.

—Agresividad, el recurso de los mediocres.

El hombre furioso se fue, aún farfullando contra los cuadros que iban de listos, Harry y Bronwyn salieron con cuidado y corrieron en dirección contraria a la que habían oído irse al hombre, preguntándose quien sería.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—¿Hablas enserio, Selene? —preguntó Lily.

—Sí. —la chica le había contado que McGonagall quería echar de Griffindor a James por su causa.

—Bueno se lo merece. —dijo Susan mientras se desenredaba el pelo rubio frente al espejo.

—Eso no es verdad, Su, James puede ser un idiota cuando quiere, pero esta vez no ha hecho nada malo, no se merece ese castigo, él está muy unido a Peter, Sirius y Remus, si los separas, le deprimirá mucho.

—Que lo hubiera pensado antes de andar peleándose con Snape por los pasillos, no es mi culpa. —dijo Lily, aunque no se sentía para nada así—. Además probablemente le venga bien para madurar un poco, lejos de Black.

—Pero no le cambian por pelearse con Quejicus, Lily, si no por lo que le dijiste en clase.

—¿Tú también le insultas? —preguntó Susan terminando de recogerse el pelo.

—Es pegadizo. —dijo Selene encogiéndose de hombros sin interés.

Lily decidió hablar con McGonagall, si cambiaban a Potter de casa no quería que fuese por ella, tenían motivos más que suficientes para cambiarlo por sus actos, de hecho podía expulsar a todos los merodeadores un par de veces por las normas que infringían una y otra vez, pero ella no quería tener aquello en su conciencia.

Pero no pensaba contarle aquello a nadie, sería entre su profesora de transformaciones y ella, se levantó de cama para vestirse y bajar a desayunar, aquella iba a ser una semana muy larga, hasta la visita de Hogsmeade, donde podía alejarse de los merodeadores y relajarse con sus amigas.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—¡Vamos chicos! A Hogsmeade. —gritó James despertando a sus amigos, o al menos intentándolo—. Arriba.

James se subió a la cama de Sirius y empezó a saltar sobre ella, el moreno empujó a James de la cama, que saltó fuera de ella y corrió hacia la de Remus. Sirius se sentó en la cama, mirando a su amigo, que saltaba ahora sobre la cama de Remus, por un segundo recordó a un James de once años, en navidad emocionado por que habían llegado los regalos, en aquella ocasión se había caído de la cama de Remus, se había dado en la frente con la de Peter y había estado sangrando todo el tiempo que había estado abriendo regalos.

—Para ya James, no quiero pasar en la enfermería la primera visita a Hogsmeade.

—Pues levantaros ya. —ordenó James, entrando en el baño mientras tarareaba alguna canción que Sirius no reconoció.

Sirius se levantó de la cama, aunque se quedó sentado en el borde de la de Remus, mirándole con curiosidad, el hombre lobo le devolvió la mirada sin entender que le pasaba a su amigo, o que quería.

—Recibí una carta del padre de James anoche, me dijo que su madre estaba peor, me pidió que no se lo dijera a James, quiere que disfrute aquí lo máximo posible, pero no me parece bien guardarle un secreto así.

—Démosle el fin de semana para que se divierta, le hacía mucha ilusión la visita, podemos decírselo la semana que viene.

Sirius asintió con pesadez, iba a ser muy difícil mentir a su amigo, fingir que todo iba bien cuando no era así, la madre de James tenía cáncer, en un nivel muy avanzado, no tenía cura y poco a poco iba a peor. El padre de James trataba de evitar a su hijo el dolor, pero sus amigos sabían que aquello no era posible, era algo que el merodeador tenía que vivir, pero ellos lo retrasarían lo máximo posible.

—¿Por qué tenéis esa cara de funeral? —preguntó James mientras salía del baño con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque estabas acaparando el baño y yo quiero arreglarme para ver si ligo.

—Como si te hiciese falta arreglarte para ligar. —dijo James con una sonrisa.

Sabía que le habían mentido, pero no iba a discutir con sus amigos por guardarle secretos, a fin de cuentas él aún no había sido capaz de contarle a Remus y Peter que McGonagall quería echarle de Griffindor y no pensaba contárselo hasta que McGonagall le dijera lo que pensaba hacer, que teniendo en cuenta que ya hacia mas de una semana cada día estaba más seguro de que a la profesora se le había olvidado ya.

—Envidioso. —dijo Sirius al pasar por su lado para entrar en el baño, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

—Os espero abajo. —dijo James sonriendo a sus amigos, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Se paró al darse cuenta de que Lily estaba allí, leyendo un libro, vestida con unos vaqueros y un jersey verde de cuello alto, que quedaba muy bien con sus ojos. James dudó un segundo, no quería provocar la ira de la pelirroja, estaba seguro de que Selene la había contado lo que había pasado con McGonagall y seguramente la chica estaría encantada de perderle de vista.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras, respirando con fuerza, por la boca, dándose ánimos a si mismo, era valiente, por eso estaba en Griffindor, se sentó frente a ella, fingiendo desinterés, mientras Lily leía un grueso libro, James miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le distrajese hasta que bajasen sus amigos, que conociendo a Sirius aún les quedaba un buen rato, en su examen preliminar no había encontrado nada que le entretuviese, así que lo único que le quedaba era hablar con Lily.

—Hola. —dijo James con una sonrisa seductora.

La chica no le respondió, se limitó a seguir leyendo el libro, como si no le hubiese visto, como si no fuera consciente de su presencia si quiera, lo cual no era posible, nadie podía tener tal capacidad de abstracción.

—¿Lily? —intentó James de nuevo.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para marcar la página del libro, cerrarlo y dejarlo sobre sus rodillas, con las manos sobre él antes de mirar a James con un gesto de profundo odio, o al menos eso le pareció a James.

—No quiero recordar que existes Potter, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni hablar contigo, ¿está claro?

Lily le dirigió una última mirada enfadada y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, dejando a un descolocado James mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido la espalda de la chica.

Sus amigos bajaron un rato después, le extrañó que las chicas no hubiesen bajado todavía, normalmente incluso Selene con su coquetería tardaba menos en arreglarse que Sirius, pero esta vez por lo visto acabó antes Sirius, James no pudo evitar pensar que la pelirroja trataba de evitarle.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Sirius tomando a James del brazo, y empujándole ligeramente, habían decidido hacer todo lo posible porque su amigo se lo pasase bien.

—Estáis muy raros hoy. —dijo James, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Sirius volvió a empujarle fuera de la sala común.

Bajaron juntos, echando una amistosa carrera, en la cual Sirius resultó vencedor, llegaron abajo aún riendo, y discutiendo entre bromas las trampas de uno y otro, Sirius les adelantó en la última esquina y estuvo apunto de chocar con McGonagall, cosa que por supuesto acabó con las risas, sus amigos le miraron preocupados, sobretodo James, que sabía lo que pensaba su amigo de la profesora en esos momentos.

—Está prohibido correr en los pasillos, señor Black.

—Lo lamento profesora, pero es que teníamos prisa, y es un castillo tan inmensamente grande que a veces hay que correr. —Sirius puso su sonrisa más encantadora antes de seguir hablando—. Pero usted ya sabe lo grande que es el castillo ¿verdad? Por eso lleva dos semanas para decirle a James lo que pasará con él. ¿No ha tenido tiempo de buscar la sala de profesores?

—Señor Black, no sea impertinente, aún estoy a tiempo de castigarle sin ir a Hogsmeade.

—No lo creo, de aquí a que decida castigarme ya es navidad.

—Sirius. —dijo James tirando de su amigo, él no era así, no entendía porque su amigo estaba tan a la defensiva, y menos aún con McGonagall, la cual parecía encantada castigándoles—. No le haga caso, profesora, se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

Lily estaba apunto de girar la esquina cuando oyó la voz de James Potter y la profesora McGonagall, sujetó a Susan y se escondió tras la esquina, pensaba sujetar también a Selene, pero la chica iba un paso por delante de ellas y no la dio tiempo agarrarla antes de que saliera, Susan miró con una ceja alzada a la pelirroja, que hizo un gesto de disculpa antes de alejarse unos pasos de la esquina.

—¿No ha hablado con la señorita Evans, señor Potter? —preguntó la profesora mirando a Sirius aún, con seriedad en su rostro, al parecer no le había gustado lo más mínimo el comportamiento del moreno—. Ya la dije la semana pasada cuando vino a hablar conmigo, que de momento le dejaríamos en Griffindor, pero que si había algún problema entre ustedes de nuevo sería re-seleccionado.

—Evans no me lo dijo. —dijo James con una sonrisa, sin duda la pelirroja había estado preocupada por él aunque no pensase reconocerlo en voz alta—. Seguramente se le olvidó.

—No lo creo. —dijo Selene que había aparecido por detrás de ellos, entendiendo porque sus amigas estaban escondidas tras la esquina—. Estoy segura de que Lily consideraba que la ignorancia sobre tu futuro sería un buen castigo.

La profesora se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y salir de allí, seguramente se arrepentiría de no haberles puesto un castigo a todos, Sirius tardó un par de minutos en serenarse, pero para sorpresa de todos el que estaba verdaderamente furioso era Remus.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contarme todo esto, James? —preguntó Remus mirando a su amigo cabreado.

—Quería que pasase… bueno ya sabes… —miró a Selene, no quería decir "luna llena" delante de Selene, aunque la chica conocía su secreto Remus no lo sabía—. No quería que estuvieses agresivo conmigo, vamos a tomarnos algo anda, yo invito, para firmar la paz.

—¿Vienes Selene? —preguntó Remus.

—No, Lily y Susan están en alguna parte, iba a ir con ellas.

—¿Te han dejado sola? —preguntó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido, rodeando con un brazo protector a Selene.

—En realidad no, venían justo detrás, y las perdí. —le lanzó una mirada cómplice a James, tratando de hacerle entender el porque Lily se había "perdido".

Selene le guiñó un ojo a Sirius y volvió sobre sus pasos en busca de Lily, la cual la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, Selene puso su mejor sonrisa inocente, aprendida de Sirius y tomó la mano de sus dos amigas para seguir su camino a Hogsmeade, pasó junto a los merodeadores, que las miraron un segundo antes de seguirlas camino al pueblo mágico.

—¿Estás bien, James? —preguntó Peter.

—Lily fue a hablar con McGonagall para que no me cambiaran de casa, eso es bueno, quiere tenerme cerca. —dijo James con una sonrisa, en opinión de Sirius un tanto estúpida.

—Vamos, deja de babear, o Filch nos hará limpiar el castillo entero. —dijo Sirius.

Juntos tomaron un carruaje hacia Hogsmeade, y decidieron que lo primero que debían hacer era tomar algo, seguramente un desayuno, teniendo en cuenta que James invitaba, Sirius sonrió al entrar en las tres escobas, madame Rosmerta se arregló el pelo detrás de la barra y lanzó una mirada coqueta a Sirius. Que le respondió con una sonrisa.

—No sé como consigues que todas las chicas traten de ligar contigo. —dijo Peter mirando fascinado a Rosmerta.

—Es estilo, pequeño Peter.

—Venga ya, no seas vacilón Sirius. —dijo James con una sonrisa.

—Nuestra mesa está ocupada. —dijo Remus, mirando alrededor en busca de una mesa libre que les gustase.

—Nuestra mesa es nuestra, no puede estar ocupada. —dijo Sirius, miró con molestia a las tres chicas de tercero que ocupaban la mesa, Sirius ni siquiera sabía de que casa eran—. Yo lo arreglo.

Sirius compuso su mejor sonrisa seductora y se encaminó hacia "su" mesa, no se sentaban allí por capricho, la mesa era la más "íntima" del local, desde allí podían ver la puerta del local y la gran ventana permitía ver el exterior, y aunque James y Sirius no lo admitieran, les gustaba esa mesa porque también les podían ver desde el exterior, era una bonita forma de llamar la atención.

—Es Sirius Black. —dijo una de las chicas y otra la secundó con una tonta risita.

—Hola chicas. —el merodeador tomó una silla libre y se sentó junto a ellas—. A mis amigos y a mí nos gustaría sentarnos aquí, es nuestra mesa en realidad.

—Claro sentaron. —dijo la tercera chica, empujando a las dos primeras para hacer hueco en la mesa.

—En realidad nos queríamos sentar aquí… solos. —les dijo Sirius con una sonrisa seductora—. Pero podéis sentaros en esa de al lado.

Las chicas suspiraron y se levantaron de la mesa, cambiándose a la de al lado, Sirius se sentó en su sitio habitual y le hizo un gesto a James, Remus y Peter para que fuesen allí con él, Remus les lanzó una mirada de disculpa a las tres chicas que Sirius había echado literalmente de sus sitios, pero ellas cuchicheaban emocionadas.

—Vamos Remus, no te cabrees, he hablado con ellas, podrán contarle esa anécdota a sus nietos.

James sonrió al oír a sus amigos discutir, sabía que no se iban a enfadar, no de verdad al menos, Lily, Susan y Selene entraron en ese momento en las tres escobas, Selene trató de convencer a las chicas de sentarse con los merodeadores, pero Lily se negó en rotundo, al final se sentaron en la siguiente mesa, dejando a las tres niñas de tercero entre los merodeadores y ellas.

—¿Ves a esas tres chicas? —le preguntó James a madame Rosmerta después de pedir sus bebidas—. La pelirroja guapa y las otras dos. Ponlas lo que quieras, yo invito.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—No podemos volver aún. —dijo Hermione dando un paso hacia atrás, para separarse de los ojos escrutadores de Shido.

—¿Y eso por qué? Ya no tienes que sufrir más, Hermione, podremos ir a casa.

—Iremos a casa, pero tenemos que ayudar a Draco.

—¿Qué más da? —preguntó Shido después de mirar a Draco durante una fracción de segundo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Draco es tu amigo.

—Sí, en mi dimensión, pero no aquí, lo siento, pero mi prioridad es mantenerte a salvo.

—No te cuesta nada, tú puedes aparecer fuera de Hogwarts, iremos todos, le dejas en un lugar seguro y luego nos vamos a casa.

—Hermione. —susurró Shido con voz gutural.

Estaba claro que le dolía que Hermione no quisiese salvarse y punto, que le pidiese algo en vez de huir, él solo quería abrazarla y ella se preocupaba por otros, vidas que a Shido ni le interesaban lo más mínimo, solo quería llevársela lejos, a un lugar seguro, donde abrazarla y hacerla el amor toda la noche. Pero sabía que si se limitaba a arrastrar a la chica fuera de allí se enfadaría con él, así que suspiró y ofreció su ayuda, eso sí, sin soltar la mano de Hermione, bajo ningún concepto volvería a perderla.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Susan miró a Harry y Bronwyn que acababan de entrar en las tres escobas y le hizo un gesto a sus amigas, que dirigieron la vista también hacia ellos, habían sido un tema largo de debate, eran tiempos oscuros, no se sabía en quien confiar, y dos recién llegados de otro lugar, que contaban una historia tan pobre de su vida, daba que desconfiar.

—No creo que debamos discriminarlos solo por sospechas. —dijo Lily haciendo un gesto a los chicos para que se sentaran con ellos.

—Solo quieres hablar con ellos para fastidiar a James y Sirius que los odian. —dijo Selene, aunque sonrió.

—No tengo nada en contra de Black. —dijo Lily sonriendo, cuando se sentaron les dijo—. Pedir lo que queráis, invita Potter.

Se aseguró de hablar suficientemente alto para que James la oyera, que los miró un par de segundos con el ceño fruncido, como decidiendo si invitarlos o no, y luego levantó su cerveza de mantequilla como si fuese un brindis, dando su aprobación, con una pequeña sonrisa, Sirius no parecía tan de acuerdo, que negó con suavidad, mientras fruncía el ceño y dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Un niño entró en ese momento a las tres escobas, corrió hasta Susan y tiró de su manga para llamar su atención, la chica le cogió en brazos y empezó a hacerle carantoñas, era un niño de unos dos años, con el pelo rubio revuelto y los ojos azules, no tuvieron ningún problema para reconocerle, pese a que ellos le conocían con veinte años más.

—Shido, ¿y tu papa? —preguntó Susan sin dejar de jugar con el niño.

—Ahora viene, estaba buscando una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Susan, pero el niño se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Harry y Bronwyn cruzaron una mirada sorprendida, nunca esperaron encontrarse allí a Shido, un Shido de dos años, pero que ya contaba con esa determinación en la mirada, pero mezclado con la inocencia infantil, y una sonrisa que no era normal en el Shido que ellos conocían, sin duda ese pequeño niño iba a sufrir mucho para cambiar tanto.

—Oh, Oh. —dijo Bronwyn de forma que solo Harry la oyese, el chico la miró esperando una explicación—. Mi tío puede tener visiones, y yo no he tenido ninguna desde que estoy aquí.

En ese momento, como si le hubiesen conjurado Alex apareció en las tres escobas y se sentó junto a ellos, preguntó a Susan y a las demás como estaban, pero no despegaba su vista de Bronwyn.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Susan por fin, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo unos asuntos pendientes. —miró fijamente a Bronwyn, dejando muy claro cuales eran los asuntos pendientes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bronwyn, si quería hablar con ella que lo hiciese, pero que no se ándase por las ramas, Harry la dio un codazo disimulado.

—¿De qué os conocéis? —preguntó Susan mirándolos con desconfianza.

—Tenemos intereses comunes. —dijo Alex haciéndole un gesto a Bronwyn para que le siguiera—. ¿Puedes cuidar de Shido un rato, Susan? Ahora volvemos.

—Claro.

Bronwyn y Harry se levantaron y salieron tras Alex, ante la atenta mirada de las chicas, y los merodeadores, que habían estado atentos a la conversación, Sirius le hizo un gesto a Peter que abandonó las tres escobas con disimulo, y siguió a Bronwyn, Harry y Alex por los pedregosos caminos de Hogsmeade.

Alex los condujo a un callejón entre casas, miró a Harry durante unos segundos, como si tratase de decidir si debía hablar de aquello con el chico delante, Harry no pensaba moverse, así que pasó un brazo protector sobre los hombros de Bronwyn y se quedó allí.

—¿Qué quieres, Alex? —preguntó Bronwyn, cabía esperar que el chico subiera de ellos, porque podía ver el futuro.

—He estado teniendo visiones un tanto extrañas el último mes.

—Desde que llegamos.

—Sí, Susan me comentó que había unos estudiantes un tanto extraños este año, así que empecé a relacionar los hechos.

—¿Qué has visto? —preguntó Bronwyn.

—Muerte, destrucción, os he visto a vosotros, a mi hijo de mayor, demonios y una guerra.

—¿Y qué conclusión has sacado? —preguntó Harry.

—Que venís del futuro, lo que no sé es cómo, ni por qué.

Harry y Bronwyn le explicaron todo, era inútil borrarle la memoria, porque seguramente volvería a tener visiones y lo recordaría y cabía esperar que se hubiera protegido para evitar que le hiciesen cosas de ese estilo, así que hicieron lo más sencillo, le contaron la verdad, sobre la sala de los fundadores y demás y esperaron que pudiese guardarles el secreto.

Harry miró alrededor, mientras Bronwyn le explicaba lo del giratiempo alterado, le había dicho a Bronwyn que no debían ir a Hogsmeade, pero ella había insistido en que no pasaría nada, estaba claro que había sido un error, no debían volver a salir de Hogwarts, aquello era arriesgado, ahora volverían a dudar de ellos.

En su análisis general Harry pudo ver una pequeña rata en una esquina, escondida tras un periódico viejo, la rata le miró durante un segundo, una mirada demasiado inteligente para tratarse de una rata común y corriente.

—Mierda. —susurró Harry, interrumpiendo el relato de Bronwyn, señaló hacia la rata con disimulo.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Bronwyn, apuntando a la rata-Peter con la varita y lanzándole un obliviate.

—¿Por qué le borráis la memoria a una rata? —preguntó Alex.

—Porque hay ratas que hablan mucho. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Aunque no pensaba explicarle más del tema, suficiente con que el hombre conociese todo respecto a los fundadores pero no tenía porque saber también sobre su familia. En el futuro su relación con Alex no era la mejor, pese a que sabía que aún no había pasado lo que fuera que hiciese que Alex y Susan no se llevasen bien eso no hacia que Alex fuese de fiar.

Bronwyn terminó de explicar todo lo que consideró necesario, que fue lo menos posible y Alex juró guardarles el secreto y volvió a buscar a Shido, Bronwyn aceptó que Harry llevaba razón y volvieron a Hogwarts, sin duda no había sido buena idea ir allí.

—Vamos, podemos colarnos en la cocina y comer algo. —sugirió Harry para alegrar a Bronwyn que se sentía algo culpable por que Alex les hubiese descubierto.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—¿Qué has averiguado, Peter? —preguntó Sirius, cuando el chico volvió a reunirse con ellos.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta. —pidió James, las niñas de tercero que estaban sentadas junto a ellos estaban pendientes de todas sus palabras, no era el mejor lugar para hablar.

Salieron juntos de las tres escobas y pasearon por el pueblo, Peter no había oído nada, parecía algo descolocado, sus amigos le miraron dudosos, no entendían como no podía haber oído nada, y ya era la segunda vez, empezaba a haber algo muy sospechoso en todo aquello, Sirius decidió dejar el tema para el día siguiente y se dirigieron a Zonko a comprar algunos artículos que necesitaban.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—Como echaba de menos esto. —dijo Ron.

Habían dejado a Draco en escocia, y Shido había conseguido arrastrar por fin a Hermione, Ron y Elektra de vuelta a casa, lo cual había supuesto un alivio para todos, para todos menos para Hermione, que parecía particularmente silenciosa desde que habían vuelto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Shido, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos.

—Es solo… Eras el jefe de los demonios allí y…

—Hermione, ¿estás enfadada por algo que ha pasado en otra dimensión? —preguntó Shido con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No enfadada, asustada, eras tú, pero malvado.

—Solo está celosa, porque ese Shido estaba con otra. —dijo Ron con una sonrisa, desde el asiento contiguo al de Hermione.

—¿Es eso? —preguntó Shido acariciando el rostro de Hermione.

La chica no supo que decir, en parte si estaba celosa, pero no era eso lo que la pasaba, era consciente de que aquel no era Shido, pero había visto la maldad en sus ojos, y cuando se había vuelto a encontrar con él, después de todos los nervios y el ansia que había sentido cuando había vuelto a ver a Shido, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, no había desaparecido tanto el mal de sus ojos como cabría esperar, había algo que sabía que no estaba bien dentro de él y no podía explicar que pasaba, ese algo que le había hecho renegar de ayudar a Draco, y que le había ayudado solo por ella.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Sirius miró a James mientras dormía, aún tenía que contarle a su amigo que su madre estaba peor y no sabía como hacerlo, era lo más difícil que había hecho nunca, había tratado de pasar un día tranquilo y no alarmar a James, pero el chico le conocía mejor que él mismo casi y sabía que le ocultaba algo.

James parpadeó un par de veces, abriendo los ojos, Sirius cerró los suyos fingiendo dormir, esperó un rato y bajó a la sala común, sin duda no iba a ser capaz de dormir, no hasta que consiguiera decirle la verdad a James, lo cual sin duda no iba a ser pronto, se sentó frente al fuego, mientras buscaba como decirle a James lo que sucedía, ensayó las palabras una y otra vez, pero nunca sonaban bien, y es que consideraba imposible que aquello sonase bien.

Unos pasos le sobresaltaron, por un momento temió que fuese James quien bajaba, no podía enfrentarse con él en aquel momento, no podía porque le tendría que decir algo y no sabía que decirle, pero por suerte no era James, era Susan Montgomery.

La chica se sentó lo más alejada que pudo de Sirius, mientras se hacia una trenza en su largo pelo rubio, ella no dijo nada, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda seguía fingiendo que él no existía, no tenía muy claro porque ellos dos se llevaban tan mal, pero sin duda era algo que no cambiaría.

—¿No puedes dormir, Montgomery? —preguntó Sirius en un intento de distraer su mente, sin duda llevarse mal con Susan siempre le distraía.

—No, supongo que has visto a mi hermano, tenía esa mirada…

—¿Qué mirada? —preguntó Sirius con autentica curiosidad.

—Pues la mirada de: Te considero una niña por lo que no te voy a contar lo mal que va todo, aunque va peor. —dijo Susan con una sonrisa triste.

—Sí, entiendo esa mirada, es la que ponen los profesores cuando hay un ataque.

Sirius y Susan compartieron una mirada cómplice, por primera vez en siete años seguramente, dejaron sus diferencias de lado y se dirigieron una mirada amistosa.

—Es raro hablar contigo Black. —dijo Susan, aunque tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, contigo también, estoy acostumbrado a los gritos y las borderías, es raro. —dijo Sirius, devolviéndola la sonrisa—. Siempre me he preguntado porque no os pareceríais más a Selene.

—Porque no somos ella. Tus padres van por el lado oscuro, ¿cómo están las cosas con quién-tu-sabes? —preguntó Susan, sabía que los periódicos se guardaban las noticias más graves, para no levantar pánico.

—Pues que quieres que te diga, Susan, aparte de unos cuantos howler mi familia y yo no hablamos demasiado, y menos aún de Voldemort. Ya sabes, entre pásame la sal y te voy a desheredar nunca me han dicho algo así como Voldemort a matado a quince personas inocentes hoy.

—Sí, te entiendo, mi familia pone continuamente esa cara de no te voy a decir nada no vaya a ser que no lo soporte tu inocente mente. Es una tontería, cuando tenga hijos pienso tenerles informados de todo lo que pase.

—¿Piensas tener hijos, Montgomery? —Sirius puso una sonrisa burlona, por lo visto la tregua entre ellos había llegado a su fin—. ¿Quién será el pobre desgraciado? Siempre pensé que te gustarían más las chicas, ya que vistes como nosotros.

—Black… Muérete. —dijo Susan antes de levantarse de la sala común y subir de nuevo a la habitación.

Sirius resopló, no quería que ella se enfadara, solo bromeaba, igual que hacia con Selene, pero ellas dos no eran iguales, como Susan se habían encargado de recordarle un rato antes, suspiró pensando que le debía una disculpa a la chica, volvió a mirar el fuego, pensando como contarle a James lo de su madre.

—¿Me vas a contar ya que pasa, Sirius? —preguntó James, Sirius saltó ligeramente, asustado porque no había oído bajar a James.

—¿No estabas durmiendo? —preguntó Sirius, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

—Estaba, pero me desperté y no te vi, estaba preocupado, de verdad Sirius, quiero que me lo cuentes ya, porque cada vez me imagino cosas peores y me está matando, por muy horrible que sea, prefiero saber la verdad.

Sirius suspiró y miró a su amigo con seriedad, sí, sin duda James le conocía mucho mejor que él mismo, sabía que pasaba algo y que era grave, Sirius podría mentirle, cambiar de tema o fingir que no pasaba nada, pero no engañaría a su amigo, volvió a suspirar y le explicó lo de la carta que el señor Potter le había mandado, explicándole que la madre de James estaba peor.

James escuchó a Sirius y cuando acabó de hablar no supo que decir, se limitó a despeinarse, mirar la chimenea con ojos vidriosos y responder torpemente al abrazo de Sirius.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius.

James volvió a centrar sus ojos color avellana en los de su amigo, que le miraban con cariño, el chico negó suavemente, en respuesta a su pregunta y volvió a abrazarse a él, Sirius le apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, sabía lo que sentía su amigo, su hermano, pero no podía hacer nada más que estar allí, abrazado a él y eso era todo lo que James esperaba de él en ese momento.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ginny miró a los demonios que la rodeaban, sabía que estaban esperando sus órdenes, y ella quería venganza, después de todo la habían arrojado allí y se habían olvidado de su existencia, todos tenían su vida, su familia y la trataban como si no existiese.

Pues bien, si se habían olvidado de que existía lo iban a recordar, cuando estuviesen llorando sobre las tumbas de sus amigos y familia recordarían quien era Ginny Weasley, la recordarían y la temerían.

Hizo un gesto a Conner, que aceptó con sumisión y empezó a contar el plan que tan detalladamente habían preparado él y Ginny, si todos la respetarían después de aquello.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Hermione miraba a Shido a través del reflejo del cristal, el chico estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, en el sofá de la casa que ambos compartían, pero ella no podía concentrarse en nada, solo podía mirar su reflejo en el cristal, había algo diferente en él, algo aterrador que ella no era capaz de entender.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Shido después de un rato.

—Hay algo diferente en ti, Shido, algo que no me gusta.

—Será por el aumento de poder, lo hice porque era la única forma de salvarte, Hermione.

—Pues no me gusta, ya me has salvado Shido, quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes, usa la daga.

Shido resopló, pero no la respondió, volvió a centrar su vista en el libro, aún que no había leído nada desde que lo había cogido, él también era consciente de que el poder le dominaba más de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero no podía quitárselo, si usaba la daga podría perder sus poderes demoniacos, y ya se había acostumbrado a ellos, los necesitaba y no podía perderlos, no sabría vivir sin ellos.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—¿Puedes quedarte al acabar la clase? —preguntó el profesor de Defensa a Harry, que aceptó sin demasiado interés.

El chico no hizo mucho caso a la clase, más que nada porque todo lo que contaba, él ya lo sabía sin problemas, por eso le había sorprendido que le pidiera quedarse, hacia los trabajos y sacaba buenas notas, respondía a las preguntas que le hacía, sin duda aquella petición no tenía nada que ver con los estudios.

Cuando acabó la clase todos salieron, incluso Bronwyn que le hizo un gesto para que él supiera que le esperaba fuera, Harry la guiñó un ojo para que se tranquilizase y se acercó a la mesa del profesor, que le miró dos minutos enteros sin hablar. Harry empezaba a desesperarse.

—Voy a llegar tarde a la próxima clase.

—Esta es su última clase. —dijo el profesor con una sonrisa burlona, Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba razón, era la hora de cenar.

—Entonces me perderé la cena.

—Ninguno queremos eso, llevas razón.

—Dígame que quiere entonces.

—Hace unos días noté un increíble aumento de magia demoníaca.

—Bueno si habla de eso con el profesor Dumbledore descubrirá que ya le comentamos que alguien se coló en el colegio.

—Oh, sí, pero cuando noté ese aumento de magia decidí ir a investigar, y le vi a usted usando poderes demoniacos.

—Sin duda se equivoca profesor. —dijo Harry tratando de sonar tranquilo, apretó los diente para no soltar alguna grosería.

—No me equivoco, se bien como es la magia, ese demonio, que por cierto voy a descubrir quien era, le lanzaba bolas y usted usaba un escudo para pararlas, no es un error, voy a descubrir quienes sois y lo que queréis.

—Pues mucha suerte, profesor. —dijo Harry antes de salir de allí, sujetó a Bronwyn de la mano y tiró de ella hasta un aula en desuso que había cerca, estaba cabreado, muy cabreado y temía que su magia demoníaca se descontrolase—. Me han descubierto.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—James, será mejor que vayamos a cenar, tengo hambre. —dijo Sirius, mientras su estómago rugía para darle más veracidad a la frase.

—Espera un rato.

James había salido del colegio después de la clase de Defensa, llevaba todo el día fingiendo estar bien y no quería fingir más, quería estar con sus amigos y relajarse, no pensar en la enfermedad de su madre y no ver a más gente.

—Podemos ir a las cocinas. —sugirió Remus.

—Id vosotros. —dijo James, estaban sentados en el borde del bosque, pero no les preocupaba en absoluto lo que podía salir de allí, lo conocían bien.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Sirius mirando al campo de Quidditch.

Una solitaria figura montada en escoba volaba sola, metiendo la Quaffle por los aros y siendo perseguida estrechamente por las dos Bluddgers, James y Sirius cruzaron una mirada curiosa, sin duda sorprendidos por las cualidades que mostraba quien quiera que fuese.

—No sé quien es, pero si es un Griffindor quiero que esté en el equipo.

—¿Y si es de otra casa? —preguntó Peter.

—Pues será mejor descubrir quien es para que no nos sorprenda en el campo.

James se levantó y sus amigos le siguieron, entusiasmados porque por fin James parecía mostrar entusiasmo por algo, entendían lo que estaba pasando su amigo, pero querían que estuviera bien y no sabían que hacer, el solitario jugador de Quidditch había hecho más por James de lo que al parecer habían podido hacer ellos.

—Creo que no es "él" después de todo. —dijo Remus con una sonrisa al llegar al campo.

Sirius y James solo atinaron a mirar boquiabiertos a la chica que sobrevolaba el campo, nunca se hubieran esperado que ella volase, y menos tan bien, Sirius la llamó y la chica estuvo apunto de chocar contra el aro sorprendida, por suerte se repuso a tiempo para no darse con él, en un complicado giro y bajó al suelo.

—¿Quieres entrar en el equipo, Montgomery? —preguntó James con una sonrisa encantadora, Susan miró a los cuatro presentes, de uno en uno y luego respondió mirando a Sirius.

—No.

Y sin más volvió a emprender el vuelo, dejando a los merodeadores boquiabiertos por su rechazo, nadie solía rechazarlos, aparte de Lily claro, pero aquello era un tema aparte.


	5. Susan Montgomery

Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, y me dejéis reviews para decirmelo, o para saber si queréis que continúe la historia o que la borre o qué... jajaja gracias a **greed212** por su review.

**5.-**** SUSAN MONTGOMERY**

James miraba por la ventana de un aula vacía del segundo piso, Lily estaba fuera, hablando con un chico de Ravenclaw, no entendía que podía ver la chica en él. Si hubiera tenido la capa de invisibilidad a mano hubiese bajado para comprobar que pasaba, pero su capa estaba en su dormitorio y Lily estaba en los terrenos, no iba a dejar de mirarla ni un momento, no quería perderse nada.

El chico, que si James no se equivocaba se llamaba Neil Simmons, puso una mano sobre el brazo de Lily, la chica le sonrió y entraron juntos a Hogwarts, James frunció el ceño y salió del aula, colocándose estratégicamente en el pasillo que subía hacia la sala común de Griffindor, sinceramente había tratado de olvidarse de Lily, pero no podía, así que tendría que conseguirla a toda costa.

Oyó la risa de Lily por el pasillo, James se puso tenso, su plan había sido muy bueno, interceptar a Lily y separarla de Simmons, ahora que estaba allí no sabía como hacerlo, la chica perdió la risa al verlo allí, le miró durante un segundo y luego trató de pasar de largo.

—Quería hablar contigo, Lily. —pidió James, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. —dijo Lily sin llegar a pararse.

—Venga ya, no seas así, quería darte las gracias por hablar con McGonagall. —dijo James sujetando a Lily del brazo.

—Te ha dicho que no quiere hablar contigo. —dijo Simmons, acercándose un paso más a James.

—¿De verdad quieres enfrentarte a los merodeadores? —preguntó James, el chico le miró asustado durante un par de segundos, debatiéndose entre quedar bien ante Lily y ganarse la ira de los merodeadores o irse sin más—. Solo quiero hablar con Lily, no te tienes que hacer el héroe.

—¿Ves Potter? Quieres llevarte bien conmigo, pero sigues siendo el niñato de siempre. Nos vemos luego Neil.

Lily se soltó del brazo de James y pasó de largo, el chico corrió tras ella, o al menos lo intentó, porque Simmons se puso delante de él.

—Deberías dejarla en paz, Potter, ella no te quiere, no quiere nada contigo, déjala ser feliz.

—¿Y crees que contigo será feliz? —preguntó James, mirándole mal—. Ándate con ojo, Simmons, no te conviene tenerme en tu contra.

James le empujó y pasó de largo, caminando por los pasillos que había recorrido Lily minutos antes, en un intento de volverla a encontrar, pero no lo hizo, así que entró en la torre de Griffindor y subió al cuarto de los chicos, Sirius le miró con una ceja arqueada, James entendía el motivo perfectamente, aún llevaba la túnica de Quidditch y hacia dos horas que había acabado el entrenamiento, se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y se metió en el baño.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Lily se apoyó sobre la puerta de la habitación, alegrándose de que en ese momento se encontrase vacía, no estaba segura de poder aguantar los comentarios de sus amigas en ese momento, sentía como la temblaban las manos por los nervios, no pensó que Potter descubriría que ella había hablado con McGonagall para que no le cambiaran de casa, y no podía hablar con él de ellos, porque no entendía porque lo había hecho, habría sido algo bueno para ella, librarse de la continua presencia de Potter, pero no podía.

Se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en la cama, cogió un libro, tratando de concentrarse en la lectura, pero el protagonista se parecía demasiado a Potter, lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesilla y centró su vista en el techo de su cama, había salido con Neil en un intento de alejarse un poco de Potter, porque Neil no se parecía en nada al merodeador, tenía los ojos azules, y el pelo rubio, era algo más bajo que Potter y muy tranquilo y educado, sin duda todo lo contrario que Potter, por eso le gustaba.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba eligiendo los chicos con los que salir en referencia a James Potter, y eso no debía ser nada bueno, porque James era atractivo, eso lo tenía claro, pero era infantil, maleducado, irresponsable y por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Agitó la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y bajó a la sala común, no pensaba esconderse de Potter, ella no había hecho nada malo, si había hablado con McGonagall había sido porque no quería tener en su conciencia que cambiaran a Potter de casa, él se merecía ese castigo, pero no por ella, se sentó junto a Remus y Selene, que hacían los deberes en una de las mesas y sacó pergamino y pluma para poner sus tareas al día.

—¿Dónde está Susan? —preguntó Lily a Selene.

—¿Dónde ha estado todas las tardes desde que volvimos? —respondió Selene encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo sigo pensando que con un chico.

—No lo creo, nos hubiese dicho algo.

—¿No sabéis dónde está? —preguntó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa, Lily y Selene clavaron una mirada en él.

—Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos haciendo conjeturas. —dijo Selene—. ¿Tú que sabes?

—El otro día nos la encontramos volando en el campo de Quidditch, James la pidió entrar en el equipo y ella no quiso, así que Sirius se lo ha tomado como algo personal y la está acosando mientras practica para que entre en el equipo.

Como si le hubieran llamado Sirius bajó en ese momento con la escoba y salió de la sala común sin mirarles, Lily rodó los ojos mirando a Selene que dejó escapar una sonrisa al ver a su amigo en esa actitud, no parecía extrañarle.

—¿Alguno de vuestros amigos no es un loco acosador? —preguntó Lily mirando a Selene y Remus con el ceño fruncido.

—Peter. —respondieron a la vez Remus y Selene y se echaron a reír ante la mirada contrariada de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué ha hecho James ahora? —preguntó Remus sonriendo.

—Que no ha hecho… —se quejó Lily, pero tampoco quería hablar de aquello con ellos.

—Es verdad… ¿No estabas con Simmons? —preguntó Selene.

—Sí, estaba, hasta que apareció Potter,

—¿Simmons el Ravenclaw? —preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó Lily a la defensiva, Remus dejó escapar una risa entre dientes.

—Nada, es buen chaval. Creo que voy a hablar con James un rato, luego nos vemos.

Remus recogió sus cosas y subió las escaleras, el problema de Simmons era que por lo que había oído era muy buen chaval, lo que significaba que Lily podía enamorarse de él y James querría separarlos y su amigo tendía a pasarse un poco cuando las cosas no eran como él quería, mejor que fuese a controlar lo que iba a hacer su amigo.

Lily y Selene cruzaron una mirada, la segunda sonrió y se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto, y le preguntó que había hecho durante su cita, Lily se dejó llevar contándole los detalles de lo encantador que era Simmons y lo bien que lo había pasado, hasta que James había aparecido.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Susan volaba despreocupadamente, ya habían acabado los entrenamientos así que no aparecería nadie hasta el día siguiente, podía disfrutar un rato antes de la cena. Pero cuando vio a Sirius Black emprender el vuelo se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener la tan ansiada tranquilidad.

Se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido, mientras Sirius dejaba ver lo que en su opinión era una sonrisa encantadora y en opinión de Susan era un gesto más de su egocentrismo, Susan se puso justo enfrente de él y le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Solo quiero entrenar un rato, Susan. —dijo sonriendo—. El campo de Quidditch es de todos.

—¿No ha acabado el entrenamiento de Griffindor hace un par de horas? —preguntó Susan con frialdad.

—Sí, pero me gusta entrenar sin el equipo un rato…

—¿Sabes Black? Para ti el campo, y todo lo que quieras, idiota insoportable.

Susan bajó al suelo y saltó de la escoba un par de metros antes de llegar al suelo, se encaminó al escobero y guardó la escoba, ya que no tenía escoba propia y aquella era la del colegio y luego caminó hacia el colegio, Sirius bajó de la escoba y se plantó delante de ella, Susan intentó esquivarle, pero Sirius la sujetó del brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Black? —preguntó Susan tratando de librarse del brazo de Sirius.

—No hace falta que te pongas así, Montgomery, lo hago por tu bien, James y yo estamos intentando que Evans y tu seáis más sociables, entrar en el equipo es una buena forma de hablar con más gente y hacer amigos antes de que se acabe Hogwarts.

—El señor "adorarme todos que soy perfecto" trata de darme consejos de cómo tener amigos. —dijo Susan con incredulidad—. Es curioso Black, que tú me digas como hacer amigos cuando a ti solo se te acerca la gente por ser un merodeador, ¿cuántos amigos de verdad crees que tienes? —Susan dejó escapar una sonrisa un tanto cruel y volvió a tirar de su brazo para soltarse.

—Eres insoportable Montgomery, me extraña que Selene y Evans te soporten, cuando estés más amargada recuerda que yo intenté hacerte un favor metiéndote en un equipo para que tuvieses algo que contarle a tus nietos.

—¿Yo soy insoportable? No necesito ningún favor por tu parte, de hecho no quiero que me hagas ningún favor nunca Black, si me estoy muriendo y mi vida depende de ti, no me hagas el favor de salvarme, ¿vale? No quiero deberte nada nunca.

—¡Qué fatalista eres! —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Suéltame por favor. —pidió Susan tirando de su brazo de nuevo, Sirius alzó una ceja mientras sonreía con diversión.

—¿Me estás pidiendo un favor? —preguntó Sirius.

—¿Ahora tienes que forzar a las chicas? —preguntó una voz detrás de Sirius, él soltó a Susan dándose la vuelta y encarando al recién llegado.

—Lárgate Regulus. —dijo Sirius.

A Susan no se le pasó por alto como Sirius se ponía entre ella y su hermano, en un gesto protector que desconcertó a la rubia, Regulus también pareció notar como Sirius trataba de proteger a la muchacha porque sonrió y se acercó un paso hacia ellos.

—¿Me tienes miedo, hermano? —preguntó Regulus con una sonrisa.

—Regulus… —Susan miró a Sirius, nunca le había oído hablar así, con dolor en la voz, por fin parecía humano y no solo esa imagen que se había creado de chulo insensible—. No quiero discutir contigo.

—Pues que novedad en ti. —dijo Regulus, acercándose un paso más a ellos—. Pensé que te gustaba lucirte delante de las chicas, ¿o es que esta no te interesa?

Regulus miró de arriba abajo a Susan, mientras se acercaba otro paso a ellos y Sirius se ponía un poco más delante de la chica, cuatro compañeros de Slytherin aparecieron detrás de Regulus, Sirius puso los ojos en blanco mientras se giraba hacia Susan.

—Las serpientes nunca van solas. —murmuró Sirius.

—No hace falta que me protejas, Black. —susurró Susan, se puso junto a Sirius y puso una mano sobre la varita.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una de las serpientes poniéndose junto a Regulus.

—Vamos Susan. —dijo Sirius tirando de la mano de la chica—. Coge mi escoba y vete volando, te dará tiempo a esconderte antes de que te pillen.

—No voy a huir, son cinco, tu solo no podrás con ellos.

Sirius la miró un momento, calibrando el nivel de preocupación de la chica, sacó con disimulo el espejo intercomunicador y llamó a James en un susurró, mientras cogía su varita con la mano derecha, el rostro de James apareció en el espejo y le miró esperando para saber que quería, Sirius solo necesitó dos palabras: "Serpientes y terrenos".

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Susan, pero Sirius no tuvo tiempo de responder.

Regulus alzó la varita y pronunció alguna palabra, Sirius alzó su varita a la vez y gritó un hechizo a su vez, los hechizos se chocaron en el aire y estallaron, produciendo chispas a su alrededor, Sirius no se paró a contemplar el efecto de su hechizo si no que lanzó otro, mientras los Slytherin los rodeaban en silencio, Susan se giró quedando espalda contra espalda de Sirius y empezó a lanzar hechizos contra los Slytherin que los atacaban.

James apareció en ese momento, acompañado por Remus y Peter, los chicos se pusieron tras las serpientes y llamaron su atención. Igualando así la lucha, Sirius consiguió desarmar a Regulus, que lejos de retirarse de la lucha, se lanzó contra él y le tiró al suelo.

Sirius le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, mientras Regulus le golpeaba en el labio, cosa que puso furioso a Sirius, luchó por ponerse encima de Regulus y comenzó a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro.

—¡SIRIUS PARA! —gritó James desde su lugar, pero no podía acercarse a ellos porque la serpiente no dejaba de lanzarle hechizos.

Susan que era la que más cerca estaba de Sirius le sujetó por el brazo y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, el chico luchó contra ella durante unos segundos, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y dejó que Susan tirase de él.

Susan cayó al suelo por la falta de resistencia de Sirius en el tirón, el chico cayó sobre ella, y se volvió a levantar con dificultad, Regulus parecía inconsciente, aunque respiraba con dificultad, porque Sirius le había partido la nariz, las serpientes se retiraron y se llevaron al inconsciente Regulus con ellos.

Sirius se sentó sobre el césped y miró como arrastraban a su hermano dentro, él no había pretendido aquello, quería a Regulus, era su hermano, pero no comprendía como él podía odiarle tanto, resopló mientras James le tendía una mano para levantarle.

Susan se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado, pero Sirius Black la había mostrado una cara que ella no conocía no entendía como podía llevarse así de mal con su hermano, ella tenía diferencias con su hermano, pero no se imaginaba hechizándolo y mucho menos pegándole, Remus hizo un gesto a Peter que se acercó a Susan.

—¿Vamos dentro, Montgomery? —preguntó Peter cogiendo la escoba de Sirius y comenzando a andar hacia el castillo.

—¿Y ellos? —preguntó señalando a Remus, Sirius y James, que hablaban entre susurros, la chica no quería perderse lo que pasaba.

—Ahora vienen, tienen que preparar una historia por si Regulus cuenta lo que pasó.

—¿Una mentira? —preguntó Susan alzando su ceja rubia.

—Algo así. No queremos que nos expulsen, vamos.

Peter tomó el brazo de Susan y tiró de ella hacia el castillo, Susan miró por encima de su hombro, Sirius la devolvió la mirada con sus ojos grises, tenía el labio inferior hinchado y cubierto de sangre, pero no parecía dolorido, solo triste, Peter volvió a tirar de ella y Susan tuvo que dejar de mirar a Sirius para no caerse por el camino a Hogwarts.

Ya era tarde para ir a cenar, así que subieron directamente a la torre de Griffindor, Peter no volvió a hablar con ella en todo el camino, y Susan iba demasiado abstraída pensando en lo sucedido como para entablar una conversación.

—Peter. —una voz melosa los llamó desde atrás, haciendo que Peter se parase en seco y que Susan pidiese a "una fuerza superior" que aquella voz no fuese de quien ella creía.

—Brianne. —dijo Peter mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Ya me voy sola. —dijo Susan.

Comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia la sala común, mientras Peter se quedaba hablando con Brianne, no es que la chica la cayese mal, pero la consideraba un poco aprovechada, había intentado salir con Sirius primero y como el chico no había querido tener nada más con ella se había acercado a Peter.

Susan entró en la sala común y subió a su dormitorio, le había caído algo de sangre de Sirius en la mejilla, así que se la limpió antes de que sus amigas volvieran y la hicieran preguntas que no quería responder, cuando salió del baño allí estaban Selene y Lily, mirándola con una ceja alzada, Susan suspiró, seguramente había llegado el momento de dar explicaciones.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Lily con seriedad, aunque sus ojos verdes brillaban divertidos.

—¿Me habéis pillado no? —preguntó Susan sentándose en la cama de Lily.

—Sí, Remus comentó algo sobre tu paradero. —dijo Selene sonriendo.

—Sabía que no tendrían la boquita cerrada. —dijo Susan molesta, luego siguió hablando—. Este verano estuve un par de semanas en casa de Robert.

Robert era un primo de Susan, había estado en Hogwarts con ellas, pero ya se había graduado, porque tenía dos años más que ellas, habían sido muy amigos durante el tiempo que habían compartido clase y lo habían sentido mucho cuando se habían separado.

—Sí, eso lo dijiste, pero no veo que tiene que ver con tus desapariciones. —dijo Selene mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—Si me dejases terminar… —dijo Susan mirándola molesta, no la gustaba que la interrumpiesen—. Fueron muchos primos y amigos allí, todos magos y uno de ellos era un jugador del equipo de Inglaterra de Quidditch, se llama Ryan Bennett, no se si habéis oído hablar de él… Da igual, es tan guapo y simpático y… —Susan se sonrojó intensamente.

—Y te gusta. —acabó Lily mientras su amiga seguía sonrojada.

—Sí, pero él es famoso y yo… ni siquiera sabía jugar al Quidditch, pensé que así llamaría su atención, así que me dediqué a aprenderlo, he quedado con él en navidades.

—Me suena ese nombre… —dijo Selene pensativa cuando su amiga acabó de hablar.

—Ya te he dicho que es famoso… —dijo Susan.

—Esperad. —dijo Selene, antes de salir corriendo del dormitorio, volvió dos minutos después, con una revista en la mano que llevaba el nombre de James Potter escrito—. Vaya Susan, si que tienes buen gusto.

Selene sonrió mientras miraba la revista, Lily la cogió y observó al chico que sonreía y saludaba desde una foto, con algo de timidez, un chico con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, alto y con buen cuerpo, sin duda era un chico muy guapo, Susan se sonrojó algo más ante el intenso escrutinio de sus amigas.

—Además no es solo guapo, es muy simpático, y se portó muy bien conmigo y no se lo tiene creído, es muy normal.

—Creo que alguien se ha enamorado. —dijo Lily con una sonrisa, Susan se sonrojó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Te has colado en la habitación de Potter? —preguntó Susan para desviar la atención de sus sentimientos.

—No, me han abierto ellos. —dijo Selene, aunque desvió ligeramente la mirada.

—Mentirosa. —murmuró Susan—. Ellos no están en la habitación.

—¿Qué más da…? Espera, como sabes que no están.

—Los vi abajo al subir…

Susan suspiró, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata, no quería hablar con sus amigas de lo sucedido con los Slytherin porque ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, no era normal que un grupo de serpientes se dedicaran a atacarles, o al menos no era normal cuando no iba con los merodeadores y no quería explicarle a Lily y a Selene lo que hacia allí con Sirius Black porque ni ella misma tenía muy claro porque se había quedado allí en vez de irse cuando apareció Regulus.

Susan decidió que era hora de dormir, antes de meter más la pata y contar algo que no debía, Lily se metió también en su cama y Selene fue a dejar la revista de nuevo en el cuarto de James.

Susan trató de concentrarse en el rostro de Ryan, pero los ojos grises de Sirius volvían a su mente una y otra vez, no entendía como Regulus podía odiar a su hermano tanto, sabía como eran los padres de Sirius, con sus ideales oscuros, pero no entendía como podían haber enfrentado a sus propios hijos hasta el punto de que decidieran pegarse a puñetazo limpio.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Harry removió su desayuno pensativo, mientras miraba la mesa de los profesores, Conner charlaba tranquilamente con McGonagall, sin mirar ni una vez a Harry, pero seguramente era consciente de que él no paraba de mirarle, pero no levantó la vista ni una sola vez.

—¿Podrías disimular un poco, Harry? —pidió Bronwyn.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry dejando de remover los huevos revueltos y miró a la chica—. Sí claro, no me gusta, tiene algo malvado…

—Claro, porque si detectó tu magia debe ser un demonio, eso no significa que sea malvado.

—Hay algo más. —dijo Harry—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es él quien trata de entrar a la sala de los fundadores.

—Lo sé Harry, pero tendremos que limitarnos a seguirle, no podemos acusarle sin más, ¿vale?

—Sí claro.

Harry dejó el tenedor, miró por última vez a Conner y centró su mirada en Bronwyn, ella llevaba razón, no podía ser tan poco disimulado, sin duda podría hacerlo mejor, en ese momento entró el correo, una lechuza dejó el profeta frente a ellos, mientras unos asientos más allá, una lechuza de aspecto malhumorado dejaba un Howler frente a Sirius.

El merodeador cogió el sobre rojo y lo tiró al suelo tras él, sin darle más importancia, sabía de quien era aquel Howler sin necesidad de mirarlo, seguramente su madre le iba a reñir por la pelea con su hermano, no entendía como la mujer se podía enterar tan rápido de las cosas, y mandar un Howler tan rápido.

El howler explotó poco después y comenzó a gritar, todo el gran comedor se giró en busca de la procedencia de los gritos, pero Sirius no paró de comer, ni se giró hacia el howler, no le interesaba lo que aquella mujer tuviera que decir, lo único que le preocupaba es que aquello le delataría frente a las mujeres por lo que había hecho.

—SIRIUS BLACK ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA, AGREDIR ASÍ A TU HERMANO, ESPERO QUE TE EXPULSEN DE LA ESCUELA Y NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER POR MI CASA, MALNACIDO.

Y el Howler siguió insultando a Sirius un rato más, pero el chico no lo escuchaba, se giró hacia James y se puso a hablar con él sobre la excusa que pondrían cuando McGonagall fuese a pedirles explicaciones.

—Por fin se calla. —murmuró Sirius cuando el howler dejó de gritar.

—No sé porque nos van a castigar, tu hermano ya está allí. —dijo Peter mirando a la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Empezamos el plan: distracción de la paliza? —preguntó James con una sonrisa.

Remus asintió y movió la varita con disimulo, unas nubes negras se crearon justo sobre la mesa de Slytherin, miraron alrededor, pero nadie parecía haberlo notado, Peter bajó las nubes con un movimiento de varita hasta Regulus y los otros cuatro alumnos con los que se habían peleado la noche anterior.

—Me toca. —susurró James.

El chico movió la varita de nuevo y las nubes se volvieron aún más negras, y comenzaron a relampaguear, poco después empezaron a descargar agua sobre ellos, un chaparrón, los cinco chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a correr, pero con un último movimiento de varita Sirius hizo que las nubes los siguieran.

—Durará un par de horas si no encuentran el contrahechizo antes. —dijo Sirius sonriendo con diversión.

McGonagall apretó los labios en una fina línea y centró su vista en los merodeadores, que la devolvieron el gesto con una sonrisa divertida, la profesora se levantó de la mesa y avanzó hasta el lugar en la mesa de los merodeadores y los pidió que la acompañasen, ellos se levantaron sin problema y caminaron delante de ella hacia la salida.

—Usted también debe venir señorita Montgomery. —pidió McGonagall.

Susan la miró boquiabierta mientras se apresuraba a murmurar que ella no había tenido nada que ver con lo que fuera que había pasado, luego se unió a los merodeadores y caminó hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Sirius y James cruzaron una mirada con el ceño fruncido, que fueran a castigar a Susan se había salido de sus planes, eso significaba que Regulus había hablado, lo cual se lo pondría un poco más difícil, pero solo un poco.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Harry arrugó el periódico y lo tiró encima de la mesa, mientras se levantaba de ella y salía del gran comedor, aquello no estaba bien, no debería compartir mesa con sus padres adolescentes, no debía ver como se comportaban como unos capullos con todos cuantos estaban a su alrededor, al menos su padre.

Salió de Hogwarts y se sentó junto al lago, ya hacia frío para estar allí, pero ese frío le relajaba, le ayudaba a sentirse más humano, algo que ya no era del todo, había considerado ese viaje como un "volver a empezar" allí nadie le conocía, no tenía que ser más el "niño que sobrevivió" no tenía que volver a ser quien había destruido a Voldemort… Pero en cambio tenía que soportar a su padre y a Sirius peleando con todos cuando estaban a su alrededor y persiguiendo a su madre, amargándola el día a día.

Y lo que era peor, Voldemort estaba allí, vivo, matando, y por primera vez en aquella guerra Harry no podía hacer nada, no podía ir y matarle y estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo, pero Bronwyn no le dejaría ir y matarlo, diría que aquello afectaría a lo que tenía que suceder en el futuro, y sin duda llevaba razón, pero ¿aquello era malvado?

Podía evitar las muertes de muchas familias, podía evitar la muerte de su familia, el encierro de Sirius, podía evitarse estar con los Dursley, como podía ser aquello malo, Harry no podía entender que había de malo en cambiar aquel futuro.

Harry pudo oír unos suaves pasos sobre la hierba, supuso que era Bronwyn, por eso le sorprendió cuando vio un destello pelirrojo producido por el pelo de su madre, Harry la miró un segundo antes de volver a mirar al calamar gigante que parecía buscar comida por la superficie.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Lily, Harry decidió decir la verdad, o ser todo lo sincero que podía.

—Es… todo ese asunto de Voldemort.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, mi familia es muggle, y no pasa un día sin que piense que podría pasarles algo. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

Harry apretó los dientes durante un segundo, no estaba muy seguro de cuanto debía contarle a su madre, pero si le decía que sus padres estaban vivos tal vez a la chica le extrañase que no recibiese noticias de ellos, además era verdad que sus padres habían muerto, solo que años después Bronwyn y él habían conseguido traerlos de vuelta, pero aquello era un tema aparte, Lily parecía esperar una respuesta, así que Harry suspiró y la respondió mirando al lago.

—Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño, Voldemort los mató.

—Vaya, lo siento. —dijo Lily, Harry asintió ligeramente, lo sentiría más si supiera quienes eran sus padres.

—Hace mucho tiempo, no te preocupes. —Harry suspiró.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Susan jugaba con sus manos con nerviosismo, estaba sentada en una silla del despacho de Dumbledore, mientras Sirius toqueteaba los cachivaches, James estaba cómodamente sentado a su lado, con los pies encima de la mesita que tenía delante, Peter y Remus estaban sentados al otro lado de James, no parecían tan tranquilos como Sirius y James, pero tampoco estaban nerviosos.

—¿Cómo podéis estar tan relajados? —preguntó Susan mirando a Sirius y James alternativamente.

—¿Por qué no estarlo? No hemos hecho nada. —Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Susan con cierto disimulo.

—¿Y por qué nos han traído al despacho de Dumbledore en vez de castigarnos McGonagall? —preguntó Susan.

—Porque ha sido un lío entre casas, por eso se encarga Dumbledore. —dijo James—. Aunque pensándolo fríamente suelen mandarnos aquí siempre, supongo que a Dumbledore le gusta saber lo que ha pasado personalmente.

Remus rió entre dientes, considerando gracioso seguramente el hecho de que Dumbledore siempre fuese él quien quisiera castigarlos, seguramente era porque le hacia gracia las bromas de los chicos. Dumbledore apareció poco después, mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Yo no he hecho nada. —declaró Susan, Dumbledore la miró con curiosidad, analizando la situación, Sirius dejó de analizar un objeto parecido a una peonza y miró a Susan con una ceja alzada.

—Solo fue una pequeña broma, profesor Dumbledore, no creo que se nos pueda castigar por eso. —dijo Remus con una sonrisa convincente.

—En realidad si que puedo, pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablar con vosotros.

—¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó Sirius mirando a Dumbledore con fingido desconcierto.

—Es por lo que sucedió anoche con su hermano, señor Black, apareció durante la hora de la cena en la enfermería, inconsciente, aparte de sus compañeros de Slytherin ustedes cinco erais los únicos que no estabais en la cena, además cuando su hermano recuperó el sentido les culpó a ustedes cinco de iniciar una pelea y golpearle.

—Ah eso. —dijo James, mientras Sirius se esforzaba por no reírse de la acusación de su hermano—. Bueno reconozco que nosotros le dejamos inconsciente.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver. —dijo Susan saltando de la silla, no quería que la expulsasen, no entendía porque los merodeadores reconocían su culpa en una pelea.

—Como ha podido ver esta mañana profesor Dumbledore, nuestros compañeros de Slytherin y nosotros tenemos una pequeña batalla de bromas, nada grave, ya sabe, un poco de agua, una escoba que no vuela, anoche nos iban a gastar una broma con una poción para inflarse, pero nosotros al ver la poción lanzamos un protejo y las pociones rebotaron contra Regulus, causándole el hinchazón, las heridas y la inconsciencia.

—Eso no explica que hacíais fuera. —dijo Dumbledore, que parecía estar calibrando las palabras de sus alumnos—. O porque culparon también a la señorita Montgomery.

—Yo puedo explicar eso. —dijo James, miró un segundo a Susan que le devolvió una mirada asustada—. Como sabe este año no contamos con un buen cazador en el equipo, Susan es muy buena, queríamos reservarla en plan sorpresa para el primer partido, así que nos entrenamos con ella cuando no hay nadie, por lo que decidimos entrenar durante la hora de la cena, con la intención de que nadie nos viese, pero Regulus y los otros chicos nos vieron salir y nos siguieron. Supongo que acusaron a Susan para añadirla a la broma, pero ella no tiene nada que ver.

—Está bien, en ese caso veinte puntos menos para cada uno por estar fuera cuando no debían y por la broma del comedor, ahora será mejor que vayan a clase, ya llegan tarde.

—Hay otra cosa de la que queríamos hablar con usted, profesor Dumbledore. —dijo Sirius, Susan le miró mal, habían conseguido salir de allí sin castigo, ella quería salir corriendo, no seguir tentando a la suerte.

—Dígame señor Black.

—Mis compañeros y yo consideramos que sería buena idea hacer un baile para Halloween, sería divertido, ya sabe con disfraces, música, baile y mucha comida.

—¿Y cual es el plan oculto? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—La de divertirnos, creo que sería una buena forma de dejar de pensar en Voldemort durante unas horas y divertirnos. —dijo Remus, mientras Peter se estremecía al escuchar el nombre del mago oscuro.

—Está bien, pero ayudarán a preparar el gran comedor para el baile.

—Genial.

James y Sirius chocaron las manos, emocionados por haber conseguido su propósito, y se despidieron de Dumbledore mientras salían del despacho, con sus tres compañeros caminando tras ellos.

—¿Por qué has…? —empezó Susan.

Pero Sirius se puso un dedo sobre los labios, para indicarla silencio, señaló los cuadros que había en el pasillo, luego se señaló un oído y señaló la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore, a Susan no le hizo falta nada más, supuso que Sirius quería decirla que los cuadros contaban lo que oían a Dumbledore, y aquello tenía mucha lógica, por eso el profesor se enteraba de todo cuanto sucedía en el colegio.

—¿Pero por qué le habéis dicho que jugaré en el partido? No pienso hacerlo.

—Te equivocas, Susan, si que vas a hacerlo, nos lo debes. —Sirius dibujó una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia el aula de historia de la magia, que era la clase que tenían.

Susan no comentó nada, pero si Black se pensaba que iba a jugar sin más, solo porque él lo decía iba listo, no les debía nada, si no la habían culpado era porque no podían hacerlo sin culparse ellos, eso estaba claro, no habían hecho nada por ella, al contrario, pese a que les había dicho que no quería jugar la iban a obligar, eso habría que verlo…

Se acercó a Selene cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula de historia de la magia que la miró con curiosidad, Susan se limitó a buscar a Lily con la mirada, porque los merodeadores se habían acercado a Selene detrás de ella y no quería contar nada delante de ellos.

—¿Y mi Lily? —preguntó James sonriendo, Susan bufó.

—No es tuya Potter.

—¿No estará con Simmons otra vez verdad? —preguntó James ignorando el comentario de Susan.

—No, está con el nuevo.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó esta vez Susan.

—No lo sé, Su, yo estoy aquí, ¿ves? —preguntó Selene con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero por qué se fueron juntos? —preguntó James, había cambiado la sonrisa por un ceño fruncido.

—Pues Harry estaba leyendo el profeta, y de repente lo tiró, parecía triste o enfadado y salió del gran comedor, Lily le preguntó a Bronwyn que pasaba y la chica le dijo que Harry había perdido a sus padres por Voldemort y Lily fue a darle su apoyo moral, ya sabéis como es.

—No me gusta ese Harry. —dijo James, buscando a su alrededor como si así fuese a encontrar a Lily y Harry.

—Solo estás celoso. —dijo Selene sacándole la lengua—. Pero ya sabes que cuando quieras poner celosa a Lily yo me ofrezco voluntaria. —Selene le guiñó un ojo con coquetería y se echó a reír, Sirius le pasó un brazo protector sobre los hombros y lanzó una mala mirada a James.

—Búscate a otra, amigo, esta es mía. Por cierto, Selene, nos debes algo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Selene mirándole con intriga.

—Convencimos a Dumbledore para hacer un baile de Halloween.

—No es verdad. —dijo Selene mirándole con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Es verdad, Susan?

—Sí, ¿de qué va el tema por cierto?

—Selene dijo que estaría bien que hicieran un baile de disfraces en Halloween, y James y Sirius dijeron que ellos podían conseguirlo, ella dijo que se apostaba algo a que no… y lo demás ya lo has visto. —explicó Remus.

En ese momento la puerta del aula de historia de la magia se abrió, y los alumnos pasaron y se sentaron en sus sitios habituales, Selene y Susan cruzaron una mirada preocupada, no era normal que Lily llegase tarde a una clase, el profesor Binns cruzó la pizarra y comenzó su soporífera clase, mientras solo Remus tomaba apuntes, Susan miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban dormitando, algunos como Sirius y James, parecían jugar a algo en un papel o tal vez planeaban algo y Remus tomaba apuntes.

Susan tomó ejemplo de los que dormitaban y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, mientras miraba el movimiento de los labios de color perla del profesor Binns, se perdió en sus pensamientos, rememoró lo sucedido minutos antes en el despacho y la encerrona de Sirius y James para que jugase el partido de Quidditch, casi se los imaginaba planeando la pelea con los Slytherin para hacer que ella jugase al Quidditch.

Luego pensó en Ryan, pero no era capaz de concentrarse en su rostro, porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en el despacho de Dumbledore, era una tontería, fingiría un constipado o algo así, no pensaba jugar delante de todo el colegio, ella no era buena, ni siquiera tenía una escoba propia, y no pensaba gastarse el dinero en ella, además no quería jugar… Pero debía reconocer que algo la recorría por dentro al pensar en jugar, como si de cierta forma si quisiera jugar.

Agitó la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en las palabras del profesor, hablaba de una revolución, de duendes, o Trolls, no estaba segura, daba igual, porque aquel profesor nunca contaba nada interesante, nada de lo que estaba pasando, podía hablarles de Voldemort, una amenaza real, algo que podía matarles en cualquier momento, pero él hablaba de duendes, o tal vez Trolls, aunque dudaba que fueran lo segundo, porque eran demasiado tontos para hacer una revolución.

Pero Voldemort era inteligente, y mucho, no pudo evitar pensar en aquel mago, realmente nunca le había visto de cerca y se alegraba de ello.

Lily entró en ese momento en el aula, el profesor no dejó de leer, no pareció enterarse de lo que sucedía, la pelirroja se sentó en su sitio habitual y le hizo un gesto de disculpa a sus amigas por el retraso, sus amigas hicieron otro gesto para quitarle importancia y Lily comenzó a tomar apuntes mientras Susan volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, tratando de retomar el hilo de ellos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Susan a su amiga, podía ver como arrugaba el ceño mientras tomaba apuntes, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

—Es que Harry dijo que Voldemort había matado a sus padres cuando él tenía un año.

—¿Y…? —preguntó Susan, tratando de descubrir donde había llegado el hilo de pensamientos de la pelirroja.

—Pues que de eso hará dieciséis años, por aquel entonces que yo sepa Voldemort no iba a matar magos en persona… ¿Crees que tu padres tendrán periódicos de esa época? —preguntó Lily mirando con el ceño fruncido sus apuntes, como si allí fuese a averiguar algo.

—Es posible, les escribiré a la hora de la comida.

Susan volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, ahora que Lily parecía más tranquila, sus padres solían guardar todos los periódicos viejos, decían que era útil para conocer la historia, aunque sus padres solían guardar muchas tonterías y seguramente cuando intentaran encontrar algo no lo conseguirían. Pero por intentarlo no perdían nada.

Aquello la hizo pensar en Voldemort, tembló ligeramente al pensar que el hombre podría ir a matarla o a matar a sus padres, no entendía como una persona podía causar tanto daño y a demás a propósito, como podía ver como sufría gente y no sentir nada, siempre había considerado a Voldemort un loco, pero ahora tenía claro que era un psicópata.

Pensar en todo aquello la empezó a provocar dolor de cabeza, un dolor que no cesaba y cada vez se hacia más fuerte, se acarició las sienes en un intento de aliviarlo, pero cada vez la dolía más, un gemido escapó de sus labios, el profesor no paró de leer, pero todos sus compañeros la miraron con curiosidad, mientras Susan se apretaba aún más fuerte las sienes, en un intento de aliviar ese intenso y repentino dolor.

Unas imagines comenzaron a pasar por delante de sus ojos, demasiado rápido como para entenderlas, pudo oír una risa macabra, y una niñita rubia que se repetía en muchas de las veloces imágenes, luego todo empezó a ir más despacio, vio una cama, y la niña rubia durmiendo en ella, sus padres mirando desde la puerta, y de pronto unos gritos y la risa cruel de nuevo, una luz verde cegadora y volvió a estar en el aula de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué te pasa Susan? —Lily la miraba preocupada.

Susan se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el suelo, y probablemente había gritado, porque la dolía la garganta, y todos sus compañeros la miraban desde alrededor, incluso el profesor Binns se había acercado, aquello debía ser realmente grave.

—Vamos, tienes que ir a la enfermería, estás sangrando. —dijo Bronwyn, acercándose a ella, porque a diferencia de los demás ella sí sabía lo que le pasaba a Susan, acababa de tener una premonición y aquello no significaba nada bueno.

Susan se tocó la nariz, un pequeño camino de sangre salía de allí, se mareó ligeramente, no la gustaba la sangre, Sirius y James la levantaron, mientras Peter y Remus habrían paso, y la llevaron medio cogida hasta la enfermería, Bronwyn los siguió con Lily y Selene, todos iban callados, demasiado preocupados como para hablar.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Harry entró al castillo, había decido saltarse la clase de historia de la magia porque era un rollo, y no se encontraba de muy buen humor, así que había estado junto al lago hasta que consideró que la clase estaba acabando y se encaminó hacia el aula de transformaciones, pero se encontró a Bronwyn por el camino, estaba muy pálida, y parecía preocupada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry tomándola por los hombros y observándola de arriba abajo, para asegurarse de que físicamente estaba bien.

—Susan acaba de tener una visión.

—Pero ella no… ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Harry.

—No es posible Harry, creo que hemos alterado algo que no debíamos, la única forma de que ella tenga visiones es que ni Alex ni ella tengan una hija… porque la magia se transmite de mujer a hombre y de hombre a mujer, Susan no la tuvo porque Alex me la pasó directamente a mí.

—Tranquila Bronwyn, sigues aquí, si hemos cambiado algo, lo arreglaremos, no te preocupes.

—Pero las visiones van muy rápido, a mi no me sangró la nariz hasta años después y a ella la sangraba.

—Vale vamos a la biblioteca a ver si podemos averiguar algo.

—Escribiré a Alex, tal vez sepa algo que yo no.

Harry y Bronwyn se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca, mientras Lily se escondía tras una columna para que no la viesen, no había entendido demasiado de la conversación, pero si lo suficiente para saber que había algo más de lo que ellos habían contado, no eran quienes realmente decían, o no decían todo lo que eran, pensaba llegar al fondo de aquello, eso estaba claro.

Lily salió tras la columna cuando vio desaparecer a Harry y Bronwyn, se chocó contra James, el cual venía por el otro lado del pasillo con sus amigos y Lily no le había visto, James sonrió alegre, mientras Lily le miraba disgustada y se alejaba un par de pasos de él.

—¿Estabas escondida, Lily? —preguntó James sonriendo.

—Sí… ¡No! —dijo Lily mirándole enfadada—. ¿Qué sabéis de los nuevos?

—No mucho, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Llegaremos tarde a clase de McGonagall, chicos. —dijo Peter.

—No seas aguafiestas, Pet, Lily me estaba hablando. —dijo James mirando mal a Peter.

—Peter lleva razón, ¿qué tal si quedamos después de las clases y compartimos nuestras sospechas? —preguntó Lily, pero no miró directamente a James, se limitó a pasear su mirada entre los otros tres chicos.

—Por mí bien. —dijo James con una sonrisa y se acercó a Lily un paso—. ¿Es una cita Lily?

—¿Sabes Potter? Es mejor que tu ni vengas, seguro que Remus y yo somos capaces de averiguarlo solos.

Lily no esperó una respuesta, se limitó a andar hacia clase de Transformaciones, ya había llegado tarde esa mañana a una clase y no quería que aquello se transformase en una costumbre.

Los merodeadores cruzaron una mirada antes de seguir el camino de Lily, ellos también tenían ciertas sospechas acerca de Harry y Bronwyn, no les cuadraba toda esa historia de que fueran testigos protegidos, pese a que habían sido ellos quienes lo habían dicho. Caminaron hasta el aula de transformaciones, perdidos en sus pensamientos, conjeturando sobre los nuevos, menos James, que iba pensando en que tenía una cita con Lily.

Harry y Bronwyn no aparecieron en todo el día, al igual que Susan que pasó el resto del día en la enfermería con un gran dolor de cabeza, Lily estuvo durante la hora de la comida con Susan y Selene en la enfermería, poniéndolas al día de la conversación entre Harry y Bronwyn y la "quedada" con los merodeadores para hablar del tema.

—Yo sé lo que me pasa, Lily… —dijo Susan, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie más cerca y continuó hablando—. A mi madre le pasa y también a mi hermano, son visiones del futuro, es horrible, no quiero verlo, duele tanto…

—Seguro que Madame Pomfrey puede darte alguna poción para eso. —dijo Selene levantándose para ir a buscar a la enfermera.

—No, el dolor físico se me pasó cuando acabó la visión, es… he visto como mataban a una pobre niña, ella… era pequeña, y alguien reía con crueldad…

—La guerra es injusta para todos, Susan, tal vez podamos descubrir quien era y pedirles que se escondan. —dijo Selene, en un intento de consolarla, mientras la acariciaba el pelo.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo. —dijo Lily rascándose el pelo rojo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Selene, Susan la miraba con los ojos cristalinos, aún se apreciaba en ellos el dolor por lo que había visto.

—Dijiste que tu madre y tu hermano tienen visiones, y Bronwyn dijo que tú no tenías visiones porque Alex se lo pasó a ella, ¿eso significa que sois familia?

—Es posible, sabes que tengo mucha familia.

—No lo acabo de entender, tu madre, tu hermano… ¿Y Bronwyn? Un familiar que ni siquiera conoces, Lily lleva razón, es raro, veremos que han averiguado los merodeadores, ¿Cuándo te dejarán escapar? —preguntó Selene.

—Para la hora de la cena.

Susan suspiró y se tumbó en la cama, perdiendo la mirada en el techo, las otras dos chicas supusieron que quería estar sola, así que se despidieron brevemente y salieron de la enfermería, Selene miraba con tristeza el techo, sin estar muy segura de lo que encontraría allí, tal vez esperaba un cartel de: "todo fue una broma" pero sabía que no era así, no estaba segura de poder soportar ver como mataban a una familia tras otra, tenía que librarse de las visiones como fuera.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

James estaba tumbado en el suelo de la sala de los menesteres, con las piernas sobre un sofá, jugando con una pequeña Snitch, la dejaba alejarse y luego la cogía, aunque no parecía demasiado interesado en la tarea, parecía hacerlo más por costumbre que por otra cosa, probablemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia, simplemente lo hacia.

Sirius estaba sentado sobre un sofá, con los pies sobre una mesita de café, tenía un pergamino sobre las piernas y parecía absorto en los que estaba escribiendo, Remus había ido a buscar a las chicas, y Peter había ido a las cocinas a por comida.

Peter entró, James le miró durante un segundo, antes de seguir jugando con la Snitch, el pequeño merodeador llevaba las manos vacías, seguramente los elfos habían insistido en subir ellos mismos la comida, siempre serviciales, poco después entro Remus, seguido de Selene, Lily y Susan.

La primera saludó a James y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Sirius, se sentó a su lado y Sirius la pasó un brazo sobre los hombros con total naturalidad y guardó el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo en su túnica, la cual estaba tirada sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó Selene con curiosidad.

—Una lista de las chicas de Hogwarts.

Susan bufó mientras James se reía ligeramente, él también había hecho esas listas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el nombre de Lily aparecía repetido varias veces en la lista y decidió centrarse mayoritariamente en la pelirroja, llevaba todo el curso sin salir con ninguna otra y eso era todo un record en él.

—Podéis sentaros, no mordemos, no todos al menos. —dijo James mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en el sofá.

Lily y Susan se empujaron disimuladamente en un intento de que fuera la otra la que se sentase primero, finalmente Lily se sentó junto a Selene, dejando de esa forma a James junto a Susan, James sonrió a la pelirroja, aceptando que hubiese puesto a Susan entre ellos, aquello le hacia gracia.

—¿Bueno que sabéis de los nuevos? —decidió romper el hielo Lily.

—Pues nada nuevo, solo que han quedado mañana en Hogsmeade con el hermano de Susan. —dijo James sonriendo a Lily, como si estuvieran solos, lo cual incomodó a la chica bastante.

—¿Cómo sabéis eso? —preguntó Selene con curiosidad.

—Confiscamos su correo. —respondió James con naturalidad, Lily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró sin estar muy segura de cómo reaccionar, ella quería saber más que nadie lo que pasaba.

Dos elfos domésticos aparecieron en ese momento, evitándola tener que decir nada, llevaban varias bandejas de comida, que dejaron en la mesa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia volvieron a desaparecer, James y Sirius empezaron a comer como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, Peter empezó a comer poco después.

—No hemos envenenado la comida. —dijo Sirius riéndose y mirando a las chicas.

—Pero mañana no hay visita a Hogsmeade. —dijo Lily evitando tocar el tema de la comida.

—¿Y…? —preguntó James, los merodeadores se echaron a reír pensado en todas las veces que "no había habido visita a Hogsmeade" y ellos habían ido.

—Pues que los pueden expulsar si los pillan.

—Han quedado allí precisamente para que ningún alumno los descubra, Lily, por eso vamos a ir, a ver que es lo que esconden tan celosamente.

—No hablas en serio. —dijo Susan.

—Venga ya, a nosotros nos da igual, lo hacemos por vosotras, y por mantener la seguridad en Hogwarts, no nos toméis por locos. —dijo Sirius.

—¿Y cómo iremos? —preguntó Selene, que era la única que parecía encantada con la idea.

—De eso nos encargamos nosotros. —dijo Remus con la misma sonrisa de Sirius.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿hacéis eso a menudo? —preguntó Lily boquiabierta.

—No, profesora McGonagall. —dijo Sirius resoplando.

—Pero si os pillan…

—No nos pillarán, Lily y mañana tú también vendrás.

—Yo mañana había quedado con Brianne. —se quejó Peter con un gemidito.

—Pues llévatela, seguro que la encanta. —dijo James riendo.

—Se enfadará si no quedo con ella.

—Puedes ir con ella Pet, nosotros te contaremos todo cuando volvamos ¿vale? —sugirió Remus y Peter asintió encantado.

—¿Y cual es el plan? —preguntó Susan.

—Han quedado junto a la casa de los gritos, nosotros usaremos un pasadizo que nos llevará directamente a la casa de los gritos y les escucharemos desde allí. —dijo Sirius.

—Pero la casa de los gritos está encantada ¿no? —preguntó Susan con el ceño fruncido, no es que le diesen miedo esas cosas, es que… bueno hubiese preferido ir a otro sitio.

—¿Te dan miedo unos fantasmitas, Susan? —preguntó Sirius y se echó a reír—. Tranquila, no os pasará nada mientras estéis conmigo.

Sirius la guiñó un ojo mientras Susan ponía los ojos en blanco, exasperada, Sirius Black nunca cambiaría, eso estaba claro, suspiró y aceptó el plan de los merodeadores, al igual que Lily y Selene, así que quedaron para el día siguiente y se fueron al gran comedor a cenar con el resto de Griffindor, no les hacia mucha ilusión meter las manos en las bandejas como estaban haciendo Sirius, James y Peter allí, preferían usar platos y cubiertos.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—¿Dónde crees que están todos? —preguntó Bronwyn mirando la mesa de Griffindor, había notado la ausencia de los merodeadores y las tres chicas.

—Apuesto a que tiene algo que ver con nosotros y las visiones de Susan. —dijo Harry, luego se encogió de hombros—. No podemos hacer nada hasta que no venga a hablar con nosotros, hasta entonces podemos cenar tranquilos.

—No sé como puedes estar tranquilo, puede que hayamos alterado nuestros nacimientos.

—Si no fuésemos a nacer, seguramente no estaríamos aquí, Bronwyn, no tiene sentido preocuparse ahora, seguramente Alex nos explicará mañana lo que estaba pasando, parecía saberlo.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—Señor, acabamos con aquella familia, como usted pidió, nos dieron nombres de traidores.

—¿Qué nombres os dieron? —una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en el rostro de Lord Voldemort, mientras Nagini siseaba a su lado, ansiosa, al igual que su amo.

—Pues los Simmons, Smith, Johnson, Williams, Potter, Miller, Davis, Simmons y Montgomery, entre muchos otros, los tengo todos apuntados aquí. —dijo el mortífago enseñándole una lista a su señor.

—Matémosles en orden entonces, no me gustaría que nos dejásemos a ninguno. —Voldemort dejó salir una sonrisa cruel, antes de acariciar la cabeza de su siseante amiga—. Pronto Nagini, pronto tendrás tu festín.


	6. La verdad o casi

Espero que os guste y ¡dejad **reviews** con vuestra opinión!

**6.-**** LA VERDAD… O CASI**

James empujó a Selene con cuidado hacia la puerta del castillo, mientras Lily caminaba tras él, seguida de Sirius, Susan y Remus. Llegaron hasta el sauce boxeador. Lily y Susan dieron un paso atrás automáticamente.

—¿Estáis locos? —preguntó Lily alejándose otro paso del sauce—. ¿Queréis llegar a Hogsmeade volando por un golpe del sauce?

—No seas cobarde Lily. —pidió Selene, que llevaba sonriendo desde que habían salido del castillo, al parecer aquello para ella era una gran aventura.

—Inmobilus. —murmuró Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de sus amigas, sin duda si supieran lo que pasaba por allí una vez al mes estarían aún más asustadas.

Cruzaron el pasadizo, Remus fue delante y Lily, Susan y Selene le seguían, por último pasaron James y Sirius mientras se aseguraban de que nadie los seguía, entraron en la casa de los gritos, Susan y Lily se dieron la mano al entrar, en un intento de apoyarse mutuamente, todo estaba destrozado, los muebles arañados, las sillas partidas, y había suciedad por todas partes.

—Ahora entiendo porque Peter no ha venido. Si lo llego a saber me escaqueó también. —dijo Susan suspirando.

—El día que tengas una cita, Montgomery, te podrás escaquear hasta entonces pringas con los demás. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Pues para tu información yo tengo muchas citas Black. —dijo Susan levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

—Pero tus amigas no cuentan, tesoro. —dijo Sirius con burla riéndose.

—Esto no lo ha hecho ningún fantasma. —dijo Lily mirando un sofá que estaba destrozado a arañazos.

Remus se revolvió incomodo, sus amigos miraron nerviosos a la pelirroja, causando que esta frunciera el ceño. Parecían haberse quedado sin palabras, no la podían decir: "si fue un fantasma" cuando estaba claro que los fantasmas no podían hacer arañazos así. Para sorpresa de todos fue Selene la que habló.

—Venga, dejemos el misterio de la casa de los gritos para el próximo fin de semana, hoy toca: "lo que nos ocultan los nuevos".

—Sabéis, tal vez nos estemos equivocando, ellos después de todo tienen su derecho a la intimidad. —dijo Sirius, las chicas le miraron boquiabiertas, poco acostumbradas a las lecciones de "moralidad" del chico. Pero cuando James y Remus, y poco después el propio Sirius, estallaron en carcajadas supusieron que era una broma.

—Mira hay vienen Harry y Bronwyn. —señaló Selene que estaba mirando entre dos maderas, de las que bloqueaban las ventanas.

—Por cierto James. —susurró Sirius, pasando un brazo por el hombro de su amigo—. Te acuerdas de esa rubita tan mona, la que va a Hufflepuff, que tiene un sapo de mascota.

—No… —dijo James, aunque no llegó a apartar la mirada de la pelirroja.

—Sí, la de sexto, o tal vez de quinto, no estoy seguro, la de las caderas de infarto.

—Ah ya. ¿Qué la pasa? —preguntó James, mientras Lily miraba por las maderas, pero sabía que todos les escuchaban a fin de cuentas no había nada mejor que escuchar allí.

—Pues he quedado con ella y…

—Enhorabuena Sirius. —le cortó James con una sonrisa, no estaba muy seguro de querer oír el resto de la frase, normalmente Sirius no daba tantas vueltas para decir que había quedado con alguien a menos que la hubiese algo más.

—El caso es que tiene una amiga, y le gustas, quiere salir contigo, una cita doble, ¿no es genial? —acabó Sirius con tono entusiasta.

—No, no es genial Sirius, ¿por qué no te llevas a Remus?

—Porque a la chica le gustas tú, no te ofendas Remus, y… bueno la otra no saldrá conmigo si no vienes tú también, que te cuesta…

—No me ofendo, al contrario, me alivia. —respondió el licántropo.

—Claro tú sales con la guapa y me dejas a mí la amiga fea. —James se echó a reír mientras Sirius ponía caritas suplicantes, James no tenía ningún interés en salir con aquella chica y si salía era solo por Sirius, pero siempre podía hacerle sufrir un poco—. Aceptaré si me dices el nombre y apellidos de tu amiga rubia.

—Pues… venga ya, no es justo, para lo que la quiero no me hace falta saber el nombre… —dijo Sirius, pero miró a Remus con intención de que le chivase la respuesta.

—Sois unos cerdos. —dijo Susan separando la vista de la calle para mirarles—. Y para tu información se llama Ellen Doyle.

—Aguafiestas. —murmuró James y fue a colocarse estratégicamente junto a Lily para mirar a la calle.

—¿Tú también te has fijado en sus preciosas caderas, Susan? —preguntó Sirius poco dispuesto a acabar con su diversión, la chica le miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sí quieres saberlo lo sé porque el año pasado nos la encontramos Lily y yo llorando en el baño de Myrtle porque alguno de sus múltiples amigos la había contagiado un herpes en… Bueno te puedes imaginar dónde.

Sirius palideció, y miró a la pelirroja que se reía con disimulo, se preguntó si aquello sería verdad o no. Podía imaginarse a Susan diciendo algo así para fastidiarle pero no era normal que Lily la siguiera la broma y por la risa que la había dado, aquello debía ser cierto.

—¿Eso es verdad, Lily?

—Lo siento Sirius, pero si. —respondió la pelirroja—. Y callaros ya que están venga a mirar hacia aquí, creo que nos están oyendo, y no les vamos a oír por vuestra culpa.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—¿Has oído eso? —preguntó Bronwyn mirando hacia la casa de los gritos, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no está realmente encantada. —dijo Harry riéndose, recordó lo sucedido en su primer curso, aquella fue su primera experiencia con el giratiempo y hubiese deseado que fuese la última.

—Ya llega más de media hora tarde, es un impresentable, se me están helando los dedos y va a empezar a llover en cualquier momento.

Harry no la respondió, no tenía sentido, como había dicho la chica llevaban más de media hora esperando y no podía hacer nada por que llegase antes, si la chica le hubiese dejado hubiese creado una bola de fuego para calentarse, pero no quería que usase los poderes ni siquiera allí.

Miró al cielo, cada vez más oscuro, el sol se escondía ya tras el castillo de Hogwarts, y las nubes empezaban a tomar forma, tiñendo el cielo de negro antes de tiempo, resopló, no le apetecía mojarse y menos aún con el frío que hacia, aún era octubre, no quería pensar el frío que haría en diciembre.

Alex apareció en ese momento, caminaba tranquilamente, Harry tuvo que sujetar a Bronwyn para que no le metiese prisa, después de todo el hombre les estaba haciendo un favor, no tenía ningún motivo por el que ayudarlos, y lo estaba haciendo.

—Siento el retraso, no encontraba con quien dejar a Shido. —se disculpó el hombre cuando llegó.

—Tranquilo. —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué puedes decirnos?

—Que Susan tenga esas visiones es culpa mía lo siento. —dijo Alex.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bronwyn con verdadera curiosidad.

—Tengo demasiado poder, eres más poderosa que yo, en el tema de las visiones al menos, no puedo contener tanto poder, y va al lugar lógico, a mi hermana.

—Pero la sangró la nariz… A mi no me sangró hasta años después.

—Es mucho poder Bronwyn, y ella no está preparada para él, no tiene la preparación que tengo yo, o la que supongo que tendrás tú.

—¿No puedes pasárselo? —preguntó Bronwyn—. Como me lo pasaste a mí, o me lo pasarás.

—Si se lo paso a ella tú no lo tendrás y supongo que lo quieres. —dijo Alex.

—Bueno es algo sin lo que creo que podría vivir, ya sabes el dolor de cabeza, las visiones horribles, la sangre, pero si no lo tengo yo le tocará al pobre Shido, y suficiente ha tenido que soportar él, o tendrá que soportar. Esto es horrible.

—¿Cómo lo lleváis? —preguntó Alex. No hizo falta que lo aclarase más.

—Es difícil, sois nuestra familia, allí y aquí bueno… hay mucha hostilidad, lo comprendo pero… nunca creo que pudiésemos estar preparados para esto, a veces me dan ganas de soltarlo todo y volver a casa. —dijo Harry—. Donde nuestros familiares ya no son unos adolescentes idiotas.

—¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta más? —preguntó Alex, mirando a Bronwyn a Harry alternativamente, parecía realmente acongojado, los chicos asintieron—. Tuve una visión del futuro, Shido estaba con los mortífagos y tenía los ojos rojos…

—Bueno no podemos revelarte demasiado del futuro, Alex. —dijo Bronwyn, no podía contarle a su tío todo lo que su familia iba a tener que pasar para sobrevivir a Voldemort.

—En el futuro pasaran cosas horribles, Alex, a todos nosotros, también a Shido, pero te prometo que es de los buenos, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, y al final todo acabará bien.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

En la casa de los gritos se hizo el silencio, un completo y absoluto silencio que se prolongó durante varios minutos después de que Harry y Bronwyn se fueran, ninguno habló, de hecho ninguno dejó de mirar por los huecos de las tablas, sin estar muy seguros de cómo asimilar aquello.

—¿Creéis que vienen del… futuro? —preguntó Lily separándose de las tablas, cuando se había propuesto averiguar el secreto de los chicos no sabía que iba a descubrir aquello.

—Pues eso parece sin duda… —respondió Remus, mientras los demás iban volviendo poco a poco al centro de la sala.

—Tengo una idea. —dijo James—. Podemos ir corriendo e interceptarlos cuando lleguen a Hogwarts y obligarles a contarnos la verdad.

—¿Cómo sabremos por donde llegarán? —preguntó Selene.

—Volverán por la bruja jorobada. —dijeron los tres merodeadores a la vez, sorprendiendo a las chicas por su compenetración.

—Pero nos llevan ventaja así que será mejor que nos demos prisa.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Harry y Bronwyn iban en completo silencio, calibrando las palabras de Alex, habían decidido buscar más sobre los poderes de Bronwyn, para así descubrir como ayudar a Susan a quitarse aquello, o al menos a llevarlo mejor.

Así que habían decidido ir directos a la biblioteca cuando llegasen a Hogwarts, era el mejor momento para estudiar aquello, sin los alumnos de Hogwarts por el lugar, pero no iban a tener suerte.

Bronwyn pasó primero por el hueco de la joroba de la bruja y Harry la siguió, los merodeadores junto con Lily, Selene y Susan estaban allí, mirándolos con los brazos cruzados, en una especie de postura de padre enfadado.

—Tenemos que hablar. —dijo Sirius, luego sonrió por lo serio que había sonado, aquello no iba con él.

—¿Crees que podremos salir corriendo? —preguntó en un susurro Bronwyn dirigiéndose a Harry aunque no dejó de mirar a los adolescentes que les rodeaban.

Harry se tomó enserio la propuesta de la joven, miró alrededor, sabía que si hacia suficiente ruido Filch aparecería y se evitaría la conversación con la que consideraba su familia, o la consideraría en el futuro, era algo cobarde por su parte, pero no estaba seguro de si aquello era buena idea.

Lily tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en él, se parecían tanto… los ojos verdes, no solo el color, la forma de ver, él había visto esa misma mirada defraudada en el espejo tras perder a Sirius, el hombre había sido como un padre para él cuando le había necesitado, ahora le miraba con una ceja alzada y una mano sobre la varita, en una actitud amenazante, seguramente esperaba que se resistieran.

James estaba junto a Lily, y parecía satisfecho, era el que más contento estaba, y Harry sabía porque, le había considerado una amenaza, y si habían descubierto quienes eran, o de donde venían, ya no sería una amenaza, ya no le robaría a Lily, le hubiese gustado reírse en ese momento, por la ironía del asunto, como decirle a su padre que estaba celoso de su propio hijo, un hijo al que no vería crecer por culpa de Voldemort, por culpa de Peter.

Y de cierta forma por su culpa, Harry recordó las cartas que Cho Chang se había divertido mandándole en su sexto curso, cartas culpándole de las muertes de sus padres, de la de Cedric, y tantas otras, y él lo creía, había sido su culpa por no haber matado a Voldemort mucho antes, y ahora estaba en el pasado, antes de que todas esas muertes sucediesen y él estaba jugando a ser un adolescente en vez de ir y matar a Voldemort.

Podría evitar las muertes de sus padres, de Sirius, podía evitar que Selene se convirtiese en un vampiro, podía evitar que Remus viviese solo, podía evitar que Susan se hundiera en aquella depresión que había ocupado su vida por haber perdido a todos sus seres queridos, podía evitar que Bronwyn creciera sola, persiguiendo a demonios y mortífagos desde que era poco más que una niña.

Podía evitar todas aquellas cosas y sin embargo no iba a hacerlo, pero tampoco iba a huir, ellos habían descubierto algo, y tenían todo el derecho a que resolviesen sus dudas, le hizo un gesto a Bronwyn, indicándole que era hora de aclarar algunas cosas y la chica asintió dándole su aprobación, por supuesto Bronwyn no iba a llevarle la contraría, haría lo que él quisiese, le consideraba apto para tomar aquella decisión por si mismo.

—¿Podemos ir a un lugar privado a hablar? —preguntó Harry, todos parecieron satisfechos porque fueran a contarles la verdad y los llevaron hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Sirius pasó por delante del muro tres veces y cuando la puerta apareció entraron todos juntos, la sala había recreado bastante fielmente la sala común, tenía una chimenea con ardientes llamas que daban calidez al lugar y a su alrededor varios sillones, con sitio para todos.

Harry y Bronwyn se sentaron juntos en uno de los sillones justo frente a la chimenea, mientras James, Sirius y Remus se sentaban en el que estaba a la izquierda y Selene, Susan y Lily se sentaban a la derecha. Harry miró el fuego durante un segundo, prefería el frío de fuera, el calor le hacia relajarse y no le convenía estar relajado, sin duda aquello sería una prueba de fuego.

—¿Qué sabéis? —preguntó Bronwyn, directa como siempre, Harry sonrió ligeramente, podía cambiar todo su mundo, retroceder en el tiempo o cambiar de dimensión, pero Bronwyn carecería de tacto siempre.

—Que venís del futuro, pero no sabemos como. —dijo Susan.

—No creo que sea el como lo que queréis saber, pero fue con un giratiempos modificado. —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Remus.

Harry y Bronwyn cruzaron una mirada, aún no podían contarles el porque real, no podían explicarles que necesitaban su ayuda, ellos les habían advertido, necesitaban ganarse su confianza para que les ayudaran y no se la ganarían así, necesitaban más tiempo.

—Asuntos de la orden del Fénix. —mintió Harry con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible, después de todo si había estado parte de la orden del fénix allí cuando les habían mandado al pasado.

—¿Y esos asuntos son? —preguntó James.

—Aún no podemos responderos a eso, más adelante quizás.

—¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry, aunque había entendido la pregunta perfectamente.

—¿Eres hija de Alex verdad? —preguntó Susan entonces, observando fijamente a Bronwyn, como si pudiese ver a su hermano a través de ella.

—Sí. —mintió de nuevo Bronwyn, aquello era más fácil que contar la verdad.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó James—. ¿Quienes son tus padres? —Harry sonrió ligeramente ante la pregunta, era curioso que su propio padre le preguntase eso.

—Son muggles. —mintió Harry, después de todo le había dicho a Lily que sus padres habían muerto, no quería que vivieran con el peso de su propia muerte.

—Pero dijiste que éramos tu familia. —dijo Lily, Harry se maldijo en silencio por haber hablado tanto delante de Alex.

—Lo sois, mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebe, después bueno… Cuando tenía trece años, pase a vuestro cuidado. —Harry trató que aquello se pareciera algo a la realidad, después de todo con trece años había conocido a Remus y a Sirius, y se había sentido un poco parte de una familia, por primera vez.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Remus mirándoles fijamente.

—¿Qué de qué? —preguntó Bronwyn mirando al licántropo.

—¿Nos borraréis la memoria como habéis hecho con Peter? —preguntó Remus de nuevo, todos le miraron asombrados.

—No creo que sirviera de mucho. Ya lo habéis averiguado una vez, no tardaríais en descubrirlo otra, es mejor que lo sepáis. —dijo Harry—. Pero es importante que esto no salga de aquí, no se lo podéis contar absolutamente a nadie que no esté aquí ahora, ni siquiera a Peter.

—Peter es nuestro amigo y confiamos en él. —dijo James, Harry sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, esa confianza los iba a matar.

—Lo sé, pero es arriesgado, si se lo contáis a alguien os borraremos la memoria a todos.

—Yo tengo una duda. —rompió la tensión Lily—. Dijiste que con trece años pasaste a nuestro cuidado, exactamente ¿ha cuidado de quien?

—Al primero que conocí fue a Remus, luego a Sirius, y luego a los demás. —Harry evitó dar más detalles, para evitar contradecirse más adelante.

—Pero no entiendo como puedes estar a cuidado de todos. —dijo de nuevo Lily.

—Es que estáis todos liados, en plan relación abierta. —dijo Bronwyn con ironía.

—Es que os pasáis casi todo el día juntos, y yo me paso casi todo el año en Hogwarts, es difícil definir más nuestra relación.

—¿Así que conseguiré salir con Lily? —preguntó James con una sonrisa picara, Lily puso los ojos en blanco pero miró también a los chicos del futuro esperando la respuesta.

—No podemos deciros eso… Podría cambiar el futuro. —dijo Bronwyn.

—¡Venga ya! Decirnos algo del futuro, aunque sea sin nombres, algo en general. —pidió Sirius.

Pero no pudieron responder porque Susan empezó a gritar mientras se sujetaba las sienes, Bronwyn se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros, Susan se resbaló del sofá y quedó de rodillas, mientras Bronwyn la sujetaba aún de los hombros y trataba de hablar con ella.

—Tranquila Susan, deja que te muestre lo que quiere y luego desaparecerá.

—Duele… —murmuró Susan mientras gritaba aún más alto.

—Sé que duele, pero si ves lo que quiere enseñarte desaparecerá, no luches contra ello, simplemente mira lo que te muestra, puedes hacerlo Susan.

La respiración de Susan se hizo irregular, aunque al menos dejó de gritar, Bronwyn miró a Harry que miraba a Susan con el ceño fruncido, él había visto a Bronwyn desmayarse después de aquellas visiones, el dolor reflejado en su rostro y la sangre saliendo de su nariz, aquello no iba a mejorar para Susan, eso estaba claro.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó Harry.

—Hay… hay mucha sangre… —murmuró Susan mientras apoyaba algo más de su peso sobre Bronwyn que la sujetó sin problema—. No me gusta, haz que pare… No lo soporto.

—Dinos que ves, no pares de hablar, será más fácil.

—Está oscuro, es una casa, hay risas frías y… creo que grita una mujer. Todo está cubierto de sangre creo que los están atacando…

Entonces Susan volvió a abrir los ojos, que había tenido fuertemente cerrados durante toda la visión, y miró a Bronwyn fijando sus ojos castaños en los grises de la chica, Bronwyn entendió aquella mirada sin nada más, agachó la cabeza entristecida, ella no quería que su madre tuviese visiones, suficiente era con haber sufrido ella aquella condena, le hubiese gustado hacer algo para evitarlo, pero no podía.

—¿Estás bien, Susan? —preguntó Lily poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—No, es horrible, no lo soporto. —susurró Susan, no quería que los merodeadores la vieran así, no la gustaba parecer débil delante de los demás—. ¿Esa familia morirá?

—Seguro que ya ha pasado, o está pasando, no puedes hacer nada.

—¿Pero no son visiones del futuro? —preguntó Susan.

—Sí, pero hasta que aprendes a controlarlo solo tienes visiones a tiempo real, o ligeramente desfasadas, además tu hermano se llevará todas las del futuro seguramente, solo tienes los restos, él no puede abarcar su magia y la mía. —Bronwyn se levantó mientras hablaba y se retiró del lado de su madre, sentía que no la correspondía estar allí, aquello era culpa suya.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Susan en un susurro.

—Lo siento, de verdad, no teníamos que haber venido nunca, fue una idiotez, y lo peor de todo es que fue idea vuestra, pero si hubiéramos sabido lo que iba a pasar nos hubiéramos negado, te prometo que nos iremos cuanto antes y dejarás de tener esas visiones. —susurró Bronwyn.

—¿Y no podemos evitar que maten a esa gente? —preguntó James levantándose y poniéndose frente a Bronwyn, su parte auror se negaba a quedarse sentado mientras moría gente.

—No, no podéis, si nosotros no hubiéramos venido Susan no habría tenido esas visiones, lo que quiere decir que no hubierais podido salvar a esas personas, ha llegado su hora no podéis hacer nada ya.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? —preguntó Sirius poniéndose junto a James encarando a Bronwyn.

—Cuidado con lo que decís. —dijo Harry poniéndose junto a Bronwyn, no entendía como los merodeadores podían hablar de crueldad cuando ellos se ensañaban a diario con Snape sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Tenéis que entender que esto para nosotros es pasado, que esa gente ya está muerta, solo son unos de muchos, y si cambiáis eso podéis cambiar muchas cosas que no deben cambiarse.

—¿Así que tú también estás de acuerdo en no hacer nada? —le preguntó Sirius a Harry, el chico pudo ver el rechazo en los ojos de su padrino y le dolió, le dolió muchísimo.

—No, no estoy de acuerdo, yo correría a salvar a esas personas, pero Bronwyn lleva razón, nos jugamos mucho, no podemos salirnos del guión establecido.

—Pero hay algo que si puedes hacer, mañana cuéntale a Dumbledore lo de las premoniciones, y cuando tengas una cuéntasela para que él pueda hacer algo.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Sirius miró a Ellen, la había considerado una chica irresistible, eso había sido antes de que Susan mencionara el tema del herpes de la chica, ahora le resultaba muy fácil resistirse a ella, porque tenía claro que aunque solo podía ser un rumor, también podía ser cierto, y con esas cosas no se jugaba.

James golpeaba la mesa con el tenedor de forma rítmica, seguro que sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras pensaba en la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior con Harry y Bronwyn, sabía que había algo que se les escapaba y no comprendían el que, mientras "su chica" le miraba con adoración, como si estuviese haciendo la cosa más magnifica del mundo

Estaban en un aula del quinto piso, la cual solían usar para sus citas, habían conjurado una mesa redonda y cuatro sillas y habían pedido comida a los elfos domésticos, que habían acudido encantados a dársela, siempre tan serviciales, de hecho les habían dado comida para una semana al menos, aunque aquello para Sirius no era un problema, porque había aceptado que el único placer que obtendría ese día era el de comer y se estaba dedicando seriamente a devorar todo lo que estaba a su alcance en la mesa, mientras Ellen le miraba algo sorprendida por la cantidad que podía ingerir Sirius.

James no comía, lo había intentado, pero no era capaz de comer mientras esa chica, le habían dicho el nombre, pero lo había olvidado, no dejaba de mirarle fijamente, le ponía nervioso y sentía que si comía se iba a atragantar, la chica tampoco comía, solo miraba a James y de vez en cuando acercaba la silla más a la de él, quedando así más cerca, mirándole con sus ojos saltones muy abiertos, como si James fuera fascinante.

En algún momento aquella chica pareció hartarse de limitarse a mirarle y se apoyó sobre el hombro de James, que consideró que ya había hecho bastante por Sirius en aquella cita y que iba a aguantar poco más.

—Eres tan fuerte y apuesto, James. —dijo la chica acabando la frase en un teatral suspiro de felicidad, que fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Mira chica, lo siento, pero no estoy preparado para esto, yo estoy enamorado de otra y esto ha sido un error, es mejor para los dos que me vaya ahora.

—Pero… —dijo la chica haciendo un pucherito—. A mi no me importa que me uses.

—Lo siento, yo me voy, mañana nos vemos Sirius. —dijo James mientras luchaba para quitar a la chica de sus brazos para levantarse.

—Espera. —dijo Ellen levantándose de golpe y acercándose a James—. Esto es una cita doble, si te vas se acaban las dos citas. Y te arrepentirás.

—A mi no me amenaces, Ellen. Además, si lo del herpes es verdad Sirius se alegrará de acabar su cita contigo.

Ellen le miró boquiabierta, luego se puso muy roja y finalmente dio una bofetada a James, que tuvo que contenerse para no sacar su varita y hechizarla, se dijo que era una mujer y aquello estaba mal.

—¿No me vas a defender? —preguntó Ellen mirando a Sirius.

—¿Defenderte? —respondió el merodeadores riéndose—. Si le has pegado tú, cosa que no te aconsejo que repitas, porque nos olvidaremos de que eres una chica y te pondremos en la lista negra de los merodeadores.

Sirius consideró que era un buen momento para dar por acabada la cita, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y luego la tiró sobre los platos, se levantó con elegancia y caminó hacia la puerta, salió junto a James, cuando cruzaron la puerta oyeron un estrépito tras ellos, que dedujeron que era porque Ellen había tirado una bandeja a la puerta tras ellos.

—Venga ya, fue idea tuya, te dije que no era buena idea. —dijo James con una sonrisa, aunque pareciese mentira se habían divertido.

—Sí, pero te ha arañado, no sé como te has contenido, me lo llega a hacer a mí, y estaría colgando boca abajo por la ventana. —dijo Sirius.

—¿Y por qué no me has defendido? —dijo James imitando la voz chillona de Ellen.

Y entre más bromas entraron a la sala común, para su sorpresa Susan y Lily estaban allí, era raro, porque lo normal es que estuvieran en el gran comedor, ya que era la hora de la cena, James las saludó con un gesto y subió a la habitación a por una poción para curarse los arañazos que le había hecho Ellen, no se explicaba como podía haberle arañado cuando le había dado una bofetada.

Sirius se sentó al lado de las chicas, y puso los pies sobre la mesa, ante la mala mirada de Lily, Sirius se dio cuenta de que la chica le miraba y la miró a su vez con una ceja alzada, así estaban en pleno duelo de miradas cuando bajó James, que miró a uno y a otro y luego se encogió de hombros mentalmente, no entendía la hostilidad de la pelirroja, se suponía que ahora eran casi amigos ¿no? Ella les había pedido ayuda después de todo, no debía odiarles tanto.

Sirius empapó el algodón que James le había dado y se lo frotó por los arañazos, estaban acostumbrados a hacer ese tipo de cosas, a curarse mutuamente, después de las lunas llenas solían necesitarlo, o a veces cuando se pasaban un poco con sus bromas.

—¿Te ha arañado el gato, Potter? —preguntó Lily con burla.

—Más bien una zorra. —respondió James—. Pero si queréis saberlo lo del herpes de Ellen es verdad.

Sirius soltó una carcajada mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza, Susan parecía ajena a lo que pasaba alrededor, miraba el techo, aunque parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, tenía un pañuelo arrugado en la mano, parecía que había estado llorando, y Lily la tenía cogida de la mano en un apoyo silencioso, James y Sirius se preguntaron que abría pasado, pero no hicieron la pregunta en voz alta.

—Me tengo que ir ya, ¿estarás bien, Su? —dijo Lily acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

—Sí, dile que lo siento ¿vale? —dijo Susan, aunque no desvió su mirada del techo, Lily suspiró, como si ya hubiesen hablado de eso.

—No fue culpa tuya, Susan, no podías hacer nada para evitarlo, ahora vendrá Selene, ¿Vale?

James y Sirius esperaron a que Lily saliese, porque sabían que no podían preguntarla nada con la chica por allí, cuando cruzó el retrato los dos se giraron hacia Susan, los arañazos de James ya habían desaparecido de su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa, Susan? —preguntó Sirius con la voz que solía emplear para ligar.

—¿Recordáis la visión de ayer? —preguntó Susan—. Eran los abuelos de Neil Simmons. Lily se ha ido un rato con él, para que no esté solo…

—¿Y no tiene amigos o qué? —preguntó James, sentía lo que le había pasado a Simmons, pero no quería que aprovechase la oportunidad para ligar con Lily, se puso de pie mientras decía eso, decidido a ir a buscar a Lily.

—Déjala James. —dijo Susan.

—¿De qué hablas? No iba a hacer nada. —respondió James con una ceja alzada.

—Sí que ibas a hacerlo, a Lily le gusta Neil, en mi opinión es un poco cretino, pero ella es feliz saliendo con él, si se lo estropeas, te odiará para siempre.

—No iba a hacer nada. —repitió James, pero se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá.

—Puedes preguntarle a Harry y Bronwyn, dudo que Lily llegue realmente a tener algo con Neil en el futuro, es solo un enamoramiento. —trató de animarle Susan.

—Además James, tú has tenido una gran cita hoy, no deberías ponerte celoso. —dijo Sirius y empezó a reírse con James.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? —preguntó Susan—. Creo que necesito reírme un poco.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—Mira, creo que he encontrado algo. —dijo Harry deslizando el libro por la mesa, Bronwyn lo cogió mientras se acariciaba las sienes.

Bronwyn comenzó a leerlo, llevaban todo el día en la biblioteca, ni siquiera habían ido a las clases, buscando algo que pudiera ayudar a Susan, pero aparte de un intenso dolor de cabeza no habían sacado nada útil, al menos hasta ese momento.

—Pero esto no es nada nuevo. —dijo Bronwyn pasando un par de páginas—. Ravenclaw tenía el don de la premonición y se lo pasó a su hijo y así hasta llegar a mí, bueno eso no lo pone, pero… ya sabes, no pone como controlarlo.

—Pero ya hemos encontrado algo, es la primera referencia a… —entonces Harry se quedó cayado—. Somos idiotas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bronwyn con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Porque esto son cosas que no contaban, la historia oculta de Hogwarts, y como es lógico no puede estar donde lo puede ver todo el mundo.

—¿Así que estará? —preguntó Bronwyn, la dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar, además tenía hambre, no habían comido nada en todo el día.

—En el único sitio que conocemos del colegio en el que los fundadores dejaron cosas.

—En la sala de los fundadores. —dijo Bronwyn suspirando—. Pero somos demasiado inútiles para entrar.

—Tengo esto. —dijo Harry enseñándole el libro de historia de Hogwarts.

—¿Y qué hacemos buscamos las respuestas cuando nos pregunte? —preguntó Bronwyn masajeándose las sienes.

—No, tú te vas a ir a dormir y yo me lo voy a leer, y mañana tratamos de entrar otra vez.

—No estoy cansada, puedo leerlo contigo.

—Sí estás que te caes. ¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?

—Dos días creo, quizás más. —respondió Bronwyn mirando el vacío, no tenía sentido mentir a Harry, porque él lo sabría.

—¿Y por qué no duermes? —preguntó Harry mientras volvía a guardar el libro en su lugar y se guardaba historia de Hogwarts en la túnica.

—Es… Noto como si me faltase algo, me duele… Tal vez si espero a estar agotada pueda vislumbrar alguna visión, ya me ha pasado antes.

—Te ha pasado cuando tenías ese poder, Bronwyn, vamos, más te vale que duermas.

Harry tomó a Bronwyn de la mano y se la llevó a la sala común de Gryffindor, a regañadientes, porque la chica quería seguir su plan de no dormir, lo cual Harry consideraba una tontería.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—Eres preciosa. —dijo Neil Simmons, acariciando la mejilla a Lily.

Habían dado un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, Lily había estado consolando a Neil por la muerte de sus abuelos, tratando de darle ánimos lo cual no era del todo fácil teniendo en cuenta la situación.

Ahora estaban junto a la puerta del castillo, Lily se había apoyado en la pared y Neil estaba justo delante de ella acariciándola la mejilla, Lily le sonreía, en un intento de parecer amable, aunque no se sentía muy cómoda allí, y no entendía porque, el año anterior había estado coladita por Neil, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar así con él, pero aquello había sido el año anterior, ahora no.

—Gracias. —respondió Lily.

—No me lo agradezcas, es la verdad.

Neil se acercó a Lily y unió sus labios con los de ella, la pelirroja se dejó hacer, no quería rechazar a Neil ese día, quedaría muy insensible por su parte. Pero tampoco quería que se hiciera ilusiones. Se dejó besar durante unos segundos más, y se separó de él suavemente.

—Eres preciosa. —repitió el chico, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Neil, pero es muy tarde, creo que deberíamos volver, no quiero que me castiguen.

El chico asintió y la acompañó parte del camino, luego se desvió hacia su sala común, y Lily subió hasta la de Gryffindor, suspiró antes de entrar, se alegró de que fuera tarde, no se encontraba con ganas de contarles a sus amigas lo sucedido, porque ni ella lo tenía muy claro.

Entró en la sala común, James estaba frente a la chimenea, podía verse el reflejo del fuego en los cristales de sus gafas, parecía triste, Lily caminó hacia su dormitorio, o lo intentó al menos, James la miró un segundo y luego volvió a mirar al fuego, como si no la hubiera visto.

Aquello desconcertó a Lily, que no estaba acostumbrada a que el merodeador la ignorase, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, para sentarse junto a James, el chico esta vez no desvió la mirada de la chimenea, Lily dejó que la vista vagase por el lugar, James tenía una carta en las manos, que arrugó cuando Lily se fijó en ella, como si no quisiera que la viese.

—¿Estás bien, Potter? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí… —respondió James, aunque su voz se quebró ligeramente, lanzó la bola de papel en la que se había convertido la carta al fuego y se aclaró la garganta mientras esta ardía—. ¿Qué tal Simmons?

—Regular, estas cosas son difíciles de llevar.

—Te tiene a ti, eso debe hacérselo más fácil, a mi me haría más fácil cualquier cosa si contase contigo. —dijo James dibujando una sonrisa triste en sus labios y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja por primera vez.

—Potter…

—Tranquila, Lily, no voy a estropeártelo esta vez, Susan me ha dicho lo importante que es esto para ti y yo… bueno supongo que solo quiero que seas feliz.

—Gracias Potter. —dijo Lily, ahora era ella la que miraba fijamente en el fuego, se mordió distraídamente el labio, mientras sentía la mirada del merodeador fijo en ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pensaba en que si yo pudiese viajar en el tiempo iría a mi yo de once años y le convencería para que no fuese tan idiota, si tú fueras el premio hubiese merecido cambiar toda mi vida.

—Potter…

—Si vamos a ser amigos tienes que dejar de llamarme Potter.

—Si quieres que seamos amigos tienes que dejar de decirme esas cosas.

—Vale, hagamos una cosa, tú me llamas James y yo te trato como una amiga, cada vez que me llames Potter te diré alguna de esas cosas que te molestan. —sugirió James con una sonrisa.

—Trato hecho. —respondió Lily—. Pero si vamos a ser amigos, ¿por qué no me cuentas que ponía en esa carta?

—Te contaré lo de la carta si tú me cuentas primero que tal tu primer beso con Simmons.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? No habrás estado espiándome otra vez…

—No te he espiado, de hecho puedes preguntarle a Susan y Selene, estaban aquí con Sirius, Remus, Peter y conmigo hasta hace unos diez minutos.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes, Potter? —preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

—Un sabio nunca rebela sus trucos, encanto, por cierto me has llamado Potter. Así que te diré que cuando la luz del fuego te da de esa forma, tu pelo parece aún más bonito, si es que es posible, tus ojos brillan aún más y tus labios invitan a ser besados.

—Te contaré lo del beso cuando me cuentes lo de la carta. —negoció Lily, dando por imposible que el chico dejase el tema de los cumplidos, aunque había sentido cierto estremecimiento cuando le había dicho aquello y por extraño que pareciese no la había desagradado, al contrario, se sentía bastante cómoda.

—Era de mi padre, mi madre está enferma, lleva así un par de años, no te preocupes, no es nada que no pueda soportar.

—Yo… Lo siento James…

—No te lo cuento para darte pena Lily, no soporto que la gente sienta pena de mí, por eso no lo sabe nadie, aparte de Sirius, Remus y Peter, así que cuéntame lo de tu beso.

—No hay nada que contar, me ha besado y punto. —dijo Lily con una sonrisa triste, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Y qué has sentido? —preguntó James.

—Pues ha sido… —Lily buscó el adjetivo correcto, pero no lo encontró.

—¿Fantástico, único, increíble, mágico? —trató de ayudarla James.

—Ha sido muy incómodo. —Lily se estremeció al darse cuenta de que había calificado el estar con James como algo cómodo, y el estar con Neil, que supuestamente era el chico que le gustaba, era algo incómodo.

—¿Te ha hecho algo malo? —preguntó James frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

—Él… no, ha sido dulce, pero creo que no siento eso por él y no sabía como rechazarle, porque con lo que está pasando… no quiero quedar como una insensible, me gustaría ser solo su amiga.

—Pues a mi no te importó rechazarme una y otra vez. —dijo James sonriendo, de nuevo se había relajado en el sofá, Lily arrugó la frente, el chico pudo ver el comienzo del enfado en ella—. Solo era una broma, para relajar la tensión. Por cierto, los chicos y yo tenemos que preparar el Gran Comedor para Halloween, Selene nos va a ayudar, ¿por qué no venís Susan y tú también así os distraéis? Y tendrás una excusa cuando no quieras estar con Simmons.

—No creo que a Neil le agrade mucho que mi excusa seas tú.

—Precisamente, no tienes que agradarle, limítate a tratarle como a un amigo más. Y ahora vete a dormir o mañana no rendirás en clase y nadie podrá recuperar los puntos que McGonagall nos quitará.

—¿Tú no te vas a dormir? —preguntó Lily levantándose del sofá y yendo a la habitación, había aceptado el consejo de James de ir a dormir, ya era tarde.

—No, Lily, creo que me quedaré un rato más aquí.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Selene fue la primera en levantarse, como siempre, se arregló y bajó a la sala común a esperar a sus amigos, pero para su sorpresa ya había alguien allí, James estaba tumbado en el sofá, mirando el techo, Selene se acercó a él y le observó más detenidamente, tenía el pelo algo más revuelto de lo normal y sus ojos marrones brillaban, como si fuera a llorar, o hubiera estado llorando, y lucía grandes ojeras debajo de ellos, llevaba el uniforme arrugado y el nudo de la corbata casi desecho.

—¿Estás bien, James? —preguntó Selene acariciándole el pelo.

—Lo estaré. —respondió James mostrando una triste sonrisa.

—Pareces enfermo.

—No… Es que no he dormido demasiado hoy. —James se esforzó por parecer recuperado, se sentó en el sofá y se frotó los ojos, decir que había dormido poco era exagerar, porque no había sido capaz de dormir en toda la noche—. Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme, antes de que Sirius me vea así y le de un infarto por el atentado contra la moda o lo que sea…

James no esperó respuesta de Selene y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, la chica le miró desaparecer por ellas con curiosidad, no entendía que le pasaba a James, pero siempre que le había visto así antes tenía que ver con cierta pelirroja amiga suya, se preguntó que habría pasado.

Lily bajó poco después, ya arreglada y vestida, y se sentó donde minutos antes había estado James, Selene miró a la chica con una mirada inquisitiva, que hizo removerse incómoda a Lily, que no entendía que pasaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lily.

—¿Ha pasado algo con James? —preguntó Selene.

—Yo… no bueno, ¿qué pasa? —respondió Lily sonrojándose pensando en el momento de sinceridad que había compartido con James la noche anterior.

—¿No habéis discutido ni nada parecido verdad? —preguntó Selene.

—No, él… ya estaba triste cuando yo vine.

Lily supuso que es lo que le pasaba al chico, pero él no había querido contárselo a Selene, así que ella no le iba a traicionar, igual que sabía que James no le iba a contar a nadie que Simmons y ella se habían besado.

—¿Qué pasó con Neil? —preguntó Selene, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando su amiga.

—Me besó… —respondió Lily, pero no pudo acabar porque la voz de Susan la sobresaltó, debía haber bajado en ese momento.

—¿Te besó? —preguntó Susan boquiabierta sentandose con sus amigas.

—Sí…

—¡Pero eso es genial! —dijo Selene más emocionada que la propia Lily—. ¿Y ahora que haréis?

—Pues yo evitarle el máximo tiempo posible. —dijo Lily dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá—. No me gusta y no quiero que se ilusione, pero no quiero decírselo ahora, que está pasando tanto con su familia.

—¿Lily Evans evitando a alguien? No me lo creo. —dijo Susan divertida.

—Llevo años evitando a James, no creo que vaya a ser un problema.

—Espera. ¿Llevas años evitando a James? —preguntó Selene riendo—. Yo pensaba que evitabas a Potter, ¿desde cuando es James?

—Desde anoche creo. —Lily se encogió de hombros y decidió cambiar de tema—. Por cierto Potter nos invitó a ayudarlos con los preparativos para Halloween, me pareció divertido así que le dije que si.

En ese momento bajaron los merodeadores, haciendo mucho ruido, y aunque Lily y Susan trataron de salir corriendo para no tener que ir con ellos a desayunar, Selene las obligó a esperarlos para ir todos juntos.

Sirius saludó a las chicas y luego abrazó a Selene y la dio un beso en la frente, James saludó a Lily con una pequeña sonrisa y luego todos juntos se encaminaron al gran comedor a desayunar.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Harry por fin había conseguido entrar en la sala de los fundadores, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaban, los cuatro sofás de colores, representando con cada color una casa de Hogwarts, las estanterías pobladas de libros hasta los topes, libros viejos y polvorientos, y al otro lado un escritorio con una silla, solo había una diferencia, en su época había cuatro collares encajados justo debajo de los sillones, allí solo había tres collares.

Harry sabía donde estaba el que faltaba, lo tenía Voldemort, y allí debía seguir hasta que llegase el momento oportuno, tomó el collar de Gryffindor, o lo intentó al menos, porque cuando su piel entró en contacto con él le quemó, se apresuró a retirar los dedos, y volver a colocar los sillones en su sitio, paseó la vista por los libros, buscando alguno que le ayudase.

Decidió coger un libro al azar, porque de todas formas casi ninguno tenía titulo, no pensaba ir a clases ese día tampoco, y al día siguiente tampoco iría si no había encontrado lo que necesitaba, suspiró, tomó un libro de color verde, se sentó en el sofá rojo de Gryffindor, y lo abrió con cuidado, para leerlo.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Lily movía distraída la poción, mientras Susan la miraba con curiosidad, la verdad no entendía que le pasaba a su amiga y ella no parecía muy habladora ese día, ni habladora ni atenta, porque ya debería haber añadido el último ingrediente a su poción, Susan la sujetó la mano para que parase de dar vueltas y echó el ingrediente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Susan—. Llevas distraída todo el día.

—Sí, es solo que no se que le voy a decir a Neil.

Lily había tenido la suerte de no quedarse a solas con él en todo el día, pero no estaba segura de cuanto más podía evitarle y a eso tenía que sumarle que James no dejaba de ser amable con ella, no es que aquello la molestase, al contrario, era que la confundía, siempre le había considerado un idiota inmaduro, pero ahora no lo estaba siendo.

La clase se acabó, para desgracia de Lily, fuera podía encontrarse con Neil, dejaron las pociones sobre la mesa de Slughorn y salieron camino del Gran Comedor para cenar.

—Hola Lily. —Neil apareció delante de ellas y Lily se sobresaltó.

—Hola Neil, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien ¿Podemos hablar? —Susan y Selene entraron en el Gran Comedor, ante la mirada horrorizada de Lily.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Lily mirando disimuladamente alrededor, buscando a sus amigas, no podía creerse que la hubiesen dejado sola teniendo en cuenta la situación. James apareció en ese momento con sus amigos y Lily le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

—Quería invitarte al baile de Halloween.

Neil pareció considerar que eso era toda explicación necesaria, se acercó a ella poniendo una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sobre su mejilla. Se inclinó sobre ella mientras Lily buscaba una excusa a marchas forzadas.

—Oye Lily. —dijo James, haciendo que Neil se separase de ella, Lily nunca se había alegrado tanto de oír la voz del merodeador.

—¿Qué quieres, James? —preguntó Lily, aunque le sonrió agradecida.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—Ahora estamos hablando, Potter. —dijo Neil, pasando un brazo posesivo alrededor de la cintura de Lily.

—Simmons. —dijo James mirándole con una ceja alzada—. Siento lo de tus abuelos, de verdad.

—Gracias, Potter.

—Pero me temo que te tengo que quitar a Lily, porque el profesor Dumbledore nos ha pedido que organicemos la fiesta de Halloween y no podemos hacerlo sin Lily, ya sabes lo valiosa que es. —James le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, tiró de ella y la separó de Simmons para llevarla dentro del gran comedor.

—Entonces ¿irás conmigo al baile? —preguntó Neil a la espalda de Lily, que se tensó directamente.

—En realidad va conmigo, Simmons, es por temas de la preparación.

—Gracias Potter. —dijo Lily cuando estuvieron a salvo de los oídos de Neil.

—¿Me has llamado Potter? No importa, te lo perdonaré esta vez porque vas conmigo al baile—preguntó James con una sonrisa—. Después de cenar hemos quedado en la sala común para lo de Halloween.

—¿No hay forma de librarme? —preguntó Lily mordiéndose el labio.

—No te obligo Lily, puedes ir conmigo como amigo o con Simmons como algo más, tú eliges. Respóndeme cuando lo hayas decidido.

James dejó a Lily en la mesa, junto a Selene y Susan, la dedicó una sonrisa y fue a su sitio, se sentó junto a Sirius, frente a Remus y Peter y se revolvió el pelo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus.

—Creo que estoy haciendo avances con Evans. —respondió James, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

—¿No te ha matado por interrumpir su conversación con Neil? —preguntó Remus mirando con curiosidad a la pelirroja.

—Que va, me ha dado las gracias.

—¿Y cual es el siguiente paso? —preguntó Sirius.

—Conseguir que venga conmigo al baile de Halloween.

—No va a ir contigo ni loca. —dijo Peter sonriendo a su amigo.

—¿Qué te apuestas? —preguntó James con una sonrisa, mirando a Lily, que le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo acepto la apuesta. —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa de medio lado. Solo quedaban un par de semanas para Halloween, no iba a conseguir convencer a la pelirroja en tan poco tiempo.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—Sabes Simmons, eso ha sido muy feo por parte de Evans y Potter. —una voz sobresaltó a Neil Simmons, que seguía pendiente de Lily desde la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Simmons girándose hacia quien le había hablado.

—Yo sé como puedes conquistar a Lily.

—¿Y qué sacas con esto? —preguntó Simmons con el ceño fruncido.

—No mucho, solo tus servicios, pero si no quieres, siempre puedes ir solo al baile.

—Quiero ir con Lily.

—Ven conmigo entonces. —el hombre le tendió una mano, que Simmons aceptó algo dudoso, pero estaba enamorado de Lily y ella quería a Potter, haría cualquier cosa por ella, cualquier cosa.


	7. Lily Evans

Bueno espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo y dejéis algún review si queréis que lo continue, me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión, porque si no gusta lo borro y punto. Disfrutad del capítulo!**  
><strong>

**7.-**** LILY EVANS**

—Lily.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, por extraño que pareciese se había quedado dormida haciendo los deberes, no era algo que acostumbrase a pasar, pero había ido a ver a Susan al entrenamiento de Quidditch, porque la chica se lo había pedido para no estar sola en su primer entrenamiento con el equipo de Gryffindor.

Así que había dejado los deberes para después del entrenamiento y se le había hecho tarde, se frotó los ojos y miró a James que estaba sentado frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lily mirando al chico.

—Nada, pensé que sería más cómodo para ti dormir en una cama.

James sonrió, Lily volvió a frotarse los ojos, estaba algo despistada, llevaba una semana evitando a James, porque la había invitado al baile y no estaba segura de si quería ir con él, de hecho llevaba toda la semana evitando a James y también a Neil, porque los dos querían ir con ella al baile y no estaba muy segura de con quien quería ir.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lily ya que James no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

—¿Me has estado evitando, Lily? —preguntó James, aunque no parecía enfadado, incluso sonreía, se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándoselo aún más.

—Yo… esto… pues…

—Vale, vale. —dijo James riéndose abiertamente, era la primera vez que veía a Lily sin palabras—. Cuando te invité al baile solo lo hice para que pudiésemos ir como amigos, para que no te sintieras obligada a ir con Simmons, pero lo último que quería era hacerte sentir aún peor.

—Es que no estoy segura de que quieras ir como un amigo… Yo no quiero que te confundas sobre lo nuestro James.

—Lily… Si no hubiera querido ir como amigo seguramente te lo hubiera pedido de una forma más… bueno ya sabes, unas flores, una pancarta, algo más de mi estilo, además Selene va con Sirius, como amigos y no pasa nada, en realidad seremos cuatro amigos yendo juntos.

—¿Y Susan y Remus? —preguntó Lily con una ceja alzada—. ¿Y Peter?

—Pues Peter va con Brianne y Susan y Remus no sé lo que harán, pero si no tienen pareja pues pueden venir con nosotros, será divertido.

—Está bien. —respondió Lily, aunque después de tantos años siendo "acosada" por James la resultaba difícil pensar que el chico solo quería ser su amigo, era una idea difícil de asimilar.

—Por cierto, no quiero abusar de mi buena suerte, pero este fin de semana es el primer partido, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, ¿irás verdad?

—Siempre voy a los partidos, James. —respondió Lily.

—Lo sé. Ahora será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

—Buenas noches.

Lily sonrió a James mientras se despedían y recogió sus cosas, aún se sentía adormilada, subió al dormitorio, guardó los libros y los deberes, y se metió en la cama, después de ponerse el pijama, pensó que no la costaría dormirse, a fin de cuentas había estado dormida hasta un rato antes, pero en cuanto su cabeza se apoyó en la almohada se la quitó el sueño.

Dio vueltas durante horas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que había aceptado ir al baile con James, además no sabía que disfraz se iba a poner, no sabía que era peor, la compañía o que no sabía que ponerse, y por algún motivo le importaba lo que James pensase de ella, no pudo dejar de pensar en ello en toda la noche, mientras daba una y otra vuelta.

Se levantó incluso antes de que amaneciese, cansada de dar vueltas y se metió en la ducha, aunque no le funcionó demasiado, porque seguía notando el nudo de preocupación en su estómago.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Susan sobresaltándola, acababa de salir del baño y se iba secando el pelo con una toalla, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Susan estaba despierta hasta que la había hablado.

—Bueno, si consideras estar bien a ir al baile con James Potter. —respondió Lily, sin mirar a su amiga, sabía cual iba a ser su opinión respecto al tema.

—¿Vas al baile con Potter? —preguntó Susan boquiabierta, mientras se ponía el uniforme de Hogwarts—. Genial, tú con Potter, Selene con Black, es genial…

—¿Tú con quien irás? —preguntó Lily sonriendo ligeramente por el tono de voz enfadado de la chica.

—Pues creo que no voy a ir, porque para tener que ir sola…

—No digas tonterías. —dijo Selene desde su cama, tirándole una almohada—. Tú vienes con nosotros, Sirius y yo vamos en plan amigos, y por lo que sé Remus no tiene pareja tampoco, así que podemos ir todos juntos.

—¡Fiesta! —dijo Susan con ironía, mientras le devolvía la almohada a su amiga.

—Y que lo digas, será genial. —respondió Selene ignorando el sarcasmo de la rubia.

—Yo creo que paso de ir con Potter y Black, chicas, me lo contáis cuando volváis.

—No, Susan, no seas tonta, no me dejes sola con Potter. —rogó Lily.

—Haberlo pensado antes de aceptar.

—Vaya dos. —murmuró Selene, cogió a cada una de una mano, que se dejaron hacer más por curiosidad que porque Selene realmente estuviese empleando fuerza y las sacó de la habitación.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta de que sigue en pijama? —preguntó Susan a Lily, aunque Selene estaba entre ellas y la había oído, pero se limitó a sonreír solo.

—A lo mejor es su disfraz de Halloween. —respondió Lily.

Entonces vieron donde las estaba llevando Selene, soltó a Susan para abrir la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y las empujó dentro, Peter roncaba en su cama, Remus dormía placidamente o al menos lo parecía y Sirius y James estaban hablando, aunque se callaron al ver entrar a las chicas, James sonrió ligeramente al ver a Lily en su habitación, con su pelo rojo aún húmedo.

Selene las dejó junto a la puerta, lugar del que no pensaban irse, y se tumbó junto a Sirius, que la abrió las mantas para que se tumbase debajo con él, y la pasó una mano por la cintura para que no se cayera de la estrecha cama.

—Sabéis que siempre sois bienvenidas y que nos encanta teneros por aquí, pero ¿qué pasa? —dijo James, hablaba con las tres, pero solo miraba a Lily, de hecho no había dejado de mirar a Lily desde que había entrado en la habitación, lo que hacia sentir algo incómoda a la chica.

—Es por el baile, Susan dice que no quiere ir porque no tiene pareja. —explicó Selene, la rubia se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta de que los tres merodeadores que permanecían despiertos la miraban con curiosidad, Remus había abierto los ojos un par de minutos antes.

—Menuda tontería Montgomery, te creía más segura de ti misma. —dijo Sirius.

—¿Por qué no os sentáis? —sugirió James, mientras se ponía de pie para cederlas su cama, Lily le miró, con el ceño fruncido, si de verdad esperaba que se sentase en su cama con él dentro, iba listo.

Solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama, Lily retiró la mirada sonrojándose ligeramente, James cogió una camiseta de manga corta del suelo y se la puso, luego se encaminó hacia la cama de Remus, le empujó ligeramente y se tumbó a su lado, por encima de las mantas, Remus le hizo hueco.

—Podéis sentaros chicas, no mordemos.

Susan tomó a Lily del brazo y fueron juntas a la cama de James, se sentaron en el borde, como si aquello fuese menos íntimo, después de todo estaban en la habitación de los chicos y si todos iban como James, estaban a medio vestir, Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse como lo hacia Selene para tener una relación tan natural con ellos. Ella no se sentiría capaz de tumbarse con ninguno de ellos en una cama y no sonrojarse.

—Bueno volviendo al tema de Halloween, yo creo que podemos ir todos juntos, porque ninguno somos pareja. —dijo Selene retomando el tema que les había llevado hasta allí.

—Habla por ti. —respondió Peter que se había despertado hacia un rato y había oído parte de la conversación.

—Bueno, Romeo no cuenta. —dijo Selene riéndose—. Pero tienes que venir Susan, no será lo mismo sin ti.

—Además no van a hacer recuento de parejas, nadie se va a dar cuenta de si tienes pareja o no. —trató de animarla Sirius, aunque no muy bien.

—Es un consuelo hablar contigo Black, menos mal que estás aquí. —dijo Susan con ironía.

—Lo que quiero decir es que es mejor ir sin pareja, no tienes que preocuparte por nadie, puedes estar a tu bola. —dijo Sirius.

—¿Entonces por qué vas con Selene? —preguntó Susan.

—Porque Selene está de acuerdo conmigo, podemos ir como amigos, pasárnoslos bien y no tener remordimientos si nos atrae otra persona. —dijo Sirius—. De verdad no tenéis ni idea de cómo divertiros en un baile.

—Por cierto, hablando de todo un poco. —dijo Selene, que ya había dado por finiquitado el tema, Susan iba con ellos y punto—. Más os vale tratar bien a Susan en su primer partido. —Selene le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, que se sonrojó ligeramente porque hubieran sacado el tema.

—Tranquila, tu amiga es muy buena, y los Ravenclaw no son como los Slytherin, se puede esperar juego limpio por su parte. —dijo James, su voz adquirió el tono serio que usaba para hablar de Quidditch.

—¿Has invitado a Ryan? —preguntó Selene con una sonrisa, Susan se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba.

—No, suficiente tengo con hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio, no hace falta que lo haga también con la gente de fuera. —dijo Susan.

—No vas a hacer el ridículo Susan. —le dijo Lily, James la seguía mirando, pero aunque pareciera mentira Lily no se sentía incomoda allí, al contrario, había empezado a sentirse a gusto.

—¿Quién es Ryan? —preguntó Remus mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en ella, mirando mal a James que había ocupado todo el espacio.

—Ryan Bennett. —dijo Selene, ante la mala mirada de Susan dejo salir una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¿Ryan Bennett el del equipo de Inglaterra? —preguntó Sirius sentándose de golpe en la cama, ante la mala mirada de Selene, que estaba muy a gusto antes de que se levantara bruscamente.

—Sí, ahora será mejor que vayamos a clase. —dijo Susan levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la puerta.

—¿Sales con Ryan Bennett? —preguntó James que parecía tan sorprendido como Sirius.

—No salgo con él, es mi amigo, es diferente. Gracias por cierto Selene, es un placer contarte cosas.

Susan salió dando un portazo, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos, menos a Lily, que entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amiga, a diferencia que Selene, Susan y ella no eran amigas de los chicos y no podían compartir ese afán de contar todo a los merodeadores que tenía Selene, aquello eran sus secretos, y si tenían que contarlos o no era cosa de ellas.

—Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor. —dijo Lily saliendo tras Susan.

—¿Tú también te has enfadado? —preguntó Selene mirando a la pelirroja.

—No, Selene, pero… da igual. —dijo Lily sin saber como explicarle a su amiga lo que había hecho.

Lily salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras buscaba a Susan por el camino, aunque no la encontró, supuso que ya estaría desayunando, con el que si se encontró fue con Neil Simmons.

—Hola. —le dijo Lily con timidez, después de aceptar ir al baile con James no sabía como tratar a Neil.

—Hola, lo siento tengo prisa. —dijo Neil y se fue a paso veloz hacia las mazmorras.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño extrañada, Neil llevaba toda la semana evitándola, aunque ella no había hecho nada por acercarse, pero era extraño, ¿primero la besaba, luego la invitaba al baile y luego la esquivaba? Podía estar enfadado porque ella iba con James, era algo normal que no le iba recriminar, pero había algo más, no la miraba a los ojos, y parecía salir corriendo siempre, estaba segura de que le había pasado algo, algo que no la quería contar, suspiró y entro en el Gran Comedor, por suerte Susan estaba allí, desayunando con la mirada perdida.

Lily se sentó enfrente de ella, Susan la miró durante un segundo antes de volver a perder la mirada en su vaso de zumo de calabaza, Lily se sirvió unas tostadas y miró fijamente a su amiga mientras masticaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lily.

—Sí, es solo que me molesta que Selene piense que nos gusta compartir todos nuestros secretos con ellos.

—Lo sé, pero no es solo eso lo que te ha molestado.

Susan suspiró, y sacó lo que parecía una página de revista de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Lily, que lo desdobló con curiosidad, como había pensado era un recorte de revista, de alguna revista sensacionalista, había una foto de Ryan Bennett, en actitud "romántica" con otra chica.

—¿Está con otra? —preguntó Lily leyendo por encima el artículo, aunque no era muy bueno, criticaban más a la chica de lo que realmente daban información del tema.

—Eso parece. Realmente entre él y yo no hay nada pero…

—Querías que lo hubiese. Lo siento, Susan. —dijo Lily sujetando la mano de su amiga.

—No importa, me escribió una carta hace poco, dice que tiene unos días libres el mes que viene y que le gustaría pasar por Hogsmeade para verme, no sé que pensar, Lily.

—Bueno puedes quedar con él a ver que pasa y si no te convence le mandas a paseo.

Susan asintió y volvió a perder la mirada en su vaso, Lily pensó en ello durante un rato, sabía que no era el mejor consejo, que lo mejor hubiera sido decirle a su amiga que mandara a Ryan a paseo directamente, pero aquello tal vez solo era un rumor, y ella estaba enamorada de él, era algo que tenía que hacer.

Ese día las clases pasaron como tras una niebla para Lily, no era capaz de concentrarse completamente, oía las palabras y estas entraban en su cerebro, pero más allá, no penetraban, no era capaz de almacenarlas y memorizarlas, se descubrió varias veces pensando en que disfraz podía ponerse y cuando no pensaba en eso miraba a James que estaba sentado tres asientos a su derecha y parecía estar escribiendo algo en un pergamino, por algún motivo Lily dudaba que aquello fuesen apuntes.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—He encontrado algo. —dijo Harry.

Harry le tiró un pequeño cuaderno forrado en cuero a Bronwyn, estaban en el Gran  
>Comedor, cenando, Lily que estaba sentada junto a Bronwyn miró el cuaderno con curiosidad, aquello parecía muy antiguo, los demás miraban a Harry, entendía el porque, llevaba días sin aparecer por el "mundo real", pero había estado buscando la forma de ayudar a Susan, y había encontrado algo.<p>

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Lily.

—El diario de Ravenclaw.

—Eso no existe. —dijo Lily mirando al chico—. Si existiera algo así seguramente sería una reliquia, no creo que te lo dejasen a ti.

—Gracias por tu confianza Lily, si quieres saberlo lo he encontrado en una sala oculta de… ¿Has visto eso? —se interrumpió Harry mirando alrededor.

—No. —respondió Bronwyn mirando alrededor—. ¿Qué tengo que ver?

—Hay algo oscuro aquí, no lo entiendo.

Harry miró a Conner, que le miraba con una sonrisa vacía, sus ojos parecían burlarse de él, pero aquella oscuridad no venía de él, pese a que Harry estaba convencido de que el hombre era un demonio, sabía que no era él, era un poder nuevo, algo que nunca había notado allí, algo que realmente no debía estar allí.

—Aquí hay demonios. —dijo Harry mirando el gran comedor entero.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Bronwyn, pero se levantó y se acercó a Harry, confiaba plenamente en su instinto.

—Quédate con ellos, que no vayan solos a ningún sitio, llévalos cuanto antes a la sala común y vigílalos, voy a hablar con Dumbledore.

—Está bien.

—Está marcada la página en el diario, cuéntaselo cuando estéis en la sala común.

Bronwyn asintió y volvió a sentarse junto a Lily, mientras abría el cuaderno de Revenclaw y comenzaba ojear la página marcada, tratando de saber lo que había averiguado Harry, mientras el chico se encaminaba a la mesa de los profesores.

Harry se inclinó sobre Dumbledore, pero mientras hablaba con el hombre no dejó de mirar a Conner, de alguna forma sabía que él era el culpable de aquello, aunque no pudiese demostrarlo, Dumbledore le acompañó a la sala que había tras el Gran Comedor para hablar en privado mientras Harry le exponía el problema en cuestión.

Lily se levantó, sobresaltando a Bronwyn, que se había metido tanto en la lectura del diario que se había olvidado de donde estaba o lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Bronwyn.

—A la biblioteca. —respondió la pelirroja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Hablas enserio? A la biblioteca… ¿un viernes por la noche?

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —preguntó Lily, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues sí, ya sé como ayudar a Susan, sería mejor que nos reuniéramos para hablar todos de ello…

—Está bien, pasaré por la biblioteca a recoger unos libros y luego voy a la sala común.

—Sería mejor que fuésemos todos juntos.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó James que había oído la conversación y empezaba a parecerle raro el interés de Bronwyn en Lily.

—Os contaré que está pasando si vamos todos juntos a la sala común y nos quedamos allí hasta mañana.

Todos aceptaron a regañadientes, más que nada porque querían saber que estaba pasando, no soportaban quedarse al margen, cuando acabaron de cenar fueron todos juntos hacia la sala común, el camino fue tranquilo, hasta que llegaron al pasillo de la sala común, allí había un alumno, que parecía de tercero como mucho, y de Hufflepuff, se acercó a ellos cuando pasaron por al lado.

—¿Puedo hablar con Evans un momento? —preguntó el muchacho, Lily asintió desconcertada, pero Bronwyn se colocó entre la pelirroja y el chico.

—Creo que tendrás que dejarlo para mañana amigo.

El niño miró con odio a Bronwyn, sus ojos estaban algo blancos, como si un fino velo blanco los cubriese, Bronwyn frunció el ceño, preguntándose si aquello sería algún hechizo, no conocía nada que causase eso. La chica le hizo un gesto a los demás para que siguiesen hacia la sala común, pero ninguno se movió.

—Me mandan a entregar un mensaje. —dijo el niño, pero seguía mirando a Lily—. Aunque supongo que te lo puedo dar a ti. —el muchacho miró a Bronwyn.

—¿Qué mensaje? —preguntó Bronwyn, con su mano aún sobre la varita, no se fiaba.

—Me mandan a decir que saben quienes sois y lo que hacéis, que ellos sí van a cambiar las cosas.

—¿Quién te manda? —preguntó Bronwyn.

—Ellos vienen de donde vosotros. —dijo el chico, y luego se fue silbando, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bronwyn volvió a ir a la sala común, mientras oía los susurros de su "familia" detrás de ella, seguramente preocupados por el mensaje, a Bronwyn le preocupaba más quien podía estar haciendo aquellas cosas, pero no se le ocurría nadie.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Susan. Bronwyn asintió y se sentó en uno de los sofás, de pronto se sentía agotada.

—Bueno estamos aquí, ahora cuéntanos que pasa.

—Creo que alguien está dominando a los alumnos con magia demoníaca. —dijo Bronwyn.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Lily, que estaba segura de no haber entendido bien.

—El problema es que convertir gente en demonios no se descubrirá hasta dentro de unos diez años y la posesión que yo sepa no se sabe hacer en mi época, lo que significa que quien quiera que sea tiene más información del futuro que nosotros y está dispuesto a cambiar el hilo de la historia.

—¿Demonios? —preguntó Selene con una ceja alzada—. Esos son cuentos para no dormir…

—¿Sí? —preguntó Bronwyn—. La verdad es que te quitan las ganas de dormir, pero no son cuentos, los demonios son reales, pero no acostumbran a meterse en las cosas de los magos, al menos no hasta que dentro de unos años se alíen con Voldemort, pero… aquí en Hogwarts hay un demonio y está dispuesto a cambiar la historia.

—Vaya… —dijo Remus, pasándose una mano por el rostro, para despejarse, aquello era más de lo que esperaba.

—Dijiste que sabías como ayudar a Susan. —dijo Lily, que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cambiar de tema, no podía pensar más en aquello.

—Sí, este es el diario de Ravenclaw. —Bronwyn señaló el diario que aún tenía en su mano—. Cuenta que Revenclaw tenía también visiones…

—Que casualidad. —dijo Sirius, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido, no creía en las casualidades.

—No es casualidad, los Montgomery descienden de Ravenclaw, es algo poco conocido, pero eso no hace que deje de ser cierto. —explicó Bronwyn—. Como iba diciendo, Ravenclaw tenía visiones, pero su poder era demasiado grande, así que sus amigos Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin decidieron ayudarla con ello, se hechizaron para poder compartir las visiones de la chica y así aliviar su dolor.

—Así que… tenemos que encontrar a Gryffindor y los demás… —preguntó James con una ceja alzada.

—No, solo a sus descendientes, que sabemos donde están, así que tranquilos.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Susan ansiosa.

—Aquí. Selene es descendiente de Hufflepuff y James de Gryffindor.

—¿Otra casualidad? —preguntó Sirius.

—No, las casualidades no existen, es una profecía, o algo así. No os preocupéis, no tendréis que hacer nada de momento, ya llegará la hora de hacerlo. Pero para evitar algo de dolor en las visiones con que James o Selene toquéis a Susan mientras las está viendo, la podréis ver con ella y se reducirá el dolor.

—Bueno, esto es muy entretenido, pero Sirius, Susan a dormir los dos, mañana hay Quidditch y no quiero que estéis cansados. —ordenó James con seriedad, daba mucha importancia al Quidditch.

—Es muy pronto James. —dijo Sirius, aunque sonreía, su amigo se volvía un poco exagerado cuando había Quidditch de por medio.

Sin embargo Susan se había quedado callada, algo pálida, sin duda aquello era demasiado para sus nervios, no la gustaba ponerse delante de la gente y que la juzgasen, era demasiado.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Lily se despertó temprano la mañana del partido de Quidditch, el día había amanecido gris, al parecer al igual que Susan, que estaba tumbada sobre las mantas, con la mirada clavada en el techo y grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos que denotaba que no habían dormido nada, Lily se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la de su amiga, Susan la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lily pasándole la mano por el pelo.

—Eso creo, yo…

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—No… estoy histérica. —dijo Susan, Lily la dedicó una sonrisa.

—Vamos, date una ducha relájate, te espero abajo. —dijo Lily empujando a su amiga para que se levantase.

Susan se levantó y se encerró en el baño, Lily se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey y bajó a la sala común, mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño descuidado, la sala común estaba casi vacía, solo estaba allí James, y un par de niños de segundo.

Lily se sentó junto a James, que la sonrió a modo de saludo y volvió a centrar su vista en un pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo, al parecer, estrategias para el partido, Lily sonrió ligeramente, podía parecer más tranquilo que Susan, pero en el fondo estaba también nervioso.

—Susan está histérica. —dijo Lily sonriendo a James.

—Todos lo pasamos mal en nuestro primer partido. —respondió James, aunque no despegó la vista del pergamino que tenía delante.

—Si bueno, se ha pasado toda la noche despierta.

—Pues no debería. —dijo James, mirando por primera vez a Lily desde que había bajado—. Es peor no dormir, luego estás más cansado y juegas peor.

—Sí eso está claro. —dijo Lily, pero sonrió a James, el chico suspiró y miró a Lily.

—¿Qué pasa realmente, Lily? —preguntó James.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la pelirroja, pero no miró al merodeador directamente, dejó que su vista vagase por la sala.

—Bueno, normalmente no te hubieras sentado a mi lado, y no me hubieras dado conversación y… —James se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose, dando por entendida su premisa.

—Vale, vale, lo pillo, es solo que estoy preocupada por Neil. —dijo la pelirroja, James volvió a despeinarse y miró a Lily con la ceja alzada, esperando que dijese algo más—. Bueno lleva toda la semana evitándome y eso no es normal en él, y después de lo de sus abuelos…

—Hay chicos que no soportan el rechazo Lily, a lo mejor no se conforma con ser solo tu amigo y prefiere no verte, hasta que se le pase el disgusto al menos.

—¿Y tú porque te conformas con ser solo mi amigo? —preguntó Lily, con voz temblorosa.

—Porque he aceptado que mejor amigos que nada.

Selene bajó con Sirius en ese momento, y Remus y Peter iban con ellos, Lily frunció el ceño preguntándose que haría su amiga en la habitación de los chicos, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo allí, más que con ellas, James volvió a sonreír y a revolverse el pelo, Lily no pudo evitar que una medio sonrisa llegase hasta sus labios, antes no soportaba aquel gesto del chico, que se revolviese continuamente el pelo, ahora no parecía él si no hacia aquello, era extraño hasta el punto que se había acostumbrado a tener a los merodeadores cerca y no sabía como ni cuando había pasado.

Susan bajó poco después, aún con el rostro pálido y no pronunció ni una sola palabra, fueron a desayunar todos juntos y allí Susan no probó bocado, pese a que James insistía en que debía comer para poder jugar bien.

Aunque aquello no convenció a Susan, le dio un bocado a una tostada y la dejó de nuevo en el plato, sentía que no la entraba nada más, su garganta se había cerrado, negándose a dejar que cualquier tipo de alimento pasase por allí, incluso la costaba tragar saliva.

—Venga ya, Montgomery, vas a hacerlo bien, quita esa mirada de horror. —dijo Sirius, aún que se reía ligeramente.

—Esto es culpa tuya, Black, yo no quería jugar. Pero te tienes que meter en los asuntos de todos…

Susan dirigió otra mirada airada a Sirius y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñándose, ella no había querido en ningún momento aquello y ahora no tenía más remedio que jugar delante de toda la escuela, Sirius tosió varias veces para ocultar una risa.

—Venga ya, Montgomery, si te va a gustar y me vas a dar las gracias. —dijo Sirius cuando consiguió parar de reír.

Susan no respondió, seguía de brazos cruzados, por suerte para todos James llamó al equipo y les hizo ir yendo al campo, Lily se quedó con Selene, Remus y Peter, aún quedaba una hora para que empezase el partido, podían desayunar tranquilamente antes de ir.

—No creo que Susan le agradezca a Sirius entrar en el equipo. —comentó Selene cuando sus amigos ya habían salido.

—Yo tampoco. —dijo Lily.

—¿Por qué no? A lo mejor la gusta. —aventuró Peter.

—A Susan no la gusta llamar la atención. —dijo Lily—. No la gusta que la miren, ni que la presten atención, no creo que la guste que todo el colegio la mire y estén pendientes de ella.

—Entonces no lo va a pasar bien. —dijo Peter.

—Eso ya lo habíamos supuesto. —dijo Selene mientras engullía el desayuno.

—¿Te lo van a quitar? —preguntó Remus con burla al ver como engullía la comida su amiga.

—Es posible, por cierto, tienes mal aspecto. —le dijo Selene, mirando a Remus, esa noche había luna llena, en condiciones normales no habría salido de la cama, pero quería ver el partido de sus amigos, Remus se encogió de hombros, como si tener ese aspecto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Estoy bien, pero gracias por el cumplido. —Remus la sonrió para que se relajase, pero Selene le siguió mirando preocupada.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, o de engullir, en el caso de Selene, se fueron al campo de Quidditch. Lily y Peter fueron delante y Selene sujetó a Remus por el brazo para que parase, y poder hablar con él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus, aunque sonrió a la chica que le miraba preocupada.

—Sé lo que eres, Remus…

—No sé de que hablas. —dijo Remus, separándose de Selene y dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela.

—Espera Remus, por favor, todos tenemos secretos, no te estoy juzgando, solo quería que lo supieras para que si te enteras por otros no pienses que te estoy mintiendo.

Remus suspiró y miró a Selene de nuevo, no entendía la actitud de la chica, descubría que era un hombre lobo, y se lo contaba para que no se enfadase él, aquella chica iba al revés del mundo, Remus suspiró de nuevo, sin estar muy seguro de cómo responder.

—¿Por qué eres así? —preguntó Remus, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Selene sin entender.

Remus abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento pasó un grupo de estudiantes, que por el jaleo iban al campo de Quidditch, Remus tomó del codo a la chica y la llevó hasta un rincón, lejos de los oídos indiscretos de los alumnos y los oídos aún más indiscretos, si eso era posible, de los cuadros.

—Yo soy un hombre lobo, llevo engañando a todo el colegio siete años y ¿tú te disculpas por haberme descubierto? —preguntó Remus sorprendido.

—¿Y qué crees que debería hacer?, ¿Gritarte y enfadarme? —preguntó Selene—. ¿A quién le iba a servir eso?

—Es lo que hace la gente normal. —dijo Remus, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pues no seré una persona normal, ahora vamos a al partido o nos van a matar Sirius, Susan y James.

Remus sonrió ligeramente y empezaron a andar, le molestaba que la chica hubiese descubierto su secreto, pero confiaba en Selene, sabía que no iba a contar el secreto, llegaron al campo de Quidditch y se sentaron junto a Lily y Peter que ya estaban allí.

Peter estaba sentado junto a Brianne, la menuda chica rubia estaba ocupada besando al merodeador en el cuello sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que sucedía, y Peter se dejaba hacer, con cara de felicidad extrema, la única que parecía descontenta era Lily, que miraba al campo de Quidditch algo sonrojada.

Selene se sentó junto a su amiga y le pasó un brazo consolador a Lily por encima de los hombros, la pelirroja se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y luego miró a Remus el chico esquivó su mirada, Lily alzó una ceja con curiosidad, conocía muy bien a Selene y Remus y sabía que había pasado algo allí.

El partido empezó en ese momento, los jugadores "saltaron" al campo, James se dio la mano con el capitán del otro equipo, y Hooch dio comienzo al partido, James cogió la quaffle y se la pasó a Susan, para darla confianza, a la chica estuvo a punto de resbalársele, pero la sujetó en el último momento, y se lanzó hacia los aros de Ravenclaw, aunque cuando Simmons se plantó ante ella se puso nerviosa y se le volvió a resbalar la pelota, por suerte Sirius pasó por debajo en ese momento y la sujetó, volvió a subir rápidamente, parecía una mancha, se lanzó hasta los aros y anotó el primer punto del partido.

Susan agradeció con una mirada a Sirius su intervención, que la guiñó un ojo en respuesta antes de volver al juego, el partido duró poco, después de aquella primera jugada Susan se relajó un poco, y consiguió marcar un par de tantos, aunque nada comparado con lo que hacían Sirius y James, aún así el partido estuvo muy empatado hasta que Gryffindor cogió la Snitch, ganando así el partido.

En cuanto el partido acabó Peter y Remus se despidieron de las chicas y se fueron rápidamente hacia el castillo, causando la mirada sorprendida de Lily, que miró a Selene, pero la chica evitó la mirada.

Lily y Selene esperaron a Susan, que salió poco después, y las tres juntas se fueron hacia el castillo, mientras Susan repetía emocionada las jugadas del partido, y sus amigas sonreían encantadas por verla tan feliz, ninguna se había esperado esa reacción, pero las gustaba.

—Y ahora la fiesta. —dijo Selene.

—Le deberías dar las gracias a Black, ¿no? —se rió Lily, Susan tragó saliva mirando horrorizada a Lily.

—¿Hablas enserio? —preguntó Susan—. Antes dejo el equipo, no pienso darle las gracias.

—¿De verdad, Montgomery? —preguntó Sirius, James y él iban andando detrás de ellas, y no se habían dado cuenta de eso—. ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí? Me ofendes.

—Era broma, Black, gracias por acosarme hasta la saciedad y obligarme a hacer algo que no quería. —dijo Susan, aunque dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos a la fiesta anda. —dijo Sirius, aunque riéndose, pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Susan—. Buen partido Montgomery.

Y sin más pasaron de largo, de camino a la sala común a preparar la fiesta, o a disfrutar de ella, Lily siempre se había preguntado quien preparaba esas fiestas, porque cuando llegaban siempre estaba todo montado, con las bebidas, el picoteo y demás.

Selene tiró de sus amigas para ir más rápido hacia la sala común, no quería perderse más la fiesta, que en su opinión era lo mejor de un partido de Quidditch. Lo cual no mencionaba a menudo en alto para que Sirius y James, y ahora también Susan, no la matasen por demostrar más atención a una fiesta que al partido en sí.

—Vamos… Vamos. —dijo Selene tirando de ellas.

—¡Qué prisas! —dijo Susan.

—Venga, tonta, si vas a ser el centro de atención. —dijo Lily, riéndose.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Susan, pero se paró en seco—. Yo no quiero ser el centro de atención.

—¿No? Pues deberías haberlo pensado antes de subirte a una escoba y jugar delante de todo el colegio.

—¿Sí? Pues no lo había pensado, ¿por qué no nos quedamos por aquí un ratito más? —preguntó Susan, tirando de sus amigas, para volver a pararse.

—Vamos… —dijo Lily tirando de la mano de su amiga.

—Espera yo… —dijo Susan, pero se interrumpió—. Mi cabeza…

—No cuela Su, vamos a ir.

Pero Susan no la respondió, se sujetó la cabeza, apretándose las sienes, se cayó de rodillas, ante la mirada de impotencia de sus dos amigas, que no sabían que hacer, Selene se arrodilló junto a su amiga y puso una mano sobre su hombro, como Bronwyn les había dicho, rápidas imágenes comenzaron a pasar ante sus ojos, junto con unos pequeños, pero dolorosos pinchazos en las sienes, trató de controlar la respiración, pero el dolor la impedía hacer nada.

Lily se arrodilló junto a sus dos amigas y acarició la mejilla de Susan para que se relajase, unos pasos la sobresaltaron, no estaba muy segura de que fuese conveniente que las encontrasen allí, pero se relajó al ver que solo eran Harry y Bronwyn, los chicos parecían ir bromeando, pero al verlas a las tres chicas de rodillas dejaron de reír y se pararon bruscamente donde estaban, luego echaron a correr hacia ellas.

Bronwyn se arrodilló junto a su madre, que tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados mientras una lágrima la rodaba por la mejilla, en ese momento Susan pareció salir de la visión, porque parpadeó un par de veces y se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué has visto? —preguntó Bronwyn, limpiándole la lágrima de la mejilla.

—No lo sé —murmuró Susan, y se sentó en el suelo—. Todo estaba borroso.

—Yo he visto algo —dijo Selene, mientras se ponía de pie—. Había magos con máscaras blancas y estaban atacando a una familia.

—Motífagos. —le susurró Harry a Bronwyn, la chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos. —Lily sujetó de la mano a Susan y la levantó del suelo—. Hablemos con Dumbledore.

—No, id a la fiesta. —dijo Harry—. Nosotros hablaremos con Dumbledore.

—No creo que tengamos cuerpo de fiestas ahora. —Susan apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Lily, que la abrazó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una voz tras ellos, sobresaltándolos. Era James e iba acompañado por Sirius.

—Nada. —respondió Susan, no quería preocupar a nadie más.

—Susan ha tenido otra visión. —dijo Selene.

Susan miró mal a su amiga, Selene se disculpó con una mirada y fue a saludar a sus amigos, Sirius pasó un brazo por el hombro de Selene y la miró con atención, asegurándose de que estaban bien.

—Estás pálida. —dijo Sirius acariciándole la espalda a su amiga.

—No es nada. —dijo Selene, sonriendo, aunque no pudo evitar un ligero temblor, Sirius la abrazó en un intento de darla calor.

—Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore, id a la fiesta y no salgáis de allí, aún no es seguro. —dijo Harry, cogió la mano de Bronwyn y tiró de ella.

—Nosotros tenemos que ir a hacer algo... —dijo James.

—Después de acompañarlas a la sala común. —dijo Sirius que estaba algo preocupado por las chicas.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Lily pasó otra página del libro que estaba leyendo, aunque hacia rato que no se estaba enterando de nada, lo cerró y lo dejó sobre la mesa, ya era tarde, llevaba media noche allí leyendo, desde que había acabado la fiesta, el motivo no lo tenía claro ni ella misma, James y Sirius se habían ido después de acompañarlas a la fiesta y no habían vuelto, se había dicho que como prefecta tenía que asegurarse de que todos los alumnos de Griffindor estuvieran a salvo y en la sala común.

Pero sabía que eso era mentira, en el fondo solo sentía curiosidad, quería saber donde se habían metido, Selene bajó en ese momento, frotándose los ojos con cara de sueño y se sentó junto a Lily.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —preguntó Selene.

—Pensar. —respondió Lily sonriendo ligeramente a su lado.

—Hay horas para pensar Lily, debes dormir un poco. —Lily asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar—. A no ser que no sea pensar lo que haces…

—¿Y qué voy a hacer si no? —preguntó Lily, aunque evitó mirar a su amiga directamente.

—Pues si tuviera que apostar diría que estás esperando a James, tal vez porque temes que esté con otra o que esté preparando alguna de las suyas, aunque también creo que te estás mintiendo a ti misma sobre lo que estás haciendo aquí.

—Creo que te sienta mal lo de despertarte entre noche. —le dijo Lily con un intento de sonrisa, aunque no consiguió articularla, porque estaba segura de que en parte llevaba razón.

—Entonces vámonos a dormir. —dijo Selene levantándose del sofá.

—Creo que me voy a quedar leyendo un rato más. —dijo Lily cogiendo de nuevo el libro.

—Pero si te estás quedando dormida. —Selene suspiró y volvió a sentarse junto a Lily, no podía decirle donde estaban los chicos porque eso sería traicionar la confianza de Remus—. No vendrán hasta el amanecer.

—¿Por? —preguntó Lily, ante la sonrisa de Selene se corrigió—. No les estoy esperando, Selene.

—Ya, vamos a dormir Lily, mañana hay clase, tú no eres así, ¿qué más te da lo que hagan?

—Bueno soy prefecta y ellos no pueden estar fuera del dormitorio…

—Eso solo es una excusa más, te aseguro que no están haciendo nada malo, digamos que es su día de chicos, lo hacen de vez en cuando. Además, si James vuelve y te ve aquí no te dejará en paz, porque dará por hecho que quieres algo con él.

Lily aceptó el argumento de Selene, no quería que James pensase que le estaba esperando, se levantó del sofá con Selene y se fue al dormitorio, aunque durmió poco, no entendía muy bien eso del "día de chicos" tenían un dormitorio para ellos solos, todos los días estaban juntos no entendía que tenía ese día de especial para que saliesen.

Suspiró temiendo que la premisa de Selene fuese cierta, temía estar sintiendo algo por James Potter, la resultaba insoportable, escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, como si aquello pudiese enterrar sus pensamientos o sentimientos, mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa, algo que no la resultase horrible y desconcertante. Se centró en las vacaciones, en ir a ver a su familia, comer las galletas caseras de su madre, charlar con su padre de un buen libro o incluso discutir con su hermana, cualquier cosa mejor que pensar en James Potter.


	8. Halloween

Bueno si no me equivoco este es el capitulo más largo (y en menos tiempo) que he escrito, y quiero dedicarselo a **Bonnie McCullough **y de nuevo muchas gracias por tu review y por tu ayuda.

Espero que os guste y dejéis reviews!

**8.- HALLOWEEN**

Aquello parecía el fin del mundo, no había absolutamente nadie en los terrenos, aunque no hacía calor los rallos de sol inundaban los terrenos, normalmente habría parejas paseando, aprovechando los últimos resquicios de sol, pero aquel día era diferente, aparte de no haber nadie en los terreros, tampoco había nadie en los pasillos del castillo, ni en las clases, sin embargo, si te fijabas en los dormitorios te dabas cuenta de que allí bullía la actividad.

El dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor no era una excepción, las chicas caminaban de un lado a otro, buscando la ropa, el maquillaje, un zapato perdido o simplemente buscando un espejo libre para poder colocarse la ropa. El motivo era el baile de Halloween, que empezaría en una hora.

—No me gusta. —se quejó Susan, sus amigas ya habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que la habían oído decir eso.

—¿Ahora que te pasa? —preguntó Selene acercándose a su amiga.

Susan llevaba un disfraz de gata, lo cual en su opinión atentaba contra su dignidad, no había sido capaz de encontrar un disfraz que la gustase, así que finalmente lo había elegido Selene, y era perfecto para el gusto de Selene, pero no para el de Susan.

Susan llevaba un vestido negro, la falda la tapaba lo justo y tenía algo de vuelo, llevaba unos finos tirantes y un escote en uve que dejaba al aire más de lo que Susan acostumbraba a enseñar, lo acompañaban unos pequeños guantes que dejaban al aire sus dedos y una diadema con orejas puntiagudas, normalmente llevaba su pelo rubio recogido, por eso Selene había insistido en que lo llevase suelto, liso pero algo despeinado, descolocado y había acabado obligándola a llevar unos zapatos negros, con tacón, a lo que Susan no estaba acostumbrada.

—¿No puedo llevar otra cosa? —preguntó Susan.

—Puedes elegir entre eso o el pijama. —se rió Selene mientras trataba de maquillar a Susan, aunque era difícil, porque no estaba quieta.

—Prefiero el pijama.

Selene suspiró, dejó el pintalabios sobre la mesa y miró a Susan fijamente, la chica se sintió algo intimidada, Selene era muy tranquila, pero cuando se enfadaba daba mucho miedo.

—Susan, yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes, no te voy a poner un disfraz que te haga estar ridícula, estás preciosa.

—Pero…

—Mira, si cuando bajemos Sirius no se queda boquiabierto te dejo cambiarte el disfraz.

—¿Por qué Sirius? —preguntó Susan, se suponía que su pareja era Remus, aunque solo era un arreglo.

—Porque Remus es demasiado educado para quedarse boquiabierto y James solo tendrá ojos para Lily. ¿Trato hecho?

—Está bien, aunque me moleste que mi noche se vaya a basar en la opinión de Black.

—¿Lily que te queda? —gritó Selene, tenía su vestido en el baño y su amiga estaba allí encerrada, desde hacia un buen rato.

—¡Ya salgo! —respondió Lily desde el baño.

Poco después se abrió la puerta del baño, Lily salió sonriente, aunque tenía las mejillas algo sonrosadas, lo cual le daba un toque a su vestido de hada, sus amigas la miraban sorprendidas, no esperaban que a Lily la sentase tan bien el vestido, era como si hubiese nacido para llevar aquello.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Lily algo nerviosa porque sus amigas no hubiesen abierto la boca.

—Estás… preciosa Lily. —dijo Susan, mientras Selene asentía dando su aprobación.

—Deberías llevar eso todos los días. —corroboró Selene.

Lily llevaba un vestido rosado, con un tono más morado por el corpiño, la falda llevaba tiras desiguales, las más largas llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, pero se la veía gran cantidad de muslo, la falda era rosa pálida con toques blancos, según iba subiendo el vestido se volvía más rosa, pero la tela que cubría los pechos, de forma triangular, volvía a ser del mismo tono que la falda. Llevaba unas mangas, ajustadas justo encima del codo y luego abiertas hasta la muñeca.

El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño, acompañado por una cinta blanca acompañada por florecillas de distintos colores, y se había dejado un par de mechones sueltos, que se había rizado para que cayesen a los lados de su cara. El traje iba acompañado por unas alas, blancas y rosas, que Lily había hechizado para que se movieran solas. Al igual que Susan tenía algunos problemas para caminar, ya que llevaba zapatos de tacón a los que no estaba acostumbrada, de tono rosáceo.

Se maquilló con algo de purpurina los parpados, y los labios con un tono rosáceo, mientras Selene se encerraba en el baño para vestirse, ya que solo quedaba ella. Selene tardó menos tiempo en salir del baño que sus amigas, estaba más acostumbrada a los vestidos, los zapatos y el maquillaje que sus compañeras de habitación.

Selene llevaba un vestido negro, que llegaba hasta los pies, aunque la falda llevaba una larga raja hasta casi la cadera, y al caminar mostraba prácticamente su pierna entera, pero aquello lejos de molestar a Selene la encantaba. La parte superior del vestido era como un corsé con un gran escote y unos finos tirantes que iban unidos a un cuello alto, como el de la capa de Drácula, se había puesto unos colmillos falsos, y un grueso collar negro, con una cruz invertida en él. Se había puesto lentillas rojas y se había pintado los ojos de negro para que resaltase más, los labios de color rojo sangre y el pelo se lo había dejado suelto, con suaves rizos cayendo hasta la mitad de su espalda. No la había hecho falta pintarse la piel de blanco, porque ya era suficientemente pálida.

—Oh tú también estás preciosa, por suerte nadie me va a mirar al lado vuestra. —dijo Susan, mientras se ajustaba un zapato, más por nerviosismo que porque lo necesitara realmente.

Selene llevaba los tacones más altos, sin embargo no parecía preocupada por ello, al contrario, andaba con facilidad, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigas, que no sabían aquella cualidad de Selene.

Selene bajó la primera, mientras Lily convencía a Susan de que no iba mal vestida. Los chicos ya estaban abajo, esperándolas, al primero que vio fue a Sirius, que iba disfrazado de vampiro, al igual que ella, habían quedado para ir a juego.

Sirius se había puesto colmillos como ella, unos pantalones negros y un chaleco de terciopelo rojo, debajo de él llevaba una camisa blanca y un collar rojo con una cruz, similar a la de Selene, y una capa con el cuello subido, como el de Selene, por dentro roja y por fuera negra, zapatos negros y guantes blancos. Llevaba su pelo negro suelto, liso hasta los hombros.

Sirius la dio un beso en la frente cuando la vio aparecer, la tomó de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre si misma.

—Estás demasiado guapa, me voy a tener que pasar toda la noche alejando pesados. —dijo Sirius, antes de reírse.

-Tú también estás muy guapo Sirius.

Selene desvió la mirada hacia James, que estaba justo al lado de Sirius, y parecía nervioso, James iba disfrazado de ganster, con un traje a rallas blanco y azul, camisa negra y corbata blanca, acompañado por un sombrero negro con una tira blanca y zapatos negros y una metralleta sobresaliendo por un lado de la chaqueta, sin duda falsa.

—Vaya James, que guapo, pero tienes que ver a Lily, está increíble.

James solo atinó a sonreír, se quitó el sombrero, se revolvió el pelo y se lo volvió a poner, mientras Selene desviaba la mirada hacia Remus, que estaba apoyado en el sofá a unos metros de sus amigos.

Iba disfrazado de Sherlock Holmes, con unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros, con una gabardina de cuadros, un sombrero y llevaba una lupa en una mano y una pipa en la otra, Selene sonrió a Remus sin duda aquel disfraz le pegaba mucho, Sherlock era tan inteligente como él.

—¿Y Peter? —preguntó Selene, pero no obtuvo respuesta, porque en ese momento bajó Susan y los chicos despegaron la vista de Selene para mirar a la recién llegada y allí los dejaron.

Remus se separó del sofá donde había estado apoyado y miró sorprendido a Susan, James dejó su gesto preocupado y le cayó el sombrero de la mano, y Sirius abrió la boca de forma poco disimulada, sin duda aquella era una reacción más exagerada de lo que Selene había supuesto, pero no podía quejarse, sonrió encantada, mientras Susan se sonrojaba intensamente.

Sirius avanzó un par de pasos y tendió la mano a Susan para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones, parecía tener seria dificultades para hacerlo con los tacones, pero ninguno fue capaz de hablar, estaban demasiado sorprendidos por el cambio radicar de Susan. Sirius tragó saliva con dificultad, de pronto se le había quedado la boca seca, y se aclaró la garganta para tratar de hablar.

—Vaya Montgomery, estás genial.

—Gracias. —susurró Susan sonrojándose aún más.

—No, es enserio, nunca me imaginé que debajo del uniforme de chico que siempre usas habría algo así.

—Gracias Black… —acabó murmurando—. Creo.

Lily bajó un par de minutos después, causó reacciones similares a las que había causado Susan, pero esta vez fue James el que fue a ayudar a Lily a bajar los últimos escalones, la pelirroja le cogió la mano y se apoyó en el para no matarse con los tacones, a los que no conseguía pillarles el truquillo.

—Estás preciosa Lily. —dijo James, la chica se lo agradeció en un susurró mientras se sonrojaba intensamente.

—¿Y Peter? —volvió a preguntó Selene, esta vez a Remus, ya que los otros dos chicos estaban distraídos con las chicas.

—Se fue a buscar a Brianne, quedamos en el gran comedor con él.

—Pues vamos al gran comedor, que nos van a quitar los mejores sitios, y tengo hambre.

Remus rió ligeramente, Selene a veces se parecía mucho a Sirius, Remus les hizo un gesto a sus dos amigos que entendieron a la perfección.

—¿Porque no ayudas a caminar a Susan, Sirius? —preguntó Selene, aunque dio por hecho de que iba ser así porque se sujetó al brazo de Remus y echó a andar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Sirius hizo que Susan le sujetase por el brazo y salieron tras Remus y Selene. James le tendió el brazo a Lily, que le sujetó algo avergonzada, más que nada porque si no sabía se sería capaz de andar. Pero mientras que Lily le sujetaba por comodidad James no pudo sentirse más satisfecho, llevar a Lily sujeta de su brazo, sin necesidad de obligarla le hacia sentirse muy bien.

James la sonrió y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de timidez. Luego comenzaron a andar tras sus amigos camino al gran comedor.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—¿De verdad que no quieres ir al baile? Esas cosas te encantan. —preguntó Harry mientras le acariciaba el brazo a Bronwyn.

—Estoy segura, además ya la liamos yendo a Hogsmeade, no quiero arriesgarme más.

Harry siguió acariciando el brazo de Bronwyn, estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala común, observando los disfraces de la gente, más por entretenimiento que por interés real.

—Estoy deseando volver a casa. —murmuró Harry mientras miraban a los merodeadores y sus parejas de baile.

—Creo que estoy viendo el futuro. —susurró Bronwyn.

—¿Una visión? —preguntó Harry preocupado, mirando fijamente a Bronwyn.

—No, Selene, disfrazada de vampiresa.

Harry miró a la chica, sin duda si supiera lo que la esperaba en el futuro hubiese elegido un atuendo más apropiado, Harry sonrió ligeramente al ver a su madre, estaba muy guapa vestida de hada, de nuevo sintió una punzada en el pecho, deseaba estar en su casa, donde sus padres eran sus padres y no sus compañeros de clase.

—¿Por qué no aprovechamos que estamos solos y nos vamos al dormitorio? —sugirió Bronwyn, había visto el sufrimiento de Harry y deseaba apartarle de allí.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Las chicas se quedaron impresionadas al entrar al Gran Comedor, habían estado a comer allí, pero aquello había cambiado completamente, pese que habían prometido a los chicos que iban a ayudarles a decorarlo finalmente se habían encargado ellos, y habían hecho un trabajo espectacular.

La única luz procedía de unas velas rojas colocadas en las mesas redondas, mesas de diferentes tamaños, desde dos ocupantes hasta diez, incluso la mesa de los profesores había sido sustituida por una mesa redonda, habían llenado todo de telarañas, y unos pequeños murciélagos revoloteaban por el techo, que estaba encantado para que mostrase unas nubes negras que tronaban de vez en cuando, produciendo un sonido tenebroso que ayudaba a crear ambiente.

En las paredes habían puesto cuadros tétricos, que seguramente habían sacado de algún rincón oscuro de Hogwarts, y de alguna forma habían convencido a los fantasmas para que flotasen por allí, aullando, y asustando a la gente cuando se distraían.

Los merodeadores se habían reservado una de las mesas más grandes, junto con la de los profesores, la única diferencia es que la de los profesores estaba sobre la tarima, algo más alta, y la de los merodeadores estaba justo en el centro del Gran Comedor, un puesto privilegiado ya que desde allí podían verlo todo.

James apartó la silla para que Lily se sentase en ella, que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, algo tímida, Susan se sentó junto a Lily y al lado de esta se sentó Sirius, ante la extrañeza de Lily y Susan que pensaban que los chicos insistirían en sentarse juntos, Selene se sentó junto a Sirius, entre él y Remus.

Más tarde llegaron Peter y Brianne, Peter iba vestido de diablo, con unas mallas rojas y una camiseta también roja, cuernos, y una cola que salía de detrás de su pantalón, acabada en un pico, y Brianne iba vestida de ángel, con un aro enganchada con unos alambres y un mini vestido blanco que dejaba poco a la imaginación, más tarde llegaron dos amigas de Brianne vestidas de forma similar a la chica.

El Gran Comedor se fue llenando poco a poco, a la vez que las conversaciones y risas llenaban de calidez el lugar, lo más extraño de todo es que los merodeadores eran los que más callados estaban, normalmente siempre montaban escándalo pero parecían pensativos.

—Habéis dejado esto muy bonito, siento que no os hayamos ayudado nada al final. —dijo Lily en un intento de romper el hielo, se sentía algo incomoda con los chicos tan callados.

—No te preocupes, nos lo hemos pasado bien decorándolo, y ha merecido la pena ver vuestra cara de sorpresa al entrar.

Entonces las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron, sorprendiendo a algunas personas, que no se lo esperaban, quizás por el clima terrorífico que se había creado dentro, Dumbledore se puso de pie y todas las voces desaparecieron, los rostros se giraron hacia Dumbledore, esperando deseosos de escuchar sus palabras.

—Queridos alumnos y queridos profesores por supuesto, como creo que todos estamos hambrientos hoy no me voy a extender demasiado, solo quería agradecer a nuestros queridos estudiantes por haber organizado esta espectacular fiesta y deseo que os divirtáis y disfrutéis, y sin más dilación…

—Perdone profesor Dumbledore, sin duda odio interrumpirle más que nada, pero me gustaría decir dos cosas.

—Adelante señor Black, no me gustaría privarle de la palabra ya que se ha molestado en organizar todo esto.

—Bueno lo primero quería recordarle que es una fiesta de disfraces, y no le veo disfrazado. —Sirius le guiñó un ojo, con su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Voy de Merlín señor Black, ¿no ha reconocido mi disfraz?

Se oyó una carcajada general, Dumbledore llevaba una túnica y un capirote a juego, de color azul claro, con estrellas y lunas crecientes, Sirius trató de seguir hablando, pero no pudo evitar reírse, sin duda su profesor tenía más sentido del humor del que parecía a primera vista.

—Siento el error profesor… —Sirius tuvo que detenerse un segundo para volver a reírse—. Sin duda se merece un premio al mejor disfraz, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Ahora si me lo permitís me gustaría ponerme más serio, como todos sabéis es nuestro último año aquí, en Hogwarts, no podemos evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, pero pese a todo queremos agradecer a nuestros queridos profesores, que nos han aguantado, soportado y aún así apoyado y guiado durante siete años. Este año no podemos evitar pensar que será la última vez que hacemos muchas cosas, pero gracias a lo bien que los profesores nos habéis preparado estamos seguros de que al igual que es la última vez de tantas cosas, serán las primeras de muchas otras, así que quería pedir un aplauso para ellos.

—Gracias señor Black. —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, mientras Mcgonagall se limpiaba una lagrimilla, hubo aplausos generales, cuando pararon Sirius volvió a hablar.

—Ahora si me permite profesor Dumbledore, Albus, me gustaría decir algo que siempre he querido decir.

—Adelante, señor Black, no seré yo el que le frene.

—A comer. —dijo Sirius, dio una palmada y los platos se llenaron de comida.

Sirius se volvió a sentar y empezó a comer, igual que el resto del Gran Comedor. Las únicas que no comían eran las tres chicas, Lily, Susan y Selene.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sirius que se sentía observado.

—Es que nunca habíamos visto ese lado de ti. —dijo Susan.

—Bueno yo nunca te había visto con minifalda y mira lo bien que te sienta, hoy es un día de descubrimientos. —dijo Sirius riéndose.

—A propósito. —dijo Brianne, Susan la miró sin mucho interés, sabía que la chica iba a decir algo contra ella—. Ese disfraz no te sienta nada bien, deberías haber buscado algo más de tu estilo.

—Sin embargo a ti se tienta muy bien, se nota que acostumbras a llevar poca ropa. —respondió Susan con una falsa sonrisa.

—Tengamos la comida en paz, por favor. —pidió Sirius mientras le rellenaba el vaso a Susan para que se callasen.

Susan se quedó demasiado sorprendida como para replicar, hubiese sido más normal que Sirius les tirase un cubo de barro y esperase para que se pelearan, no que las mandase dejar de discutir.

Susan miró a Lily, pero la pelirroja estaba ocupada con James, el chico la llenaba el plato de comida, aludiendo a que estaba demasiado delgada y necesitaba alimentarse más, mientras que Lily trataba de evitar que la llenase el plato de comida.

Susan entonces buscó apoyo en Selene, pero la chica hablaba entre susurros con Remus, se preguntó que tendrían que hablar tanto que llevaban desde que habían bajado sin separarse, pero finalmente lo dio por imposible y se centró en comer, dando por hecho que esa noche no podría hablar con ninguna de sus amigas.

—Quita esa cara de aburrimiento anda, te lo pasarás bien. —la dijo Sirius, que volvía a tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No ha empezado de la mejor forma. —dijo Susan, que seguía sintiéndose algo ridícula con el disfraz.

—Lo importante no es como empieza si no como acaba. —contestó el merodeador.

—Bueno, creo que va a acabar pronto, no voy a estar haciendo el ridículo toda la noche.

—¿Qué dices, Montgomery? Deberías dejar de tener tantos complejos, deberías vestir así todo el año, y ahora prueba el pescado, está riquísimo.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—Me prometisteis que Lily iría conmigo. —murmuró Neil.

—Los planes no han salido muy bien, pero todavía queda fiesta, te quitaré a Potter de en medio para que puedas estar con Lily. —respondió su interlocutor.

—No, quiero lo que me prometisteis, quiero mi poder.

La mujer sonrió con ironía, sonrisa que Neil no pudo ver, porque las sombras la tapaban el rostro, de hecho nunca la había visto, siempre se las había ingeniado para mantenerse en la sombra, aunque Neil nunca se había planteado el motivo, si lo pensaba seriamente sonaba extraño, pero no lo había pensado, estaba cegado por el dolor, Lily lo había dejado plantado, por Potter, no lo entendía y quería estar con Lily, aquella gente se lo había prometido y ahora ponían una excusa tras otra.

—No creo que estés en posición de exigir nada. Yo odio a Potter mucho más que tú, pero no vamos a arriesgarnos a fastidiar todos los planes por ti. Ahora vete al baile, no te arriesgues a que te relacionen con nosotros.

Neil no se hizo más de rogar y caminó hacia el castillo, a paso rápido, por mucho que le estuviesen ayudando esa gente le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Está empezando a ser un incordio. —mencionó la mujer a la oscuridad del bosque.

—Le necesitamos. —respondió una voz desde el bosque.

—Como usted quiera, mi señora.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Harry se levantó sobresaltado, había soñado con Voldemort, había sido muy raro, volvía a estar vivo e iba tras de él, parpadeó varias veces, tratando de ubicarse, estaba en la habitación que compartía con los merodeadores, con Bronwyn, o al menos se había dormido con ella, porque había desaparecido.

Un ruido en la habitación le sobresaltó, estaba prácticamente a oscuras, la luz de la luna producía un pequeño resplandor en la habitación, pero no lo suficiente como para ver, volvió a oír el ruido, buscó su varita sobre la mesilla, pero no la encontró, frunció el ceño y decidió crear un lumus sin la varita, tenía más ganas de descubrir quien hacia ruido o donde estaba Bronwyn que en guardar el secreto de que podía hacer magia sin varita.

Sobre su mano apareció una bola luminosa, que dio luz a toda la habitación, bajó un poco la intensidad, mientras buscaba el ruido, lo encontró rápido, Bronwyn estaba sentada en la cama de Remus y buscaba en su mesilla algo.

—¿Qué haces cariño? —preguntó Harry mirando a la chica con curiosidad.

—Esto… —Bronwyn se sonrojó ligeramente—. No hemos comido nada, y como Remus siempre tiene chocolate, pensé…

—¿Y si se da cuenta de que le has quitado el chocolate? —preguntó Harry, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la chica.

—Me he pasado años quitándole chocolate, tiene tanto que se le olvida.

—Vamos anda, iremos a la cocina a cenar algo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Bronwyn se levantó bruscamente de la cama de Remus y Harry apagó la bola de luz de su mano, mientras los dos miraron hacia la puerta, buscando a quien les había interrumpido.

Peter y Brianne entraron entre besos y caricias, Bronwyn y Harry encendieron las luces de la habitación, para hacerse notar, Peter los miró, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, Brianne también dirigió la mirada hacia ellos, pero parecía más molesta que avergonzada.

—Esto… —murmuró Peter agachando la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, nosotros nos vamos a comer algo. —dijo Harry y tiró de la mano de Bronwyn que miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que recordaba terriblemente a Sirius.

—Gracias. —volvió a murmurar Peter, con las mejillas completamente rojas.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

La escena en el gran comedor había cambiado completamente, las mesas habían desaparecido, y con ellas las velas que alumbraban la sala, estas habían sido sustituidas por calabazas huecas con velas dentro, que flotaban sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, lo cual daba a la estancia una luz suave, intima, acompañada por la suave música que tocaba la banda estaba consiguiendo que las parejas se juntaran, en el lado derecho del gran comedor había una larga mesa repleta de bebidas, y en el lado contrario había una hilera de sillas.

Selene se apartó un mechón de la frente sudorosa, hacia rato que había perdido a Sirius de vista, estaba bailando con un chico de Hufflepuff del que no sabía ni el nombre, en un giro vio a Remus en la mesa de bebidas, Selene se disculpó con el chico y se dirigió hacia el merodeador.

—¿Qué haces tan solo? —preguntó Selene cogiendo el vaso de ponche que le tendía Remus.

—Tenía sed. —respondió Remus, aunque parecía serio.

—Bueno ya has bebido, así que ahora baila conmigo.

Selene dejó su vaso, le quitó el suyo a Remus y lo dejó y le arrastró hasta la pista de baile, la canción que sonaba era algo lenta, el merodeador parecía algo incomodo, pero Selene se abrazó sin ningún problema a él.

—¿Y Sirius? —preguntó Remus después de toser un par de veces, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

—La última vez que le vi estaba con Susan, no sé donde se habrán metido.

—Lo que me parece más extraño es que Lily no se haya desecho de James aún. —dijo Remus sonriendo.

Selene buscó a la pareja siguiendo la mirada de Remus, bailaban a unos metros de ellos, y la pelirroja se reía de algún comentario del moreno, mientras James sonreía satisfecho.

—Me encanta esta canción. —dijo Selene, dando por zanjado el tema de sus amigos.

—Lo sé. —susurró Remus, se alejó unos centímetros, sonrojándose ligeramente por la confesión, Selene se limitó a sonreír y apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—Sabes Black, pensaba que la ventaja de venir con Selene era que podías ligar todo lo que quisieras, pero sin embargo no te has separado de mí. —dijo Susan con algo de burla.

—No quiero que te manoseen esos idiotas. —dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

—Vaya Black, y yo que pensaba que eras el más idiota de aquí.

—Es probable, pero hoy tengo a la chica más guapa de la fiesta. —el chico se rió del sonrojo de la chica—. No tengo la necesidad de pasarme toda la fiesta con una chica que no soporte para llevármela a la cama, ya la buscaré luego.

—¿Sabes Black? Eres el chico más romántico que conozco.

Sirius se limitó a reír mientras daba una complicada vuelta por la pista de baile, Susan no era muy buena bailando, pero Sirius no tenía problemas para llevarla, le resultaba divertido el cambio operado en el físico de la chica, solo con una falda y un vestido ceñido, era obvio que más de un chico le miraba, no había bromeado al decir que estaba con la chica más guapa, quizás no fuera exactamente la más guapa, pero había sorprendido tanto que resaltaba más que las demás.

—Siempre me ha sorprendido una cosa de ti Montgomery. —comentó Sirius un rato después.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Susan con fingido desinterés mientras se volvía a bajar la falda, Sirius volvió a reír.

—Soy consciente de que me odias, sin embargo es muy fácil hablar contigo.

—No te odio Black, solo creo que eres infantil, inmaduro, un poco insoportable, no estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de ser y de actuar, pero no te odio.

—Me dejas más tranquilo, aún así eres agradable, y no solo por llevarme a la cama como el resto de las chicas, —Sirius la guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa—. Te pareces a Selene mucho más de lo que pensaba.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Harry se sentó junto a Bronwyn, los elfos habían llenado una mesa de comida, más de la que podrían comer, pero no era por Bronwyn, que cuando había dicho que tenía hambre no era una broma, estaba devorando cada plato que tenía delante con ansia, mientras Harry la miraba sonriendo.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Bronwyn después de tragar saliva.

—Es que haces que me sienta como en casa. Sin preocupaciones, solos tú y yo comiendo y disfrutando de un rato sin gente.

—Te entiendo.

—Y no me malinterpretes, me encanta como nos va todo, pero no creo que nada cambiase demasiado entre nosotros si ayudamos un poco a la guerra.

—Harry, ya hemos hablado de esto, comamos tranquilos.

—Estoy tranquilo solo planteaba la posibilidad de que…

—Harry por favor, otra vez no, estamos aquí por un motivo, solo uno, así que come y no le des más vueltas.

Harry dejó de hablar, y mordió con desgana una chuleta, pero aquello no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo o que de verdad fuese a dejar el tema apartado, tenía claro que porque hubiese logrado matar a Voldemort en el futuro aquello no significaría que pudiese llegar y matarle allí, allí era más fuerte, pero podría ayudar, encaminar a la gente en la guerra, o salvar a su familia.

—Deja de pensar en eso por favor. —pidió de nuevo Bronwyn, Harry se limitó a suspirar y tratar de pensar en otra cosa.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—Odio estos zapatos. —se quejó Lily sentándose en una de las sillas.

—Vaya a la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts la molestan los zapatos y no sabe que hacer. —James dejó ver una sonrisa, para demostrarla que bromeaba.

—No soy la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts. —dijo Lily, aunque se sonrojó intensamente.

James se arrodillo junto a ella, Lily le miró extrañada, mientras James la sacaba uno de los zapatos con cuidado, por un momento Lily recordó el cuento de la cenicienta, no pudo evitar pensar en como su madre se lo contaba de pequeña, pero ella no era cenicienta y definitivamente James no era su príncipe azul.

Después de quitarla el zapato derecho la quitó el izquierdo y los dejó a un lado, luego tomó el pie de la pelirroja y lo masajeó con cuidado, causando que el rostro de Lily compitiese en tonalidad con su pelo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó avergonzada.

—¿No te gusta? —James frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—No creo que sea apropiado.

—¡Ay Lily! Siempre tan preocupada por todo, solo disfruta.

Lily miró hacia otro lado, demasiado avergonzada para seguir manteniendo la conversación, pero es que consideraba un masaje de pies algo demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo con James, el chico siguió masajeándola largo rato un pie antes de pasar al otro y repetir el proceso.

—Ya estoy bien, puedes parar. —dijo Lily.

James paró, sacó su varita de debajo de su camiseta y apuntó a los zapatos, tras un par de palabras estos se convirtieron en unos zapatos planos, bastante más cómodos, Lily se volvió a sonrojar, algo avergonzada por no haber tenido esa idea ella, pero James no pudo verla porque la estaba poniendo los zapatos.

—Ahora no tienes excusa para no seguir bailando conmigo.

Lily se limitó a ponerse de pie y comprobar que efectivamente sus zapatos transformados eran mucho más cómodos. James la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la pista de baile, donde las parejas giraban abrazadas, se sintió algo triste por no poder besar a Lily allí mismo, tal vez debería sugerirle a Dumbledore un baile para navidad con mucho muerdago, para así poder besarla.

Lily se dejó llevar por la pista, James era un buen bailarín, algo que no se había esperado, pero si lo pensaba fríamente James era bueno en todo lo que se proponía. Aunque se sentía algo tensa por el momento íntimo que habían compartido, así que trataba de mantener la distancia entre ellos, pero era difícil, porque James la atraía hacia él con cada giro.

—Me gusta estar contigo así, tranquilos, es algo mágico. —comentó James.

Lily rió mientras notaba una sacudida en el estómago, trató de no darle más vueltas al comentario de James, se sentía como una estúpida, había odiado, y con motivos bien argumentados, a James durante años, y ahora la decía dos palabras bonitas y se sentía como una de esas chicas que correteaban tras él.

Lily suspiró y se esforzó por dejar la mente en blanco, no quería pensar desde cuando era James en vez de Potter, o desde cuando era su amigo y no ese idiota que la acosaba, no quería pensar en nada, solo disfrutar del momento y tal vez arrepentirse al día siguiente, en el siguiente giro se dejó llevar y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de James, preguntándose como no se habría dado cuenta de lo bien que olía el chico, no parecía llevar colonia, más bien era su olor natural, pero olía muy bien.

—Perdona James, me gustaría hablar contigo. —interrumpió una voz a la pareja que hablaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó James sin mucho interés, en ese momento nada le interesaba más que Lily.

—Hablar contigo, pero fuera, es urgente.

—Claro Harry, espérame fuera voy en un minuto.

James suspiró, preguntándose si la pelirroja se habría dado cuenta de que seguía apoyada en su hombro, pero no parecía ser así, porque no se separó hasta que el chico la tomó de la mano para andar hacia donde estaba Sirius.

Tardó un par de minutos en llegar hasta su amigo, ya que había muchas parejas en la pista, pero finalmente llegó y le explicó a Sirius la breve conversación con Harry, el moreno asintió, entendiendo lo que el merodeador le estaba pidiendo en silencio.

—Bueno, —comentó Sirius en tono jovial—, ahora que tengo para mí solo a las dos mejores chicas de Hogwarts —las pasó un brazo por la cintura a cada una—. ¡Qué menos que llevarlas a tomar algo!

James sonrió ante la tranquilidad de Sirius, sabía que por mucho que buscara no podría encontrar mejores amigos que los que tenía, miró a Lily un par de veces, mientras se dirigía a buscar a Harry, preguntándose que sería tan urgente como para fastidiar así el momento en el que Lily por fin se había dejado llevar, había notado el cambio en ella, cuando había pasado de rehuirle y se había decidido a abrazarle.

Cruzó las puertas y caminó hacia Harry que le esperaba allí. El chico no parecía muy contento por haber tenido que esperar, pero ese no era su problema, no le había pedido que le esperase, ni que le interrumpiese.

—¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar a mañana? —preguntó James algo malhumorado, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más mosqueado.

—Creo que hay alguien en el bosque, me da miedo que sea algún alumno de primero que se ha perdido y tengo entendido que conoces muy bien el bosque.

—Está bien, te concedo diez minutos.

No es que James tuviese ningún deseo de internarse en el bosque, y mucho menos cuando la alternativa era su pelirroja favorita, pero si Harry llevaba razón y había alguien en el bosque podía estar en peligro, aquel no era un lugar de paseo para gente inexperta.

Suspiró y siguió a Harry hasta el bosque, aunque frunció el ceño al ver que el chico iba delante, si sabía donde iba ¿para que le necesitaba? Estaba apunto de preguntárselo cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y le apuntó con la varita.

—Ahora camina, mi señora quiere verte.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó James mientras buscaba su varita con disimulo.

—Solo quiere hablar, no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva, está en ese claro de ahí.

James dudó un instante, estaba bastante seguro de que podía sacar la varita y desarmar al chico antes de que él le atacase, pero si había alguien más por allí corría el riesgo de que saliese de alguna parte y le atacase, estaba la alternativa de desmayar a Harry, convertirse en ciervo y huir de allí, pero eso descubriría su secreto. Suspiró y caminó hacia el claro señalado, podría ver quien había y luego decidir en base a ello.

Una mujer le esperaba en el claro como Harry había dicho, el chico caminaba tras el apuntándole con la varita aún, James se paró a unos metros, no sabía quien era aquella mujer, porque llevaba una capa con capucha, y la única luz del claro procedía de una antorcha que estaba tras ella, su cara permanecía completamente en la sombra.

—Buen trabajo, ya puedes irte. —dijo la mujer, Harry hizo una reverencia y salió del claro.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó James.

—Tu amiga.

—Mis amigos no suelen secuestrarme para hablar conmigo. —dijo James con voz dura, la mujer parecía tomarse aquello como un juego, pero para él no lo era.

—No te he secuestrado, pensé que sin una cara conocida no vendrías a verme.

—¿Y cómo has convencido a Harry para que fuera a secuestrarme? —preguntó James.

—Tengo mis trucos, pero ese no es el tema James, no he venido a hablarte de esto, estás en peligro.

—¿De que hablas? —inquirió James, preguntándose si aquello sería una amenaza.

—Yo vengo del mismo lugar que tus amigos del futuro, no te sorprendas, ellos mismos abrieron el camino, y os están mintiendo, apuesto a que os han pintado un futuro precioso, lleno de felicidad, pero no será así, no para ninguno de nosotros.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas esto? —preguntó James tragando saliva, con dificultad, sabía que había algo que Harry y Bronwyn no les contaban, pero aquello le estaba provocando un nudo en el pecho.

—Porque si arregláis vuestro futuro, también arreglaréis el mío, juntos cambiaremos la línea del tiempo, habla con Harry y Bronwyn, y con tus amigos, y luego volveré a contactar contigo, para que me cuentes que has decidido, espero que no te equivoques James, esto es muy importante.

—Claro. —dijo James, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos—. Ahora si me disculpas he quedado.

La mujer no intentó detenerle, así que James dio por hecho que podía irse, salió de espaldas, no quería darle la espalda a la mujer, por algún motivo parecía de las que atacaban por allí, salió a paso veloz del bosque y se paró en los terrenos, en un lugar seguro mientras sacaba el espejo intercomunicador, y invocaba el mapa del merodeador con un accio.

Se sintió tranquilo al ver el rostro familiar de Sirius al otro lado, se dio cuenta de que había estado en tensión todo el tiempo y se esforzó por relajarse para no preocupar a Sirius, aunque ya le miraba con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa James? —preguntó Sirius.

—Ve hacia las cocinas, nos vemos allí. —pidió James, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Él caminó hacia las cocinas a pasa rápido, sin dejar de mirar el mapa para asegurarse de que no se movían del lugar, Sirius llegó poco después, se notaba que había ido a gran paso, seguramente preocupado por su amigo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius.

—¿Y las chicas? —respondió James con otra pregunta.

—Las he dejado con Remus, creo que empiezan a sospechar que pasa algo raro, pero supongo que Lunático las podrá distraer.

James asintió, algo más tranquilo, luego comenzó a explicarle todo lo que le había pasado desde que había salido desde el Gran Comedor. Sirius escuchó hasta la última palabra, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

—¿Pero por qué Harry te llevó hasta esa mujer que está claramente en contra de él? —preguntó Sirius.

—Averigüémoslo. —dijo James enseñándole el mapa del merodeador a Sirius.

Sirius hizo cosquillas a la pera para entrar en las cocinas, Harry y Bronwyn estaban tomando tarta, en completo silencio. James entró justo detrás de él, provocando un sobresalto a los chicos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Es curioso, porque eso mismo te íbamos a preguntar nosotros. —respondió James con voz dura.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Bronwyn, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlos.

—Hablamos con él, no contigo, así que relájate. —dijo Sirius con voz dura.

—Vale, vamos a dejar de hacer el tonto y entendernos, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos todos y nos explicáis que he hecho ahora?

—Has llevado a James hasta esa mujer del bosque. —dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba.

—¿Qué mujer? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—No ha tenido el detalle de presentarse, pero tú deberías saberlo, ya que me has llevado hasta ella a punta de varita.

—¿Y cuándo he hecho eso supuestamente?

—Hace como un cuarto de hora.

—James, yo llevo aquí más de una hora, puedes preguntar a los elfos, porque seguramente no me creas.

—Entonces habrá sido tu hermano gemelo.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido mirar en el mapa a ver si realmente era yo? —preguntó Harry.

—Pues… espera, ¿cómo conoces el mapa? —preguntó James.

—Bueno en el futuro me resultará útil en repetidas ocasiones.

—Di por hecho que eras tú porque llevabas tu varita.

—¿Mi varita? —dijo Harry, se buscó en el bolsillo, luego recordó que la había buscado en la mesilla y no la había encontrado y con las prisas por dejar a Peter solo se había ido sin ella—. Mi varita está en la habitación, se me olvida a menudo, es la falta de costumbre.

—¿La falta de costumbre? —preguntó Sirius.

—Bueno centrémonos en la mujer y luego decidimos que ha hecho Harry. —sugirió Bronwyn, desviando el tema de la varita.

—No la he llegado a ver la cara. —dijo James, y les explicó la conversación integra.

—¿Tampoco se te ha ocurrido buscarla en el mapa verdad? —dijo Harry, mientras se ponía de pie.

—No sale, estaba justo en el límite.

—Indícame el camino.

Harry salió con James pisándole los talones, y Bronwyn y Sirius unos pasos por detrás, llegaron hasta el claro en unos minutos, pero ya estaba vacío, no había ni rastro de la mujer por allí, Harry cerró los ojos y se esforzó por seguir el rastro de la magia que había pasado por allí.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó James.

—Buscar el rastro. —dijo Bronwyn y luego les mandó guardar silencio, para asegurarse de que no había nadie por allí cerca.

Harry se aisló de los merodeadores y Bronwyn, podía sentir su magia allí, era un reflejo blanquecino tras la oscuridad de sus parpados, buscó algo oscuro, un aura que no debía estar allí, pero era difícil, en el bosque había demasiadas auras diferentes. Un ruido tras ellos les sobresaltó.

Harry encendió una luz blanca sobre su mano, causando la sorpresa de los merodeadores, que nunca les habían visto hacer magia sin varita, Harry se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio la sorpresa en los ojos de los merodeadores. El ruido volvió a sonar, desviando la atención de Harry.

Podía ser solo un animal, pero el ruido, muy similar al de pasos, era demasiado fuerte, si era un animal debía ser muy grande, tal vez un centauro, pero solo sonaba un juego de piernas, lo que significaba que quien fuese andaba erguido, sobre dos patas.

Harry se centró de nuevo en la magia, pero ahora era más fácil, porque se pudo centrar en los pasos que se acercaban, y no le quedó ninguna duda de que era humano, era magia, mezclada con un aura oscura, casi negra, que la teñía completamente de maldad, un aura que no tardó en reconocer, porque había estado pendiente de ella durante un año, aunque la mujer no lo supiera.

—Volved al castillo, es peligroso.

—Creo que no. —respondió Sirius cogiendo su varita, gesto que repitió James.

Los pasos se acercaron hasta el claro, y entraron en él, Harry amplió la bola de luz, para que no pudiera esconderse, y la mujer hizo su aparición en el claro.

—Vaya, vaya, mira quien está aquí, el niño que vivió.

—Ginny, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

—¿Yo? —se rió Ginny—. Me mandasteis al infierno, matasteis al amor de mi vida, y os olvidasteis de mí, solo quiero que las cosas sean diferentes esta vez.

—Tate intentó matarnos, al infierno te fuiste porque quisiste Ginny, nadie te obligo a hacerlo, podíamos haberte ayudado a controlarlo, pero tú decidiste revolucionar a los demonios en nuestra contra. —dijo Harry, Ginny le miró boquiabierta—. ¿Crees que no estábamos pendientes de ti, que no sabíamos lo que hacías? No es así.

—Eso ya no importa, cometisteis un error, y pagareis por él.

La mujer desapareció sin más dilación, causando el grito furioso de Harry, sus ojos se tiñeron de negro, causando que James y Sirius dieran un paso atrás.

—Llévatelos de aquí. —dijo Harry, con voz dura, sentía su magia desbordarse.

—No, queremos una explicación. —dijo James, que pese a que le asustaba el estado de Harry quería saber cosas.

—Mira sí, las cosas se volverán muy jodidas, a todos nos irá mal, morirán amigos y familia, pero al final todo saldrá bien, así que largaos de aquí. —Harry les dio la espalda, incapaz de contener mucho más su parte demoníaca.

—No la sigas. —pidió Bronwyn en un susurro.

—No podría ni aunque quisiera.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

El gran comedor había cambiado notablemente desde la cena, las velas de las calabazas estaban casi consumidas y casi no quedaban parejas bailando, solo algunas abrazadas, en un baile lento y pegado, entre ellos, aunque no eran pareja, estaban Remus y Selene, apenas se habían dado cuenta de que todo el mundo se había ido ya, solo eran conscientes el uno del otro.

—¿Es raro, verdad? —dijo Selene, ante la cara de desconcierto de Remus siguió hablando—. Tú y yo, nunca hubiese apostado por esto.

—¿Y qué es esto? —preguntó Remus algo sonriente, sabía que Selene estaba cansada y no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, se separaron un par de centímetros para hablar.

—Me refiero a que no pensé que pudiera estar tan cómoda a tu lado como al de Sirius, supongo que todos sois como hermanos para mí, una familia de verdad. —Selene sonrió y se abrazó a Remus de nuevo.

—Una familia… —susurró Remus y por primera vez se preguntó si eso era lo que quería tener con Selene, una amistad fraternal, borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza, él no debía enamorarse, no tenía ese derecho, y mucho menos enamorarse de Selene, no se perdonaría hacerle daño a la chica.

Un carraspeó los hizo separarse ligeramente, Sirius les miraba con diversión en los ojos, Remus se separó completamente de Selene y miró a Sirius con culpabilidad, aunque no había hecho nada, se sentía culpable por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

—¿Y Lily? —preguntó James—. ¿Y Susan? —volvió a preguntar al ver que la chica tampoco estaba, además Sirius parecía demasiado preocupado por la mirada culpable de Remus como para pensar en la rubia.

—Ni idea. —dijo Remus, que sinceramente las había perdido de vista cuando Selene le había sacado a bailar de nuevo, se sonrojó levemente cuando Sirius le miró fijamente.

—Susan se ha ido a dormir hace un rato, y Lily se ha ido a bailar con Simmons…

—Simmons no ha venido al baile. —dijo James con la ceja alzada.

—Ha entrado cuando tú has salido y ha estado rondando a Lily hasta que Sirius se ha ido, creo que no quería enfrentarse a vuestra furia, y me parece que Simmons iba a acompañar a Lily al dormitorio.

—Genial, ya podéis seguir con lo vuestro. —concedió James.

—De eso nada, Selene, a dormir ya.

—Sí, claro, papá, ahora voy. —dijo Selene con burla, pero arrastró a unos metros de ellos a Remus para volver a bailar.

Sirius y James salieron fuera del gran comedor de nuevo, y abrieron el mapa, se suponía que las dos chicas tenían que estar en la torre de Gryffindor, pero allí no había nadie, Lily estaba en un pasillo del cuarto piso, cerca del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, junto con Neil Simmons y Susan estaba en los terrenos.

—Simmons lleva semanas evitando a Lily y ahora están solos, no me gusta nada.

—No me esperaba menos de ti, están en el camino a la torre así que tienes una excusa para pasar por allí, yo iré a buscar a Susan, no quiero que esté en los terrenos con lo que ha pasado.

—Si necesitas algo llámame al espejo, si no nos vemos en la torre de Gryffindor. —se despidieron con un gesto solemne y cada uno caminó en una dirección.

Sirius caminó hasta los terrenos, se preguntó porque no habrían visto a Susan al entrar, aunque no habían ido muy pendientes de lo que sucedía alrededor. La rubia estaba sentada junto al lago, mirando la superficie calmada, y el reflejo de la luna en ella.

Pese a su aspecto tranquilo tenía la piel de gallina y tiritaba ligeramente. Sirius se quitó la capa y la puso sobre los hombros de Susan, que le miró agradecida, aunque rápidamente se lo pensó mejor y volvió a mirar al lago.

Sirius se sentó junto a ella, ante la mirada desconcertada de Susan. El calamar asomó un tentáculo por el borde del agua y Susan sonrió ligeramente, siempre le había gustado el calamar gigante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Black? Ya se está acabando el baile no creo que te queden muchas opciones.

—Llevas razón, la verdad es que no me apetece demasiado salir con una se esas chicas ahora.

Sirius se tumbó sobre el césped con naturalidad, pese a que debía estar muy frío y tal vez algo mojado, esa mañana había caído algo de llovizna y no había salido el sol lo suficiente para calentarlo.

—Te lo diré de otra forma, Black, visto que no entiendes las sutilezas, no quiero que te ofendas, pero me gustaría estar sola.

—¿Por qué, Susan? Siempre buscas estar sola, ¿qué tiene de malo la compañía?

—¿La tuya? Muchas cosas, atraes los problemas y a las chicas sin cerebro, lo que significa que tu presencia suele atraer a más gente.

—La compañía en general, podrías estar con Selene o Lily, sería más seguro que estar sola. —Sirius miró con disimulo al bosque prohibido, aquella mujer, Ginny la habían llamado, le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Me crié en un castillo, algo más pequeño que Hogwarts, pero en él viven más de doscientas personas, contando sirvientes, y familiares, no hay ni un solo lugar en el que estar sola, por eso aprovecho aquí, aquí no tengo que tener tres sirvientes detrás mía para cubrir todas mis necesidades, a veces solo necesito estar sola y eso es lo que no puedo tener en casa. Y lo del peligro… bueno puedo defenderme.

—Ni siquiera creo que lleves tu varita hay dentro, aunque me encantaría comprobarlo. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa lasciva, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, aunque en el fondo Susan sabía que solo bromeaba.

—Idiota. —murmuró la chica, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Déjame acompañarte a la torre de Gryffindor, me gustaría ser un perfecto caballero.

—Está bien, de todas formas no soporto más estos zapatos.

Sirius rió y se levantó, le tendió la mano a la chica que la tomó algo dudosa, Sirius tiró de ella con fuerza y la pasó un brazo bajó las rodillas para levantarla, Susan se quejó con un gritito agudo, pero solo provocó una risa del moreno, mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el castillo.

—¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no llevase en brazos a una dama en apuros?

—No estoy en apuros, Black, solo me duelen los pies, suéltame.

—Venga ya, nadie nos verá, será un secreto entre tú y yo, limítate a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del paseo.

Y aunque aquello iba en contra de los principios de Susan se apoyó contra el pecho de Sirius y se dejó hacer, de todas formas no creía que fuese a ser capaz de subir siete pisos con ella en brazos.

Pero se equivocó, Sirius no se quejó ni una vez de su peso, se portó como un perfecto caballero, y la subió en brazos hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, que les miró algo molesta porque la despertaron para entrar, Sirius sujetó a Susan justo antes de que dijera la contraseña.

—Sabes Susan, supongo que mañana volverán las enemistades entre tú y yo, y volveremos a llevarnos mal, así que solo quería decirte que me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, y no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo en vez de con otra. Así que si me lo permites, creo que nos merecemos un beso de despedida.

Sirius sujetó con mucha suavidad a Susan, con una mano en la barbilla y la otra sobre su espalda, y juntó sus labios con los de ella, ante la mirada sorprendida de Susan, que cerró los ojos poco a poco al darse cuenta de que Sirius no intentaba nada más, ni siquiera había intentado meterla la lengua, solo era un roce de labios, que terminó cuando la señora gorda comenzó a protestar porque la hubiesen despertado para no entrar.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

—Lily, de verás que eres la chica más preciosa de Hogwarts. —dijo Neil, Lily se sentía algo acorralada entre el chico y la pared, y ya no sabía como decirle que la dejase ir.

—Neil, es tarde, me gustaría irme a dormir.

—Seguro que a Potter no le decías eso.

—¿Qué tiene que ver James en esto, Neil?

—Siempre es él, ¿verdad? Desde primer curso, no te interesa nadie más, pues te aseguro que eso va a cambiar, yo haré que cambie, te lo prometo.

Neil se acercó a Lily y la besó con violencia, la pelirroja trató de irse, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza, y la pared le ayudaba a retenerla, ya que no podía echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y tan pronto como había empezado a besarla paró.

Lily trató unos segundos en entender el motivo, James estaba junto a Neil, y había tirado de él hacia atrás, Simmons se enfureció y trató de golpear a James, pero el moreno fue más rápido y se apartó, Neil se golpeó con la pared, y el crujido de nudillos indicó que probablemente se había roto la mano.

—Ve a la enfermería Neil, antes de que se te ponga peor, ya acompaño yo a Lily a su sala común.

—Esto no quedará así Potter, te lo juro, te arrepentirás.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó James mirando a Lily, la chica asintió levemente—. Vamos, necesitas descansar.

La sujetó por la cintura y la alejó de allí, Simmons seguía mirándoles, furioso, pero James no le prestó demasiada atención, y siguió caminando con Lily, que se había apoyado sobre él, seguramente en un intento de recuperar su calor corporal, ya que la chica se había quedado helada, James se hubiera quitado la chaqueta para dársela, pero quería llegar a la sala común cuanto antes.

Entraron en la sala común y James dejó a la chica junto a las escaleras, Lily se quedó algo parada, no estaba muy segura de cómo despedirse de James, o como agradecérselo, ni sabía que haría con Simmons, no podía tener miedo de salir siempre por encontrarse con él.

—Yo… —dijo Lily.

—Para eso están los amigos, Lily, ahora vete a dormir.

James la dio un beso en la mejilla y la sonrió para tranquilizarla, cuando la pelirroja subió las escaleras el chico se dejó caer sobre el sofá, tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos, le habían pasado demasiadas cosas esa noche, buenas y malas, y no sabía como tomárselo todo.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Remus tuvo que convencer a Selene para volver a la sala común, la chica quería quedarse bailando, pero el grupo ya se había ido, así que después de una larga negociación llegaron frente al retrato de la sala común.

—Gracias Remus, me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

—De nada Selene.

Entraron en el retrato, James y Sirius ya estaban allí, sentados en el sofá, hablando en susurros, pero pararon cuando vieron a la "pareja" entrar. Selene le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus, y luego repitió el proceso con Sirius y James y subió al cuarto de las chicas a comentar con sus amigas lo sucedido durante la noche.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó James a Remus, el hombre lobo parecía algo ojeroso.

—Bien, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Siéntate, es una larga historia. —dijo Sirius, antes de que James comenzase a explicar absolutamente todo lo sucedido esa noche.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ginny se sentó cómodamente en la silla que presidía la gran mesa, encantada por lo fácil que había conseguido colarse allí, sin duda causaría sensación, que era lo que quería. Se aseguró que no se la viera el rostro, no quería que la relacionaran con los Weasley, no aún al menos.

Voldemort tardó poco en entrar en la sala, seguido por algunos de sus mortífagos más fieles, sin duda para tener alguna especie de reunión maligna. Al verla se paró en seco, durante un par de segundos, antes de levantar la varita y apuntarla con ella, al igual que los que le seguían.

—Te sugiero que no lo intentes, te interesará lo que tengo que contarte.

—No lo creo.

—Yo creo que sí, vengo del futuro, apuesto a que te interesa lo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Y cómo sé que eso es verdad? —preguntó Voldemort, aunque hizo un gesto a los mortífagos para que salieran de allí, aquella mujer no parecía demasiado peligrosa.

—Tengo pruebas.

Ginny se sacó algo de debajo de la túnica y se lo pasó a Voldemort rodando por encima de la mesa, estaba envuelto en un trapo, así que el hombre se tuvo que acercar a apartar el trapo. No tardó en reconocer el objeto, era exactamente igual que el que sujetaba en su mano, era su varita, algo más arañada sin duda, pero su varita.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Bueno no es difícil quitarle la varita a un mago muerto. Supongo que querrás comprobar que no es una falsificación ni nada de eso, volveré en unos días a negociar. —y sin más, Ginny desapareció.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Bronwyn sujetaba a Harry, el mago había gastado más magia de la que debía, y se había agotado, lo cual no estaba del todo mal porque le ayudaría a dormir, aunque era un placer que se les iba a retrasar, porque cuando entraron en la sala común los merodeadores les pidieron que se sentaran.

—¿Por qué me llevaste hasta esa mujer, Harry? —preguntó James.

—Eres más listo que esto James, está claro que alguien tomó multijugos, alguien de Gryffindor, porque me robaron la varita.

—Bueno con el jaleo que había hoy pudo colarse alguien en la sala común, eso no es una pista. —dijo Bronwyn, tratando de desviar la atención, no podían meter a Peter entre los culpables, o cambiarían el futuro.

—¿Multijugos? No creo que nadie tenga tanto nivel para hacer una multijugos.

—Nosotros la hicimos en segundo. —dijo Harry, orgulloso de Hermione, sin duda echaba de menos a sus amigos—. Pero eso no es lo importante, está claro que Ginny quería que desconfiarais de nosotros, es su forma de actuar, lo importante es que ella y Voldemort se han reunido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Sirius, con desconfianza, sin duda el plan de Ginny había funcionado.

—Seguí su magia cuando os fuisteis, y la noté con la de Voldemort, le conozco demasiado bien como para confundir su magia. —a fin de cuentas había estado dentro de él durante toda su vida—. Ahora se han acabado los juegos, creo que realmente esto es el inicio de la guerra.


	9. Noviembre

¡Hola! Bueno quiero decir que me encantaría tener una excusa por haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero solo decir que me he dedicado a escribir un original que se ha llevado todo mi tiempo libre y que podéis leer en fictionpress, la dirección exacta está en mi profile, espero que os paseis por allí y que os guste el nuevo capítulo aquí. Intentaré continuar con esta historia lo más pronto posible, tengo muchas ideas y casi el siguiente capitulo terminado en mi mente, solo me queda pasarlo al ordenador. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**9.- NOVIEMBRE**

—Buenas noches —dijo Selene sentándose junto a Lily.

Lily estaba cepillándose el pelo, sentada en la cama, ya se había puesto el pijama, mientras Susan buscaba el suyo por el suelo de la habitación. Selene no se molestó en cambiarse, se tumbó sobre la cama de Lily, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La pelirroja se hizo una trenza y se tumbó junto a Selene.

—¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? —Preguntó Susan mirándola durante un segundo, antes de sentarse a los pies de la cama de Lily, ya con el pijama puesto.

—Solo que me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Sí, ya te hemos visto pasarlo bien con Remus —dijo Lily y se echó a reír.

—No he sido la única, ¿verdad? —Dijo Selene, aunque sonreía—. Creo que este año va a ser el mejor con diferencia.

—Eso dijo el año anterior ¿no? —dijo Susan, mientras sonreía a Lily que cruzó una mirada con ella antes de decir.

—Sí, y diría que también el anterior.

—De hecho creo que ya lo dije en segundo.

Las tres amigas se rieron encantadas, sin saber que en unos meses o quizás semanas sus vidas y las de sus amigos cambiarían bruscamente, que la seguridad y felicidad que les proporcionaba el castillo desaparecería, sin saber que su vida dejaría de ser como la conocían. Para bien o para mal iban a madurar y de la forma más dura posible.

—¿Sabéis? —preguntó Selene con una sonrisa aprendida de James, una sonrisa con un toque pícaro—. Aún no se ha acabado Halloween, deberíamos hacer algo.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Susan mirando casi con miedo a su amiga, temía cualquier idea que se le pudiese ocurrir a la chica.

—No sé, algo típico de Halloween —Selene se mordió el labio pensativa.

—¿Vamos a pedir dulces? —preguntó Susan con burla, aunque sonrió a su amiga, sabía que Selene había tenido una vida difícil, que había soportado cosas que la gente normal no podría ni imaginar, y aún así allí estaba, con una sonrisa infantil, planeando una noche con sus amigas.

—Tengo una idea mejor, llamemos a los chicos, que traigan algo de Whisky de fuego y contemos historias de miedo, de todas formas aún no es tarde, y mañana no hay clase.

—No vamos a montar una fiesta en nuestra habitación —dijo Lily, aunque ella tampoco quería dar por acabada aquella noche—. Además ya estamos en pijama.

—Llevas razón, si alguien nos delata y nos pillan se nos caerá el pelo, lo haremos en la sala de los menesteres, una fiesta de Halloween de pijamas.

Selene miró con suplica a sus dos amigas, Susan suspiró y se rindió ante la mirada de Selene, Lily se mordió el labio pensativa, aquello iba en contra de absolutamente todo en lo que creía, y una vocecita, que se parecía sorprendentemente a la de su madre, la gritaba en el cerebro que se fuese a dormir, se lo había pasado bien pero ya había acabado la noche para ella, si la descubrían en la sala de los menesteres, en plena noche, con alcohol en pijama y con los chicos los expulsarían a todos, estaba claro que su parte razonable se oponía diametralmente a aquello, pero otra voz, esta increíblemente similar a la de James Potter la decía que era su último año y que cuando acabase Hogwarts no viviría con sus amigas, no tendrían la posibilidad de hacer cosas como aquella.

Susan se había unido a la mirada de súplica de Selene, Lily pasó la mirada de la una a la otra, mientras recordaba como James había bailado con ella, y como ella se había dejado llevar al final, como había disfrutado de aquel abrazo y como hasta la última fibra de su ser la había empujado a abrazarse al merodeador y no alejarse de él.

—Está bien, pero si nos pillan tu cargarás con la culpa —le dijo Lily a Selene, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Selene dio un gritito emocionada y se abrazó a su amiga, sabía que Lily nunca la dejaría cargar con la culpa, y aunque lo hiciera no la molestaría, ella la había convencido, siempre estaría dispuesta a cargar con la culpa y proteger a sus amigos.

—Genial, ¿por qué no vais yendo a la sala de los menesteres? Si vamos todos juntos Filch nos descubrirá, yo despertaré a los chicos y nos veremos allí.

Selene esperó a que sus amigas salieran y se cambió el vestido de vampiresa por el pijama, se quitó el maquillaje con una toallita y se arregló el pelo antes de salir de la habitación, y encaminarse hacia la de los chicos.

Como había supuesto cuando cruzó la puerta le llegaron los susurros de los chicos, que comentaban lo que había pasado esa noche. O al menos eso supuso Selene, porque los chicos se callaron cuando la oyeron entrar.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sirius preocupado.

—Nada malo, las chicas y yo habíamos pensando que aún es temprano y no queremos dormir. Podíamos coger algo dulce, algo de beber e ir todos a la sala de los menesteres a acabar la fiesta por todo lo alto —Selene sonrió de forma sugerente.

—¿Y Lily y Susan están de acuerdo con eso? —preguntó Remus extrañado.

—Pues extrañamente sí, de hecho ya han ido a la sala de los menesteres, pero es fiesta de pijamas, así que quitaros los disfraces y os esperamos allí, —Remus era el único que ya se había puesto el pijama, Sirius y James seguían con los disfraces, Peter roncaba en su cama abrazado a Brianne—. Por lo visto a alguien se le ha dado bien la fiesta.

—Sí, parecen angelitos durmiendo —dijo James, aunque luego recordó que Peter era el único que había conseguido a la chica esa noche y dejó de sonreír.

—Llevad priva —dijo Selene antes de salir.

—Iré con ella —dijo Remus una vez la chica cerró la puerta—. No me hace mucha gracia que ande sola por el castillo con lo que ha pasado, nos vemos allí.

Cuando Remus salió tras Selene, cuando cerró la puerta Sirius y James cruzaron una mirada de sospecha, normalmente sabían todo lo que sucedía en Hogwarts incluso antes de que pasase, pero aquello escapaba a su control, no sabían por donde cogerlo, ¿Lily y Susan planeando fiestas clandestinas? Aquello no era normal.

—Supongo que no querrás perderte la fiesta con Lily —dijo Sirius sonriendo a su amigo, no tenía mucho cariño a la pelirroja por el trato que solía darle a su amigo, pero nunca se negaba a una buena fiesta.

—¿Va en serio?, ¿O Selene tampoco es Selene como Harry no era Harry antes? —preguntó James con una pequeña sonrisa, solo podía pensar en ver a Lily en pijama.

—Diría que es Selene de verdad, pero no lo sabremos si no vamos, ¿no?

James asintió mientras rebuscaba su pijama que había tirado por la mañana en algún lugar del suelo. Desde cuarto los elfos se habían negado a limpiar su habitación, desde que se habían encontrado la habitación llenas de sapos destinados a una broma para Snape, así que la habitación solía estar desordenada, excepto por la zona de Remus, que estaba impoluta, en el único momento que se podía ver la parte de Remus tan desordenada como el resto de la habitación era cunado se acercaba la luna llena, el hombre lobo dejaba la limpieza cuando el lobo empezaba a hacerse más patente en él.

* * *

><p>Lily y Susan se dejaron caer sobre el suelo acolchado que habían echo aparecer, era una habitación cuadrada, con suelo blandito y un montón de cojines para apoyarse, y como no habían puesto chimenea habían hecho aparecer un montón de mantas para arroparse.<p>

Lily colocó un par de almohadas y se estiró de forma que las almohadas la dejasen medio sentada medio tumbada y se arropó con una de las mantas hasta el cuello, no hacia frío pero se sentía incómoda estando en pijama delante de la gente y estaba segura de que Selene no tendría ningún problema para convencer a los chicos de que fuesen allí.

Y allí medio tumbada el sueño la empezó a ganar la batalla, se arropó un poco mejor y cerró los ojos, bostezó ruidosamente y se adormiló sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Susan se había tumbado sin almohadas, nunca la había gustado usar almohada, pero se arropó al igual que había hecho Lily, cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró el techo, parecía estar infinitamente lejos, la sala estaba iluminada por velas y su tenue resplandor no llegaba hasta el techo, así que encima de ellos solo parecía que había oscuridad.

Selene y Remus cruzaron la puerta, la chica dirigió la mirada hacia sus dos amigas, y se quedó mirando a Lily, recogió un cojín del suelo y se lo lanzó a la pelirroja, que se sentó sobresaltada, tirando la montaña de cojines que había puesto detrás.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sorprendida, aún algo adormilada.

—Te habías dormido —respondió Selene con una sonrisa inocente.

—¿No os ha visto nadie venir aquí, verdad? —preguntó Remus a las chicas.

—No —respondió Susan, aunque siguió mirando hacia la negrura del techo.

—¡Venga! —Se quejó Selene, tirándole otro cojín a Susan—. Se supone que esto es una fiesta, un poco de alegría.

—Selene, deja de gritar, es que es tarde, estamos cansadas —la dijo Lily, tirándola de vuelta el cojín.

Lily hizo un sincero esfuerzo por quedarse despierta, al ver la cara de decepción de su amiga, Susan se sentó y empezó a jugar con un hilo suelto de la manta, mientras Lily tamborileaba con los dedos sobre un cojín que había puesto sobre sus piernas y Selene y Remus comenzaban a hablar de algo, que las demás no escucharon.

Un rato después aparecieron unos elfos domésticos, con bandejas cargadas de chocolatinas, caramelos y demás cosas dulces, las dejaron entre ellos y volvieron a desaparecer, la comida alegró un poco la cosa, y acabó de despertar a Lily, Remus se lanzó a por las ranas de chocolate en cuanto un elfo las dejó delante de él.

Sirius y James aparecieron poco después, con unas botellas de whisky de fuego y unas cervezas de mantequilla, que dejaron junto a la comida, aunque al igual que Remus atacaron los dulces.

—¿De donde lo habéis sacado? —preguntó Selene boquiabierta, ella lo había sugerido, pero no esperaba enserio que lo llevasen.

—Eso es secreto profesional —dijo con una sonrisa James.

—Venga ya, esta noche no hay secretos —dijo Selene sonriendo.

—Los profesores se han apropiado del gran comedor y han montado una fiesta con priva, se lo hemos quitado cuando no miraban —dijo Sirius.

—¿Y Peter? —preguntó Lily cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño merodeador no estaba allí.

—Se ha quedado dormido —dijo Sirius, luego sonrió con algo de orgullo—. Con Brianne.

—Aún no entiendo por qué la ha metido en vuestro dormitorio, ella ni siquiera es de Gryffindor —se quejó Selene, quien no le tenía mucho aprecio a la chica.

—Ya se lo hemos dicho, que es mejor ir a la habitación de ellas, pero Peter es joven e inexperto aún —bromeó James, Lily puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no estaba muy segura de porque le molestaba tanto el comentario del chico.

Sirius rió con James, seguramente recordando algo, mientras repartía las cervezas de mantequilla entre todos, llegó a la silenciosa conclusión de que era mejor dejar el whisky para más adelante.

—¿Cómo creéis que sería vuestra vida si no existiese ningún tipo de magia? —preguntó Selene, antes de darle un largo trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Los chicos cruzaron la mirada entre ellos, Selene miró a Remus, sabía que a él no le hubiese importado que no existiese la magia, sería completamente humano, viviría sin la maldición del hombre lobo, el chico sonrió a Selene, una sonrisa cansada, aunque no respondió.

Finalmente fue Lily la que primero respondió a la pregunta, de todos era la única que no había tenido contacto con la magia hasta que la llegó la carta de Hogwarts, por lo tanto era la que más fácil tenía para responder a esa pregunta.

—Yo ya tenía la vida planeada antes de que me llegase la carta de Hogwarts —dijo Lily con una sonrisa—. Iba a estudiar medicina, durante la carrera conocería a un prometedor estudiante de medicina, al acabar la carrera entraría en el mejor hospital de Londres y me casaría, tendríamos un par de hijos y antes de los treinta llegaría a directora del hospital… —Lily se sonrojó directamente al darse cuenta de que había compartido unos pensamientos ocultos que no tenía pensado compartir nunca.

—Bueno ahora puedes estudiar medimagia —dijo James con una sonrisita—. Y si quieres hijo yo me sacrifico.

—Te lo agradezco pero no hace falta —dijo Lily, aunque sonrió al merodeador.

En la sala de los menesteres se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo, tal vez porque todos esperaban que Lily le dijese algo más cortante a James, aunque el moreno se estaba regodeando con una situación idílica en la que pudiese tener unos hijos con Lily, unos pequeños preciosos con grandes ojos verdes, al igual que su madre.

Remus decidió romper el silencio, porque Selene no paraba de codearle para que hablase.

—Yo quería estudiar biología, antes de saber que Dumbledore me aceptaría en Hogwarts, me hubiese gustado ser profesor de ciencias.

—¿Por qué no te iba a aceptar? —Preguntó Lily—. Eres muy buen mago.

—Sí, bueno… no tanto, ya sabes, todos tenemos nuestras dudas —tartamudeó Remus, se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y ahora no sabía como arreglarlo.

—Yo nunca me planteé que sería si no viniese a Hogwarts, porque desde que nací mi madre me inculcó lo importante que era que yo viniese aquí y fuese un gran mago como lo eran ellos —interrumpió Sirius, haciendo que la pelirroja relajase su mirada inquisitiva—. Pero si tuviese que vivir en un mundo sin magia seguramente sería deportista, jugaría a eso… ¿cómo se llama? Lo de encestar en un aro…

—Baloncesto —le dijo Lily.

—¡Eso! Una vez jugamos aquí ¿recordáis? Peter y yo contra Remus y James y os dimos una paliza —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Claro, ya estás capacitado para la NBA, —dijo Remus, tras ello Lily y él rieron, porque eran los únicos que sabían lo que era la NBA.

—No sé lo que es eso, pero os ganaría a todos vosotros —dijo con orgullo, James le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, para animarle.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, Sirius, a todos menos a mí, pero algún día lo comprobaremos —dijo James y cambió de tema antes de que su amigo pudiese replicar—. Yo no sé a que me dedicaría si la magia no existiera, supongo que sería policía o algo así, allí también hay malos, ¿Verdad?

—Yo sería Hippie —dijo Selene, causando miradas de incredulidad de sus amigos.

—Eso no es una carrera, cariño —la dijo Susan con una sonrisa amable.

—Sí, llevas razón, pero sería genial, viviría en medio del campo, en una casita de madera, y tendría un huerto enorme donde cultivaría tomates y cosas así, con los que viviría y tendría gallinas, me encantan los huevos fritos, y patatas, y muchos manzanos, me encantan las manzanas rojas… Y como viviría de lo que cultivase en realidad si sería una especie de carrera, Su —acabó Selene sonriendo.

—Llevas razón, Selene, ¿Sabes qué? Yo me iría contigo, a un lugar apartado, sin mis miles de familiares y sirvientes alrededor de mí.

—Genial, yo te acepto en mi comuna, Su, será genial.

—¿Será? Eres consciente de que no lo vas a hacer de verdad, ¿no? —preguntó Sirius con tono burlón.

—¿Tú que sabes? —Dijo Selene sacándole la lengua—. Tal vez cuando todo acabe podamos hacerlo de verdad, pasar el día tumbadas al sol viendo literalmente como la hierba crece.

—Claro… —Sirius se rió y la lanzó un caldero de chuchería—. Come y deja de decir tonterías, si te aíslas del mundo te sentirás sola en diez minutos, no sabes vivir sin nosotros.

—Llevas razón, y tampoco quiero intentarlo, si la magia no existiese sería horrible, porque no nos conoceríamos —dijo Selene, le dio un mordisco a la chuchería y siguió hablando—. Todos sabéis que mi infancia fue horrible, pero si me ofrecieran volver a empezar en un mundo sin magia, sin mi familia y el precio fuera no conoceros no lo aceptaría.

—Eso es muy bonito, Selene —dijo Lily pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga—. Yo también me alegro de conoceros.

Selene se lanzó a los brazos de Lily, en un arrebato de ternura, la pelirroja tuvo que poner una mano en el suelo para no caerse de espaldas, dirigió una mirada a James por encima del hombro de su amiga, el chico la miraba con una sonrisa, Lily se preguntó si él había interpretado su última frase como una indirecta o algo así, porque no lo era, estaba segura de haber vivido perfectamente si no hubiera conocido al egocéntrico James Potter.

* * *

><p>Noviembre siempre había sido el peor mes para los merodeadores, allí estaban el miércoles dos de noviembre, revolviendo su desayuno con aspecto cansado, habían pasado toda la noche anterior con las chicas en la sala de los menesteres, y entrada la mañana Peter los había encontrado gracias al mapa del merodeador allí, les había llevado el desayuno y después de llenarse el estómago todos se habían dormido.<p>

Habían pasado el día junto, entre dormir y estar de fiesta, incluso en un momento del día Sirius había querido demostrar sus habilidades como jugador de baloncesto y había hecho una exhibición con una canasta y sin camiseta, causando el sonrojo de Lily y Susan poco acostumbradas a ello.

Al caer la noche cada uno había vuelto a su habitación, lo cual había sido extraño, después de tantas horas juntos, y allí estaban a la mañana siguientes, removiendo sus huevos con beicon, y pensando en sus cosas.

Sí, noviembre siempre había sido el peor mes para los merodeadores, porque pasado los nervios y la preparación para la fiesta de Halloween ¿Qué quedaba? Preparar las navidades, pero para eso estaba todo diciembre, noviembre era demasiado pronto para empezar a decorar y comprar regalos, así que era un mes inútil en el calendario que opinaban que debía ser eliminado.

Si ni siquiera había competición de Quidditch ese mes, los partidos eran en diciembre, así que no les quedaba más que esperar y desear que noviembre pasase lo más pronto posible.

Lo que los chicos que removían el desayuno con desgana no sabían, es que ese noviembre no sería como los demás, aquel año, por primera vez, noviembre sería un mes cargado de emociones.

—Será nuestro último noviembre —expresó Remus en voz alta lo que estaban pensando sus compañeros.

—Este año aún no le hemos gastado ninguna broma a Quejicus —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Remus suspiró, cansado de las bromas a Snape.

—Podemos dejar las bromas para más adelante, tal vez se nos ocurra algo mejor que hacer… ¿una fiesta clandestina? Podemos invitar a lo mejor de cada casa —dijo James con una sonrisa, sabía que a Remus no le hacía mucha gracia las bromas así por que sí a Snape, además el quería ganar puntos con Lily y si se ensañaba con la serpiente no los conseguiría.

—Estamos en noviembre —dijo Sirius, sobresaltándose a si mismo, estuvo apunto de tirar el vaso de zumo de calabaza de Peter.

—Vaya Sirius, que inteligente… ¿No habías notado que entrábamos en noviembre después de celebrar Halloween? —dijo Peter con tono burlón.

—No te pega ese tono, Pet, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que es noviembre y este año tu has ligado más que yo ¿Cuánto queda para la próxima clase, Remus? —preguntó Sirius.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos, ¿en qué piensas? —respondió Remus.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo, dio el último trago a su zumo de calabaza y se levantó del asiento, mientras recorría con la vista el gran comedor. Lily, Susan y Selene llegaron en ese momento, Sirius saludó a Selene con un beso en la frente y caminó a paso seguro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—Toca con McGonagall —gritó Peter a Sirius, causando miradas de los que estaban a su alrededor.

Sirius no le respondió, se limitó a levantar un pulgar en su dirección en señal de que le había escuchado y comprendido, con McGonagall no le valían las excusas, no debía llegar tarde, aún así no iba a desistir en el plan que empezaba a tomar forma en su mente.

Se sentó junto a una Ravenclaw rubia, no era muy guapa, pero tenía buen cuerpo y muchas curvas, le dirigió su mejor sonrisa de ligar y se sirvió un vaso de zumo con total confianza.

—¿Qué quieres, Sirius? —preguntó la chica, con una mirada algo fría.

—Me preguntaba si querías salir un día de estos.

—Ya salimos el año pasado, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Sirius la miró un segundo de arriba abajo, recordaba tener defensa contra las artes oscuras con ella, y recordaba que su hermano un par de años mayor que ella le había machacado una vez en Quidditch, pero no recordaba una cita con ella.

—Claro que sí, ¿cómo voy a olvidarme de ti? Me preguntaba si querrías repetir —dijo Sirius sonriendo más ampliamente, cogió uno de los mechones rubios de la chica y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, luego pasó los dedos por el cuello de ella y se deleitó al ver su estremecimiento.

—Claro que quería, de hecho salimos dos veces y después de acostarnos me prometiste que saldríamos otra vez, estuve mucho tiempo esperando que me invitases de nuevo.

—¿Y ya no lo esperas? Déjame compensarte, te acompaño a clase y charlamos ¿vale?

La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido un par de segundos, como tratando de decidir donde estaba la trampa, finalmente asintió y se levantó del asiento, Sirius la siguió, pasó un brazo por su cintura y les hizo un gesto de triunfo a sus amigos al pasar por su lado.

La chica le dijo algo, Sirius podía oírla hablar, pero no la escuchaba realmente, si algo odiaba Sirius Black era la cháchara inútil con las chicas, no le importaba pasarse horas hablando con sus amigos, o con Selene, incluso podría aguantar a Evans o Susan hablándole, pero no soportaba hablar demás con alguien con quien iba a acostarse y no volver a quedar.

La chica dijo algo y esperó a la respuesta de Sirius, pero el chico no podía responderla porque ni siquiera había oído la pregunta, así que se limitó a sonreírla de forma seductora, la chica volvió a fruncir el ceño, al parecer esperaba una respuesta más lograda.

—Soy un idiota —dijo Sirius—. No sé como he podido no reconocerte a la primera, eres increíblemente perfecta.

Sirius se paró en el pasillo y la acarició la mejilla con dedos expertos, la chica soltó una risita tonta y olvidó lo que fuera que había preguntado a Sirius.

—Pero seguro que podemos ir a algún sitio juntos y recordarnos mejor mutuamente —sugirió Sirius con un gesto seductor, no pensaba tener más citas con ella para llevársela a la cama.

La chica dudó unos segundos, le miró con la indecisión en los ojos.

—Pero llegaremos tarde a clase —dijo con voz débil, como si se sintiera obligada a poner resistencia.

—No lo creo, ven… —Sirius la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el baño que había un par de puertas más allá de donde estaban.

Sirius empujó la puerta y colocó un letrero de averiado que Filch siempre dejaba dentro para no tener que ir a buscarlo, los merodeadores habían estropeado aposta ese baño cada dos o tres días para asegurarse de poderlo usar para esconderse después de hacer una broma.

—Si nos pillan… —susurró la chica.

Pero Sirius la mandó callar con un chisteó y la besó, la chica decidió dejarse llevar, detalle que él agradeció, porque no soportaba más su voz chillona, dejó de besarla en los labios y dirigió sus labios a su cuello, la levantó y la sentó sobre el lavabo mientras la subía la falda y la acariciaba los muslos.

La chica gimió y Sirius se lo tomó como una invitación a seguir, así que se desabrochó los pantalones con una mano mientras que con la otra desabrochaba la camisa a la chica.

* * *

><p>Sirius finalmente llegó cinco minutos tarde a transformaciones, McGonagall le quitó cinco puntos y le ordenó sentarse en silencio, el joven Black se sentó junto a James con una sonrisa más que satisfecha.<p>

—Apestas a sexo —le dijo James.

—Sí, el dulce olor de la satisfacción, el aroma del placer, el…

—Sí, sí, lo he entendido, ¿te gusta ella? —preguntó James.

—No, es insoportable, pero tiene un cuerpazo… Cuando me vuelva a olvidar de quien es tal vez repita —se rió Sirius.

—Potter, Black, ¿guardan silencio o les bajo más puntos?

—Lo siento profesora McGonagall —dijo James usando su sonrisa más inocente.

La profesora se giró hacia el resto de la clase y siguió explicando, pero James no tenía pensado dejar a Sirius en paz con la misma facilidad.

—Además era rubia… —le susurró a Sirius.

—¿Y qué más da? No soy tan exquisito como tú, a mi me dan igual rubias que morenas —dijo Sirius con una sonrisita picante, seguramente se estaba imaginando sus mejores conquistas de rubias y morenas.

—Pero este año solo has salido con otra chica y también rubia —dijo James, usando la misma sonrisa con su amigo que había usado rato antes con la profesora.

—Coincidencia.

—Y el día de Halloween te lo pasaste todo con Susan, ni siquiera trataste de llevarte a otra a la cama, aunque había varias dispuestas.

—¿Qué tratas de decirme, James?

—Que estás enamorado de Susan —dijo James con la barbilla levantada.

Sirius soltó una carcajada tan grande que toda la clase se giró a mirarle, incluida la profesora McGonagall.

—Señor Black, si no sabe mantener la compostura salga de mi clase.

—Lo siento profesora McGonagall, no volverá a suceder.

—Eso espero, señor Black, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—¿Qué?, ¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó el merodeador.

—¿Quiere que sean veinte?

—No, está bien así.

Sirius y James se aseguraron de mantener silencio durante unos minutos, en los que la profesora no dejó de observarles, cuando está se giró de nuevo para seguir explicando Sirius volvió a hablar a James.

—Sé que te parece muy romántica la idea de casarte con Lily y que yo salga con su amiga, pero nunca jamás tendré nada con Susan Montgomery, lo siento James.

—Bueno tenía que intentarlo, estaría bien que sentases la cabeza.

—¿Sí? Como has hecho tú, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con tono burlón, luego le revolvió el pelo con cariño y se decidieron a recuperar los puntos que Sirius había perdido ese día.

* * *

><p>El resto del día Sirius lo pasó en su burbuja de felicidad, que no se le explotó ni cuando se encontró con Regulus en un pasillo cerca de su clase de pociones, se limitó a sonreír a su hermano y pasar de largo.<p>

Mientras hacia una lista mental de todas las chicas con las que aún podía acostarse ese año, o ese mes incluso, a partir de ese año consideraría noviembre el mes del sexo, así no sería tan aburrido.

Así que con un nuevo plan de ligue en su cabeza, cuando esta tocó la almohada esa noche, no tuvo ninguna dificultad para caer en un sueño profundo y reparador.

El que tuvo más problemas para dormir fue James, que oía a sus compañeros de habitación roncar placidamente, y no podía conciliar el sueño.

Aunque suene raro era por Sirius, no podía dejar de pensar en su compañero y amigo, se preguntaba si no sería más feliz actuando como él, saliendo con chicas, olvidándose de cierta pelirroja que dormía a unos pocos metros de él.

Había una parte de él, una pequeña pero inagotable, que le recordaba que Lily nunca querría nada con él, la pelirroja ya había elegido, desde el momento en que se habían conocido había decidido no tener nada con él, y no entendía porque iba a cambiar eso en unos pocos días.

Suspiró, se puso boca arriba y se concentró en dejar la mente en blanco, mientras respiraba despacio. Finalmente el sueño venció y James se quedó dormido.

Le pareció que no había dormido más de un minuto, aunque cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, le había despertado un dolor punzante en el pecho, encendió la punta de su varita y miró alrededor, una lechuza se había enganchado en su pecho y le había clavado las uñas, llevaba una carta en la pata, James se la soltó esperando que la lechuza emprendiera el vuelo de nuevo, esta le dirigió una mirada airada y salió por la ventana entreabierta.

Siempre dejaban la ventana algo abierta, porque en aquella habitación solía hacer mucho calor, pero después de aquella visita tan dolorosa James se recordó que debían cerrar esa ventana, sujetó la carta en un puño apretado y fue al baño.

Cerró la puerta para no despertar a sus compañeros con el resplandor de la luz, dejó el sobre encima del lavabo y buscó la poción verde que madame Pomfrey le daba a Remus para que se curara las heridas que solía lucir después de sus trasformaciones.

Volcó el bote sobre su mano, pero no salió nada, se miró en el reflejo del espejo, la lechuza le había dejado tres arañazos largos en el pecho, hasta el estómago, aunque no parecían profundos si eran llamativos.

Hasta que no volviese a haber luna llena Remus no conseguiría otro bote de poción, así que tendría que curárselo a la antigua usanza. Recogió el sobre, si la lechuza había estado apunto de desollarle esperaba que al menos fuese algo importante.

El sobre tenía unas letras desordenadas escritas en negro:

"_Aquí tienes la verdad que te prometí" _

James resopló, no entendía porque no podía limitarse a poner quien era como se solía hacer en los sobres, de todas formas le picó la curiosidad, así que rasgó el sobre.

Sacó del sobre dos recortes del periódico, el primero solo era una foto, de un hombre con rostro triste y pelo enmarañado que le guiñaba un ojo lentamente, un rostro extrañamente familiar, aún en blanco y negro y con ese aspecto tan desaliñado pudo reconocer a Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, con unos años más, y un aspecto muy deteriorado, pero era su mejor amigo, el cual dormía detrás de la puerta que había frente a él, James se dejó caer sobre el suelo frío, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo en aquella foto.

Finalmente dejó la foto a un lado y miró el otro recorte de periódico, el titular rezaba: _"Black sigue suelto"_, en negrito, James tomó aire, sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho, se llenó los pulmones de oxigeno antes de seguir leyendo, mientras cada bombeo de sangre resultaba doloroso:

_El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado._

"_Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantengan la calma", ha declarado esta misma  
>mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por<br>miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del  
>problema al Primer Ministro muggle. "No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo", ha<br>replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. "Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro  
>para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del<br>Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de  
>Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?"<br>Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un  
>revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre<br>ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se  
>produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo.<em>

—Joder —James volvió a coger la foto de Sirius.

Si aquella foto era después de años en Azkaban parecía lógico que tuviese aquel aspecto estropeado, pero incluso así a James le resultaba increíble, probablemente si alguien metía a Sirius en la cárcel él se las apañaría para seguir arreglándose a diario.

Guardó los recortes en el sobre y se levantó del suelo, se encaminó a su habitación, dispuesto a despertar a Sirius, Remus y Peter y compartir ese peso con ellos.

Pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta y oyó los ronquidos de sus amigos dudó, Sirius se giró hacia él y abrió los ojos grises.

—¿Estás bien, Cornamenta? —preguntó Sirius, incorporándose un poco en la cama.

James dudó un segundo, era el mejor momento para contarle lo que había recibido, pero cuando abrió la boca no pudo articular sonido, Sirius tenía una extraña cualidad, siempre era capaz de saber donde estaban sus amigos, por muy profundamente dormido que estuviera sabía si se habían ido de la habitación, o estando despierto podía saber en que parte del castillo estaban cualquiera de sus cuatro amigos.

Y mientras Sirius le miraba con preocupación, James se desinfló, dejó salir todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones y se guardó la carta en el bolsillo, nunca sería capaz de hacer cargar a Sirius con aquello, si le decía a su amigo que le iban a encerrar en Azkaban por un crimen que James estaba totalmente seguro de que no había cometido, Sirius se hundiría.

—He tenido una pesadilla, pero estoy bien Canuto.

—¿Quieres un besito? —le preguntó Sirius, sentándose completamente en la cama, se lo dijo con tono bromista, pero James notó la preocupación en su voz.

—Mejor un abrazo, no quiero que te crees falsas esperanzas.

James se acercó a la cama de su amigo y le abrazó con fuerza, no podía creerse lo que había visto, y ahora que lo pensaba podía ser una broma de mal gusto de Regulus o de Snape, ambos tenían motivos por los que vengarse, una broma muy lograda y de muy mal gusto sin duda.

* * *

><p>El jueves pasó para James sin pena ni gloria, fue como estar en una nube de incredulidad, caminaba de una clase a otra como un zombie, de vez en cuando se sentía tentado de contarle a Sirius lo que sucedía, sobretodo cuando veía al merodeador mirarle con preocupación, pero luego le veía reír sin preocupaciones por algún comentario de Peter o alguna broma de Remus, y volvía a desear preservar su felicidad por un tiempo más.<p>

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo a los demás, tal vez cuando estuviera seguro de que no era una broma, decidió saltarse la cena, con una excusa bastante mala que provocó miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos, no porque se escaquease, si no porque James Potter no tuviese una excusa buena.

Se sentó en un sofá de la sala común frente a la chimenea y sacó el recorte de periódico de su bolsillo, pensó en tirarlo al fuego, si fingía no saberlo tal vez con el tiempo se olvidaría de ello, sería como si nunca lo hubiera sabido.

Pero no podía hacerlo, también había pensado en pedirle una explicación a Harry, pero temía que aquella conversación acabase con un oportuno hechizo desmemorizante, así que allí estaba, sentado en su sofá favorito mirando a un Sirius adulto que le devolvía un guiño de ojo constantemente, como si conociera su secreto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Susan, que acababa de entrar en la sala común, James se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó distraído.

—Conozco esa cara, ¿Lily te ha vuelto a dar calabazas? —inquirió Susan sentándose frente al merodeador.

—¿Lily? —Dijo James despistado—. No la he visto hoy…

—Potter… ¿seguro que estás bien? Estás más raro de lo normal.

—No es nada, Montgomery, pero gracias por preocuparte.

James se despidió de ella con un gesto y subió a su dormitorio, decidió que no quería compartir aquellos recortes con sus amigos, pero tampoco quería volver a verlos, así que buscó un lugar seguro para esconderlos.

* * *

><p>—Nuestro querido profesor Conner desapareció después de nuestra clase y no estaba en la cena —informó Harry a Bronwyn una vez salieron del Gran Comedor.<p>

—Lo sé… ¡Harry! —Gritó de pronto sobresaltando al moreno que la miró con curiosidad—. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de advertir a nuestros padres del futuro o del presente, o lo que sea, y a Shido y los demás de que Ginny está aquí.

—Sí, a esa conclusión ya llegamos hace tiempo, pero no se nos ocurrió como…

—Como lo hemos hecho todo hasta ahora, a través de Selene.

—Selene sufre amnesia selectiva, no sabemos si se acordará a tiempo o será tarde —la recordó Harry con una sonrisa cansada, como si Bronwyn se hubiese olvidado de poner azúcar al café por tercera vez en una semana.

—Es que técnicamente no hace falta que esté dentro de su cabeza, tiene esa caja que encontró en nuestro sexo curso escondida en el techo de su habitación, si metemos un mensaje allí y escribimos en el sobre que no debe abrirlo hasta la fecha que queramos, probablemente no lo hará, la gustan demasiado los misterios como para abrirlo antes de tiempo… Y técnicamente después de este curso no se acordará de la caja hasta dentro de unos veinte años.

—Genial, pues vamos a ello —dijo Harry sonriendo algo más feliz, comunicarse con su tiempo, aunque no fuesen a obtener respuesta era mejor que nada.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche el sueño se ocultó de James más incluso que la noche anterior, de cierta forma sentía que podía recibir otra de esas cartas, y temía dormirse y que aquel mensaje aterrador volviera a despertarle.<p>

Pero el agotamiento hizo mella en él y finalmente se quedó dormido.

Aunque esta vez su sueño fue un duermevela y se despertó al oír un aleteo, se sentó bruscamente en la cama, a la vez que la lechuza le dejaba caer otra carta encima del pecho.

Esta vez no perdió tiempo y se encerró en el baño, estaba seguro de que sería una carta riéndose de él, por haberse creído aquella tontería de Sirius, pero cuando rasgó el sobre, que esta vez no llevaba nada escrito, solo encontró una carta, dirigida a Quejicus:

_Al profesor Severus Snape:_

_Quería comunicarle mi desacuerdo con usted respecto al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus John Lupin, dejando atrás rencillas de la infancia y el hecho de que la poción "Matalobos" le exonera de ser peligroso para los alumnos, confió en el señor Lupin tanto como en usted, por lo que considero que sea un peligro para alumnos, ni profesores._

_Respecto a que ayudaría a su amigo de la infancia Sirius Black a entrar en la escuela, estoy totalmente en desacuerdo, por el contrario Remus Lupin conoce la mente del convicto y podremos anticiparnos a él en la protección del joven Potter, que como supongo que acordarás conmigo, señor Snape, es nuestra mayor prioridad, espero que esto aclare las dudas que me planteó._

_ Albus Dumbledore._

Si James había llegado en ese día a entender algo de lo que sucedía, aquello le descolocó del todo, ¿una carta de Dumbledore al profesor Snape? Se rascó la nuca mientras buscaba una explicación a aquello, entendía que en un futuro no muy lejano el inútil de Quejicus llegaría a profesor.

Pero… ¿quién era el joven Potter?, ¿Algún hijo suyo? Harry había dicho que con trece años les había conocido, que primero había conocido a Remus y luego a Sirius, pero si Sirius era de verdad un prófugo… No se imagina a Remus delatando ante Dumbledore cualquier plan que se le ocurriese, y menos si Dumbledore estaba en el mismo bando que Quejicus. Se acarició las sienes y escondió la nota en su baúl con los recortes de periódico de la noche anterior.

Volvió a meterse en la cama, oyó la voz de Sirius preguntándole si había tenido otra pesadilla, pero fingió estar dormido y no le respondió.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, si no podía acudir a sus amigos acudiría a la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Susan se acercó a Lily para poder hablar con ella sin que Selene, que estaba distraída hablando con un chico de sexto no las oyese.<p>

—Te digo que a Potter le pasa algo —le susurró la rubia a la pelirroja.

—¡Qué novedad! —respondió Lily sin mucho interés, cogiendo un gofre, los elfos se habían esmerado mucho ese día con el desayuno, o tal vez es que Lily estaba muy hambrienta.

—Te lo digo enserio, Lily, parecía que se había muerto alguien —dijo Susan—. Estaba como ido.

Lily recordó la conversación que había tenido con James unas semanas antes, le había mencionado que su madre estaba muy enferma, miró a su alrededor, buscando a los merodeadores, aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaban allí, se preguntó si le había pasado algo a la madre del chico.

—Tal vez no sea nada —dijo Lily.

Pero volvió a mirar a su alrededor de forma inconsciente, como era viernes, la gente remoloneaba más de lo normal para bajar a desayunar, supuso que los merodeadores estaban en ese grupo que había decidido aprovechar cada minuto en la cama.

El correo llegó en ese momento, y descargó cartas y paquetes entre los presentes, Lily no acostumbraba a recibir muchas cartas, porque su familia muggle no se sentía demasiado cómoda atando una carta a una lechuza, así que ni miró al desfile de animales que volaban por el lugar.

Pero una lechuza parda se posó frente a ella y extendió su patita para que la chica la desatase la carta, Lily la cogió con interés, y reconoció la fina letra de James. Mientras otra lechuza se posó frente a Susan que desenrolló su carta con desinterés, sus padres la escribían casi a diario para contarla cualquier cosa que les hubiera pasado durante el día, cosas que generalmente no interesaban en lo más mínimo a Susan y que Lily solía disfrutar leyendo porque disfrutaba con sus excentricidades.

Aunque ese día Lily no prestó atención a la carta de Susan y se centró en la bonita letra de James Potter.

_Querida Lily: _

_Normalmente no te escribiría una carta, sabes que me gusta mirarte a los ojos cuando te hablo, por ellos pasa cada sentimiento que experimentas y necesito verlo, ver su calidad incluso cuando me dices que me odias, pero esto es diferente, ha pasado algo, supongo que pensarás que no es más que otra estratagema para intentar ligar contigo, no tengo forma de hacerte comprender lo duro que es todo esto para mí._

_Siempre me he volcado en mis amigos, cuando tenía algún problema, cada vez que tú me rechazabas… pero ahora no sé a quien acudir, creo que todos estamos en peligro, algo les pasará a Sirius, Remus y estoy convencido de que incluso al pequeño Peter también, siempre he querido protegerlos, pero alguien me ha enviado una ventana al futuro y estoy convencido de que allí ya no gozan de mi protección._

_Ni siquiera sé que será de mí, o de ti, o de mucha otra gente que me importa, no sé si siquiera habrá un futuro para mí, o alguna extraña combinación de factores que te lleve hasta mí, pero no importa, porque esta noche he comprendido algo, puede que me odies, que jamás sientas por mí lo que yo siento por ti, pero hay una verdad tan cierta como que mañana amanecerá como cada día, esa verdad es que eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, y ahora te ruego que me ayudes Lily, estaré en la biblioteca esta noche, curiosamente es el único lugar donde mis amigos no irán a buscarme, porque darán por hecho que si estoy allí es para espiarte, escúchame y intenta dar una explicación a lo que sé Lily, dame una explicación razonable que me ayude a no perder la cabeza._

_ James Potter._

Si bien Lily no sentía demasiado interés por James, si que lo sentía por el misterio que la había planteado, deseaba saber que le sucedía que no podía compartir con sus amigos, así que iría a la biblioteca, pero si solo era un truquito para ligar con ella no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Y releyendo la carta estaba cuando Susan dio un gritito que la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Lily tratando de sonreír con normalidad—. ¿Tus padres? —preguntó mirando la carta.

—No, es Ryan, Ryan Bennett…

—¿Tú amigo el jugador de Quidditch? —preguntó Lily, aunque sabía perfectamente que era él.

—¡Sí! Dice que estará mañana en Hogsmeade y que quiere verme… —la felicidad de Susan se desinfló un poco—. Pero no hay visita hasta dentro de unas semanas.

—¿Y por qué no hablas con Black? —le dijo Lily en un susurro tan bajo que la rubia apenas la oyó—. Ya fuimos una vez con ellos a escondidas, podrá llevarte otra vez.

—¿Enserio?, ¿Lily Evans instándome a romper las reglas?

—Sí, te gusta ese chico, es hora de que alguien tenga una relación normal lejos de los muros de este castillo, habla con él, sal, diviértete y cuando vuelvas, cuéntanoslo todo —Lily sonrió a su amiga.

—Genial Lily, eres la mejor —dijo Susan besando en la mejilla a su amiga—. ¿Me acompañarás a hablar con Black?

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Montgomery? —preguntó el susodicho, que apareció con sus amigos frente a las chicas.

—Aquí no, en privado —respondió Susan enrojeciendo.

—Aunque la curiosidad es grande me muero de hambre, ¿puedes esperar a después del desayuno? —Después de su frase sonrió con picardía—. A no ser que quieras sexo, entonces podemos dejar el desayuno para después.

—No quiero sexo contigo, Black, puedo esperar a que desayunes.

James se sentó frente a Lily y le dirigió una sonrisa algo triste, antes de empezar a mordisquear un donuts.

* * *

><p>Al final la ansiada conversación entre Susan y Sirius se retrasó hasta la hora de cenar. Susan tuvo que detener a Sirius antes de que entrase al gran comedor. El chico la miró durante un par de segundos con genuino desconcierto, y luego abrió mucho los ojos como si recordase que la había prometido una conversación.<p>

—Perdona Montgomery, hablemos ahora —le hizo un gesto a Remus y a Peter para que le esperasen dentro y llevó a Susan a los terrenos.

—Me debes una, Black —le dijo Susan, sin saber muy bien como afrontar aquella conversación, Sirius enarcó una de sus cejas en un gesto interrogativo—. Entré en el equipo de Quidditch por tu culpa, y quiero una compensación.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa—. ¿En qué habías pensado?

—Mañana tengo que ir a Hogsmeade, y me gustaría un poco de… ayuda…

Sirius la miró con preocupación, la sujetó del brazo y la alejó de la puerta del castillo, para asegurarse de que nadie los oía.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —luego sonrió ligeramente—. ¿O McGonagall te ha contratado para descubrir nuestros secretos?

—Mira Black no me hace ninguna gracia pedirte ayuda, de hecho es lo último que haría en mi vida, pero resulta que Ryan quiere cenar conmigo mañana allí y yo no se salir de aquí, además, la idea ha sido de Lily.

Sirius se acarició la barbilla con un gesto pensativo.

—Creo que somos mala influencia para vosotras —dijo finalmente.

—¿Eso significa que no me ayudarás? —preguntó Susan con gesto abatido.

—Te ayudaré con condiciones Montgomery, te acompañaré hasta allí y harás lo que yo diga sin rechistar —Susan asintió con una sonrisa feliz—. Volveremos antes del anochecer, te meterás en tu camita y fingirás que nunca jamás has salido de aquí y menos aún con mi ayuda.

—¡Vale!

—No tan rápido, vaquera, queda la última condición, convencerás a tu amiga Evans para que no sea tan dura con James.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Genial, pues tienes menos de veinticuatro horas, nos vemos, Susan —Sirius dejó ver una sonrisa prepotente y pasó a su lado sin volver a mirarla.

* * *

><p>Una Selene adulta se dejó caer sobre un asiento frente a Sirius y Susan, en el año 1999, James y Lily llegaron detrás de ella y se sentaron junto a Sirius, Remus estaba junto a Selene, con Ron y Elektra a un lado y Shido y Hermione al otro, todos compartieron una mirada de curiosidad. Era un hecho insólito que Selene se sentase junto a ellos a la hora de la cena, desde que la habían transformado en vampira sentía un declarado odio hacia la comida humana, así que solía esperar a que sus amigos acabasen sus comidas antes de ir por allí.<p>

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Lily, desde que Harry y Bronwyn se fueron al pasado experimentaba una dolorosa angustia cada vez que sucedía algo fuera de lo normal, temiendo por si les había pasado algo.

—Más o menos, creo, —Selene sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos afilados, aunque no resultó nada amenazadora—. Hace tiempo encontré esto en mi caja.

Sacó un sobre amarillento que llevaba escrito en letras algo borrosas: "Abrir el 5 de noviembre de 1999". Ninguno tuvo problemas para reconocer la letra de Harry.

—¿Y por qué has esperado hasta ahora? —preguntó Lily con voz angustiada, James la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

—Porque pone: abrir el 5 de noviembre de 1999, y hoy es ese día, no es difícil de entender…

Selene sonrió a su amiga, en un intento de tranquilizarla y sacó el pergamino del sobre, era viejo y tenía aspecto amarillento, así que lo sacó con cuidado, se aclaró la garganta, aunque no la hacia falta, a los vampiros no se les atascaba nada en ella que requiriera que se la aclarase y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Querida familia: _

_No estamos seguros de si esta carta llegaría a vuestras manos o alguien la interceptará antes, por lo tanto no sabemos cuanto podemos contaros._

_La vida aquí es un poco difícil, aunque de cierta forma por primera vez podemos vivir sin la marca de nuestro nacimiento, aquí no soy "el niño que vivió"._

_O podíamos llevar una vida normal hasta la fiesta de Halloween, Ginny apareció por aquí aquel día, envenenando la cabeza de James._

_Bronwyn y yo estamos muy preocupados porque su presencia aquí pueda cambiar algo y lo peor de todo es que si así fuera no estoy seguro de si vosotros o nosotros notaríamos el cambio o nuestras memorias mutarían hasta adaptarse a los nuevos recuerdos._

_Aunque odiemos pediros esto, creo que necesitamos algún tipo de ayuda que no sabemos si nos podréis prestar._

_ Harry y Bronwyn. _

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Susan cuando Selene acabó de leer la carta.

—No creo que podamos hacer nada —dijo Sirius acariciando la espalda de Susan para que se tranquilizara.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer —intervino Lily—. Nos están pidiendo ayuda no podemos dejarles tirados.

—En realidad si lo hay, viajaré al año 1977 y traeré a Ginny de vuelta, luego decidiremos si arrancarle la magia o el corazón —dijo Shido, Hermione le miró de soslayo, cada día parecía más violento, o enfadado, no parecía el mismo de siempre.

—Yo iré contigo —comentó Hermione, no se fiaba de dejar solo a Shido, si mataba a algún demonio allí, podía cambiar el futuro.

—No —contestó su marido—. Es peligroso y no conocemos las intenciones de Ginny, tal vez nos espere y nos mate nada más llegar.

—Más razón para ir contigo, tú llegarás y empezarás a matar demonios, cambiaras algo que no debas, me necesitas allí para hacer que la historia siga su curso y lo sabes.

—Hermione lleva razón, Shido —intervino Susan—. No irás solo, es peligroso.

—Yo también iré —dijo Elektra con seguridad.

—¡No! —se quejó Remus, aunque intentaba no tratar a Elektra como una niña, se había perdido toda su infancia y era incapaz de ver que ya era una mujer echa y derecha, que se había defendido sola toda la vida.

—Tú no irás, —dijo Shido con algo de brusquedad—. No podrás frenar tu hambre y puedes matar a alguien que no debes, iré con Hermione.

* * *

><p>Ginny sostuvo la mirada vacía de sentimientos de Voldemort, se preguntó si alguna vez alguien habría estado tan cerca de él, mirándole a los ojos, sin sentir miedo de él.<p>

—¿Pretendes que me crea ese cuento? —la preguntó con su voz más silbante.

—Mira en el fondo da igual que me creas o no, los demonios me siguen y tú necesitas aliados poderosos, esos pardillos son miles, millones tal vez y están deseando que alguien les de una causa por la que morir, yo te los pondré a cambio de una cosa muy fácil.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Voldemort con curiosidad muy bien disimulada, puede que no se creyese que aquella brujita pelirroja fuese del futuro, pero si tenía el poder de los demonios de su parte podría hacer una limpieza de sangre mucho más eficaz.

—Dos personas de mi época se han escondido aquí, están en Hogwarts y no puedo acceder a ellos, quiero tu ayuda para atraparlos.

—¿Por qué ellos? —preguntó Voldemort, quería saber si aquella bruja era de fiar, él entendía el deseo de matar, pero también sabía que la estupidez de querer matar a gente por temas personales podía llevarte a tu propia tumba.

—Ellos mataron a Tate, era el jefe de los demonios antes de que yo lo fuera, él tenía un increíble poder, podría entrar tras el velo de la muerte y salir de él… —Ginny iba a seguir hablando pero Voldemort la interrumpió.

—Nada sale del velo de la muerte.

—Él si podía, y su poder está en una daga, yo absorbí mucho de los poderes de Tate, pero no todos, si encuentro esa daga tendré el poder sobre la vida y la muerte… Un poder real, seré inmortal, o casi, siempre y cuando nadie me ataque con esa daga, pero la destruiré después de sacar la magia que contiene.

—¿Y por qué no te mato ahora y me quedo yo con ese poder? —preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa sádica.

—Porque no sabes quien la tiene, los chicos de Hogwarts solo serán un trueque, la daga está en poder de un demonio, un demonio muy poderoso que no dudará en matarme, por eso necesito un seguro de vida, ya tengo a alguien en Hogwarts, pero necesito un ataque pactado para distraerles.

—Te ayudaré pero quiero ese poder, quiero ir dentro del velo de la muerte y volver.

—Trato hecho —dijo Ginny con seriedad.

Tuvo que contener una sonrisa, Voldemort pensaba que la podía matar y quitarla la daga, ese era su plan, podía verlo en sus codiciosos ojos, pero ella no era estúpida, sabía que la daga ya no poseía ese poder, se había esfumado cuando su cuerpo lo había rechazado, pero Bronwyn había matado a Tate, al amor de su vida, y Harry había fingido ser su amigo y luego la había dejado tirada, no se había preocupado por ella en mucho tiempo, había dejado que Tate la secuestrara y la convirtiera en un títere, era verdad que se había enamorado de su poder y su fuerza, pero eso no significaba que sus amigos no la habían abandonado.

Y con la ayuda de Voldemort obtendría venganza, mataría a todos los que Harry y Bronwyn querían y luego irían a rogarla que les matase, pero no lo haría, los encerraría en una jaula y los obligaría a vivir con su dolor, como ellos habían hecho con ella.

* * *

><p>Lily entró en la biblioteca, llegaba tarde a propósito, no estaba segura de si James la estaba tomando el pelo, aunque llevaba un par de días extrañamente callado.<p>

James estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, generalmente era la que usaba Lily porque las estanterías ocultaban parcialmente la mesa y la protegía del ruido de la gente que entraba y salía de la biblioteca. James tenía la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos, su pelo desordenado le caía aún de forma más caótica de lo normal.

Lily se acercó con paso dudoso, pensó en dar la vuelta, si salía corriendo James… Potter no sabría siquiera que había estado allí. Finalmente decidió que la curiosidad valía más que su odio hacia Potter y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Potter? —le llamó Lily, aunque el chico no respondió.

Lily le agitó con suavidad, y James se despertó bruscamente, tenía una marca en la cara donde se había apoyado sobre la tela de la manga, Lily se rió de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó James, parecía algo desconcertado.

—Me llegó tu carta y bueno… yo… esto no significa nada, solo sentía curiosidad.

James la sonrió ligeramente, aunque fue una sonrisa triste y cansada. No sabía cual era la mejor forma de abordar aquello, pero siempre había opinado que era mejor decir las cosas directamente, así que hurgó en el bolsillo y sacó los recortes de periódicos y la carta.

Lily lo leyó con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creerse todo aquello, cuando acabó de leerlo y releerlo miró a James preguntándose si todo sería un engaño del chico para acercarse a ella.

—¿De dónde han salido? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Me llegaron por la noche, con una lechuza del colegio, tal vez no debía habértelo contado Lily, pero me estoy volviendo loco.

—¿Se lo has preguntado a Harry o Bronwyn? —preguntó Lily.

—No, está claro que no quieren que sepamos ciertas cosas, si se lo decimos tal vez nos borren la memoria. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Lily?

—No lo sé, James…

Potter agachó la cabeza, si Lily no tenía una respuesta estaba totalmente perdido.

—Déjame pensarlo —pidió Lily, poniendo su mano sobre la de James, podía entender lo que estaba sufriendo, si ella recibía algo así sobre sus amigas la daría algo—. ¿Quedamos mañana después de la cena en la sala común y hablamos?

—Claro —dijo James.

—Ahora duerme y descansa, pareces agotado, lo arreglaremos.

James asintió, pero se quedó allí cuando Lily se fue, se preguntó si de aquello podría salir algo bueno mientras veía a la pelirroja irse, tal vez aquello acercase a la chica un poquito a él, y ella llevaba razón, aún no existía un problema que los merodeadores no pudiesen arreglar, y si contaban con la pelirroja todo saldría bien, debía salir bien.

Lo que James no sabía es que no todo saldría bien, que las cosas empezarían a torcerse más y más a partir de aquel día, que la sombra de Voldemort amenazaba sobre sus familias y amigos y que Ginny no descansaría hasta encontrar venganza. Sí, aquello no había hecho más que empezar.


	10. La importancia de no seguir las reglas

¡Hola! Bueno lo primero disculparme porque creo que he tardado algo más en escribir este capítulo de lo que quería, pero creo que lo puede compesar el hecho de que sea casi el doble de largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora, además, me ha costado mucho más de lo normal escribirlo, porque hay escenas muy íntimas que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir, de cualquier forma espero vuestros reviews, quiero saber vuestras opiniones y si queréis que siga, porque me cuesta mucho de mi escaso tiempo libre escribir esto y de verdad que si es para nada se me hace muy pesado. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**10.- LA IMPORTANCIA DE NO SEGUIR LAS REGLAS**

James se despertó al sentir un zarandeo, Sirius le miraba con ojos preocupados, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de frío y empapado de sudor, Sirius no habló, se limitó a mirarle, esperando a que le dijese algo, pero James no sabía que decir.

Precisamente había soñado con el chico de ojos grises que tenía delante, un sueño horrible en el que Sirius estaba en una sucia celda de Azkaban, cubierto de mugre, sobre el sucio suelo, no parecía él, tarareaba las notas de una canción, conocida para James era el himno de Hogwarts y cuando acababa se reía sin cesar, y luego volvía a empezar a tararear y su piel tenía un tono enfermizo, pero debajo de todo aquello, de la locura y la suciedad era Sirius, Sirius Black, su amigo, su hermano.

Se abrazó a él, al Sirius que le miraba con preocupación, no a la sucia copia de Azkaban, el chico le devolvió el abrazo, con ansiedad por su amigo, preguntándose que le atormentaría que no le dejaba dormir y que le colocaba aquella máscara de indiferencia durante el día, que podía engañar a todos, a todos menos a él.

—¿Qué pasa, James? —preguntó Sirius, alejándose para poder verle la cara.

—Solo una pesadilla —respondió James agachando la cabeza.

—No, James, todos tenemos pesadillas, incluso yo las tengo, pero lo que te sucedía no era una pesadilla, es algo que te atormenta, de día y de noche, y yo soy tu amigo, deberías contármelo.

—Creo que me voy a duchar, Sirius, estoy bien no te preocupes.

James se levantó de la cama y pasó junto a su amigo, pero Sirius le sujetó del brazo al pasar a su lado.

—¿De qué son esos arañazos? —preguntó Sirius, mirando los arañazos que la lechuza le había hecho en el pecho, casi estaban curados, pero aún se veía la marca rojiza.

—¿Qué? —James buscó una excusa precipitada—. ¿Dónde me miras picarón? Si quieres rollo conmigo, no me va el tema.

—Esta tarde cojo la capa y el mapa —dijo Sirius soltando a James, pasando de largo.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó James.

—Los secretos van en ambos sentidos, James, si tu no me cuentas lo que te sucede no sé porque esperas que yo hable contigo.

Sirius salió de la habitación, ese día se había despertado temprano y se había duchado, cuando se estaba terminando de peinar ya arreglado había oído a James gemir entre sueños.

Se sintió ofendido porque él le dijese que no era nada, cuando saltaba a la vista que le sucedía algo. Así que recogió la capa y el mapa y salió enfadado de la habitación, evitó dar un portazo para no desperar a Remus y Peter, ellos no tenían culpa de que James fuera tan cerrado.

Selene, como de costumbre, ya estaba en la sala común, se preguntó como siempre conseguiría despertarse la primera, incluso un sábado, que no tenía necesidad de madrugar.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó la chica al ver al merodeador enfadado.

—¿Vienes conmigo al lago? —dijo Sirius por toda respuesta.

Selene se levantó del sofá, dio un breve abrazo a su amigo y luego le cogió la mano para ir al lago.

* * *

><p>—Tienes montones de periódicos, ¿por qué no mandarle más? Ya casi estaba hundido —dijo Conner a Ginny, estaban sentados en una de las montañas que había detrás de Hogwarts, desde donde podían ver el castillo, Ginny añoraba vivir en el castillo.<p>

—No, déjale un tiempo, deja que se confíe, que se olvide, y entonces volveremos —respondió Ginny, aunque no miró al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se limitó a seguir mirando el paisaje y los jardines.

—Uno de mis informadores dice que vieron a Potter y Evans en la biblioteca.

—No importa.

—Pero pensé… dijiste que querías hundirlos.

—Pero si Evans y Potter no se juntan Harry no nacerá, entonces no habrá nada que hundir, no podemos alterar su nacimiento.

—Ginny… —susurró Conner acercándose a la pelirroja—. Yo puedo dártelos, llevártelos donde sea…

—Eres igual en el futuro ¿sabes? —dijo Ginny riéndose alegre, o al menos trató de fingir alegría.

—¿Y qué me respondiste a eso en el futuro?

—Te dije que no me conformaba con la mediocridad, algún día reinaría en el mundo, solo hay dos personas que realmente puedan interponerse, Voldemort y Dumbledore, el primero está tan ansioso de poder que se matará en un intento de aumentarlo, pero siempre y cuando maté primero a Dumbledore claro, y entonces el mundo será nuestro, tuyo y mío.

—¿Por qué no trajiste a mi yo del futuro? —preguntó Conner sonriendo a la mujer.

—Porque alguien tenía que reinar cuando yo no estuviese allí, pero confío en ti, lo harás bien Conner, aunque aquí no seas tan poderoso como allí.

—Haré todo lo que necesites, Ginny, todo lo que me pidas.

—Lo sé… —susurró la chica antes de volver a mirar Hogwarts.

Con once años Ginny Weasley había descubierto lo que era el mal, un mal verdadero que la había arrastrado a cometer crímenes atroces, pero ya no era una niña asustada, y ahora conocía el poder, sabía que había tenido elección, podía haberlo usado para buenas causas, como lo hacia Shido, pero aquello era un insulto hacia su incalculable magia, les enseñaría a todos lo que era el poder, no el mal ni el bien, simplemente el poder, y todos se arrodillarían ante ella.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black siempre se había considerado una persona inteligente, saltaba a la vista, era algo innegable, al igual que su belleza, pero había cosas que se les daba mejor pensar a sus amigos, siempre les dejaban las excusas a Remus, o las tácticas a James y Peter era experto en simplificar las cosas, a veces veían un problema muy difícil y Peter encontraba el camino fácil, Sirius siempre había tenido un cerebro práctico, útil, pero hasta que no estuvo sentado en el lago, bajo el frío de noviembre con el mapa del merodeador en el bolsillo y la capa de invisibilidad echada por encima de Selene y el mismo para que nadie les encontrara, no se dio cuenta de lo torpes que habían sido los merodeadores, en aquel caso cuatro cerebros no habían bastado para solucionar un problema simple.<p>

La cosa sucedió cuando Harry y Bronwyn aparecieron por el lago haciéndose carantoñas, al menos desde el punto de vista de Sirius, al principio les miró con desinterés, luego con precaución, porque caminaban cerca de donde estaban ellos y podían chocarse en cualquier momento, lo que descubriría la capa de James, y acto seguido, cuando dos figuras aparecieron de nada junto a los chicos, se sintió avergonzado, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

Sacó el mapa del merodeador, apuntó con su varita y susurró muy bajo para que nadie más que Selene pudiese oírle las palabras mágicas para que aquel pergamino arrugado revelase sus secretos.

Buscó con la mirada el lago y luego los puntitos que impasibles a la capa de invisibilidad rezaban sus nombres: Sirius Black y Selene Krause, siguió una línea invisible hasta sus compañeros que se habían parado junto al lago, pero allí solo había un punto, no cuatro como debía haber, solo uno y rezaba: Shido McArran. Pero él conocía a Shido, hijo de Alex, sobrino de Susan y era un niño pequeño, no aquel hombre de metro noventa.

Y en el mapa no había rastro de Harry, Bronwyn, o la otra chica fuera quien fuese, y nadie absolutamente nadie engañaba al mapa, por más que lo habían intentado, lo habían puesto a prueba con decenas de hechizos y pociones, el mapa nunca mentía, el mapa nunca se equivocaba, el mapa nunca fallaba.

* * *

><p>Harry y Bronwyn paseaban por los jardines, para relajarse un poco, habían madrugado más que ninguno de sus compañeros para poder alejarse un poco de todo lo que estaba pasando.<p>

Caminaban junto al lago, abrazados para evitar que el frío de noviembre les calase, cuando una melena castaña apareció de la nada y se lanzó contra Harry, el chico trastabilló y estuvo apunto de caer por el peso añadido de Hermione, pese a ello no la soltó, la había echado tanto de menos que no le molestó su sorpresivo abrazo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Harry cuando la chica rompió el abrazo y volvió a colocarse junto a Shido.

—Recibimos vuestra carta —dijo Shido, sonrió ligeramente—. La íbamos a traer para que vieseis que la habíamos recibido, pero Harry, tu madre decidió enmarcarla creo.

—¿Cómo está todo por allí? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa triste.

—Todos os echamos mucho de menos, Ron ha ocupado tu puesto de profesor, y vuestros padres se pasan el día hablando de vosotros, conjeturando como estaréis…

—Si vamos, que empieza a ser insoportable estar por allí, —cortó Shido, viendo la cara de angustia que se les estaba quedando a Harry y Bronwyn con las palabras de Hermione—. ¿Cómo lo lleváis por aquí?

—Todo iba más o menos bien, o aceptable al menos, hasta que apareció Ginny, si empezaban a confiar en nosotros lo echó todo por tierra. Además son infantiles, inmaduros y crueles —dijo Harry mirando al vacío, le resultaba doloroso hablar así de su familia, pero lo decía de verdad, había visto cosas horribles entre sus padres y de los merodeadores al resto de Hogwarts desde que habían llegado.

—Solo estamos deseando acabar para volver cuanto antes, pensamos en soltar la bomba y dejar que ellos decidieran, pero entonces llegó Ginny y lo lió todo aún más, no la podemos dejar por aquí o podría impedir que nazcamos o algo peor —explicó Bronwyn.

—Mataremos a esa… bruja —dijo Shido, acariciando el brazo de Hermione que se había estremecido al darse cuenta de que su marido quería matar a la que había sido su mejor amiga mucho tiempo.

—No, —cortó Harry—. El problema de todo esto es que nos preocupamos mucho por todos nosotros y nos olvidamos de Ginny, la cogeremos con vida, la llevaremos a casa y la quitaremos los poderes de Tate, y luego la haremos comprender que no somos sus enemigos, conozco a Ginny, está furiosa y confundida, pero es nuestra amiga, así que nadie la va a matar.

—¿Entonces cual es el plan? —preguntó Shido, estaba claro que no estaba muy de acuerdo con Harry, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para discutir.

—Primero quiero averiguar que pretende Ginny, no entiendo que quería conseguir con aquella conversación con James,

—Está bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que empiecen a venir alumnos, nos hospedaremos en Hogsmeade —dijo Shido.

—Ah, por cierto, Sirius me dio esto para vosotros —Hermione sacó un sobre grueso de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Harry.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el moreno.

—¿Creéis que explotará al abrirlo? —preguntó Bronwyn con una ligera sonrisa.

Harry sopesó el sobre y luego se lo guardó en el bolsillo, tal vez Bronwyn llevase razón, dudaba que fuese a explotar de forma literal, pero conociendo a Sirius podía haber metido cualquier cosa dentro, así que llegó a la conclusión de que mejor era abrirlo cuando estuviesen a solas, se despidieron rápidamente de Shido y Hermione, porque los alumnos más madrugadores ya debían estar desayunando, si cualquiera de ellos decidía salir a los terrenos y veían a los chicos sería muy difícil de explicar, así que desaparecieron aprovechando que no había nadie por allí.

* * *

><p>Ginny sintió la magia de Shido en el mismo momento que apareció en los terrenos, y se quedó mirando hacia él, como si pudiese descubrir que hacia en Hogwarts, o mejor aún en el año 1977.<p>

Desde su elevada posición en las montañas Shido no era más que un punto, rodeado por otros tres, Hermione, Harry y Bronwyn sin duda, y aquello representaba un serio problema, sabía que tarde o temprano Harry pediría ayuda, pero era demasiado pronto, su plan no había hecho más que empezar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Conner.

—Tenemos problemas, Shido está aquí, y probablemente Harry le haya ordenado que me mate lenta y dolorosamente.

—Los mataré antes de que… —empezó Conner, pero Ginny se puso de pie furiosa.

—Tú no vas a matar a nadie, vas a obedecer mis ordenes, hasta ahora nuestra mejor baza es que no saben que trabajas conmigo, así que vas a volver a Hogwarts, agachar la cabeza y portarte bien, no te pongas en contacto conmigo y demuéstrale a Dumbledore que eres de fiar. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo.

* * *

><p>Sirius y Selene se quedaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad incluso cuando Harry y Bronwyn volvieron dentro del castillo, esperaron un tiempo prudencial entes de moverse o hablar.<p>

—¿De qué crees que iba todo eso? —Preguntó Selene—. ¿Y qué era eso que les has dado?

—Yo no he sido, vete a desayunar, Selene, y no le cuentes a nadie lo que hemos visto, ni siquiera a James ni los demás.

—¿Estás seguro…?

—Sí —la cortó Sirius, la sacó de dentro de la capa y la susurró que volviese al castillo.

Sacó el mapa, en su vida solo había confiado dos cosas, en sus amigos y en los artículos que había fabricado con ellos, el mapa no mentía, el mapa no se equivocaba, no se podía engañar al mapa, el mapa no cometía fallos, si estabas en un lugar estabas y el mapa te registraba, buscó con la vista por el castillo, pero como era de esperar Harry y Bronwyn no aparecían en él, y el puntito correspondiente a Shido ya había desaparecido.

De una forma un poco compulsiva recorrió de nuevo el mapa con la vista, esta vez en busca de sus amigos, quería saber que todos estaban bien, encontró a Peter en su habitación con Brianne, frunció el ceño, se alegraba de que su amigo se hubiese enamorado y fuese correspondido, pero debían mantener una charla con él respecto a lo de meter a la chica siempre en su sala común, no es que tuviera nada en contra de ella, simplemente consideraban su habitación como un templo, tenían miles de cosas prohibidas allí y no conocía suficiente a Brianne como para declarar que fuera completamente de fiar, decidió hablar con Remus primero, podrían habilitar una habitación para los "enamorados" algo privado, con un cuadro que guardase la puerta, tenían varias así por Hogwarts.

A la siguiente que encontró fue a Evans, en la biblioteca, le sorprendió haberla buscado también a ella con la mirada, no sabía en que momento Evans había pasado a preocuparle, pero estaba claro que frente a la amenaza que representaban Harry y Bronwyn quería asegurarse de que todos sus conocidos estuviesen bien.

Remus estaba en la enfermería, junto a la señora Pomfrey, seguramente charlando sobre su próxima transformación, Lunático era muy concienzudo con eso, siempre iba a hablar con la enfermera para asegurarse de que todo estaba preparado, y eso que aún le faltaba una semana para la transformación.

Susan estaba junto al gran comedor, como estaba con Selene, el chico dedujo que se habían encontrado allí, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Selene le estaría contando a su amiga lo que habían oído, seguramente era así, quería muchísimo a Selene, pero lo de guardar secretos no se le daba muy bien, por eso nunca la habían pedido que participase en las bromas de los merodeadores, seguro que acabaría todas con un cartel con sus nombres para que todos supieran quien había hecho aquello.

Y pese a que no quería finalmente buscó el nombre de James, seguía enfadado con su mejor amigo por no haberle contado lo que fuera que le atormentase, por otro lado no podía estar enfadado mucho tiempo con él, el merodeador restante estaba en el campo de Quidditch, aunque no volaba, probablemente estaba sentado en las gradas, a James le gustaba sentarse allí para planear las jugadas o simplemente para pensar.

Se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo trasero y la capa bajo la sudadera, decidió seguir evitando a James, tal vez unas horas solo le hiciesen darse cuenta de que le necesitaba y así volviese a hablar con él, de cualquier forma cuando volviesen a hablarle pensaba contarle lo que había descubierto, y como había conseguido la carta que su "yo futuro" les había escrito a Harry y Bronwyn, luego iría a Hogsmeade a llevar a Susan a su cita y encontraría a esa tal Hermione, usaría sus encantos para sacarle toda la información que pudiese sobre esa tal Ginny.

Sirius fue silbando una alegre melodía hacia el castillo, sabiendo que tenía un gran plan entre manos, si todo saldría bien probablemente se librarían de Harry y Bronwyn, no es que odiase a los chicos, es que sentía que habían invadido su espacio de mala manera, un espacio que quería recuperar.

* * *

><p>James miró los aros, sin necesidad de concentrarse podía ver a su equipo, marcando tantos con la q<span>uaffle<span>, esquivando las budgler o atrapando la snitch. Normalmente suponía un alivio, sentarse allí, a rememorar las mejores jugadas de su equipo o a preparar jugadas nuevas, pero aquel día no era así, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera su mejor amigo, sabía que Sirius necesitaba saber lo que pasaba, pero él no podía contárselo, no podía arruinarle la vida, no entendía quien ni porque le había cargado a él con esa pesada losa.

Por eso cuando llegó su equipo para el entrenamiento se alegró de no ver a Sirius, le alivió que el moreno no apareciese durante todo el entrenamiento, un entrenamiento silencioso, la mayoría del equipo le preguntó donde estaba el chico, James se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras les gritaba ordenes desde su escoba algo más elevado de lo normal, los machacó hasta que los agotó y luego los dejó irse.

Pero cuando bajó de la escoba para dirigirse a los vestuarios donde poder darse una ducha de agua caliente y relajarse se chocó contra Susan de frente.

—Lo siento, Montgomery…

—Espera, Potter, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —le dijo Susan.

James se paró bruscamente, lo que no había hecho ni cuando se habían chocado, nunca había tenido mucha relación con Susan, siempre había prestado más atención a Lily que a cualquiera de las otras dos, pero como Selene pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos finalmente se habían hecho amigos, pero nunca se había molestado en conocer a Susan.

—Claro, dime.

—Es que… yo bueno… tenía que hablar con Black y llevo todo el día sin verle —dijo Susan sonrojándose.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James con una ceja alzada, luego resopló—. Dime que no te gusta, Susan… no creo que pudiera soportarlo…

No es que le molestase que a Susan le gustase Sirius, por supuesto, si hubiese pensado que podía ser correspondida el mismo hubiese azuzado ese amor, pero no pensaba que Sirius pudiese corresponderla, él no se enamoraba de las chicas, nunca lo había hecho, Remus solía bromear, le decía que no podía amar a ninguna mujer porque temía que si llegaba a algo más serio con alguna esta se convirtiera en alguien como su madre, aunque Sirius se tomaba esas bromas enserio y solía darle la razón a Remus.

—¡No! —dijo Susan escandalizada—. No es eso… Por favor… ¿Qué concepto tienes de mí? Solo teníamos que hablar de… algo, no importa ya le buscaré…

—No, espera Susan, yo no sé donde está, hemos… discutido creo… Lo siento no estoy muy simpático hoy…

—No importa, Potter, tú y yo no es que seamos amigos precisamente, no tienes que estar simpático conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó James, Susan le miró con curiosidad por lo que el chico se explicó—. ¿Por qué no somos amigos?

—No lo sé, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, creo que es por tu manía de perseguir a Lily.

—Sí, puede ser… —James agachó la cabeza y volvió a andar hacia el vestuario, aunque cuando estaba llegando se paró y miró a Susan—. Si conozco a Sirius y créeme que le conozco, si no está a medio día en el comedor estará un rato después en las cocinas, no se puede saltar ninguna comida.

—Gracias Potter.

* * *

><p>Sirius recorrió el castillo entero, de arriba abajo, cada sala y cada pasadizo oculto, cuando no encontró a Harry y Bronwyn en ningún lugar del castillo que el conociera, y estaba seguro de que Hogwarts no ocultaba ya muchos secretos para él, al menos no secretos que consideraba que otros pudieran descubrir y él no, se decidió a buscarlos por los terrenos.<p>

Aunque tampoco los vio, pensó en alargar su búsqueda a Hogsmeade, pero decidió que aquello era mejor dejarlo para la noche, así que iba a volver a entrar en el castillo, cuando vio a los jugadores de Quidditch de Gryffindor salir del campo, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido el entrenamiento, y esperó oculto tras la cabaña de Hagrid hasta que James volviera al castillo.

El chico siempre solía salir el último del campo, para asegurarse de que todo estaba ordenado, una vez se habían dejado la Snitch suelta y la habían perdido, McGonagall había amenazado con echarles del equipo si volvían a perder algún material del colegio, aunque eso fue en tercero y todo había tenido más que ver con Lily que con un despiste real, pero desde entonces James siempre se aseguraba de que todo estuviese en su lugar.

Sonrió ligeramente, recordando tercero, aquel año había sido increíble, Voldemort aún era apenas como un nombre remoto, aún no había empezado el temor, de hecho la gente solía llamarle Voldemort sin más, hasta tres años después nadie había empezado a temer a aquel nombre, después había comenzado el miedo.

Cuando vio a James caminar hacia el castillo y perderse tras su enorme puerta volvió a sacar el mapa, vio como el chico iba a la sala común, probablemente a dejar las cosas de Quidditch, luego volvió sobre sus pasos y se quedó en el Gran Comedor, donde se reunió con Remus y Peter seguramente para comer.

No podía estar seguro de si Bronwyn y Harry estaban allí, porque no salían en el mapa, pero era un buen momento para revisar sus habitaciones.

Corrió por el castillo y entró en su dormitorio, se aseguró de que Harry no estaba en el baño ni en la sala común y cerró la puerta, normalmente usaría el mapa para ver si volvía, o James estaría vigilando para distraerle si aparecía, pero como no salía en el mapa y estaba enfadado con su amigo, si Harry volvía le pillaría con las manos en la masa.

Buscó primero en su baúl, a los pies de su cama, pero allí solo había algo de ropa, y libros del colegio, luego buscó en la mesilla, pero aparte de un saquito atiborrado de monedas no encontró nada.

Levantó el colchón, en su casa Sirius escondía cosas bajo el colchón, su madre solía revisarle la habitación, pero era demasiado vaga para agacharse y levantar el colchón, siempre lo había considerado un buen escondite.

Pero cuando estaba pasando la mano por debajo del colchón la puerta se abrió, trató de apartarse rápidamente, pero sabía que era tarde, quien fuese le había visto, solo le quedaba esperar, mientras se daba la vuelta despacio, que fuese uno de sus amigos.

Susan le miraba con genuina curiosidad desde la puerta, Sirius resopló, entre molesto y aliviado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el chico algo malhumorado porque hubiese interrumpido su búsqueda.

—¿Crees sinceramente que esos chicos serían tan tontos de esconder algo bajo la cama que está en vuestra habitación?

—No tengo tiempo de sermones, Montgomery, ¿Quieres algo o es que no puedes vivir sin verme?

—Es que… me dijiste que me llevarías a Hogwarts si convencía a Lily de que se portase mejor con Potter, pero no he visto a Lily en todo el día, de hecho estoy un poco preocupada por…

—Da igual —la interrumpió Sirius—. Y Evans está en la biblioteca.

—¿Da igual significa que me vas a llevar o que no? —preguntó Susan con la boca seca y un tono algo borde que se dio cuenta de que no favorecería a su causa.

—Que te llevaré, no soy el mayor fan de James ahora mismo, vigila si viene alguien, esa es la nueva condición…

—Potter me dio que habíais discutido.

—¿Puedes vigilar o no quieres ir a Hogsmeade?

—Vale, vigilaré.

Susan salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta entreabierta para poder avisar al merodeador si aparecía alguien.

* * *

><p>Remus se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala común, era media tarde de un sábado, por lo general sus amigos estarían por allí y más cuando faltaba tan poco para la luna llena, generalmente la última semana no le dejaban en paz ni aunque se lo rogara, pero aquel día no había visto a ninguno de los tres, aparte de durante la comida.<p>

Así que decidió que era un momento tan bueno como otro cualquiera para retomar la lectura de uno de sus libros favoritos, con una tableta de chocolate en la mano, por supuesto.

En algún momento de la lectura vio a James pasar y encerrarse con un portazo en su habitación, pero ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, dirigió la vista hacia las escaleras, podía ir tras James, si usaba las palabras correctas su amigo estaría encantado de contarle todo lo que le pasaba, por ejemplo lo que fuera que le sucedía con Sirius, les había oído discutir por la mañana, aunque no había querido meterse en aquella pelea.

Y nada había cambiado, ahora tampoco quería ir a hablar con James, el libro y el chocolate le parecía menos hostil y no le gustaba enfadarse los días antes de luna llena, luego el lobo se volvía más salvaje.

Pasó de página y le dio otro mordisco al chocolate, decidiendo que sus amigos serían capaces de arreglárselas por si mismo.

* * *

><p>Susan se paseaba de arriba abajo por su habitación, Lily había aparecido hacia diez minutos, gracias a Selene, que había ido a buscarla a la biblioteca y la había arrastrado lejos de los libros, según la chica estudiar un sábado debía ser por lo menos delito.<p>

La rubia les había contado a sus amigas que había quedado con Ryan y que Sirius Black la iba a ayudar a escaparse para verle y ahora se paseaba histérica por la habitación, mientras Selene buscaba en su baúl ropa para que se pusiese y Lily jugueteaba con su almohada de forma distraída.

—¿Por qué creéis que han discutido Potter y Black? —preguntó Susan, dejando de pasear para mirar a sus amigas, Selene paró de sacar ropa y la miró a su vez.

—¿Por qué sabes que han discutido? —preguntó Selene preocupada.

—Black no se presentó al entrenamiento y cuando pregunté a James por donde estaría me dijo que habían discutido.

—No lo sé, ha sido esta mañana creo, Sirius bajó enfadado y se fue al lago, con este frío solo va allí cuando quiere pensar, se les pasará en unas horas.

—¿Pero por qué crees que ha sido? —Preguntó Lily fingiendo desinterés—. Nunca les había visto discutir, parecen siempre como hermanos.

—Pues la última vez que discutieron —dijo Selene riéndose un poco mientras hablaba—. Fue cuando Sirius dijo que... Oh… —Selene se interrumpió a si misma, esquivó la mirada de sus amigas y siguió sacando ropa.

—¿Cuándo Black dijo qué? —preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido, Selene no solía tener problemas para contar cotilleos.

—No importa…

—Selene Krause, ya estás contando lo que sea que sabes si no quieres que dejemos de hablarte nosotras —dijo Susan con seriedad.

—No seríais capaces —dijo Selene con una sonrisa segura.

—Ponnos a prueba —respondió Lily sin sonreír pero con la misma seguridad.

—Genial, no sé si sabéis que Sirius pasó las vacaciones de verano en casa de James porque la situación en su casa era insoportable.

—No lo sabíamos —dijo Susan, intercambiando una mirada con Lily que se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco tenía noticias de eso.

—El caso es que, y todo esto lo sé por lo que Sirius y James me contaban en sus cartas, un día James estaba hablando de ti, Lils, y Sirius le dijo que debía olvidarse de ti porque eras… bueno no me comentaron las palabras exactas, pero digamos que Sirius no te dejó en muy buen lugar, James se enfadó muchísimo con Sirius, no le habló en una semana, luego me pidió ayuda a mí, fue cuando le sugerí que te dejase vivir un poco a tu aire, por eso te dijo en el tren que te iba a dejar en paz, quería encontrar la forma de no molestar a Sirius y que no pensases que ya no te quería.

* * *

><p>Sirius se dejó caer sobre su cama, con el mapa en la mano, mirando la habitación de las chicas, había pensado en ir a registrar las cosas de Bronwyn, pero las chicas llevaban todo el día allí metidas, y no quería que supieran con la facilidad que podía entrar allí.<p>

Remus estaba en la sala común, Sirius le había visto al pasar, pero el chico ni había levantado la vista del libro para mirarle, así que había supuesto que no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos y se había ido a la habitación. Y James estaba en las cocinas.

—Travesura realizada —susurró Sirius apuntando el mapa con la varita.

Dejó el mapa y la capa a los pies de la cama y se estiró en ella, iba a ir a las cocinas a comer, pero no quería encontrarse con James, y se ponía de malhumor cuando no comía, había quedado un par de horas después con Susan, así que no tenía nada que hacer hasta entonces.

Después de diez vueltas se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir, no había encontrado la carta que Harry y Bronwyn habían recibido de "su yo futuro" de hecho ni siquiera había encontrado a Harry y Bronwyn en todo el día.

Se levantó de la cama, volvió a guardarse la capa y el mapa y bajó a la sala común, Remus seguía allí, leyendo y comiendo una rana de chocolate, debía haberse quedado ya sin tabletas.

Sirius se sentó junto a él y le quitó una rana, Remus le dirigió una mala mirada y Sirius decidió volver a dejar la rana de chocolate en su sitio.

—No quiero saber nada —dijo Remus antes de que a Sirius le diese tiempo a decir nada.

—Pero si no he dicho nada…

—Lo sé, pero sé que has venido esperando que yo te de la razón, no me importa, arreglaros vosotros.

—Es que lleva días ocultándonos algo… —empezó Sirius, pero Remus le interrumpió.

—Sirius, no quiero saberlo, queda poco para la luna llena y no quiero estar cabreado con vosotros.

—Llevas razón, Remus, lo siento, ¿cómo lo llevas? —preguntó Sirius, dándose cuenta de que con lo de James llevaba todo el día ignorando a sus amigos.

—Bien, Sirius…

—He pensado algo, — por primera vez Remus cerró el libro y escuchó atentamente a su amigo—. Peter se pasa el día con Brianne en nuestra habitación, podíamos cederles alguna de nuestras habitaciones privadas para que no esté todo el día en nuestra sala común.

—Como quieras, háblalo con James.

Sirius iba a protestar, pero en ese momento apareció Selene dando saltitos escaleras abajo y se sentó enfrente de Sirius y Remus.

Selene extendió un brazo y le quitó una rana de chocolate a Remus, el chico dejó el libro sobre la mesa, dando por hecho que sus amigos ya no le iban a dejar leer.

—¿A ella la dejas comerse tus ranas? —preguntó Sirius fingiendo estar enfadado.

—Sí, ella no me da tantos disgustos como tú.

James eligió ese momento para entrar en la sala común, dudó un segundo antes de caminar hacia sus amigos, seguramente pensando en que podía darse la vuelta y salir antes de que le viesen, pero finalmente fue hasta ellos y se sentó junto a Selene.

—¿Haciendo reuniones a mis espaldas? —preguntó James de broma.

—¿En serio te molesta que te ocultemos cosas? Porque…

Remus resopló, interrumpiendo a Sirius, murmuró algo de la biblioteca y salió de la sala común.

—¿Ves lo que hacéis con vuestros absurdos enfados? —preguntó Selene antes de salir tras Remus.

—Sirius… —empezó James, pero el chico le cortó.

—No hace falta James, creo que te entiendo, voy a comer algo.

Y sin más salió de la sala común, sin dar tiempo a James a replicar.

* * *

><p>Remus iba camino de la biblioteca, para poder leer su libro a solas, pero una mano pequeña y fría sobre la suya le hizo frenar bruscamente y girarse para ver a Selene.<p>

La chica respiraba de forma acelerada, seguramente había corrido para alcanzarle. Remus la miró con curiosidad, aunque consideraba a la chica su amiga normalmente solo se acercaba a ellos cuando estaba Sirius.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Selene al chico.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa? —respondió Remus preocupado por si había pasado algo, conociendo a James y a Sirius podían estar lanzándose maldiciones imperdonables en medio de la sala común.

—No pasa nada, pensé que podíamos dar un paseo, juntos.

Remus la miró sorprendido, después del baile de Halloween no habían vuelto a hablar, quizá por eso le extrañaba tanto la oferta de la chica, aún así asintió con la cabeza, y la siguió.

—¿Todo va bien? —la preguntó Remus, no podía evitar preguntarse si todo aquello sería porque en el fondo si sucedía algo.

—¿Queda poco para la luna llena verdad? —preguntó Selene, cuando estuvieron en un pasillo suficientemente desierto.

Remus la miró entre sorprendido y horrorizado, cogió su mano y la empujó hacia un aula en la que solían guardar el material escolar y que por suerte para ellos siempre dejaban abierta.

—Entiendo que sea un tema que provoque tu curiosidad, pero no quiero que nadie se entere, si se extendiera el rumor podrían echarme de Hogwarts.

—No es curiosidad, es preocupación…

—¿Te asusto? —preguntó Remus alejándose un poco de ella para mirar por la ventana a los terrenos.

—¡No! Remus eso nunca, no me asustas —Selene caminó hacia él y le acarició la cara—. Yo he vivido con monstruos toda mi vida, mis padres… ellos no tenían ninguna excusa, eran bestias, animales salvajes que disfrutaban dañando a los demás… —Selene se interrumpió, seguramente porque algún recuerdo amargo la había recorrido, haciendo que su piel se pusiese de gallina, luego se esforzó en sacar a sus padres de sus pensamientos y seguir hablando a Remus—. Tú eres una gran persona, un amigo fantástico, tienes un defecto ¿y qué? Todos los tenemos, y el tuyo es fácilmente controlable, no me das miedo, pero he visto la cara que has puesto cuando han aparecido James y Sirius, imagino que no lo estás pasado bien con su enfado, solo quería saber si estabas bien.

—Gracias —susurró Remus mirando por la ventana, estaba acostumbrado al odio, al miedo, pero no a la comprensión, solo sus amigos habían reaccionado así.

—No tienes que dar las gracias, Remus, en realidad quería decirte lo bien que me lo pasé en Halloween contigo.

El merodeador sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente, aunque Selene parecía tan impasible como siempre.

Selene se acercó a él los pocos centímetros que le separaban y juntó sus labios con los del chico, solo un roce, como una caricia, después se separó de él y salió tarareando una canción.

Remus se quedó en la habitación hasta que entró Peeves, y empezó a tirar papeleras de un lugar a otro.

* * *

><p>—Black ¡por fin apareces!<p>

Aquellas palabras fueron el recibimiento de Sirius en cuanto cruzó el retrato de la dama gorda, miró a Susan que estaba junto al sofá, Lily fingía leer en una silla, pero probablemente su amiga no la había dejado ni un solo instante.

—Aún es pronto, Montgomery —se defendió Sirius—. Además te estaba dejando tiempo para que lo reconsideraras, te vas a saltar un montón de reglas de la escuela, si te pillan te pueden expulsar.

—Lo sé, vámonos.

—Me extraña mucho que Lily Evans la prefecta y premio anual esté sentada tranquilamente sin poner objeciones.

—Todos nos merecemos una diversión de vez en cuando —dijo Lily, demostrando al merodeador que llevaba razón y ella no estaba leyendo de verdad.

—No os reconozco —dijo Sirius con fingido horror y salió de la sala común riéndose, mientras Susan le seguía desde muy cerca.

Cuando salieron Lily dejó de fingir que leía y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, había quedado con James en la sala común después de la cena, pero no tenía hambre, se había pasado casi todo el día en la biblioteca, investigando, tratando de averiguar algo, pero ni siquiera sabía lo que buscaba.

La sala común se fue vaciando de forma progresiva, mientras los alumnos iban a cenar, pero Lily se quedó sentada con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y la mirada perdida, por primera vez no sabía que hacer.

* * *

><p>Harry jugueteaba con los dedos de Bronwyn, la chica releía la carta que Sirius les había mandado, como llevaba haciendo todo el día, no porque pusiera algo relevante, Sirius seguía con su norma de escribir mucho y contar realmente poco, pero les echaban de menos tanto que la chica no podía evitar leer y releer sus palabras una y otra vez.<p>

Se habían refugiado en la sala de los fundadores, donde pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo que podían, Harry leía un libro que había cogido de allí, mientras acariciaba a Bronwyn, era un libro sobre la época que habían fundado Hogwarts, una especie de biografía no autorizada, aunque alguien debía haberlo considerado importante, porque lo habían guardado allí.

—¿Podemos ir a cenar? —preguntó Bronwyn.

—Claro —Harry cerró el libro con el cuidado que se trata a una joya de un siglo de antigüedad y lo guardó en su sitio.

* * *

><p>Sirius ayudó a Susan a entrar en el hueco de la bruja jorobada, luego miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y entró tras ella, cuando el hueco se cerró se hizo la oscuridad, Sirius encendió la punta de su varita con un "lumus" y caminó delante de Susan para que viese el camino.<p>

—¡Qué asco! —se quejó la chica al pasar junto a una montaña de lo que parecían arañas—. Odio los bichos.

—Mira al frente, Montgomery —dijo Sirius, aunque la sujetó de la mano para que caminase más cerca de él—. Quien algo quiere algo le cuesta.

—Ahora resulta que eres todo un filósofo, Black.

Sirius no la respondió, se limitó a sonreír y a caminar algo más rápido para salir cuanto antes de aquel pasadizo estrecho, notaba la mano de Susan apretando la suya cada vez que veía algún bicho, no es que le molestase, de hecho si hubiese sido cualquier otra chica hubiese ido más despacio y hubiese disfrutado del momento, pero le parecía aprovecharse de Susan.

Consideraba que cualquier otra chica entendería que él se aprovechase de aquella situación, pero seguramente Susan ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo excitante que era que diese grititos y se aplastase contra el constantemente, sin duda no se daba cuenta de lo estrecho que era aquel pasadizo, y lo cerca que estaban, podía sentir su calor y su aroma, y deseaba aplastarla contra la pared para poderla besar, pero tomó aliento, aceleró el paso y trató de desviar aquello de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Remus y Peter se sentaron a cenar solos en el lugar de los merodeadores, sus amigos no aparecieron durante la cena.<p>

Selene apareció cuando ya casi estaban acabando y se dejó caer al lado de Peter, estiró el brazo por delante del chico y le quitó la jarra que tenía delante de zumo de calabaza.

—Estoy sedienta —les dijo a los chicos que la acompañaban.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Peter, ya que Remus estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica, tratando de averiguar en que pensaba realmente.

—He estado haciendo un trabajo atrasado de pociones, las pociones siempre me dan sed…

—¿Pero has hecho el trabajo o te las has bebido? —preguntó Peter con burla.

—No me las he bebido, pero es oír hablar de tantos ingredientes asquerosos y me dan ganas de beber algo que sepa bien.

—¿Dónde están tus amigas? —preguntó Remus, era raro ver a la chica cenar sin Lily y Susan.

—Pues aunque suene raro, Susan está con Sirius y he dejado a Lily con James en la sala común, creo que el mundo se está acabando.

Peter se rió de la gracia de Selene, pero Remus no la quitó los ojos de encima, la chica le había besado por la tarde, y ahora estaba allí, bromeando sobre lo extrañas que estaban sus amigas, cuando para él ella era la que se comportaba de forma más extraña.

* * *

><p>Sirius dejó a Susan junto a las tres escobas, esperando a su amigo, él la dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro y entró al lugar con paso decidido.<p>

Madame Rosmerta estaba sirviendo mesas, como siempre, con un vestido rojo muy escotado y unos tacones finísimos de al menos diez centímetros, Sirius sonrió y se apoyó contra la barra, a la espera de que la mujer volviera, esforzándose por mostrar su sonrisa más seductora. James y él siempre jugaban a aquello con Rosmerta, tonteaban, se reían juntos y luego cada uno seguía su camino, nunca habían intentado ir más allá, porque estaba seguro de que lo estropearían si trataban de ir más lejos.

Madame Rosmerta se acercó contoneando las caderas a Sirius, cuando acabó de servir la mesa, pasó al otro lado de la barra y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Diría que hoy no es día de visita, Sirius —bromeó la mujer.

—En realidad busco a alguien, una chica de mi edad más o menos, algo más bajita, con el pelo castaño alborotado y un chico así de alto —puso la mano un palmo por encima de su cabeza—. Rubio, ojos azules, tieso como si le hubiesen metido la escoba por…

—Sí, creo que recuerdo a un chico rubio, de ojos azules, sexy y guapo… —dijo madame Rosmerta con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué sucede con él?

—Quiero saber dónde se aloja.

—Alquilaron la casita frente a Honeydukes, lo sé porque estaban muy interesados por ella, pagaron una cantidad exorbitada a una familia que ya la tenía alquilada para que se la dejasen, dijeron que habían vivido hay hacia unos años y tenían buenos recuerdos, aunque no creo que hayan vivido aquí nunca, yo los conocería…

—Genial, —dijo Sirius—. ¡Eres la mejor!

Sirius dejó unas monedas sobre el mostrador para compensar a Madame Rosmerta y salió a paso apresurado de las tres escobas, Susan ya no estaba en la puerta, se paró bruscamente al darse cuenta, si iba a cenar con Ryan como la chica había dicho, debían haber entrado a las tres escobas, pero no lo había hecho, miró alrededor aunque no vio a la rubia.

Sirius sabía como eran los hombres y lo que probablemente Ryan buscaba de Susan, aunque era bastante mayor que la chica, seguramente solo querría tener algo físico con ella, así que se debatió entre ir a buscarla o ir a la casa frente a Honeydukes.

Se dijo que Susan sabía donde se estaba metiendo al quedar con Ryan y emprendió el paso hacia la casa frente a Honeydukes, necesitaba resolver aquello, él si sabía porque alguien habría alquilado esa casa, si sabías que había allí un pasadizo que conducía a Hogwarts vigilar aquella tienda te daría una información muy útil sobre quien salía y entraba del colegio, seguramente los habían visto cruzar a Susan y a él.

* * *

><p>Susan Montgomery siempre había vivido rodeada de gente, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, por eso siempre había sabido como eran las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, aunque nunca había tenido ninguna, había salido con chicos sí, se había besado con ellos, pero nunca había pasado de las castas caricias adolescentes.<p>

Cuando conoció a Ryan en verano en el mismo momento que lo hizo se dio cuenta de que era diferente, no podía pretender tener con él una relación como había tenido hasta el momento, Ryan era varios años mayor que era, y seguramente buscaba algo más profundo que unos besos.

Pero no se esperaba que su cita, que supuestamente era para cenar, la llevase directamente a la habitación alquilada del chico, tal vez una chica más experimentada en el tema, hubiese esperado que cuando un chico mayor que tú te pide que te escapes de la escuela y tu lo haces, no espera tener una cena realmente, pero Susan pese a que había vivido rodeada de gente y en más de una ocasión se había encontrado con personas teniendo relaciones intimas no tenía ninguna experiencia en el tema, y no se esperaba aquello para nada.

Por eso se sintió muy estúpida cuando tuvo que hacer una pregunta obligada, aunque incluso ella ya había comprendido la respuesta:

—¿No íbamos a cenar? —preguntó con timidez.

Ryan Bennett sonrió ligeramente, era un tipo fornido y bastante alto, que no acostumbraba a que las mujeres se le resistieran, por eso cuando había conocido a Susan Montgomery había sentido una irremediable atracción hacia ella, siempre estaba rodeada de sus primos, y familiares, protegiéndola, la chica tenía diecisiete años, edad en la que él ya había estado más que versados en temas sexuales, pero estaba seguro de que la chica no lo estaba, pero cuando había tratado de acercarse a ella en su casa la legión de familia que vivía con ella se había interpuesto y ella no se había dado ni cuenta, y como a quien le prohíben algo y se lo hacen más atractivo Ryan llegó a la conclusión de que debía acostarse con ella.

—Podemos dejar la cena para después —sugirió Ryan mientras se acercaba a Susan y la cogía de la mano, la chica se dejó hacer, porque se encontraba en estado de shock.

—¿Después de qué? —preguntó Susan con voz algo chillona, echándose un paso hacia atrás.

—Después de esto —susurró Ryan, ignorando el miedo de la chica y besándola el cuello.

Susan no protestó está vez, llevaba meses detrás de Ryan, ¿qué tenía de malo dejarse llevar? Seguramente si pedía opinión a Sirius Black la aconsejaría que lo hiciera, estaba convencida de que no hacia nada malo por dejar que Ryan la besará y la acariciara el cuerpo.

Pero aunque estaba segura de que no tenía nada de malo, no entendía porque entonces tenía un nudo en la garganta que la hacia desear salir de allí corriendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando James entró en la sala común se encontró a Lily mirando al techo, aunque parecía estar pensando en algo mucho más lejano que el techo, James se apoyó en la pared, junto al retrato para poderla observar, la pelirroja aún no había detectado su presencia, no era algo que ocurriese a menudo.<p>

Cuando James entraba en la misma habitación que estaba Lily la pelirroja siempre conseguía poner aquel gesto serio y adulto, como si estuviera por encima de él, o por encima de lo que él solía hacer, por supuesto no la culpaba de ello, pero era agradable verla así, pensativa, con la boca abierta unos milímetros por su gesto forzado y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

James carraspeó ligeramente para hacerse notar y compuso su sonrisa más sexy, que Lily recibió con un ceño fruncido que contrastaba con su gesto de unos segundos antes. Pero James no dejó de sonreír, se alegraba de haberla visto con la guardia baja por una vez.

—¿Qué tal el día, Evans? —preguntó James, mientras se sentaba frente a ella, o más bien se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

—Fatal, me he pasado todo el día en la biblioteca leyendo y ni siquiera sé que he sacado en claro… ¿Por qué no quitas esa sonrisa prepotente? Trato de ayudarte.

—No pretendía parecer prepotente Evans, pero sonrió justo por eso, porque tratas de ayudarme, hace un año la sola idea probablemente te habría hecho ganas de vomitar, pero aquí estás, ayudándome.

—Supongo que todos tenemos que madurar —respondió Lily aunque ni siquiera le miró.

—Vaya, Lily Evans, no te reconozco, aunque creo que te equivocas, tu naciste siendo madura, probablemente la primera palabra que dijiste fue "no".

—Eres un idiota, Ja… Potter, así que me voy a dormir.

Lily se levantó del sofá, y comenzó a andar hacia el dormitorio, James pensó en su promesa de principio de curso, la había prometido dejarla en paz, pero se sentía incapaz completamente, prefería arrancarse una muela antes que ignorar a Lily.

Así que se levantó del sofá y la sujetó con suavidad de la mano antes de que a la chica la diese tiempo de llegar a las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces, Potter? —preguntó Lily dándose la vuelta para encararle.

—Soy un idiota ¿sabes? Un imbécil inmaduro y prepotente, te has portado muy bien intentando ayudarme, pero tengo tanta tensión acumulada que me temo que me cuesta comportarme como debería, perdóname por favor y no me dejes solo aún, si me acuesto las pesadillas volverán a acosarme.

—¿Por qué has discutido con Black? —preguntó Lily mientras volvía a sentarse.

—Sabe que algo me pasa y que no quiero contárselo, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo, sé que le hundiría, yo no quiero… no puedo… —James se pasó la mano por el pelo, y caminó hacia la ventana, a tiempo de ver a Susan y Sirius caminar por los terrenos, camino seguramente al sauce boxeador.

Lily no sabía como animar a James, nunca se había molestado en conocerlo realmente, en saber que podía animarle, solo sabía una cosa que podía animarle, que ella le diera algo de coba.

—Potter —susurró Lily, pero el chico ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla—. No he cenado y me muero de hambre, ¿me llevas a cenar?

James se giró a mirarla, la sonrió con tristeza y la sujetó una mano entre las suyas.

—No tienes que hacerlo por lástima, Lily, vete a descansar, mañana hablaremos.

—No siento lástima por ti, Ja… Potter, pero entiendo como te sientes, y me gustaría ayudarte, y como creo que tu no has cenado y yo tampoco, podemos hablar mientras cenamos… juntos.

—Está bien, vayamos a las cocinas.

* * *

><p>Sirius se apoyó en el escaparate de Honeydukes y se miró las uñas con aspecto distraído, o al menos fingió hacerlo durante unos segundos, luego miró hacia la ventana de la casa de enfrente, una figura le devolvió la mirada unos segundos y luego la cortina se movió tapando la ventana.<p>

Entonces Sirius se separó del escaparate y caminó hacia la casa, no estaba seguro de tener un plan o de si surgiría sobre la marcha, pero sabía que debía hacer algo, necesitaba saber de que iba todo aquello, así que se paró frente a la puerta y golpeó un par de veces con los nudillos sobre la superficie de madera.

Pasó un tiempo indefinido allí, frente a la puerta, con el frío aire de noviembre golpeándole constantemente en la espalda, como si quisiera arrancarle los pies del suelo, pero no iba a ceder, volvió a golpear la puerta algo más fuerte, aún preguntándose que haría si esta realmente se abría.

Volvió a golpear por tercera vez, decidiendo en el acto que si nadie abría se marcharía de allí a buscar a Susan, sentía cierta preocupación por la rubia, algo que jamás reconocería en voz alta por supuesto, cuando estaba apunto de darse la vuelta para marcharse la puerta se abrió con un crujido, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ello.

Una chica con el pelo castaño revuelto le abrió la puerta, la misma que había visto en los terrenos de Hogwarts hablando con Harry y Bronwyn. Sirius se esforzó en poner su mejor sonrisa seductora y su mirada más convincente.

—Hola —dijo Sirius usando la voz que solía guardar para las conquistas más difíciles—. Siento molestarte a estas horas, pero pasaba por aquí y te he visto por la ventana y he sentido la necesidad de conocerte.

—Creía que los alumnos de Hogwarts no podían salir de la escuela —respondió Hermione.

Si Sirius hubiera tenido que adivinar, habría dicho que aquella muchachita del futuro era la hija de McGonagall, al menos había usado el mismo tono que la profesora solía usar con ellos cuando les veía hacer algo indebido.

—Guapa y con carácter, deja que te invite a cenar, por favor —pidió Sirius y extendió una mano hacia ella—. Por cierto mi nombre es Sirius.

—Pues lo siento Sirius, pero estoy casada, así que si me disculpas… —Hermione hizo el amago de cerrar la puerta, pero Sirius dio un paso hacia delante impidiéndoselo.

—¿Casada? Si eres muy joven aún, además, ninguna mujer debería casarse sin haber estado antes conmigo, es algo muy cruel.

—Creo que no me interesa gracias —Hermione volvió a intentar cerrar la puerta, pero Sirius puso la mano sobre ella para evitarlo.

—Al menos dime tu nombre, necesito saber el nombre de quien me rechaza.

—Me llamo Hermione y ahora… —Hermione miró tras Sirius unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar al chico.

Sirius miró hacia atrás a su vez, a tiempo para ver una melena rubia tratando de entrar en Honeydukes, aunque la puerta ya estaba cerrada, Sirius miró a Hermione, sabía que si se quedaba con ella un poco más la sacaría algo de información útil, y que si se iba no podría volver a llamar a su puerta como si nada.

Pero Susan estaba haciendo tanto ruido en la puerta de Honeydukes que seguramente pronto bajarían los dueños varita en mano, así que se despidió de Hermione con una sonrisa, sujetó a Susan de la mano y la arrastró lejos de allí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sirius sin detenerse, llevando a Susan prácticamente a rastras, la chica se dejaba hacer sin protestar.

Pero Susan no respondió, lo que empezó a preocupar a Sirius, la llevó a una esquina alejada de ojos indiscretos y la obligó a mirarle a la cara, tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—¿Qué te ha hecho, Susan? —preguntó Sirius, la sujetó de la barbilla con una mano y le limpió las lágrimas con la otra mano.

—Nada, quiero irme a casa —dijo Susan sin levantar la vista del suelo.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —preguntó Sirius no tan dispuesto como la rubia a dejar el tema sin más, sentía deseos de matar a Ryan por hacerla llorar.

—No, no me ha hecho nada, me he ido yo, —Susan levantó la vista del suelo para clavar sus ojos en los de Sirius—. Llévame a casa por favor.

—Está bien, tranquila —susurró Sirius, la soltó la barbilla y la pasó una mano por la cintura.

Susan dudó al principio, en la última persona que se le hubiera ocurrido buscar consuelo era en Sirius Black, pero finalmente se abrazó a él, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas y acabando en la túnica de Sirius.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos los alumnos volvieron a sus habitaciones después de la cena y el castillo estaba en silencio, una alumna se dedicaba a pasear por los pasillos más polvorientos de las mazmorras, pese a ser una Gryffindor Selene siempre había sentido un extraño interés hacia las mazmorras, eran lugares fríos y húmedos, sucios, generalmente solo las chicas de Slytherin disfrutaban de aquel lugar, el resto de chicas solían "huir" de aquel lugar, pasaban el menor tiempo posible allí y no solo por el paisaje, también porque podía salirte una serpiente de Slytherin en cualquier momento.<p>

Pero Selene había crecido en un lugar así, sus padres tenían una bonita casa a las afueras, con unas mazmorras más grandes que la propia casa, y cuando querían castigarla la encerraban en uno de aquellos lugares durante días, y como sus padres la odiaban y querían castigarla a menudo solía pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar húmedo y oscuro que en la casa, por ello a veces la gustaba pasear por allí, de cierta forma se sentía como en casa.

Caminó hasta una de las habitaciones más profundas de Hogwarts, hacia tiempo que había dejado atrás la sala común de las serpientes y el aula de pociones, por aquella zona tan profunda y estrecha no circulaba el aire, pese a que no hacia calor, la temperatura allí era bastante inferior a la del resto del castillo, y el hedor a humedad era tan profundo que apenas la permitía respirar, la puerta antaño de madera ahora se había vuelto negra y se había quedado pegada a la pared, como si se hubiese vuelto parte de ella.

Pese a que a Selene la gustaba pasear por las mazmorras aquel no era al lugar al que solía ir, solía quedarse mucho más arriba, allí el suelo estaba cubierto de excrementos de murciélago y de trozos de bichos muertos, que seguramente los murciélagos habían rechazado.

Selene estaba allí por Sirius y James, les había pedido ayuda para transformarse en animago, y después de muchas discusiones sus amigos habían cedido, así que la habían puesto deberes, si quería poder trasformarse en un murciélago debía saber como se comportaban.

Así que allí estaba, rodeada de la peste de los murciélagos y la humedad, en una habitación sin ventilación, esperando a que los pequeños animales decidieran moverse para saber como demonios se comportaba un murciélago.

* * *

><p>—Lily, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó James, alejando el plato que aún estaba rebosante de comida de su lado, los elfos habían preparado un banquete para veinte al menos, aunque solo eran dos.<p>

—Claro Potter.

—¿Ya no rezas para no tener que hablar conmigo? —James sonrió con tristeza.

Lily tuvo que hacer memoria, había rechazado tantas veces a James que le costaba encontrar una en concreto, aunque esa la tenía fresca en la memoria, porque la había extrañado mucho la actitud del chico, había sido durante el viaje en tren hacia Hogwarts.

—No, creo que empiezo a soportar hablar contigo, Ja… Potter —dijo Lily, sonriéndole ligeramente.

—Eso me gusta, vamos quiero enseñarte algo —James se levantó de su asiento y sujetó la mano de Lily para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Lily, conocía a James desde hacia mucho y sabía que no podías fiarte de ellos sin preguntar.

—Si te lo digo, ¿qué gracia tiene?

* * *

><p>Remus se despertó en el sofá de la sala común, miró extrañado a su alrededor, aunque esta estaba vacía, lo normal es que si alguno de sus amigos había pasado por allí le hubiese despertado para que se fuese a la cama y no se pasase toda la noche durmiendo en el incómodo sofá.<p>

Su instinto de lobo le hacia sentir más deseo de protección hacia sus amigos de lo normal, por lo que trató de convencerse de que aún era pronto para que ellos llegasen, así que se levantó algo tambaleante y recogió los envoltorios de chocolate que había dejado esparcidos por la mesa.

Cuando hubo acabado de recoger y estaba apunto de irse a dormir el retrato se abrió y Selene apareció por el hueco.

—¡Remus! —dijo la chica, aunque parecía sorprendida de verle allí—. Es tarde ¿qué haces despierto?

—Ya me iba a la cama, ¿has visto a los chicos?

Selene negó con la cabeza y Remus se despidió con un gesto, aunque cuando iba a subir las escaleras trastabilló ligeramente, empezaban a dolerle todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, como si estuviesen empezando a mutar.

—Espera te ayudo —Selene corrió hasta él y le obligó a pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Siento decirte esto, Selene, pero apestas.

—Lo sé, he estado haciendo cosas sucias —bromeó Selene, la verdad es que probablemente se le había pegado el olor a mierda de murciélago.

Selene le obligó a apoyar su peso sobre ella y le llevó hasta su dormitorio, que estaba vacío, salvo por la cama de Peter, en la que dormía el pequeño merodeador con Brianne.

Selene le quitó las deportivas a Remus, ante las quejas del merodeador, y le ayudó a tumbarse, luego le dio un beso en la frente y le arropó.

Cuando acabó volvió a su habitación para lavarse y cambiarse y quitarse la peste, como sus amigas tampoco estaban en su habitación decidió bajar a la sala común para esperarlas.

* * *

><p>—Vamos, Susan, —susurró Sirius—. Ya estamos en Hogwarts, solo tenemos que subir y ya estaremos en casa.<p>

—Espera —susurró Susan—. No quiero ir a Gryffindor… no me siento… no puedo… no estoy… preparada para hablar con Lily y Selene, yo… ellas…

—Tranquila, ven —Sirius le sujetó de la mano y la condujo escaleras arriba.

Susan le siguió sin prestar demasiada atención al camino que recorrían, hasta que llegaron a una sala grande, repletas de cuadros, era como el almacén donde metían todos los cuadros que empezaban a estropearse y que no eran suficientemente importantes como para restaurarlos, se limitaban a guardarlos allí y poner otro en su lugar.

Sirius recorrió la sala a paso lento, siguiendo el ritmo de la chica, que se lo agradeció en silencio, algo que nunca reconocería en voz alta por supuesto, Sirius se paró frente al cuadro de un anciano que le saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—Sir Sirius que alegría verle por aquí de nuevo —comentó el viejo con una alegría notable en la voz.

—Sir Robert, lleva razón, me temo que este curso esta pasando tan rápido que no nos da tiempo a nada.

—¿Y quién es su encantadora acompañante?

—Oh, ella es Susan Montgomery, necesita un lugar para pasar la noche y pensé que este sería el mejor lugar…

—¿Montgomery? Sí, yo conocí a sus antepasados, también estudiaron aquí, una notable familia, pero parece cansada, pasen, pasen no quiero interrumpir su descanso —el cuadro se abrió dejando ver el agujero en la roca tras de él.

Sirius ayudó a Susan a cruzar, por el hueco, aunque estuvo apunto de tropezar al entrar, porque la sala estaba casi a oscuras, y se quedó aún más cuando se cerró el agujero tras ellos.

Sirius rió entre dientes, sacó su varita y la punta se encendió sin necesidad de que el chico pronunciase una sola palabra. Susan se dio cuenta de que le estaba apretando la mano y le soltó de golpe, aunque aquello solo causo otra risilla por parte de él, mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea para encenderla.

Susan fue viendo la habitación a medida que Sirius avanzaba, a la derecha estaba la chimenea, frente a un gran sofá de color rojo, de hecho cuando fue viendo más de la habitación se dio cuenta de que todo era de color rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor.

Sirius encendió la chimenea con otro movimiento de varita, la habitación que no era mucho más grande quedó iluminada al completo, al fondo había una cama de matrimonio con doseles dorados y la colcha roja perfectamente estirada, y en la única pared que quedaba libre había una mesa con cuatro sillas.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—No, creo que necesito dormir —respondió Susan, aunque no se movió de donde estaba.

—Susan, entiendo que yo no sea tu persona favorita en este colegio, de hecho probablemente sea la persona que peor te cae en toda Gran Bretaña, pero puedes contarme lo que quieras y no saldrá de estas paredes.

Susan bufó sin creérselo, pero caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó lo más alejada que pudo del chico.

* * *

><p>James había llevado de vuelta a Lily a la sala común, donde dormía Selene acurrucada en el sillón, sin comentar nada James la cogió en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio de los chicos, porque no quería que Lily supiera que podían burlar la alarma y subir al dormitorio de las chicas, así que la acostó en su cama y volvió a bajar con una caja en la mano.<p>

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lily, que aunque no había comentado nada sobre la forma de James de tratar a Selene se había puesto algo celosa.

—Lo que te quería enseñar.

James se sentó junto a Lily y le pasó la caja, Lily levantó la tapa con cuidado, por si algo saltaba desde ella, pero la sorprendió aún más encontrar fotos dentro, algunas en movimiento y algunas completamente muggles.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que había imágenes que relataban toda la vida de su compañero, salía de niño, sonriente junto a sus padres, jugando en el parque, abriendo su carta de Hogwarts, en su primer día de clase junto al expreso de Hogwarts, y luego durante sus días en Hogwarts, con sus amigos, con Selene, incluso había varias fotos con ella, que ella no recordaba haberse hecho, probablemente las habría hecho cuando no miraba.

—¿Por qué me enseñas esto? —le preguntó Lily, aunque no pudo evitar seguir mirando aquellas fotos.

—Mi madre estaba obsesionada con las fotos, como puedes ver hacia fotos a absolutamente todo, cualquier momento era bueno para hacer fotos, pensé que estaría bien poder compartir alguna parte pequeña de mi vida contigo.

—Recuerdo esta foto —dijo Lily sacando una del montón para mostrársela a James, era del año anterior, la única foto en la que salían todos—. Selene nos prometió que si nos hacíamos esa foto con vosotros nos dejaríais en paz dos meses, lo cual resultó no ser verdad —Lily sonrió con nostalgia.

—Estás preciosa cuando sonríes —susurró James, había intentado evitarlo, pero la veía sonreír tan poco que finalmente se había rendido y había tenido que remarcar aquel hecho tan evidente para él.

Lily se sonrojó y pareció ponerse nerviosa, se le cayeron un par de fotos, y volvió a recogerlas.

—Por cierto —Lily se esforzó por buscar otro tema del que hablar y decidió centrarse en su amiga ausente—. ¿No crees que Sirius y Susan están tardando mucho en volver? Tal vez deberíamos ir a asegurarnos de que estén bien.

—Sirius no dejará que le pase nada a Montgomery —aseguró James.

—No creo que a Black le preocupe demasiado la seguridad de mi amiga.

James suspiró y levantó las manos en gesto defensivo, no quería discutir con ella, no quería estropear aquello, así que buscó el espejo intercomunicador en su bolsillo para asegurarse de que Susan estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Selene no se despertó cuando James la levantó en brazos, ni cuando la subió por las escaleras, ni cuando la depositó en la cama y la dio un beso en la frente, sin embargo Remus si lo hizo, tenía el oído muy fino, probablemente más de lo que le gustaba a menudo, cuando tenía que oír por ejemplo lo que sus compañeros de habitación hacían con sus ligues, por eso desde quinto les había obligado a buscar otro sitio al que llevarlas, ahora el único que le atormentaba era Peter.<p>

Pero por muy profundo que fuese su sueño, el ruido de la puerta le despertaba absolutamente siempre, por muy despacio que sus amigos tratasen de abrirla, quizá era una especie de protección, su instinto lobuno confiaba en sus amigos, pero no lo hacia en los que estaban fuera.

Por eso cuando James entró con Selene en brazos sintió una punzada en el pecho, tardó un par de segundos en reconocer el motivo, eran celos, se tuvo que recordar a si mismo que James estaba tan enamorado de Lily que nunca pensaría en Selene así, aún así apretó las sábanas contra su cuerpo para no saltar sobre él, la cercanía de la luna llena le afectaba demasiado.

Pasó un rato sin moverse incluso después de que James saliese del dormitorio, temía que si se movía despertaría a la chica, finalmente retiró las mantas de encima suya y se sentó al borde de la cama, por suerte al igual que la cercanía de la luna le hacia sentir que sus huesos estaban siendo machacados por una apisonadora también le agudizaba sus sentidos, así que podía ver los rizos castaños de la chica sobre su mejilla, incluso distinguía el ligero rumor de estas, producido por el sueño, también le llegaba su inconfundible olor natural, mezclado con el de melón de su champú, Selene se había desarropado y dormía de lado, aún con el uniforme de Hogwarts puesto, Remus podía verla las piernas, la falda se le había subido permitiendo ver incluso sus caderas, tragó saliva con dificultad, el pecho de la chica se movía de forma rítmica, y su corazón latía a una velocidad constante, a diferencia del de Remus que se había acelerado hasta casi hacerse doloroso, es como si quisiera abrirle un agujero en el pecho para escapar de él.

Finalmente se levantó del borde de la cama y se acercó a Selene, dudó un segundo, y finalmente se atrevió a tocarla, apartó el mechón de la chica de su mejilla, ella soltó una especie de gemidito, seguramente Remus la había hecho cosquillas con el pelo, pero aquel ruido le provocó más de lo que podía soportar en aquel momento.

Caminó lo más rápido posible hasta el baño, cerró la puerta con fuerza, sabía que había despertado a la chica, y probablemente a Peter y Brianne también, pero no le importó, solo necesitaba meterse bajó una ducha de agua helada, deseando que Sirius no volviese pronto, si se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba la presencia de Selene le mataría.

Aún con la ropa puesta se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría, sus huesos crujieron y se quejaron, doloridos, pero Remus no se movió, esperó bajo el agua hasta que su cuerpo se relajó y se acostumbró a la temperatura, luego se quitó la ropa y la tiró al suelo, deseaba gritar y golpear cosas, y temía la luna llena y poder hacer daño a alguno de sus amigos.

Salió de la ducha y enrolló la toalla en el cuerpo, estaba helado y tiritando, pero aquello impedía que su cuerpo reaccionase de formas indebidas, él no debía enamorarse, no podía condenar a una mujer a esa tortura, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, y si tuviese que elegir a una mujer a la que obligar a llevar una vida maldita no sería a Selene, ella había tenido suficiente dolor en su vida como para añadir más a su lista, ya había sufrido suficiente.

Un golpeteo en la puerta le puso sobre aviso, respondió con un gruñido, un sonido que indicaba que quería estar solo, pero la puerta se entreabrió unos centímetros, y la voz preocupada de Selene llegó hasta él.

—¿Estás bien Remus?

—Sí, —quería echarla, pedirla que se largase y le dejase, pero no podía, era incapaz, solo pudo sentarse en el suelo y esconder la cabeza entre las piernas.

Selene abrió la puerta y entró en el baño con él, le observó en silencio, tratando de averiguar lo que le pasaba al chico, algo que no parecía nada fácil.

* * *

><p>—¡…Y entonces me golpeó con la escoba, la muy loca! —acabó su historia Sirius ante las risas de Susan.<p>

Puede que a Sirius Black se le diesen mal muchas cosas, pero tenía un talento innato con las mujeres, siempre encontraba las palabras exactas, sabía que algo había asustado a Susan y sabía que nunca se lo contaría a su compañero de clase Sirius Black, por eso se estaba esforzando en que Susan dejase de considerarle Sirius Black el compañero de Hogwarts y le considerase, al menos durante un par de horas, su amigo Sirius.

Y la forma más rápida que se le había ocurrido era contándole sus historias más humillantes, algunas reales, y algunas exageradas para conseguir su propósito, de cualquier forma lo estaba consiguiendo, Susan se había acercado más a él, el color había vuelto a su cara y se reía con bastante frecuencia.

—¿Y que te pasó con Myrtle la llorona? —preguntó Susan, cierto día en quinto el fantasma de había decidido abandonar su apreciado baño para ir a la clase de historia de la magia a gritar a Sirius durante al menos diez minutos, aunque entre las lágrimas y los gritos apenas habían entendido nada.

Sirius rió entre dientes, aquella historia le encantaba a James, solía recordársela cuando querían reírse, Peter solía llorar de risa cuando recordaba como el profesor Binns había decidido seguir hablando durante todos los gritos, aunque incluso Lily había dejado de tomar apuntes, y en algún momento cuando Myrtle ya se había ido el profesor se había limitado a decir: "por favor dejen de hablar por allí detrás".

—Es una historia genial —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, Susan subió los pies descalzos sobre el sofá y se acercó un poco más a Sirius con expectación.

En realidad no había mucho que contar, se había escondido en el baño de Myrtle para librarse de Filch y la fantasma se había enfadado tanto que le había seguido a su siguiente clase, pero eso Susan no lo sabía.

—¿Y a que esperas? —preguntó Susan al ver que él no arrancaba.

—Te lo contaré en cuanto me cuentes lo que pasó con Ryan.

—Entonces déjalo, no quiero hablar de eso, me voy a dormir…

Susan trató de levantarse, pero Sirius la sujetó de la mano para evitarlo, Susan se quedó quieta, por un lado necesitaba desahogarse, pero no se sentía capaz de contarle aquello a Sirius Black.

—Espera, James me llama, —dijo Sirius, Susan le miró desconfiada—. ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Deben estar preocupados por ti.

—No quiero volver aún… —susurró Susan, tan bajito que Sirius tuvo problemas para escucharla.

Sacó el espejo y se aseguró de que Susan no saliese en el reflejo, James le miraba con los ojos brillantes mientras Lily observaba con la cabeza muy pegada a la de él, seguramente tratando de averiguar como funcionaba el espejo.

—¡Black! —exclamó la pelirroja—. ¿Dónde está Susan?

—Yo estoy bien gracias por tu preocupación preciosa —se burló Sirius.

—No estoy para bromas Black, no me fío un pelo de ti.

—Tu amiga está bien histérica, —dijo Sirius, mirando a Susan sobre el espejo, la chica no parecía bien, miraba la chimenea con la mirada pérdida—. Hemos vuelto hambrientos de Hogsmeade, así que hemos pensado en hacer una parada para cenar y Susan estaba tan cansada que se ha quedado dormida, así que vamos a pasar aquí la noche, así no la tengo que despertar, no me gustan las mujeres recién despertadas, tenéis un carácter horrible.

—Vale pues… —empezó James, pero la pelirroja le interrumpió.

—Más te vale que me la devuelvas en perfecto estado Black, o te juro que no tendrás descendencia.

—Buenas noches pelirroja, James, cuidado que muerde —dijo Sirius antes de guardarse de nuevo el espejo.

—Gracias, Black —susurró Susan.

—No, esta noche no soy Black, soy Sirius y somos amigos, así que cuéntame lo que te ha pasado.

—En realidad él no ha hecho nada malo, he sido yo… soy una idiota, estúpida…

—Vale, vale lo capto, —la interrumpió Sirius acariciándola la mano que aún no la había soltado—. Salta a la parte de lo que te ha hecho.

—Mira esto no es buena idea, no quiero hablar de ello…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sirius, Susan se sonrojó—. Te prometo que nadie se enterará, ni siquiera James, lo que hablemos quedará entre estas cuatro paredes.

—Pero tú… Pensarás que soy idiota.

—Su, yo te considero mi amiga, ¿sabes? A ti y a la pelirroja, tenemos una relación especial, disfrutamos picándonos, burlándonos unos de otros, pero sabes que te defendería y protegería de cualquiera, te aprecio y quiero que estés bien y necesitas hablar de esto con alguien y te juro por lo que más quiero en esta vida que no pensaré que eres idiota, ni me reiré de ti, ni usaré esto para meterme jamás contigo, necesitas desahogarte y yo se escuchar, cuéntamelo.

—Bueno cuando llegó Ryan —Susan habló cabizbaja y en un susurro, pero Sirius puso toda su atención en escucharla—. Me llevó a su habitación y…

—¿Te obligó? —preguntó Sirius al ver que ella no hablaba.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Susan levantando la cabeza sorprendida, tenía las mejillas increíblemente rojas—. ¡No!

—Así que el problema es ese ¿no? —preguntó Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa, contento de comprender al fin lo que pasaba, puso la mano bajo la barbilla de Susan para que levantase la cabeza.

—Yo…

—No hace falta que digas nada Susan, la primera vez es muy especial para todas las chicas, has hecho bien negándote, ¿por qué te has negado no?

—¡Sí! Por supuesto, pero me siento estúpida e infantil, ¿Por qué no puedo ser como las demás?

—Claro que puedes ser como las demás, pero no lo eres, y eso es lo que te hace especial, Susan, algún día encontrarás a un hombre al que quieras y podrás acostarte con él sin que te suceda esto.

—Pero no quiero esperar, sentía miedo, Sirius, estaba aterrorizada, él me gusta mucho, pero no querrá nada conmigo si me pongo a llorar cuando me toque, no quiero sentir miedo, ¿Cómo puedo perder el miedo? —Susan parecía apunto de echarse a llorar lo que enterneció a Sirius que la acarició la mejilla.

—Cuando te acuestes con alguien y te des cuenta de que no es tan terrible, pero no tienes que tener prisa, no es algo que hacer a la ligera, será algo que recuerdes toda tu vida, y si lo haces con alguien sin experiencia o que no te guste seguramente sea algo horrible, olvídalo encontrarás a alguien mejor que ese capullo asaltacunas.

—¿Sirius? —susurró Susan, pues una idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente.

—Dime, Su.

—Quiero que lo hagas tú —pidió ella con voz suave.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Sirius, sinceramente desconcertado.

—Haz que pierda el miedo, te has acostado con medio Hogwarts, no creo que esto suponga un sacrificio para ti.

Sirius no pudo responder, claro que no era un sacrificio, llevaba soñando con llevársela a la cama toda la tarde, pero eso no significaba que pudiera hacerlo, era Susan Montgomery, la chica le odiaba, siempre lo había hecho y seguramente lo haría aún más intensamente si la quitaba la virginidad, ahora no lo veía porque estaba cegada por la vergüenza, pero al día siguiente le odiaría.

El chico abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, sin saber que decir, Susan se levantó del sofá había tomado una decisión, no había podido hacerlo con Ryan porque quería impresionarle, pero no tenía ese problema con Sirius, le conocía desde hacia tanto que era como un amigo, tenía confianza con él de cierta forma y deseaba borrar cuanto antes aquello de su vida, poder acostarse con Ryan la próxima vez que le viese, se puso frente a Sirius, delante de la chimenea y se sacó el jersey por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su sujetador de encaje negro, uno demasiado sexy que Selene la había obligado a ponerse.

—Susan —gimió Sirius como si le doliese, mientras trataba de desviar la mirada, nunca se había negado a una mujer que quisiese llevarle a la cama, y él sabía como convencerlas para que se bajasen las bragas, pero nunca había intentado que una chica se las subiese.

La chica se mordió el labio durante un segundo dudando, pero finalmente la lógica y la razón perdieron la batalla y se soltó el botón de los pantalones.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione cerrando el libro que tenía sobre el regazo, había estado leyendo para no dormirse mientras esperaba a Shido.<p>

Y aunque ya había pasado la media noche no se había ido a dormir, Shido pareció sobresaltarse al verla, seguramente no la esperaba despierta, tenía el pelo muy revuelto, aún así se pasó la mano por él despeinándoselo aún más, y sus ojos azules brillaban con un brillo rojizo.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? —preguntó el chico, aunque no esperó su respuesta, pasó de largo y se metió en el dormitorio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Hermione entrando tras él.

—Estoy cansado Hermione, no he estado de fiesta, ¿sabes? Llevo todo el día buscando a esa putilla pelirroja, te juro que cuando la encuentre la voy a arrancar la cabeza.

—Harry no quiere que la pase nada.

—Hermione me importa una mierda lo que quiera Harry por mi como si quiere tirarse por un puente, nunca afectará a tu vida, pero mi padre anda por aquí, conmigo de niño, no pienso dejar que me haga nada.

—Será mejor que duermas, pareces agotado.

—Por fin lo entiendes —susurró Shido, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se puso de espaldas a Hermione, la chica iba a salir, pero se paró en la puerta.

—Ha venido Sirius, bueno su yo adolescente o lo que sea.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Shido con voz ahogada porque la tenía enterrada en la almohada.

—No lo sé, pero creo que sospecha algo.

—No es tan listo, no vería la verdad ni aunque le mordiera el culo, ahora déjame dormir, preciosa.

Hermione salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta, pensó en dormir en el sofá, pero finalmente se fue al baño, se sentó junto a la bañera, en el suelo, y dejó que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, lágrimas de frustración por no saber que le pasaba a Shido, por no poder ayudarle, por no poder sacar el mal de él, mal que estaba segura de que le estaba consumiendo.

Luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella era Hermione Granger, no lloraba, se iba a la biblioteca e investigaba como solucionar el problema, eso era lo que debía hacer, ir a Hogwarts y buscar como solucionar lo que le sucedía a Shido.

* * *

><p>James esperó a que Lily acabase de ver las fotos, luego decidió que era hora de dormir, no quería separarse de ella por supuesto, pero era hora muy tarde y aunque Lily aún no se había percatado, seguramente cuando lo hiciese se enfadaría con él por no haberle avisado.<p>

—Lils, me odio por lo que voy a decir ahora, pero será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, estoy agotado.

—Es cierto es muy tarde.

—Aunque si quieres seguir conmigo —sonrió el moreno—. Puedo acompañarte a la cama.

—Déjalo Potter, buenas noches.

Lily siguiendo un impulso que más tarde negaría haber sentido dio un beso en la mejilla a James y se levantó de un salto del sillón para ir al dormitorio, James no se lo impidió, se limitó a mirarla desaparecer por la escalera con una enorme sonrisa prepotente.

* * *

><p>—Remus, levanta de ahí o te pondrás enfermo.<p>

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Selene? Sabes que soy un monstruo aléjate de mí, huye, antes de que sea tarde.

—¿Recuerdas en quinto, cuando Sirius me prohibió ayudaros a gastar aquella broma a Snape y tuvimos aquella discusión enorme?

—Sí —Remus levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sin saber donde ella quería llegar, Selene se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

—Tú viniste y me diste una de tus tabletas de chocolate dijiste que me sentiría mejor después de comerla, me convenciste de que era mejor que no participase en las bromas, ¿recuerdas la última frase que me dijiste?

—No —dijo Remus, recordaba aquella conversación, ella lloraba y él quería que dejase de hacerlo, le dolía verla así.

—Dijiste que no querías que participase en las bromas, cuando te pregunté porque me dijiste que no querías que me sucediese nada malo, después apareció Sirius y te alejaste para que hiciésemos las paces.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Remus, aún no entendía que tenía aquello de especial.

—Cuando me dijiste eso, el estómago me dio un vuelco, nunca he sentido nada hacia los chicos, Remus, mis padres me quitaron los sentimientos más básicos no puedo sentir cariño, ni amor hacia la gente, no de esa forma que el resto de las chicas lo hacen, mi corazón está muerto, pero cuando me dijiste eso, me dio un vuelco el estómago, un sentimiento agradable me recorrió.

—No entiendo…

—Después de eso un día en Hogsmeade tomamos juntos una cerveza de mantequilla y al ir a pagar me dijiste que me invitabas, quise impedirlo y me sujetaste la mano para que no pudiera sacar el dinero, el corazón se me aceleró y sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, puedo seguir diciéndote cosas, momentos en los que me hiciste sentir, en los que reavivaste mi corazón y no me hace falta remontarme tan atrás, ahora mismo, mientras te digo esto, el corazón me late con fuerza, ¿lo oyes verdad? Y me arden los labios, del deseo insatisfecho de besarte, así que no me rechaces ni me digas que eres un monstruo porque los monstruos no sienten y tú me quieres, lo sé, yo también puedo sentirlo.

—Selene… —empezó Remus, pero no pudo acabar, porque Selene se abalanzó sobre él y le besó, Remus no se movió, se dejó hacer, al principio demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, luego enterró su mano en el pelo de la chica y la acercó aún más a él, necesitaba sentirla, si aquel iba a ser su último beso antes de que Sirius le matase quería disfrutarlo lo máximo posible.

* * *

><p>James se esforzó en hacer el menor ruido posible al abrir la puerta, no quería molestar a Remus, aunque sabía que se despertaría igual hiciera poco ruido o mucho sabía que su amigo valoraba que intentase no despertarle.<p>

Aunque cuando consiguió entrar en la habitación de forma sigilosa y se acercó a la cama de Remus para asegurarse de que estaba bien, a veces con la cercanía de la luna tenía terribles pesadillas, se dio cuenta de que la cama de Remus no estaba ocupada solo por el licántropo.

Selene le acompañaba, ambos se sobresaltaron al ver la figura de James junto a la cama, el chico resopló, se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándose y se dejó caer sobre su cama, completamente vestido con los brazos y las piernas abiertos.

—¿James? —tanteó Remus.

—No, yo no quiero saber nada, ni quiero estar delante cuando se lo contéis a Sirius. Buenas noches chicos.

—Será mejor que me vaya a mi cama, antes de que venga Sirius —susurró Selene.

—Sirius está con Susan en una de las habitaciones del castillo, no creo que vengan esta noche —dijo James, cerró sus doseles y se tumbó de lado, rememorando cada palabra y cada gesto que había hecho la pelirroja aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Susan se sentía bastante torpe, nunca había intentado seducir a un hombre, aunque había visto a sus primas ligando muchas veces, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo debía actuar ahora, se había quedado vestida solo con el conjunto de encaje interior, pero no sabía que debía hacer a continuación.<p>

Sirius trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía, se decía que aquello no estaba bien, que debía salir de allí cuanto antes, pero él era Sirius Black y nadie podía esperar que el fuera moral ¿Verdad?

Las palmas de las manos le ardían del deseo insatisfecho de acariciar a Susan, quizá otra mujer no le hubiese impresionado tanto, pero estaba acostumbrado a ver a Susan con ropa de hombre, ropa ancha que no dejaba ver sus curvas, y verla allí, frente a él, prácticamente desnuda, sugerente, le estaba volviendo loco.

Y como si la muchacha supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza se bajó un tirante del sujetador, seguido del otro.

—Susan por favor… —gimió Sirius, aquello no estaba bien, pero él no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para rechazarla, y estaba convencido de que ella se arrepentiría de aquello.

Susan no respondió, se desabrochó el sujetador aunque no se lo quitó, se acercó a Sirius muy despacio, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—Madre mía —susurró Sirius—. ¿Por qué me torturas así, Susan?

—No pretendo torturarte, tengo entendido que es todo lo contrario —susurró la rubia, se acercó un poco más a Sirius y le besó en el cuello.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Sirius, sujetando a Susan de los brazos para separarla un poco de su cuello, si seguía tocándole perdería la razón por completo.

—¿Quién mejor que tú? Considero esto un tramite necesario, tú tienes versada experiencia en el tema, después no quedará más que lo que había antes entre nosotros, sé que no pretenderás tener nada más, y como no tenemos una amistad de verdad esto no la afectará, eres el candidato perfecto.

—¡Qué romántica! —dijo Sirius, aunque la chica le estaba consiguiendo convencer.

Susan se dejó caer el sujetador entre Sirius y ella, y aquello consiguió que Sirius perdiese la poca resistencia que le quedaba, el chico se levantó y sujetó a Susan entre sus brazos, unió sus labios a los de ella, y la besó con fuerza, con todo el deseo que llevaba todo el día reprimiendo.

Susan gimió y Sirius la separó un par de centímetros de él para poder desabrocharse la camisa, cuando Sirius se quitó la camisa y notó el pecho desnudo de Susan como el suyo volvió a recobrar un poco de su cordura.

No tanta como para separarse de ella, pero Susan no era como las chicas que el acostumbraba a llevarse a la cama, a cualquiera de esas podría hacérselo contra la pared o en el suelo, pero no a Susan Montgomery, de una forma retorcida sabía que Susan recordaría siempre su primera vez y él quería que fuese impresionante, ponerle el listón tan alto que si algún día se acostaba con Ryan solo fuese una decepción.

Sabía que aquello era muy egoísta, pero no podía pensar con cordura en aquel momento, de hecho estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar, con cordura o sin ella, así que volvió a besar a Susan mientras la llevaba a la cama.

* * *

><p>—Ha venido un demonio desconocido haciendo preguntas sobre ti.<p>

Ginny acariciaba un mechón de su pelo de forma distraída, asintió hacia el demonio, ya suponía que Shido iría por allí, el maldito infeliz se pensaba que todo era como el conocía, que los demonios eran libres, pero no lo eran, la servían a ella, ella era su reina, todos vivían y morían por ella.

Pero necesitaba la daga, era suficiente poderosa para matar a cualquiera de esos demonios, incluso a varios a la vez, sonrió cuando esa idea cruzó su mente, pero no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para matar a Shido, aún no, pero lo sería cuando consiguiera la daga.

—¿Cómo le eliminaremos?

—Como se acaba con cualquiera de ellos —dijo Ginny de forma distraída. El demonio la miró con curiosidad—. ¿No sabéis nada? Atrapa a su mujer, hará lo que…

—¿Mi reina? —preguntó el demonio esperando que siguiese.

—Acabo de tener una idea genial, necesito entrar en Hogwarts, tráeme a Conner, por fin ese inútil podrá hacer algo bueno.

—Sí, mi reina —respondió el demonio antes de desaparecer.

Ginny sonrió, ella no era lo suficientemente poderosa, pero había algo en Hogwarts que si lo era, algo que ella dominaría, conseguiría la daga y le arrebataría sus poderes a Shido, de una vez por todas tendría el puesto que merecía, el puesto de reina, no sería solo la reina de los demonios, sería la reina del mundo.

Rió en voz alta, de pura felicidad.

—La reina del mundo —dijo antes de volver a repetirlo un par de veces, sonaba realmente bien.


End file.
